Pakkaskukkia
by Narni
Summary: Kelmien etenkin Jamesin ja Lilyn tarinaa seitsemännen vuoden alusta seitsemännen vuoden loppuun. Vuotiksestakin varmaan joillekin tuttu tarina, siellä kirjoittajana Sharra Kayleigh. Kommenttia voi antaa, vaikka ei täällä tunnuksia olisikaan
1. Chapter 1

1. osa

Hei, Evans,

Se sinun kaverisi, Arianna, kävi aamulla meillä (älä pelkää, ei minun vaan Anturajalan - siis Siriuksen - vuoksi) ja mainitsi sellaisen kiinnostavan pikkutiedon, että sinä olet johtajatyttö. (Vaikka ei se kyllä suoraan sanottuna mikään yllätys ollut). Ajattelin onnitella. Ja mielessä kävi että haluaisit ehkä tietää sen verran, että minä olen johtajapoika. Hauskaa kesäloman loppua!

Rakkaudella, James

"Minä tapan Ariannan", Lily Evans sihisi raivoissaan ja pudotti kirjeen kädestään aivan kuin se olisi polttanut häntä. Kirje leijaili hänen jalkojensa juureen ja hän hypähti inhoten taaksepäin. James Potter oli johtajapoika? Mitä Dumbledore oikein oli polttanut valintoja tehdessään? Eihän James ollut edes valvojaoppilas! James ei yksinkertaisesti kelvannut sellaiseen. James Potter oli hankaluuksia-aiheuttava, toisia kiusaava, itserakas saniainen! Tosin Lily tiesi olevansa koulun tytöistä melkeinpä ainoa joka niin ajatteli, parasta ystäväänsä Cinnamon Belliniä lukuunottamatta. Kaikki muut tytöt olivat täydellisen rakastuneita joko Jamesiin tai tämän parhaaseen ystävään, Siriukseen. Niin kuin myös Arianna Bell, Lilyn toinen ystävä. Arianna, joka oli mennyt aivan sattumalta käymään Potterien luona ja maininnut aivan sattumalta, että Lily oli johtajatyttö.

"Voin kuvitella miten James hyppii riemusta juuri nyt", hän mutisi itsekseen. Kaikki tiesivät että James oli jotenkin ihastunut häneen. Tai, kuten Lily ajatteli, Jamesia ärsytti, että Lily oli ainoa tyttö jota hän ei voinut saada. Siksi James jahtasi häntä kaiken aikaa. Vuosi James Potterin työparina? Ugh, Lily ajatteli tuskaisesti ja istui sängyn reunalle.

"Minä vihaan James Potteria!" hän huusi tyhjälle huoneelle.

"Minä rakastan Lily Evansia", James Potter julisti parhaille ystävilleen, eli kuten kaikki tiesivät, Sirius Blackille, Remus Lupinille ja Peter Piskuilanille. Hänen ystävänsä pyörittivät silmiään tuskissaan. He olivat kuulleet saman lauseen aivan liian monta kertaa yhden kesän aikana - he olivat itse asiassa lakanneet laskemasta 57. kerran kohdalla.

"Tiedetään, Sarvihaara", Sirius mutisi tukahtuneesti sängyltään. He olivat kokoontuneet Siriuksen huoneeseen. Huone oli aikaisemmin ollut vierashuone, mutta Jamesin vanhemmat olivat luovuttaneet sen Siriukselle kun Siriuksen vanhemmat repivät Siriuksen lopullisesti irti perheen sukupuusta. Sirius ei ollut turhan hyvissä väleissä vanhempiensa kanssa, mutta jostakin syystä hän oli onnistunut hurmaamaan Jamesin vanhemmat puolelleen. Kuten valtaosan Tylypahkan tytöistäkin.

Lainkaan vähättelemättä saattoi sanoa, että tuossa huoneessa istui Tylypahkan kolme suosituinta poikaa. James, Sirius ja Remus. Peteriä nyt ei voinut laskea kovin suosituksi. Hän oli pieni ja pullea ja näytti hiireltä, ja oli erittäin epävarma luonne. Kun taas James, Sirius ja Remus olivat kaikki erittäin hyvännäköisiä ja itsevarmoja - tai Jamesin ja Siriuksen tapauksessa itserakkaita.

"Voisin vaikka suudella Dumbledorea juuri nyt", James julisti virnistäen. "Minä ja Lily Evans, koko vuoden kahdestaan!"

"Jätä se Dumbledoren suuteleminen väliin", Remus ehdotti. "Ellet ole huomannut, Dumbledore on mies."

James pyöritti silmiään. "Ei huolta, Kuutamo, minä en tunne minkäänlaista vetoa Dumbledorea kohtaan. Ainoa nainen minun elämässäni on Lily Evans."

"Paitsi ettei hän ole sinun elämässäsi", Remus muistutti käytännöllisesti. James ja Sirius vilkaisivat häntä murhaavasti.

"Älä masenna poikaparkaa", Sirius kuiskasi Remukselle teeskennellyn hiljaa.

James virnisti ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Tästä tulee mahtava vuosi", hän julisti. "Tänä vuonna meitä ei pidätelle yhtään mikään - ei ainakaan ylivalpas johtajapoika!"

"Voin kuvitella", Sirius nauroi. " 'Anteeksi, Minerva, en vain huomannut että kolme parasta kaveriani hiippailivat käytävillä keskellä yötä. Minun on täytynyt tehdä jotakin muuta juuri silloin.' "

" 'Minä taisin olla kiireinen Lily Evansin kanssa juuri silloin' ", Remus jatkoi. James kohautti virnistäen harteitaan.

"Minkä minä sille voin että Evans on niin pahuksen upea?" hän kysyi. "Ja sitä paitsi minulla on tänä vuonna paljon paremmat mahdollisuudet kuin edellisinä vuosina!"

"Niin sinä aina sanot", Sirius huokaisi.

James näytti loukkaantuneelta. "Niin, mutta tänä vuonna minä tarkoitan sitä."

Takaisin Tylypahkaan...

"Häivy, Darien", Lily sanoi hajamielisesti työntäessään pöllön pois olkapäältään. Hän otti pöllön varovasti syliinsä ja sulki sen häkkiin työntäessään samalla auton oven auki.

"Kiitos kyydistä, isä", hän kääntyi vanhempiensa puoleen ja astui ulos autosta. Hänen isänsä nyökkäsi. Myös hänen vanhempansa nousivat autosta - ja Lilyn tuskastukseksi hänen äidillään oli kyyneleet silmissään. Hän yritti olla näyttämättä ärtyneisyyttään.

"Minä en kestä, että sinä menet taas!" hänen äitinsä huudahti halatessaan häntä hyvästiksi. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Äiti, sehän on vain vuosi", hän muistutti.

"Mutta silti - sinä olet jo niin aikuinen - tänä vuonna sinä varmasti löydät itsellesi jo poikaystävän - etkä sitten enää tarvitse meitä - "

"Äiti", Lily ärähti. "Minulla on ollut jo kolme poikaystävää ja tulen silti kotiin kesäksi!"

Hänen vanhempansa tuijottivat häntä järkyttyneinä. Lily punastui tajutessaan mitä oli sanonut. Hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet tätä ennen tienneet mitään hänen aikaisemmista poikajutuistaan eikä hän ollut aikonut kertoakaan. Hän nosti nopeasti matka-arkkunsa ja pöllön kärryyn ja väläytti vanhemmilleen väkinäisen hymyn.

"Tuota - minulle tuli vähän kiire - nähdään taas, jooko?"

"Lily - " hänen äitinsä aloitti.

"Hei hei!" hän vilkutti iloisesti olkapäänsä yli ja kiirehti pois vanhempiensa luolta. Ei todellakaan olisi pitänyt möläyttää mitään, Lily ajatteli. Hän ei kestäisi jos hänen vanhempansa alkaisivat udella hänen rakkauselämästään. Tosin ei hänellä mitään suuria salaisuuksia ollut. Hän ei ollut kertaakaan seurustellut kenenkään kanssa kovin vakavasti, enimmäkseen vain huvin vuoksi. Kuukauden, kaksi, ja sitten se oli aina loppu. Sellainen vain tuntui sopivan hänelle. Hän ei tarvinnut ketään roikkumaan itsessään, varsinkin kun hänen poikakaverinsa eivät yleensä pysyneet hänen tahdissaan. Hänellä oli erittäin vauhdikas elämäntyyli, eikä tällä tarkoitettu mitään James Potter-tyylistä juhlimista ja naisten iskemistä.

Lily huokaisi suunnatessaan oikealle laiturille. Hän meni jo tottuneesti portin läpi ja hymyili helpottuneena seisoessaan laiturilla 9 ja kolme neljännestä. Hän oli tietämättään kaivannut velhomaailmaan, vaikka olikin käynyt muutaman kerran Viistokujalla kesän aikana. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan voinut mennä niin usein kuin olisi halunnut - ehkä neljä kertaa koko kesänä - sillä velhomaailmasta oli tulossa vaarallinen paikka. Voldemortiksi kutsuttu pimeä velho oli keräämässä valtaa ja huhuttiin, että jopa Dumbledore oli peloissaan. Kukaan ei tiennyt kuinka voittaa Voldemort.

Hän ravisti päätään. Hän ei todellakaan tarvinnut synkkiä ajatuksia juuri nyt. Hän oli menossa Tylypahkaan - kotiin. Hän malttoi tuskin -

"LILY!"

Lily tunnisti huutajan edes katsomatta. Cinnamon Bellini, hänen paras ystävänsä. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja horjahti samalla taaksepäin ystävänsä halauksen voimasta. Hän olisi kaatunut, ellei olisi saanut tukea kärrystään.

"Hauska nähdä sinuakin, Cin, mutta jos et sattunut huomaamaan, sinä kuristat minut", hän mutisi tukahtuneella äänellä.

"Ai - anteeksi - " Cinnamon irroitti otteensa ja perääntyi muutaman askeleen. Hänen katseensa osui Lilyn rinnassa olevaan johtajatyttö-merkkiin ja hän kirkaisi uudelleen.

"Lily, sinä olet johtajatyttö! Upeaa!" hän heittäytyi uudelleen halaamaan Lilyä. Tällä kertaa Lily ei saanut tukea kärrystään, vaan hänet pelasti kaatumiselta kaksi vahvaa käsivartta, jotka kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen. Hän kääntyi salamana ympäri ja tajusi tuijottavansa suoraan James Potterin ruskeisiin, ilkikurisiin silmiin. Hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi automaattisesti inhon ilme ja hän irrottautui nopeasti.

"Sinä", hän sylkäisi.

James virnisti. "Ihanaa että olet noin innoissasi minun näkemistäsi. Johtajatyttö, siis? Hieno homma, Lily - "

"Se on Evans", Lily keskeytti kireästi.

Poika pyöritti silmiään. "Älä vain sano että me olemme juuttuneet tälle tasolle."

"Minä en ole tietääkseni juuttunut sinun kanssasi yhtään minnekään", Lily kivahti.

"Ikävä kyllä", James virnisti ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "No, nyt kun olen pelastanut kauniin neidon väkijoukkoon tallaantumiselta, minun pitää mennä etsimään ritaritoverini - uskoakseni he olivat parhaillaan värjäämässä Seven rasvaista tukkaa punaiseksi - kuvittelevat piristävänsä minua - vaikka täytyy kyllä sanoa, että ainoa punapää, jonka näkeminen tekee minut onnelliseksi, olet sinä Lily."

"Häivy, Potter", Lily naljaisi.

James väläytti hänelle kuuluisan sinä-rakastat-minua-hymynsä ja lähti paikalta. Lily jäi tuijottamaan pojan perään raivoissaan.

"Ugh", Lily mutisi raahatessaan arkkuaan vaunuunsa. "Minä en voi sietää Potteria."

Cinnamon virnisti. "En olekaan sitä viimeisen seitsemän vuoden aikana huomannut."

"Oikeasti, Cin, minä tarkoitan sitä! Hän on niin itserakas - kuvittelee olevansa jokaisen unelma - ja ne hiukset ovat niin kamalat - "

"Toivottavasti ette puhu minusta?"

Lily ja Cinnamon kääntyivät ympäri ja näkivät Arianna Bellin seisovan ovella. Cinnamon huudahti jotakin epäselvää ja syöksyi Ariannan kaulaan. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Tuntuuko sinustakin että Cinnamon on jotenkin ylikaulailevalla tuulella tänään?" hän kysyi Ariannalta. Arianna työnsi Cinnamonin taaksepäin ja siirtyi halaamaan Lilyä.

"Voi olla", hän sanoi irrottauduttuaan huomattavasti rauhallisemmasta halauksesta ja istui ikkunan viereen. Lily nappasi nopeasti toisen ikkunapaikan ja Cinnamon istui Ariannan viereen vastapäiselle penkille.

"En voi tajuta sitä että tämä on meidän viimeinen vuosi Tylypahkassa", Arianna sanoi haikealla äänellä. "Miettikää nyt - kohta meidän pitää lähteä - kohta me ollaan aikuisia -"

Cinnamon virnisti. "Rauhoitu, Arianna - tämä on ensimmäinen päivä, jos muistat."

"Minä ainakin odotan jo, että päästään pois tästä koulusta", Lily mutisi itsekseen.

"Et voi olla tosissasi?"

"Olen minä", Lily kivahti. "Sen jälkeen minun ei enää ikinä tarvitse nähdä James Potteria!"

Arianna katsoi Lilyä virnistellen. "Joko hän nyt on ehtinyt ahdistelemaan sinua?"

"Voit uskoa!"

"Kyseisestä ahdistelijasta puheenollen, Lily, minusta tuntuu että sinä olet nyt unohtanut jotakin", sanoi James Potterin ääni heidän osastonsa ovelta. Lily käänsi päätään ja tuijotti Jamesia vihaisesti.

"Mitä nyt?" hän naljaisi.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Uskoisin että meidän pitäisi mennä tuonne eteen. Johtajapoika- ja -tyttöjuttuja, jos muistat."

Lily huokaisi tuskastuneena. "Mennään sitten. Nähdään, kaverit", hän sanoi ja nousi ylös.

"Pitäkää hauskaa!" Arianna huusi heidän peräänsä. Lily pyöritti silmiään ja lähti kävelemään Jamesin edellä kohti junan etuosaa, missä heidän oli tarkoitus tavata valvojaoppilaat ja pitää jonkinlainen -

Lily tajusi unohtaneensa kokonaan, että heidän oli tarkoitus pitää puhe ja antaa valvojaoppilaille ohjeet. Paniikki iski häneen ja hän pysähtyi niille sijoilleen aiheuttaen sen, että James törmäsi päin hänen selkäänsä.

"Varo vähän, Potter", hän kivahti olkapäänsä yli.

James tuhahti. "Minun tietääkseni sinä olit meistä kahdesta se, joka lakkasi kävelemästä."

"Mutta sinä olit se joka ei katsonut eteensä!"

"Se tosiasia, että sinä olit minun edessäni haittasi minun näkyvyyttäni pahasti!" James tokaisi.

Lily veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi raivoissaan ympäri. "Eli nyt minä olen vielä lihavakin?"

James huokaisi tuskastuneena. "En minä niin sanonut! Mutta voitko sinä muka syyttää jotakin poikaa siitä, että hän unohtaa katsoa eteensä kun sinä olet paikalla?"

"Älä yritä, Potter. Minä en ole mikään sinun viikoittainen aivoton huorasi", Lily ilmoitti kylmästi.

"Olen kyllä huomannut että sinulla on aivot", James virnisti. "Mutta voit sinä silti olla hyvännäköinen."

"Pää kiinni, Potter."

"Sinulla on outo tapa ottaa vastaan kohteliaisuuksia. Minun käsittääkseni kiitos on parempi vastaus."

Lily mulkaisi Jamesia. "Kuule, minä en jaksa juuri nyt riidellä, OK?"

"Miksi sinä sitten pysähdyit jos et halua riidellä?"

"Ai niin, tietenkin, koska sinä et ole ollut valvojaoppilas, kuten Remus ja minä, et tietenkään voi tietää, että johtajatytön ja -pojan on tarkoitus pitää jonkinlainen puhe tuolla edessä ja antaa ohjeet valvojaoppilaille."

James kohautti harteitaan. "Mikä ongelma siinä muka on?"

"Se, ettei meillä ole aavistustakaan siitä, mitä pitää puhua, kenties?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

James näytti helpottuneelta. "Ai, se", hän sanoi. "Älä huolehdi siitä, Lily. Sinun ei tarvitse puhua mitään heti jos et halua. Minulla on homma hanskassa."

"Eri asia missä se hanska on", Lily mutisi itsekseen, mutta tunsi kaikesta huolimatta itsensä helpottuneeksi. Hän inhosi julkisten puheiden pitämistä ja James - no, James nyt rakasti huomiota.

James virnisti. "Onko Lily Evans kaksimielinen?"

"Sinä et selvästikään tunne minua kovin hyvin", Lily napautti olkapäänsä yli ja jatkoi kävelemistään kohti valvojaoppilaiden vaunuosastoa Jamesin seuratessa hänen kannoillaan kuin uskollinen koira. Tai, Jamesin tapauksessa, uskollinen hirvi. Sitä Lily ei kuitenkaan tiennyt.

"En tunnekaan, koska sinä et halua minun tuntevan", James sanoi täysin rauhallisena, suuttumatta lainkaan hänen vihamielisyydestään. Lily ihmetteli, miten joku saattoi olla niin tyyni ja hyväksyä torjunnan toisensa jälkeen ja yrittää aina uudelleen. Hän itse ei olisi pystynyt siihen.

"Minulla on ehkä siihen syyni", hän ilmoitti olkapäänsä yli.

"Tai sitten ei."

"Oikeasti, Potter, luovuta jo", Lily puolittain huusi, kun he pääsivät valvojaoppilaiden vaunuosaston ovelle asti. "Sinä et tiedä minusta yhtään mitään enkä minä tajua miksi sinä viitsit jahdata minua kun on ilmiselvää ettei minua kiinnosta. Ai niin, sehän siihen varmaan juuri on syynä! Sinä et kestä sitä että tulet torjutuksi koska luulet olevasi niin mielettömän upea!"

Hän oli aikeissa mennä sisälle vaunuosastoon, kun James tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja nykäisi hänet takaisin. Lily yritti vetää itsensä irti, mutta Jamesin kädet tarttuivat hänen molempiin ranteisiinsa ja pitivät häntä vangittuna käytävän seinää vasten. Lily katsoi Jamesia puolittain järkyttyneenä, puolittain peloissaan. Jamesin katse harhaili hänen huuliiinsa ja hän tajusi järkyttyneenä, että James aikoi suudella häntä. Voi ei, hän aloitti mielessään - vuosi alkoi todella huonosti -

- sitten James veti syvään henkeä ja pojan ruskeiden silmien katse siirtyi ylöspäin, hänen silmiinsä. Lily huokaisi helpottuneena.

"Sinä et taida tietää mistä puhut, vai tiedätkö, Lily?" James kysyi matalalla äänellä. "Sinä kuvittelet että minä jahtaan sinua vain haasteen vuoksi ja että minä en tunne sinua, että minä en välitä sinusta, mutta sinä olet väärässä. Kaikissa kolmessa kohdassa. Väärässä, Lily Evans. Miltä kuulostaa? No niin, mennään nyt tuonne ja päästetään valvojaoppilaat kärsimyksistään."

Hän irrotti otteensa Lilystä ja veti vaunuosaston oven auki. Lily nojasi hetken käytävän seinää vasten vetäen syvään henkeä ja seurasi sitten Jamesia sisälle vaunuosastoon.

"No niin", James aloitti kovalla äänellä heidän mentyään sisälle vaunuosastoon. "Tervetuloa valvojaoppilaiden joukkoon. Minä olen tämän vuoden johtajapoika. Nimi on James Potter, jos joku ei satu sitä tietämään."

"Lily Evans. Johtajatyttö", Lily lisäsi omasta puolestaan.

"Nyt kun esittelyt on hoidettu, mennään asiaan. Kukaan tuskin jaksaa mädäntyä täällä koko päivää - anteeksi, Lily - meillä on teille muutamia ohjeita - " James alkoi selittää valvojaoppilaiden tehtäviä täsmällisesti ja huolellisesti. Lily tuijotti häntä kaiken aikaa järkyttyneenä ja ihmetteli, mistä James oli oppinut niin paljon. Hän joutui vain muutaman kerran lisäämään jotakin Jamesin sanoihin. Jamesin puhetta kesti kymmenen minuuttia, sitten Lily otti puheenvuoron ja lisäsi joitakin tärkeitä asioita. Sen jälkeen he vapauttivat valvojaoppilaat. Lily nyökkäsi Jamesille pikaisesti ja oli aikeissa lähteä osastosta. Ovella hän pysähtyi.

"Mistä sinä olet oppinut noin paljon valvojaoppilaana olemisesta, Potter?" hän kysyi rypistäen otsaansa.

James virnisti lammasmaisesti. "Kuutamolta. Remukselta, siis. Kyselin häneltä vähän juttuja - mitä valvojaoppilaiden tehtäviin kuuluu ja niin edespäin. Ajattelin että olisi ehkä vähän helpompaa kaikille jos osaisin asiani."

Lilyn suupielissä nyki. "Kieltämättä", hän sanoi, hieman hämmästyneenä.

"Ja ainahan minä olen yrittänyt tehdä sinuun vaikutuksen, Lily", James hymyili sitten.

Lily vilkaisi häntä turhautuneena. "Haaveile sinä vain", hän ilmoitti ja lähti vaunuosastosta niin nopeasti kuin pystyi.


	2. Chapter 2

2. osa - vuoden ensimmäinen juhla

Lily oli helpottunut, kun junamatka viimein loppui ja he pääsivät Tylypahkan seinien sisälle. Hän jätti matkatavaransa ja lähti ystäviensä kanssa kohti Suurta Salia, joka oli täynnä väkeä. He istuivat tavanomaisille paikoilleen pitkän pöydän päähän lähelle opettajien pöytää. Lily silmäili nopeasti opettajien pöydän läpi, mutta muutoksia ei näyttänyt olevan. PVS-opettajaa lukuunottamatta, Lily tajusi sitten virnistäen. Hän ravisti päätään itsekseen. Kertaakaan viimeisten seitsemän vuoden aikana heillä ei ollut ollut samaa PVS-opettajaa peräkkäin kahtena vuonna. Siinä työssä oli jotakin epäonnista. Tai sitten se oli perinne, Lily arveli. Hän vilkaisi Dumbledorea ja näki vanhan velhon katsovan häneen pilke silmissään.

"Evans, sinä olet kaunistunut entisestään kesän aikana!" Lily kuuli äänen takaansa ja sulki tuskastuneena silmänsä.

"Pää kiinni, Sirius", sanoi toinen ääni. Tämän Lily olisi tuntenut unissaankin. Kyseessä oli James Potter.

"Etkö sinä muista, että Evans on jo varattu?" jatkoi Remus Lupin, kolmas hankaluuksienaiheuttaja, mutta hänen äänensä oli hyväntahtoinen ja kiusoitteleva. Lily kääntyi ympäri penkillään ja katsoi kolmea - ei, neljää - Kelmiä, joista neljäs tosin piileskeli muiden selän takana näyttäen paljon hiirimäisemmältä kuin edellisenä vuonna.

"Mitä sinä haluat, Black?" Lily kysyi tylysti.

Sirius väläytti hänelle kuuluisan hymynsä, joka hurmasi useimmat Tylypahkan tytöistä. Ariannan mukaanlukien. "Ajattelin vain tervehtiä, Evans. Anteeksi epäasiallinen huomautukseni. En vain voinut olla huomaamatta miten paljon olet muuttunut eduksesi kesän aikana."

"Väitätkö sinä muka ettei Lily aikaisemmin näyttänyt hyvältä?" kysyi Arianna teeskennellyn loukkaantuneella äänellä ja näytti siltä että yritti olla näyttämättä flirttailevalta. Lily pyöräytti silmiään ja kääntyi selin neljään Kelmiin. Kelmit eivät kuitenkaan jättäneet heitä rauhaan.

"Lily, minä halusin vain muistuttaa että McGarmiwa haluaa nähdä meidät työhuoneessaan huomenna. Kello seitsemän", James ilmoitti.

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Mitä sinä nyt jo olet ehtinyt tekemään?"

"Paljonkin, itse asiassa - me värjäsimme Seve-rakkaan hiukset punaiseksi, tai itseasiassa Sirius teki niin - mutta tässä tapauksessa kyse on kyllä siitä, että McGarmiwa haluaa antaa meille joitakin ohjeita johtajapoika ja -tyttöjuttuja varten", James selitti ja onnistui jotenkin kuulostamaan melkein asialliselta. Lily nyökkäsi lyhyesti. Hänen huomionsa kuitenkin irtautui Kelmeistä, kun McGarmiwa johdatti uudet ensiluokkalaiset saliin.

"On jo aikakin", hän kuuli Siriuksen mutisevan. "Minä kuolen nälkään."

"Sinä söit jätesäkillisen suklaasammakoita junamatkalla", Remus sihahti tuskastuneesti.

"Ainakin minä olen mies", Sirius puolusteli.

Lilyn epäonneksi Kelmit olivat istuneet heidän lähettyvilleen. Hän päätti olla huomioimatta heitä ja niitä lemmensairaita katseita, joita James loi häneen aina kun mahdollista. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi James ei vain jättänyt häntä rauhaan - häntä ei kiinnostanut -

Lajitteluseremonia alkoi ja repi hänen huomionsa irti James Potterista. Hän kuunteli puolella korvalla tulevien ensiluokkalaisten nimiä ja taputti hajamielisesti aina kun joku lajiteltiin Rohkelikkoon. Hän ei tuntenut nimeltä ketään uusista ensiluokkalaisista ja hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat kaiken aikaa aivan muissa asioissa.

Sitten Dumbledore nousi ja piti tavanomaisen puheensa - Kiellettyyn Metsään ei saanut mennä (tässä kohdalla Kelmit virnistelivät tietävästi toisilleen), loitsiminen käytävissä oli kielletty (aivan kuin Kelmit olisivat tästäkään välittäneet) ja yli kolmasluokkalaiset saivat mennä Tylyahoon jos heillä oli lupalappu.

"Tänä jouluna järjestetään myös joulutanssiaiset", rehtori jatkoi. "Kaikki yli neljäsluokkalaiset ovat tervetulleita osallistumaan. Tapahtumasta kerrotaan lisää myöhemmin. Ensimmäinen Tylyaho-viikonloppu on kahden viikon kuluttua. Kolmasluokkalaisten kuuluu toimittaa lupalappunsa tuvanjohtajalleen mahdollisimman nopeasti."

Puhe loppui ja Lily ystävineen keskittyivät syömiseen. Juhlan loputtua he suunnistivat mahdollisimman nopeasti kohti Rohkelikon oleskeluhuonetta.

"Animaagi", Lily sanoi laiskasti tunnussanan Lihavan Leidin muotokuvalle, joka heilahti sivuun ja päästi heidät sisään. Lily ja muut kömpivät onnellisina sisään suuaukosta.

"Ihanaa olla täällä taas", Arianna sanoi katsellen Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneen punaisia ja keltaisia värejä. Lily ei sanonut mitään mutta hymyili tyytyväisenä. Pitkästä aikaa hän tunsi olevana kotona.

"Minä menen jo meidän makuusaliin", hän kääntyi sanomaan Ariannalle ja Cinnamonille.

Hänen ystävänsä pyörittivät silmiään. "Nyt jo, Lil? Älä ole tylsä - tämä on eka ilta täällä - "

"Minua väsyttää", Lily kohautti harteitaan.

"Etkä sinä halua enää törmätä Potteriin?" Cinnamon hymyili tietäväisesti.

"Haluaisitko sinä itse muka olla jonkun vankilaan kuuluvan ahdistelijan lähettyvillä?" Lily kivahti.

"Ihan vain tiedoksi, minä kävin aika usein Pottereilla kesän aikana eikä kukaan maininnut kertaakaan että James olisi ollut Azkabanissa", Arianna keskeytti. Lily ei sanonut mitään. Hän kiirehti tyttöjen makuusaleihin johtaviin portaisiin ja jätti ystävänsä seisomaan oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Evans lähti aika kiireellä juhlasta", Sirius huomautti, kun he kiipesivät poikien makuusaliin. James ei sanonut mitään. Hän ajatteli Lilyä, kuten tavallista - hän ajatteli keskimäärin Lilyä noin kaksi neljäsosaa päivästä, joskus enemmänkin - ja vaikka hänestä oli hienoa olla taas Tylypahkassa, häntä huolestutti ajatus siitä että tämä vuosi oli hänen viimeinen mahdollisuutensa saada Lily Evans rakastumaan itseensä.

"Hänellä oli varmaan jotain tärkeää tekemistä", hän sanoi, aivan kuin yrittäen vakuuttaa itseään.

"Niin kuin mitä?" Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Pommittaa sinun valokuvaasi siilinpiikeillä?"

"En usko että Lily alentuu sellaiseen", Remus huomautti istuessaan sänkynsä laidalle. "Minun mielestäni hän on aina ollut enemmän sitä tyyppiä, joka iskee veitsellä olkapäähän, ei piikeillä valokuvaan."

"Voitteko te jo antaa olla?" James kysyi kyllästyneesti. Hän avasi matka-arkkunsa ja alkoi penkoa sitä, yrittäen löytää erään viitan, joka näiden poikien keskuudessa oli legenda ja jota myös näkymättömyysviitaksi kutsuttiin.

"Ohhoh, onko pikku Jamie herkällä tuulella tänä iltana?"

James mulkaisi Siriusta murhaavasti. "Minä vain en jaksa jauhaa Evansia tänä iltana."

"Et jauhaa, mutta pureskella kyllä varmaan jos saisit mahdollisuuden."

"Anna olla, Anturajalka", Remus sanoi varoittavasti, aavistaen Jamesin olevan lähellä räjähdyspistettä. "Mieti nyt vähän miltä itsestäsi tuntuisi jos jahtaisit yhtä tyttöä neljä vuotta ja saisit vain hankaluuksia."

"Siinäpä se", Sirius virnisti. "Minä en halua itselleni turhia huolia. Keskimääräinen aika tytön jahtaamiseen on noin kolme päivää ja sen jälkeen voi siirtyä jahtaamaan seuraavaa."

"Sääli, ettei mieshuorien ammattikuntaa ole olemassa. Sinä sopisit sinne mainiosti", James letkautti. Sirius vilkaisi häntä murhaavasti ja Peter nauroi hiljaiseen tapaansa, pää työnnettynä matka-arkun sisälle.

"Hei, Matohäntä, mitä sinä etsit?" James huusi Peterille.

Peter veti päänsä esille. "Minun pyjamaani. Olin varma, että pakkasin sen - " hän aloitti epätoivoisena.

Sirius ja James pyörittivät silmiään. "Sinun pyjamasi on sinun sängylläsi, rotta", Sirius sanoi tuskastuneena. "Ei ihme jos et saa naista kun sinulla on noin pienet aivot!"

"Sirius", Remus sanoi terävästi.

"Mitä?"

"Anna olla." Remus huokaisi ja veti peiton sivuun sänkynsä päältä. "Sopiiko jos aloitetaan hankaluuksienaiheuttaminen vasta huomenna? Teidän juttunne ovat väsyttäneet minut."

Toiset vilkaisivat toisiaan tietävästi. Täysikuu oli muutaman yön päästä ja Remus alkoi aina väsyä vähän ennen sitä. Sirius ja James nyökkäsivät nopeasti, haluamatta Remuksen ajattelevan, että he säälivät häntä.

"Sopii hyvin", James sanoi. "Minulla on muuta menoa joka tapauksessa."

"Mitä?" Peter kysyi.

Sirius virnisti. "Pikemminkin 'kuka'?"

"Kaikki meistä eivät nuoleskele ketä tahansa tyttöä vain huvin vuoksi", James ärähti.

"Niin tietenkin. Sinun pitää säästää itseäsi Evansille..." Sirius nyökytteli tietäväisenä. James loi Siriukseen katseen, joka olisi saanut Siriuksen kaatumaan kuolleena lattialle seitsemän kertaa peräkkäin jos se olisi ollut mahdollista. Hän kaivoi sanaakaan sanomatta näkymättömyysviitan ja Kelmien Kartan matka-arkustaan. Sitten hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti ystävilleen, jotka Siriusta lukuunottamatta olivat menneet nukkumaan. Sirius istui sängyllä jalat ristissä ja hyräili Tanskan kansallislaulua samalla kun kirjoitti jotakin kiivaasti pergamentinpalaselle. James rypisti otsaansa.

"Mitä sinä kirjoitat?" hän kysyi ennen kuin veti näkymättömyysviitan päälleen.

Sirius virnisti. "Listaa tytöistä jotka aion iskeä tänä vuonna."

James huokaisi syvään, veti näkymättömyysviitan päälleen ja lähti suunnistamaan kohti keittiöitä.

Lily heräsi keskellä yötä siihen, että hänen pöllönsä huhuili ikkunalaudalla. Hän nousi ylös, kaivoi matka-arkustaan pari pöllönnamia ja meni ikkunalaudalle Darienin luo. Hän irrotti Darienin jalassa olevan kirjeen ja työnsi pöllönnamit sen nokkaan. Pöllö huhuili arvokkaasti ja lehahti tiehensä. Lily palasi kirjeen kanssa ikkunalaudalle, vaikka tiesikin sanomattakin, keneltä kirje oli. Hänen vanhemmiltaan. Hän oli lähettänyt äidilleen pikaisen viestin heti kun oli päässyt Tylypahkaan. Viestissä luki että hän oli päässyt turvallisesti perille eikä ollut vielä päätynyt kaulailemaan ketään poikaa luutakomeroon. Hän huokaisi ja rullasi äitinsä viestin auki.

Hei, Lily,

Hyvä että matkasi sujui hyvin. Toivottavasti sinulla on hauska vuosi Tylypahkassa. Kerro Ariannalle ja Cinnamonille terveisiä ja muistathan, mitä tätisi kertoo aina terveystiedon oppitunneistaan? Eli ole varovainen mitä poikiin tulee.

Rakkaudella, äitisi

PS. Petunia lähettää sinulle paljon rakkaita terveisiä

Lily pyöritti silmiään. Petunia lähetti hänelle rakkaita terveisiä? Hänen äitinsä oli varmasti lisännyt tuon pätkän omasta päästään, sillä Petunia mieluummin yrittäisi saada naapurin vanhan miehen rakastumaan itseensä kuin lähettäisi hänelle rakkaita terveisiä. Petunia vihasi häntä, puhtaasti ja koko sydämestään. Tänä kesänä Petunia oli ollut vielä entistäkin hankalampi, sillä nyt hänellä oli ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään poikaystävä (tai Lilyn ajatuksissa: porsasystävä). Kyseessä oli joku Vernon-niminen ylileveä, yliasiallinen tyyppi, joka vihasi kaikkea epänormaalia yhtä paljon kuin Petuniakin. Joka vihasi Lilyä yhtä paljon kuin Petuniakin.

Hän työnsi kirjeen yöpöydälleen ja nousi ylös. Vilkaistuaan vielä, että hänen huonetoverinsa - Cinnamon, Arianna, Alice Prewett ja muutama muu tyttö - nukkuivat varmasti, hän avasi heidän makuusalinsa oven ja hiipi ulos kirja mukanaan. Hän meni alas oleskeluhuoneeseen, missä takan liekit olivat juuri hiipumassa. Lily otti taikasauvansa yöpukunsa taskusta ja mutisi loitsun takkaan. Takan liekit leimahtivat kirkkaina ja Lily istui tyytyväisenä punaiseen nojatuoliin lukemaan Prinssiä ja Kerjäläispoikaa ranskan kielellä.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua ääni keskeytti hänet. "Minä luulin olevani ainoa ylhäällä tähän aikaan."

Lily nosti katseensa kirjastaan ja katsoi ovelle. Hän näki Jamesin seisovan ovella joku paperinpalanen kädessään ja ohut, kiiltelevä viitta toisella käsivarrellaan.

"Luulit väärin", hän sanoi melko tylysti. James virnisti ja kohautti olkapäitään. Lily toivoi, että poika jättäisi hänet kerrankin rauhaan, mutta James istui viereiseen nojatuoliin kasvot häneen päin.

"Miksi sinä olet tähän aikaan valveilla?" James kysyi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. Lily vihasi sitä tunnetta, että Jamesin ruskeat silmät porautuivat suoraan hänen päänsä sisälle. Hän käänsi päänsä päättäväisesti poispäin ja kuuli Jamesin naurahtavan matalasti.

"En saanut unta", hän vastasi terävästi. "Entä itse? Mikä tekosyy sinulla tällä kertaa on ulkona hiippailemiseen?"

"Tällä kertaa?" James kohotti kulmiaan. "Muistaakseni et ole ikinä saanut minua kiinni hiippailemisesta aikarajan jälkeen."

"En olekaan", myönsi Lily hieman pettyneesti. "Mutta tiedän että teet sitä siitä huolimatta."

James levitteli käsiään ja väläytti hänelle hymyn. "Mitä voin sanoa? Olen liian taitava."

"Ihan kuin siitä kannattaisi olla ylpeä", Lily tuhahti. "Keskittyisit välillä tekemään mitä käsketään!"

"Ei siinä sitten ole mitään hauskaa", James ilmoitti. "Minua ärsyttää se, että joku käskee minua tekemään jotakin."

"Ihan miten vain, Potter", Lily tokaisi. "Nyt kun olet ollut iltakävelylläsi - tai iltakaulailullasi, todennäköisemmin - niin voisit suksia makuusaliisi kuorsaamaan yhdessä hankalien ystäviesi kanssa."

James näytti loukkaantuneelta. "1)minä en kuorsaa", hän aloitti. "2) minun ystäväni eivät ole hankalia - paitsi ehkä välillä - ja 3) minä en ollut iltakaulailulla. Se on Siriuksen alaa, ei minun. Minä olen kiinnostunut vain yhdestä tytöstä. Eikä se todellakaan ole McGarmiwa jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Ihan miten vain, Potter", hän toisti turhautuneena. "Minä en jaksa riidellä tästä juuri nyt."

"Hyvä!" James sanoi iloisesti. "Mitä kirjaa sinä muuten luet?"

"Ei kuulu sinulle!"

"Kerro nyt vain. Ei se sinua tapa."

"Sinun kanssasi keskusteleminen aiheuttaa minulle vielä varhaisen kuoleman", Lily mumisi.

James ei näyttänyt kuulleen hänen sanojaan, tai jos olikin kuullut, hän ei välittänyt. Hän ojensi kätensä ja katsoi Lilyn pitelemän kirjan kantta.

"Prinssi ja Kerjäläispoika?" hän kohotti kulmiaan. "En tiennytkään että olit kiinnostunut ranskaksi lukemisesta."

"Miten sinä muka ymmärrät ranskaa?" Lily kysyi puoliksi yllättyneenä, puoliks vihaisena - vaikka ei itsekään tiennyt, miksi. "Ja minusta on kivaa lukea muilla kielillä välillä. Ranskalainen kirjekaverini lähetti tämän minulle syntymäpäivälahjaksi."

James nyökkäsi. "Ai niin, sinulla oli syntymäpäivät kesällä. Seitsemäntoista-vuotiaana on neito kauneimmillaan...", hän mutisi. Lily mulkaisi häntä ja hän virnisti. "Ja mitä tulee siihen ranskan ymmärtämiseen, niin äidilläni on jostakin syystä pakkomielle vieraisiin kieliin. Ei se toisaalta ole mikään ihme, hän työskentelee ministeriössä kansainvälisten taikayhteyksien osastolla, vai mikä sen osaston nimi nyt olikaan. Joka tapauksessa, hän on pakottanut minut opettelemaan ranskaa, espanjaa, italiaa, kreikkaa ja latinaa siitä lähtien kun olin seitsemän-vuotias. Ei se mitenkään typerää ole, oikeastaan. Paitsi ehkä latina, sitä minä en tarvitse missään. Mutta joka tapauksessa, vieraiden kielien opiskeleminen jäi tavallaan tavaksi kun tulin Tylypahkaan. En ole tosin paljastanut sitä muille meikäläisille", hän virnisti viitaten Kelmeihin ja haroi hajamielisesti sormillaan mustaa, sotkuista tukkaansa. "Ei tekisi hyvää maineelle."

Lily ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. He istuivat hetken hiljaisuudessa, Jamesin silmät lukkiutuneena Lilyn kasvoihin. Lily tiesi pojan tuijottavan, vaikka ei katsonutkaan Jamesin suuntaan. Hän saattoi tuntea Jamesin katseen. Hän liikahti hieman vaivautuneena ja nousi sitten ylös nojatuolista.

"Minä menen nukkumaan", hän sanoi lyhyesti.

James nyökkäsi, vaikka näyttikin hieman pettyneeltä. "Nuku hyvin", poika sanoi kuulostaen kerrankin aidosti välittävältä. Siitä huolimatta Lily pakottautui ravistamaan päätään turhautuneena.

"Siitä voi olla monta mieltä", hän tokaisi. "Sinä aiheutat minulle ihan varmasti painajaisia."

James virnisti. "Hyvä että uneksit minusta edes jollakin tavalla."

Lily ei sanonut mitään vaan kiipesi makuusalin portaat ylös ja pujahti sänkyynsä nukkumaan. James istui nojatuolissa vielä jonkin aikaa ja katsoi, kuinka täplä nimeltä Lily Evans kieppui Kelmien Kartalla ja lakkasi sitten liikkumasta.


	3. Chapter 3

3. osa - lukukauden alku

Lily meni seuraavana aamuna väsyneenä aamiaiselle. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut juuri lainkaan, vaikka todellisuudessa hän oli saanut nukuttua noin neljän tunnin verran. Hänen ystävänsä loivat häneen epäileviä katseita, mutta he eivät kysyneet mitään eikä Lily vaivautunut selittämään. Hän lysähti normaalille paikalleen pitkän tupapöydän ääreen ja kurotti ottamaan paahtoleipää.

"Lils, sinun lukujärjestyksesi." Arianna ojensi hänelle paperinpalasen. Lily tarttui siihen vastahakoisesti, melkein peläten katsoa sitä. Se ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kovin pahalta - ainoastaan taikajuomien kaksoistunti luihuisten kanssa inhotti häntä. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti tajunnut, miksi rohkelikot ja luihuiset piti tunkea samaan luokkaan vuosi toisensa jälkeen, kun se aina päättyi huonosti. Yleensä Kelmit, Sirius ja James etupäässä, innostuivat työntämään erilaisia asiaankuulumattomia ainesosia luihuisten noidankattiloihin. Viime vuoden taikajuomatunnit olivat päättyneet kirjaimellisesti räiskyvästi, kun Kelmit olivat saaneet aikaan räjähdyksen, joka lopulta oli värjännyt koko tyrmän Rohkelikon punakultaisilla väreillä.

"Taikuuden historiaa heti aamulla?" Lily voihkaisi. "Aivan kuin minä muutenkaan pysyisin valveilla!"

Taikuuden historia oli Lilyn mielestä ehdottomasti tylsin aine, ehkä ennustuksen jälkeen. Historianopettaja professori Binns oli kuivin tapaus, jonka Lily oli ikinä nähnyt - Petunian Vernon-poikaystävä mukaanlukien. Binns jaaritteli aina vain samoja asioita. Kaiken lisäksi hän oli aave. Monet epäilivät että Binns oli kuollut juuri tylsyyteen.

Ennustusta Lily taas inhosi sen epävarmuuden vuoksi. Ennustuksenopettaja, professori Utuva, oli vakaasti sitä mieltä että kaiken saattoi kertoa etukäteen. Lily itse oli eri mieltä ja häntä ahdisti ajatus, että hänen tulevaisuutensa oli määrätty jotenkin. Hän ei halunnut tietää tulevaisuudesta yhtään mitään. Kuka haluaisi muka tietää kuolevansa kolmen päivän kuluttua? Vielä pahempaa, Lily pelkäsi, että joku saattaisi ennustaa hänen päätyvän naimisiin James Potterin kanssa. Hän ottaisi mieluummin jopa Kalkaroksen - tai no, ei nyt sentään. Ugh.

"Lily, oletko sinä vielä valveilla?" Arianna heilutti kättään hänen silmiensä edessä.

Hän ravistautui irti ajatuksistaan. "Juu - anteeksi - "

Juuri silloin naurunremakka täytti huoneen. Lily kääntyi muiden mukana katsomaan Suuren Salin ovelle. Ovesta ilmestyi parhaillaan sisään varsin omalaatuinen näky - lauma seitsemäsluokkalaisia luihuisia tanssi irlantilaista rivitanssia suureen saliin. Rohkelikon väreihin pukeutuneena. Lily tajusi unohtaneensa suunsa auki ja sulki sen kiireesti, enimmäkseen estääkseen itseään nauramasta. Hän vilkaisi vasemmalle puolelleen ja nousi määrätietoisesti ylös pöydästä.

"Black - Potter - tänne - " hän komensi terävästi ja harppoi ulos suuresta salista heti kun luihuiset olivat tanssineet pois hänen tieltään. Sirius ja James vilkaisivat toisiaan naureksien ja seurasivat häntä.

"Haluatteko te ihan oikeasti hankkiutua kahdeksi kuukaudeksi jälki-istuntoon?" Lily puuskahti heti kun he olivat pääseet ulos Suuresta Salista. Sirius ja James kohauttivat olkapäitään. Sitten Sirius virnisti.

"Ei minulla henkilökohtaisesti ole mitään sitä vastaan. On hauskaa katsoa miten McGarmiwan otsasuonet tykyttävät kun hän kuulee meidän joutuneen jälki-istuntoon."

Lily vilkaisi häntä vihaisena. "Eikö sinulla muuta ole mielessä?"

"On", Sirius puolustautui. "Minä yritän hankkia ennätysmäärän jälki-istuntoja ennen kuin lähden täältä. Haluan jäädä historiaan jollakin tavalla."

"Etkä keksi mitään parempaa tapaa?"

"Mitä sitten? Kuvittelitko sinä itse jääväsi unohtumattomana Tylypahkan historiaan loistavana johtajatyttönä?" Sirius pyöritti silmiään. Lily avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta James astui hänen ja Siriuksen väliin. Lily sulki suunsa ja Sirius tyytyi mulkoilemaan Jamesia vihaisesti. James kääntyi sitten Lilyn puoleen.

"No niin, se jälki-istunto. Paljonko?"

"Etkö sinä oikeasti voi suhtautua tähän asiaan vakavasti?" Lily puuskahti. "Sinä puhut tästä kuin se olisi pikkuasia!"

"Eikö se sitten ole?" James kysyi. "Mieti nyt vähän, Lily - "

" - Evans", Lily keskeytti automaattisesti.

James huokaisi kärsimättömästi. "Evans, tämän kerran. Mieti vähän aikaa. Jonkun täytyy parantaa vähän tunnelmaa tässä koulussa. Eikä siitä tule mitään haittaa kenellekään - "

" - paitsi ehkä niille onnettomille jotka joutuivat teidän uhreiksenne - "

"He eivät muista siitä mitään jälkeenpäin!" James intti.

"Kunnes joku kertoo heille koko jutun!" Lily huusi. James käänsi päätään eikä sanonut mitään. Sirius sen sijaan kohautti olkapäitään.

"Kuuntele nyt, Evans - voi olla, että koko juttu selviää heille joskus. Mutta mitä sitten? He tulevat korkeintaan nylkemään meidän nahkamme, mutta sellaista se on aina. He ärsyttävät meitä ja me ärsytämme heitä. Jonkun täytyy pitää yllä tasapainoa tässä koulussa."

"Sitä paitsi viha ja rakkaus kulkevat käsi kädessä", James lisäsi luoden toiveikkaan katseen Lilyyn.

"No ehkä sinun sitten pitäisi mennä anomaan, että rakas Severus lähtisi ulos kanssasi", Lily naljaisi.

James huokaisi. "Minä en ihan puhunut Severuksesta."

"Minä vähät välitän kenestä sinä puhuit!" Lily huusi. "Eikä tässä ole kyse sinun rakkauselämästäsi vaan siitä, että te kaksi joudutte viikoksi jälki-istuntoon. Joka ilta. Ja voitte itse käydä selittämässä asian McGarmiwalle, minä en jaksa."

Siriuksen kasvot levenivät hymyyn. "Minerva, minä tulen - " hän huusi ja lähti juoksemaan käytävää pitkin epämääräisesti kiljuen. James pyöritti silmiään ja lähti seuraamaan Siriusta huomattavasti vähemmän innokkaasti. Muutaman metrin päässä hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi.

"Kuule, Lily, minä olen ihan oikeasti pahoillani. En siitä että tein sen - koska siihen on syynsä - vaan siksi että onnistuin loukkaamaan sinua."

"Tässä ei ole kyse minusta, Potter", Lily kivahti. "Säästä tuo jollekin muulle."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti harppomaan kohti Rohkelikkotornia. Taikuuden historian tunti odotti, hän huokaisi tuskissaan. Kouluvuosi näytti alkaneen todella loistavasti.

Koulutuntien loputtua Lily oli enemmän kuin valmis ryömimään makuusaliinsa ja nukkumaan kolme viikkoa yhteen menoon. Päivä oli ollut kuolettavan tylsä, eikä asiaa lainkaan auttaneet ne murhaavat katseet, joita Sirius ja hänen fanclubinsa loivat Lilyyn joka kerta kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Oli typerää joutua tuntemana syyllisyyttä vain siksi, että sattui tottelemaan sääntöjä. Aivan kuin Kelmienkin olisi pitänyt totella. Lilyn yllätykseksi James ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt lainkaan loukkaantuneen jälki-istunnosta, vaan suhtautui Lilyyn aivan kuten aina ennenkin.

Tuntien jälkeen Lily ei kuitenkaan lukkiutunut makuusaliinsa, vaikka olisi halunnutkin, vaan lähti kierrokselle Tylypahkan maille. Hän nautti nähdessään jälleen tutut maisemat ja tunsi olevansa pitkästä aikaa kotona. Enemmän kuin ikinä oikeassa kodissaan. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tämän vuoden jälkeen tapahtuisi - hän menettäisi ainoan oikean kotinsa. Hän joutuisi etsimään itselleen opiskelupaikan tai töitä ja asunnon. Hän joutuisi asumaan oikeassa velhomaailmassa, synkkänä aikana, eikä hän tiennyt mitä siitä tulisi. Hän huokaisi itsekseen suunnistaessaan kävelyn jälkeen takaisin linnaan päivälliselle. Oli inhottavaa olla epävarma.

"Missä sinä olit, Lily?" Cinnamon hihkaisi nähdessään Lilyn astuvan Suureen Saliin.

"Kävelyllä." Lily heilautti kättään epämääräisesti ja istui penkille Cinnamonia vastapäätä. "Piti selvittää vähän ajatuksia", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi paljonpuhuvasti vähän matkan päässä istuvien Kelmien suuntaan. Cinnamon tuhahti.

"Nuo eivät ikinä aiheuta mitään muuta kuin hankaluuksia."

"Ei tuo ole ihan totta", Arianna vastusti. "On niistä jotakin hyötyä."

Lily ja Cinnamon kohottivat kulmiaan. "Eri asia missä asiassa..."

Arianna ojensi kätensä lyödäkseen ystäviään, kun vähän matkan päästä kuuluva rykäisy sai hänet vetämään nopeasti kätensä taaksepäin.

"Evans?"

Lily käänsi päätään. Hänen takanaan seisoi vaaleatukkainen hyvännäköinen poika, jonka hän tunnisti puuskupuhilaiseksi Amos Diggoryksi. Hän hymyili kohteliaasti.

"Hei, Amos", hän tervehti. "Mitä kuuluu?"

"Ihan hyvää", Amos sanoi kädet taskuissa. "Kuule, minä vain mietin että - voisitko sinä auttaa minua joku päivä loitsuissa? minä olen ihan jäljessä siinä aineessa."

Lily mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten. "OK, käykö torstai-iltana? Ariannalla on silloin huispausharjoitukset ja minulla on joka tapauksessa tylsää."

Amos hymyili. "Torstai-iltana, kirjastossa, päivällisen jälkeen. Kiitos." Hän lähti kädet edelleen taskuissa ja kääntyi vilkuttamaan Lilylle vähän matkan päästä. Lily hymyili vastaukseksi ja kääntyi sitten ystäviinsä päin.

"Mitä te oikein katsotte?"

Arianna katsoi häntä paljonpuhuvasti. "Lils, mieti vähän - koulua on ollut tasan yksi päivä - ja jätkä väittää olevansa jäljessä?"

Cinnamon virnisti. "Joku taitaa tykätä sinusta, Lily." Hän madalsi ääntään. "Enkä puhu nyt vain James Potterista."

Remus ja Sirius olivat tarttuneet lujasti Jamesin käsivarsiin nähdessään Amoksen menevän Lilyn luokse. He tiesivät Jamesin tavan olla mustasukkainen Lilystä - ja 'mustasukkainen' oli yleensä lievä ilmaisu - eivätkä halunneet Jamesin järjestävän mitään verilöylyä heti ensimmäisenä päivänä. James ei heti tajunnut, miksi hänen ystävänsä roikkuivat hänen käsivarsissaan, mutta kun hän näki Amoksen, hän yritti terävästi repäistä käsivartensa irti ystäviensä otteesta.

"Pysy aloillasi, Sarvihaara", Remus sihahti matalalla äänellä. "Lilyllä on oikeus puhua muillekin pojille, tiesitkö?"

James vilkaisi Remusta aloillaan. "Päästä irti", hän ärähti, mutta hänen huomionsa oli keskittynyt Amokseen, joka pyysi parhaillaan Lilyltä apua loitsuissa. Hän rypisti otsaansa.

"Ihan kuin Amos tarvitsisi mitään apua!" hän sihahti. "Hän on Diggory, hän oli yliälykäs jo syntyessään! Hän suunnittelee jotain ihan varmasti!"

"Tai sitten hän vain on tippunut kärryiltä ja haluaa päästä kurssista läpi?" Remus ehdotti järkevästi.

James mulkaisi Remusta. "Koulua on ollut tasan päivä, Kuutamo! Millainen ääliö jää siinä ajassa jo jälkeen?"

"Ruikuli?" Remus kohautti olkapäitään.

"Mutta tuo on Diggory, ei Kalkaros!" James ärähti. "Päästä minut irti."

Remus ja Sirius vilkaisivat toisiaan epäröiden nähdessään Amoksen lähtevän Lilyn luolta. "Lupaatko ettet hyökkää hänen kurkkuunsa kiinni?" he varmistivat. James veti syvään henkeä ärtyneenä.

"Minä en lupaa mitään", hän sanoi katse liimautuneena vaaleahiuksisen puuskupuhin selkään. "Hänellä ei ole mitään oikeutta iskeä Lilyä!"

Hänen ystävänsä vilkaisivat toisiinsa merkitsevästi, mutta katsoivat parhaaksi pitää suunsa kiinni. "Ehkä ei olekaan, mutta hänen hakkaamisensa ei hyödytä yhtään mitään", Sirius sanoi viisaasti.

"Milloin sinusta muka on tullut noin aikuinen?" James sylkäisi.

Sirius katsoi häntä turhautuneesti. "Silloin kun sinä heitit viimeisen järjenhivenesi hukkaan jonkun tytön takia, ehkä?"

"Se ei ole joku tyttö, se on Lily. Minä - "

"Tiedetään, Sarvihaara", Sirius keskeytti ja nosti kätensä ilmaan. "Sinä olet ollut ihastunut Lilyyn kolmannesta luokasta asti etkä kestä elää ilman häntä. Mutta James, sinun tyttösi tajuaa ihan varmasti jossakin vaiheessa että Diggory on huijari ja suuttuu ja hylkää hänet. Sitä paitsi, jos sinä haluat antaa Diggorylle opetuksen, tee se edes kunnon Kelmien tyylillä!"

James katsoi Siriusta ja tunsi olonsa jo vähän paremmaksi. "Sinä tarkoitat...?" Sirius nyökkäsi virnistäen.

"Hyvä. Päästäkää nyt irti. Minä lupaan etten hakkaa häntä. Minulla on parempi suunnitelma", James sanoi pirullisesti ja loi viimeisen katseen loittonevaan Diggoryyn. Remus vilkaisi häneen minä-aion-nyt-puhua-sinulle-järkeä-ilme kasvoillaan.

"Oletko sinä nyt ihan varma että kannattaa mennä tekemään jotakin Diggorylle? Sinä tiedät ettei Lily pidä siitä", Remus sanoi.

"Mitä Lily ei tiedä, se ei vahingoita häntä", James tokaisi. "Enkä minä pidä Diggorysta muutenkaan. Ei Lily ole ainoa syy."

"Ei tietenkään", Remus sanoi äänellä, joka oli kaikkea muuta kuin vakuuttava. "Mutta unohdetaan nyt Diggory. Lilystä puheenollen, sinun pitäisi jo mennä noutamaan tyttösi ja lähteä tapaamaan McGarmiwaa. Kello on viittä vaille seitsemän. Jos haluat tehdä Lilyyn vaikutuksen sinun kannattaa näyttää kunnolliselta."

James nyökkäsi. "OK, minä teeskentelen kunnollista", hän vannoi käsi sydämensä päällä. Remus ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.

"Mitä?" James kysyi.

"Viime hetken ohjeita, Sarvihaara, viime hetken ohjeita", Sirius virnisti.

Remus nyökkäsi. "Viime hetken ohjeita. Oletko valmis kuuntelemaan listan?"

"Mitä vain Lily Evansin vuoksi", virnisti James.

"Hyvä on. Jos haluat tehdä häneen vaikutuksen, näyttele kunnollista. Älä aiheuta hankaluuksia, älä viisastele McGarmiwalle vaikka kuinka haluaisit vaan kohtele häntä kunnioittavasti, kuuntele mitä hän sanoo. Älä sano Lilylle mitään kaksimielistä, äläkä pyydä häntä ulos. Älä myöskään kerro hänelle, että hän on maailman kaunein nainen, koska - "

"Mutta hän on", James vastusti.

Remus huokaisi syvään. "Mutta hän ei usko sitä, jos sanot sen. Se on repliikki, jota kaikki epätoivoiset pojat käyttävät. En nyt tarkoita, että olisit epätoivoinen, mutta - "

"Kiitos vain - "

"Jos haluat sanoa hänelle jonkun kohteliaisuuden, pidä se yksinkertaisena. Hän ei usko mitään ylistäviä repliikkejä. Sano vaikka, että hänellä on kaunis kaulaketju tai jotakin. Sen tytöt yleensä uskovat. Älä puhu huispauksesta ellei hän ota sitä ensin itse puheeksi. Ole kiinnostunut hänen tekemisistään, mutta älä näytä siltä kuin elämäsi riippuisi hänen jokaisesta sanastaan. Pyydä anteeksi. Tytöt pitävät siitä, että heiltä pyydetään anteeksi vaikka he eivät olisi tehneetkään mitään. Älä - "

"Kuutamo hei, Jamesin pitää mennä nyt tai hän myöhästyy eikä pääse näyttelemään kunnollista Evansille", Sirius keskeytti virnistellen.

James nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös pöydästä.

Lily tunsi koputuksen olkapäällään ja kääntyi ympäri. Kohtelias hymy haihtui hänen kasvoiltaan, kun hän näki Jamesin.

"Mitä?"

James nielaisi ja hymyili hänelle sitten. "Ajattelin, että meidän pitäisi lähteä nyt McGarmiwan luo, tai myöhästymme. McGarmiwa on jo muutenkin tarpeeksi suuttunut minulle, enkä haluaisi suututtaa häntä enempää."

Lily nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös pöydästä. James virnisteli salaa, mutta yritti olla näyttämättä sitä. Nappisuoritus, hän ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Hän oli onnistunut vaikuttamaan huolehtivaiselta ja tunnolliselta. Hän väläytti pikaisesti hymyn Ariannalle ja Cinnamonille ja lähti sitten Lilyn perässä kohti McGarmiwan toimistoa. Lily käveli koko ajan hieman hänen edellään ja näytti siltä, että oli päättänyt olla katsomatta kertaakaan häneen päinkään. James huokaisi mielessään. Tämä ei tulisi olemaan helppoa.

He menivät McGarmiwan toimistolle hiljaisuudessa. James oli melkein helpottunut, kun he olivat perillä. Kunnollisten puheenaiheiden keksiminen oli paljon vaikeampaa kuin hän olisi arvannutkaan. Hän odotti, kun Lily koputti McGarmiwan oveen ja astui sitten Lilyn perässä sisälle toivoen näyttävänsä vastuulliselta ja huolelliselta. Remus ja Sirius olisivat nauraneet, jos olisivat nähneet hänet nyt, James ajatteli synkästi. Mutta jos Lilyn mielestä kerran kilttipoika-valvojaoppilas-Diggory oli niin erinomainen, hänen oli pystyttävä samaan. Ainakin väliaikaisesti.

Lily oli yllättynyt Jamesin vähäsanaisesta käytöksestä. Hän oli odottanut, että James kyselisi koko ajan typeriä heidän kävelymatkallaan, mutta James oli hädin tuskin sanonut sanaakaan. James ei ollut myöskään pyytänyt häntä ulos, kuten tavallisesti joka kerran heidän tavatessaan. Nuo kohtaamiset eivät ikinä päättyneet hyvin - Lily yleensä uhkasi kirota Jamesin - ja kerran hän oli myös kironnut Jamesin korvat punaisiksi kolmen viikon ajaksi. Se oli ollut juuri ennen kesälomaa, Lily muisteli, ja Jamesin oli pitänyt mennä sellaisena kotiin.

Hän pysähtyi McGarmiwan toimiston ovelle ja koputti. Hän odotti, että kuuli professorin vastauksen ja astui sitten sisälle toimistoon James kannoillaan.

"Iltaa, professori", hän sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Iltaa, Evans, Potter - " McGarmiwa sanoi Jamesin nimen hieman paheksuvasti. Lily arveli naisen olevan edelleen vihainen siitä kepposesta, jonka James ja Sirius olivat tehneet luihuisille aamulla. Myöhemmin Lily oli saanut kuulla, että myös Piskuilan ja Lupin olivat olleet mukana, mutta sillä ei ollut niinkään väliä. Jamesia ja Siriustahan hän inhosi. Remuksesta hän itse asiassa piti. Remus oli yleensä asiallinen ja mukava ja hoiti tehtävänsä. Peteriä hän ei yleensä edes huomannut - tai ainakin yritti olla huomaamatta. Peterin hiirimäinen olemus sai hänet yleensä voimaan pahoin.

Lily havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun McGarmiwa viittasi heitä istumaan alas.

"Kutsuin teidät tänne tänään, jotta voisin antaa teille ohjeita johtajatytön ja -pojan tehtäviänne varten. Olen hyvin iloinen siitä, että tänä vuonna molemmat johtajaoppilaat ovat rohkelikkoja. Odotan, että olette luottamuksen arvoisia - " hän loi varoittavan katseen Jamesiin, joka virnisti vastaukseksi. Lily pyöritti silmiään ja pidätteli nauruaan. McGarmiwa ilmeisesti huomasi sen.

"Älä nyt, Evans, olen varma että Potter suoriutuu hienosti", hän sanoi terävästi. Lily nyökkäsi. "No niin, nyt kun tämä on selvitetty - teidän tärkein tehtävänne on asettaa hyvää esimerkkiä oppilaille. Odotan, että huolehditte kiusaamistilanteista ja ratkaisette riidat ilman tappelua. Teillä on oikeus ottaa pisteitä ja antaa jälki-istuntoja. Teidän kuuluu partioida koulun käytävillä joka ilta kymmenestä yhteentoista ja vahtia, ettei kukaan oppilaista ole luvattomasti ulkona."

Lily voihkaisi äänettömästi. Partiointia Jamesin kanssa? Siitä tulisi kamalaa, hän ajatteli synkästi. Hän oli tosin ollut partioimassa aikaisemminkin, mutta Remuksen kanssa ja Remus oli enimmäkseen mukava. James oli kuitenkin kokonaan toinen juttu. Lily ei kestänyt Jamesin kaksimielisyyttä ja itserakkautta ja -

"Joulutanssiaisten järjestäminen on tänä vuonna teidän vastuullanne. Valvojaoppilaat ovat apunanne. Lisäksi teidän täytyy järjestää Tylyahon viikonloput. Teillä on erittäin paljon vastuuta, korostan vielä ja teidän täytyy olla valmiita työskentelemään ahkerasti - "

Lily ja James nyökkäsivät. McGarmiwa näytti tyytyväiseltä, vaikka katsoikin epäilevästi Jamesiin.

"Potter, sinun täytyy huolehtia siitä, että jaksat tehdä kaiken. Ehkä sinun pitäisi siirtää huispauskapteenin arvo jollekin muulle, jotta - "

BANG. Huoneessa kuului kova pamahdus, kun huoneen nurkka yllättäen räjähti. James pomppasi seisomaan järkyttyneenä ehdotuksesta. Myös Lily oli järkyttynyt, mutta täysin toisesta syystä - puolet huoneesta oli juuri räjähtänyt kokonaan ja McGarmiwan tavallisesti niin siistillä nutturalla oleva tukka sojotti nyt joka suuntaan.

"POTTER", McGarmiwa kivahti. "Minä en pyytänyt sinua räjäyttämään työhuonettani ilmaan!"

"Anteeksi, professori", James sanoi nolona. "Minä vain - yllätyin - "

Lily näki järkytyksekseen, että McGarmiwan suupieliä nyki, kun hän osoitti taikasauvallaan huoneen räjähtänyttä puolta ja mutisi "korjuus". Huone oli täysin ennallaan, mutta savun haju leijui edelleen huoneessa.

"Olen iloinen, että Rohkelikon huispausmestaruus on noin motivoituneen kapteenin käsissä, mutta oletan silti hieman rauhallisuutta, Potter", McGarmiwa sanoi pystymättä peittämään huvittuneisuuttaan. Lily oli nostanut käden suulleen ollakseen nauramatta. James näytti äimistyneeltä ja nololta yhtä aikaa. Sekä hänen että Lilyn kasvoilla oli nokea. Hän osoitti sauvallaan Lilyn kasvoja ja sanoi: "putsaannu." Noki katosi Lilyn kasvoilta, mutta Lily ei ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen.

"Minä olisin voinut tehdä tuon itsekin", Lily kivahti.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Ajattelin vain olla avuksi."

"No älä ole!"

"Jos teidän kerta kaikkiaan täytyy riidellä, ehdotan että jatkatte sitä käytävässä", McGarmiwa ehdotti kuivasti. "Tapaaminen on päättynyt. Odotan teiltä molemmilta vastuullisuutta ja aloitatte partiointinne huomenillalla kello kymmenen."

Lily ja James nyökkäsivät ja poistuivat käytävään, James huvittuneena, Lily raivoissaan.

"Minä en halua että sinä puutut minun asioihini!" Lily intti vihaisena.

James näytti turhautuneelta. "Mikä siinä on niin kamalaa, että minä puhdistin sinun kasvosi?"

"Minä olisin voinut itsekin tehdä sen!"

"Mutta auttaminen ei ole silti kiellettyä", James sanoi ja alkoi itsekin raivostua.

Lily tuhahti. "Sinun ei tarvitse auttaa minua. Minä pärjään ilmankin."

James tarttui Lilyä olkapäistä ja käänsi hänet itseään päin. Lily pyristeli irti. "Kuule nyt, Lily, minä en oikeasti aikonut hankkia sinua kiitollisuudenvelkaan tai mitään - minä en ole IHAN niin alhainen - ja minä tiedän hyvin että sinä osaat itsekin puhdistaa kasvosi, mutta tuskin sinäkään jättäisit minua kuolemanvaaraan vaikka tietäisit, että minä saattaisin selvitä tilanteesta yksinkin?"

"Ei sitä koskaan tiedä", Lily mutisi. Hän katui heti sanojaan nähtyään Jamesin loukkaantuneen ilmeen. James irrotti otteensa hänen hartioistaan ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. Lily kiirehti hänen peräänsä.

"Anteeksi, Potter - en tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla - " hän puuskahti.

James kääntyi ympäri. "Ei sitä voi mitenkään muutenkaan käsittää", hän sanoi äänellä, joka ei heijastanut mitään tunteita.

Lily käänsi katseensa pois, kun Jamesin ruskeat silmät lukkiutuivat hänen omiinsa. "Anteeksi - oikeasti - usko tai älä, tällä kertaa minä en aikonut loukata sinua."

"Tällä kertaa", James hymähti.

Lily virnisti. "Mutta älä odota että se on jatkuvaa."

"Sitten sinua ei kannata pyytää ulos?" James kysyi toiveikkaasti unohtaen kokonaan Remuksen ohjeet.

"Turha toivo, Potter", Lily tokaisi ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. James huokaisi itsekseen. Hyvä yritys, huono tulos - mutta milloin hän oli muka ennenkään luovuttanut? Hän seurasi Lilyä huvittuneesti hymyillen ja päätti kokeilla Remuksen neuvoja.

"Anteeksi se juttu McGarmiwan toimistossa", hän sanoi Lilyn jälkeen.

Lily kohautti harteitaan ja vilkaisi häntä olkapäänsä ylitse. "Sinun pitää oikeasti hallita tuota temperamenttiasi", hän sanoi.

"Sanoo punapää." James kohotti kulmiaan.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Minulla on täysi oikeus hermostua sinulle aina kun sinä olet raivostuttava. Mutta se väkikohtaus McGarmiwan luona oli oikeastaan aika huvittava - sinä räjäytit koko toimiston - "

Hän kääntyi taas ja jatkoi kävelemistä. James seurasi häntä tuntien olevansa seitsemännessä taivaassa. Lily oli sanonut hänelle kokonaisen lauseen huutamassa - edistystä todella tapahtui -

"Miten meni?" sängyllä huispauslehteä lukeva Sirius kysyi kun James saapui makuusaliin.

"Ihan hyvin", James virnisti. "Räjäytin puolet McGarmiwan toimistosta."

"MITÄ?" Sirius rääkäisi ja pomppasi ylös sängyltä. "RÄJÄYTIT - ?" hän alkoi nauraa hervottomasti. "Ja sanot että se meni hyvin - olisin halunnut nähdä Evansin ilmeen - olisin halunnut nähdä MINERVAN ilmeen - "

James katsoi häntä loukkaantuneena. "Se oli vahinko. Minä vain vähän niin kuin hermostuin - ja se toimisto räjähti - "

Remuskin nousi istumaan ja katsoi Jamesia päätään pudistellen. "Kun minä puhuin siitä vaikutuksen tekemisestä Evansiin, en tarkoittanut mitään noin radikaalia. Sinä räjäytit McGarmiwan toimiston ja elit kertomaan tarinaa? Minä luulin että Lily purisi pääsi poikki."

"Ei hän sitä tekisi", Sirius huomautti. "Se edellyttäisi, että hänen täytyisi KOSKEA Sarvihaaraan..."

James heitti Siriusta tyynyllä. "Pää kiinni, Anturajalka", hän ärähti. "Eikä Lily edes raivostunut. Hän sanoi itse asiassa että se oli aika huvittavaa."

Sirius ja Remus vilkaisivat toisiaan paljonpuhuvasti nähdessään haaveellisen ilmeen, joka oli ilmaantunut Jamesin kasvoille.

"Sinä olet kuin joku rakkaudenkipeä koiranpentu", Peter piipitti väliin.

"HEI - " Sirius sanoi loukkaantuneena. "MINÄ olen tämän makuusalin ainoa koira. Ei Sarvihaara."


	4. Chapter 4

4. osa – hankaluuksia ja partiointia

James oli seuraavana aamuna huomattavasti paremmalla tuulella kuin edellisenä. Hän ei voinut olla virnistelemättä typerästi koko aamiaisen ajan, minkä huomasivat myös hänen ystävänsä. Sirius ja Remus vilkuilivat toisiaan tietävä ilme kasvoillaan, kunnes viimein kysyivät:

"Mikä nyt on niin hauskaa?"

James nielaisi paahtoleivän palasen ja virnisti. "Tänään minä pääsen partioimaan käytäviä Lilyn kanssa."

"Partioimaan!" Sirius parkaisi.

"Tiedätkö, Anturajalka, partioiminen on yksi juttu jota valvojaoppilaat yleensä tekevät", Remus muistutti avuliaasti, mutta sai ainoastaan paahtoleivän niskaansa.

"Kyllä minä sen tiedän", Sirius ilmoitti. "Mutta kaverit – miettikää nyt – miten me nyt voidaan aiheuttaa hankaluuksia kun Sarvihaara tässä on koko illan partioimassa?"

"Ei koko illan, yhden tunnin", James korjasi. "Sitä paitsi Kuutamokin oli partioimassa viime vuonna. Lilyn kanssa."

"Joo, mutta Kuutamo ei tuhlannut siellä parasta hiippailuaikaa", Sirius muistutti.

James pyöritti silmiään, mutta oli silti salaa huolissaan. Hän oli niin tottunut aiheuttamaan hankaluuksia myöhään yöllä ja hankkiutumaan jälki-istuntoon, ettei hän osannut enää kuvitella minkään muun kaltaista elämää. Ei edes Lily Evansin vuoksi. Hän ei halunnut kasvaa aikuiseksi ja olla vastuullinen.

"Meidän täytyy vain vähän myöhäistää aikataulua", hän totesi ja virnisti sitten. "Miettikää nyt, kaverit – kuusi legendaarista vuotta ennen tätä – ei me voida luovuttaa vain muutaman pikku esteen vuoksi. Tämä on meidän viimeinen vuosi ja se on pakko olla kaikista paras!"

"Joku on kaunopuheinen tänä aamuna", Sirius mutisi tuntien kuitenkin olonsa jo vähän valoisammaksi. "No hyvä on. Tästä lähtien hiippailuaika alkaa vasta kello yhdentoista jälkeen. Ja kahden päivän päästä on Kuutamokeikka - "

"Ole vähän hiljempaa", Remus rukoili ja vilkaisi olkapäänsä ylitse varmistaakseen ettei kukaan ollut kuullut.

Sirius virnisti. "Anteeksi Kuutamo – innostuin, you know. Kesä tuntui vähän tylsältä ilman kuutamojuoksenteluita."

Remus ravisti päätään. "Ehkä sinun mielestäsi", hän murisi. Hänen kolme ystäväänsä vaihtoivat tietäväisiä katseita. He tiesivät, että ollessaan kotonaan Remus lukittiin häkkiin täydenkuun ajaksi, jotta hän ei satuttaisi ketään. Häkissä ollessaan Remus kuitenkin satutti kaikista eniten itseään ja muodonmuutokset olivat todella tuskallisia hänelle.

"Piristy, kaveri", James lohdutti. "Ensi kesänä sinun ei enää tarvitse mennä sinne ja me voimme juoksennella vapaasti vaikka koko kesän:"

Remus rypisti otsaansa. "Juoksennella missä, muka? Pitkin Viistokujan katuja?"

"Siinä on ideaa", Sirius virnisti. "Vaikka Iskunkiertokuja on kyllä enemmän minun mieleeni."

"Tosi hauskaa, Anturajalka."

"Vakavissaan, kaverit, kuka muka kieltää meitä hiippailemasta takaisin Tylypahkaan kesällä? Meitä kutsutaan Kelmeiksi, jos ette ole unohtaneet", James huomautti.

"Sinä päivänä kun minä unohdan te saatte syödä minun päivälliseni", Sirius lupasi käsi sydämellä. "No niin – kun Sarvihaaralla tässä on pieniä kiireitä illalla – enkä minä lainkaan puhu Lily Evansin nuoleskelemisesta – mitä ehdotatte, seuraava kepponen?"

Neljä ystävystä kumartuivat lähemmäs toisiaan pöydän äärellä ja alkoivat suunnitella seuraavaa suurta temppuaan. Halloweenia varten, tietenkin.

Lily, Cinnamon ja Arianna raahautuivat käytävää pitkin taikaliemien kaksoistunnille. Tunti oli luihuisten kanssa – kuten joka vuosi – ja Lily tiesi, että siitä tulisi vaikeuksia. Rohkelikot ja Luihuiset eivät vain sopineet samaan luokkaan. Johtui varmaan siitä, että rohkelikot vihasivat pimeyden voimia niin paljon. Kaiken lisäksi taikaliemien opettaja, professori Mahiska, suosi aina luihuisia. Hän oli luihuisten tuvanjohtaja ja vihasi rohkelikkoja henkeen ja vereen. Aivan kuten rohkelikot vihasivat häntä henkeen ja vereen.

"Siinä on yksi ihminen, jonka kohdalla minä en suuttuisi vaikka Black räjäyttäisi hänet kolmeentoista kappaleeseen", Lily mutisi itsekseen kävellessään luokkaan Arianna ja Cinnamon kannoillaan. Hän istui normaalille paikalleen luokan keskivaiheille – hän oli ajat sitten huomannut, että taikajuomien tunnilla oli parasta olla näkymätön. Hän seurasi otsa rypyssä, kuinka lauma luihuisia – muunmuassa Siriuksen serkku Bellatrix Black sekä Severus Kalkaros – astui luokkaan. Luihuiset loivat heihin pahankurisia katseita. He eivät pitäneet Lilystä ja hänen ystävistään siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, että Lily oli jästisyntyinen ja Cinnamon ja Arianna taas olivat kumpikin puoliverisiä. Lily oli aina vihannut luihuisia, varsinkin Bellatrixia, jonka sanottiin olevan nykyään erittäin läheinen pimeyden velho Voldemortin kanssa.

"Tästä tulee varmasti hauska vuosi", mutisi Bellatrix Black kävellessään Lilyn ja hänen ystäviensä pöydän ohitse. Lily mulkaisi Bellatrixia vastaukseksi ja yritti olla kuulematta tummatukkaisen tytön ja hänen ääliömäisten ystäviensä kikatusta. Sitten luokkaan tuli – myöhässä kuten odottaa saattoi – Kelmien joukko. Professori Mahiska loi heihin tyytyväisen katseensa.

"Kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta myöhästymisestä", Mahiska sanoi kylmästi. "Ja odotan selitystä tai teitä odottaa jälki-istunto."

"Meillä on jo", Sirius virnisti ja istui tahallaan suoraan professori Mahiskan työpöydän eteen. "Koko viikoksi. Siitäkin tosin saa kiittää vain Ruikulia – anteeksi, professori, Kalkarosta – joka välttämättä vaati, että saisi hiuksiinsa saman kauniin punaisen sävyn kuin Lily-kulta."

Lily loi Siriukseen murhaavan katseen toisten kääntyessä katsomaan häntä. Professori Mahiska naksautti kieltään.

"Viisi pistettä pois lisää opettajan epäkunnioittavasta puhuttelusta", hän tokaisi. "Haluan edelleen sen selityksen, Black. Yksi jälki-istuntoilta lisäksi ei varmastikaan tapa teitä."

"Olen pahoillani, professori, mutta en usko että haluat kuulla selitystä", ilmoitti Sirius tyynesti. "Se on – lievästi sanoen – arkaluontoinen asia, jos professori vain ymmärtää."

"Minun huoneessani tänään, kello seitsemän", professori naljaisi.

Kelmit levittelivät käsiään. "Ei onnistu, professori", James ilmoitti. "Meillä on silloin tärskyt Minervan kanssa."

"Kahdeksalta sitten. Täsmällisesti." Professori loi Kelmeihin vielä viimeisen katseen ja alkoi sitten selostaa tämänpäiväisen liemen valmistusohjeita.

"Tämän pitäisi onnistua teiltä kaikilta helposti", professori niiskaisi. "Kertaamme totuusjuoman valmistamista. Jakautukaa pareihin – Potter ja Black, kauas toisistanne – ja minä testaan tunnin jälkeen jollakin teistä liemen toimivuutta."

Lily irvisti. Hän vihasi Mahiskan testaamisosuutta. Mahiska nöyryytti aina rohkelikkoja jollakin tavalla – hän muisti senkin kerran kun professori oli muuttanut Peterin ensin sammakoksi taikajuoman avulla ja sitten takaisin. Tosin Lily oli salaa sitä mieltä, että oli typerää muuttaa Peteriä sammakoksi. Hän oli niin paljon parempi rotta Lilyn mielestä. Lily huokaisi ja alkoi lisätä ainesosia tasaiseen tahtiin noidankattilaansa. Onnekseen hän oli saanut olla Ariannan pari, sillä Arianna osasi taikajuomien valmistuksen edes jotenkin, kun taas Lily ei pärjännyt siinä lainkaan. Se oli hänen huonoin aineensa – ainoa huono, itse asiassa, vaikka myös muodonmuutokset olivat hänelle vaikeita. Hän -

Luokasta kuuluva räjähdys veti hänen huomionsa puoleensa. Hän hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan luihuisia. Etupäässä Kalkarosta, jonka noidankattilasta nousi parhaillaan punaisia, sydämenmuotoisia ilotulituksia. Lily nosti käden suulleen jotta ei olisi nauranut ja pakotti sitten kasvoilleen ankaran ilmeen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Kelmejä. Sirius, Peter ja James läiskivät toistena kämmeniä tyytyväisinä, kun Remus tyytyi tarkkailemaan tilannetta virnistellen taustalta.

"BLACK – POTTER – PISKUILAN – TÄNNE - " Professori Mahiska huusi kasvot punaisina. Virnistelevät Kelmit astelivat tyynesti professorin pöydän ääreen taikajuomanäytteet mukanaan.

"Niin, professori?"

"Minä tiedän että te olitte tuon takana", professori ärjäisi.

Sirius huokaisi teeskennellyn syvään. "Tiedättekö kaverit, minä alan kyllästyä siihen, että meitä aina syytetään kaikesta", hän sanoi Kelmeille syvästi surullisella äänellä ja sai osakseen taputuksia ja vislauksia muilta rohkelikoilta. Sirius virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Käännettynä, professori: teillä ei ole todisteita", Kelmit ilmoittivat tyynesti. Professori Mahiska kiristeli hampaitaan, mutta tarttui sitten Siriuksen valmistamaan taikajuomaan.

"Piskuilan – tänne - " hän komensi.

Peter astui hermostuneena eteenpäin.

"Sinä juot tämän nyt, onko selvä?" Peter nyökkäsi, vieläkin hermostuneempana ja Sirius ja James pidättelivät hengitystään. Entä jos Peter paljastaisi heidän olevan animaageja tai sen, että Remus oli ihmissusi? Aivan varmasti häneltä kysyttäisiin juuri jotakin sellaista.

Heidän yllätyksekseen kuitenkin luihuiset estivät professoria.

"Tuo ei ole minun mielestäni kovin järkevää, professori", Bellatrix sanoi hunajaisella äänellä ja astui edemmäs. "Tai siis – kaikkihan tietävät, ettei Piskuilanilla ole mitään MIELENKIINTOISIA salaisuuksia."

James ja Sirius rypistivät otsaansa muiden rohkelikkojen mukana. Oli outoa, että joku luihuisista vaivautui puuttumaan tilanteeseen, varsinkin jos tarjolla oli hyvät naurut. Professori Mahiska kuitenkin katsoi hetken Bellatrixia, sitten Piskuilania. Sitten hän nyökkäsi.

"Mene takaisin paikallesi, Piskuilan", hän komensi tylysti. "Potter, sinä saatkin kunnian olla koekaniinina."

James pakottautui virnistämään itserakkaaseen tapaansa, vaikka pelkäsikin mitä saattaisi paljastaa itsestään tai ystävistään. Hän nosti Siriuksen taikajuomapullon ja joi siitä niin pienen kulauksen kuin mahdollista. Professori Mahiskan ilme muuttui tyytyväiseksi.

"Hyvä. Potter, kerro meille, ketä tyttöä tässä koulussa suutelisit mieluiten?"

"Evansia", James vastasi tasaisella äänellä.

"Mikä yllätys", Sirius mutisi itsekseen. Luihuiset naureskelivat, mutta kukaan rohkelikoista ei vaivautunut huomauttamaan mitään – kaikki tiesivät, että James piti Lilystä. Professori antoi Jamesille vasta-aineen, selvästikin vastentahtoisesti, tosin, ja lähetti heidät pois luokasta.

"Jälki-istunto tänään, kahdeksasta yhdenkään, älkää unohtako", hän muistutti kun Kelmit lähtivät luokasta.

Kelmit pyörittivät silmiään. "Tällä menolla ei mene kuukauttakaan, ennen kuin jälki-istuntoennätys on rikottu", Sirius mutisi toisesta suupielestään eikä kuulostanut lainkaan tyytyväiseltä.

Loppupäivä meni jokseenkin rauhallisesti. Illalla James, Sirius ja Peter hoitivat jälki-istuntonsa (Remus oli onnistunut näyttelemään viatonta sivullista ja pysymään erossa tapahtumista) ja sen jälkeen James lähti etsimään Lilyä. Hän oli enemmän kuin innoissaan partioimisesta Lilyn kanssa, vaikka tiesikin, ettei Lilyn kanssa puhuminen tulisi olemaan helppoa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Lily vihasi häntä niin paljon. Hän vain oli mitä oli, oma itsensä – eikö se muka riittänyt?

Lily istui oleskeluhuoneen sohvalla ja pelasi velhonshakkia Remuksen kanssa. James rypisti otsaansa tämän nähdessään. Häntä ärsytti, että Lily oli niin hyvä kaveri Remuksen kanssa mutta inhosi häntä.

"Hei, Kuutamo", hän tervehti hieman tylymmin kuin yleensä. Remus huomasi tämän ja katsoi häntä ilmeellä, joka sanoi selvästi: älä rupea ylimustasukkaiseksi tai Lily repii päänsä irti. James huokaisi ja istui viereiseen nojatuoliin.

"Miten jälki-istunto meni?" Remus kysyi.

James virnisti. "Jälki-istunnot. Monikossa, Remus. Oikein viihdyttävästi. Minusta alkaa tuntua että Minerva ilahtuu joka kerta enemmän nähdessään meidät siellä. Mahiskasta ei tietenkään voi sanoa samaa."

"Minne Sirius jäi?"

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Iskemään jotakuta tyttöä, luulisin. Ainakin hänellä oli minä-aion-nyt-iskeä-sinut-ilme kasvoillaan kun hän katosi kulman taakse. En nyt oikeastaan halua tietää."

"Et ole ainoa", Remus mutisi ja huokaisi syvään.

"Kumpi johtaa?" James vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Lily", Remus huokaisi entistäkin syvempään. James kohotti kulmiaan.

"Oikeasti, Kuutamo, sinun taitosi alkavat ruostua", hän kommentoi.

Remus mulkaisi häntä eikä sanonut mitään. James käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja käätyi Lilyn puoleen.

"Oletko valmiina partioimaan?" hän kysyi ja yritti olla kuulostamatta yli-innokkaalta, mutta Remuksen ilmeestä päätellen epäonnistui pahasti.

Lily nyökkäsi lyhyesti. "Kai minun on pakko olla", hän tokaisi ja kuulosti kaikkea muuta kuin tyytyväiseltä. "Käyn vain hakemassa sauvani."

James huokaisi nähdessään Lilyn katoavan makuusaleihin johtaviin portaisiin. Remus taputti häntä lohduttavasti olkapäälle.

"Hyvin se menee, Sarvihaara. Ole vain oma itsesi."

"Minä olen ja se ei tunnu riittävän", James murahti.

Remus virnisti huvittuneesti. "Väitätkö sinä muka ettet ikinä esitä mitään Lily Evansin edessä?" James mäiskäisi Remusta tyynyllä ja nousi ylös nähdessään Lilyn hyppelevän portaat alas.

"Mennään jo", Lily tokaisi ja lähti muotokuva-aukosta synkkä ilme kasvoillaan.

Ole kohtelias äläkä kaksimielinen, James muistutti itseään kävellessään Lilyn vierellä pitkin Tylypahkan käytäviä. He kävelivät hiljaisuudessa – Lily näytti koko ajan siltä, että olisi halunnut häipyä paikalta. James rikkoi viimein hiljaisuuden kysymällä:

"Kun minä olen niin toivoton tässä asiassa niin viitsisitkö kertoa mitä meidän on tarkoitus partioida."

Lily vilkaisi häntä epäluuloisesti, mutta alkoi sitten selittää.

"Meidän pitää kiertää läpi koulun käytävät, Suuri Sali, keittiöt, tavanomaiset nuoleskelupaikat ja sen sellaiset. Varmistaa, ettei kukaan ole ulkona ja niin edespäin."

Hän oli hetken hiljaa. "Luulisi sinun tietävän kun olet hiippaillut niin paljon ulkona."

James virnisti lammasmaisesti. "Remus ei kerro meille asioita. Hän sanoo että se olisi epäreilua."

"Niin se kyllä olisi", Lily kallisti päätään. "Ja tänä vuonna minulla ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia saada sinua kiinni luvattomasta hiippailusta."

"Älä sano", James sanoi lyhyesti eikä aikonut paljastaa enempää. Hän ajatteli kahden yön päästä edessä olevaa kuutamohiippailua ja muisti sitten – jälki-istunto. Hän nielaisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Lilyyn päin. Tästä ei tulisi helppoa.

"Kuule", hän aloitti. "Minun on pakko pyytää sinulta palvelusta."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Ei, Potter, minä EN mene sinun kanssasi ulos", hän tokaisi.

"Sääli", James totesi. "Mutta en minä sitä aikonut kysyä."

"Ai – anteeksi - " Lily punastui tuntien itsensä typeräksi. "Mitä sitten?"

"Siitä jälki-istunnosta", James sanoi asiallisesti. "Minulla on torstai-iltana muuta menoa ja tarvitsisin sen vapaaksi."

Lily pudisti päätään. "Ei. Jos et ole sattunut huomaamaan niin jälki-istunnot kuuluu suorittaa ajallaan, niitä EI voi siirtää."

"Mutta tämä on tosi tärkeää!" James aneli. "Minä teen sen vaikka kolminkertaisena takaisin, mutta - "

"Minä sanoin jo ei!"

"Se ei ole minun vuokseni vaan Remuksen!"

"Ihan kuin minä uskoisin sinua", Lily tuhahti.

James veti syvään henkeä. "Kuule – sinä voit kysyä sitä Remukselta – mutta minä en voi kertoa sinulle koko juttua – Remus joutuisi hankaluuksiin – vaikka sinä pidät minua millaisena paskiaisena tahansa, niin minä ainakin yritän olla hyvä ystävä Remukselle ja muille!"

Lilyn kasvot pehmenivät hieman. "Mistä on kyse?"

James ravisti päätään. "Minä sanoin jo. En voi kertoa. Se on salaisuus."

"Mutta ei mitään hankaluuksia?"

"Ei mitään hankaluuksia", James lupasi käsi sydämensä päällä. "Se on Remuksen vuoksi."

Lily mietti hetken. "Hyvä on", hän myöntyi lopulta. "Minä puhun McGarmiwalle asiasta. Mutta tämä on sitten ainoa kerta."

"Kiitos! Kiitos!" James huusi ja alkoi hypellä tasajalkaa. Hän ei tiennyt miten päin olisi ollut. Lopulta hän kietoi käsivartensa Lilyn ympärille ja halasi tyttöä. Lily nykäisi itsensä taaksepäin.

"Tuo tuskin oli tarpeellista", hän sanoi.

"Anteeksi", James virnisti. Hän oli loppuajan partioinnista huomattavasti paremmalla tuulella ja onnistui toisinaan jopa pitämään yllä sivistynyttä keskustelua Lilyn kanssa. Hän oli yllättynyt siitä, miten helppo Lilyn kanssa oli loppujen lopuksi puhua ja partioinnin päätyttyä he molemmat olivat valmiita myöntämään, että saattaisivat jopa selvitä loppuvuodesta hengissä.


	5. Chapter 5

5. osa - totuutta vai tehtävää (ja hieman riitelyä lisäksi)

Keskiviikkona päivällisen jälkeen Lily oli poikkeuksellisen hyvällä tuulella oleskeluhuoneeseen palatessaan. Hän oli onnistunut tekemään harvinaisen monimutkaisen loitsun päivän loitsutunnilla oikeastaan edes harjoittelematta. Lily tiesi olevansa typerä, mutta koulussa onnistuminen sai hänet aina mielettömän iloiseksi. Se johtui todennäköisesti siitä, että hän oli jästisyntyinen ja halusi automaattisesti osoittaa olevansa yhtä hyvä ellei parempikin kuin muut.

Oleskeluhuoneessa Lilyä odotti mielenkiintoinen näky: Arianna ja Sirius istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla ja keskustelivat matalalla äänellä jostakin, mistä Lily ei saanut selvää. Asia sinänsä ei ollut kovin järkyttävä - hän oli nähnyt Siriuksen ja Ariannan yhdessä ennenkin - mutta se oli outoa, että he todella keskustelivat. Lily oli kuvitellut, ettei Sirius koskaan keskustellut - VAIN keskustellut - tyttöjen kanssa. Kaikki koulun tytöt sanoivat niin ja he tiesivät mistä puhuivat, sillä suurin osa heistä oli jossakin vaiheessa ollut Siriuksen kanssa. Toisin kuin Lily tai Arianna. Cinnamon oli itse asiassa ollut Siriuksen kanssa, kahden päivän ajan, mutta hän ei ollut erityisemmin jäänyt haikailemaan Siriuksen perään vaan tullut itsekin siihen tulokseen, ettei Sirius sopinut hänelle.

"Hei, Lily", Arianna sanoi sohvalta epäluonteenomaisen iloisella äänellä. Lily rypisti otsaansa.

"Hei", hän vastasi hieman varautuneesti silmät edelleen liimautuneena kaksikkoon. "Mitä te olitte tekemässä?"

"Läksyjä", Arianna virnisti.

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. Hänen ystävänsä huokaisi tuskastuneena ja heilautti tummia hiuksiaan.

"Lily, älä pelkää. Minä en vajoaisi niin alas että suostuisin kaulailemaan Sirius Blackin kanssa!"

"HEI - " Sirius sanoi loukkaantuneena. "Minä olen edelleen täällä jos et ole sattunut huomaamaan!"

Arianna kääntyi ja pörrötti Siriuksen tukkaa. "Älä pelkää, sinua on vaikea olla huomaamatta."

Lily pyöritti silmiään eikä sanonut mitään. Hän oli aikeissa mennä makuusaliinsa kertomaan Cinnamonille näkemästään kohtauksesta, mutta pysähtyi nähdessään Jamesin tulevan huoneeseen typerä virne kasvoillaan ja tyhjä pullo toisessa kädessään.

"Potter", hän kohotti kulmiaan. "Älä vain sano että olet kännissä!"

James virnisti. "Ei huolta, Lily. Tämä pullo on kuulunut kotitontuille enkä minä ole tyhjentänyt sitä."

"Juovatko kotitontut?"

"Jotkut." James kohautti hartioitaan. "Jos niillä on tylsää. Jos niillä on sydänsuruja. Minä tapasin kerran yhden tontun, joka oli hirvittävän onneton, koska sen työpari ja elämänkumppani sai vaatteita. Se oli pienessä tai vähän vähemmän pienessä hiprakassa koko ajan."

Lily katsoi Jamesia tarkkaan yrittäen keksiä, valehteliko James vai ei. Hän päätti antaa koko asian olla.

"Miksi sinä sitten olet pihistänyt kotitontuilta pullon?" hän kysyi seuraavaksi.

James oli teatreelisesti hetken hiljaa ennen kuin vastasi. "Koska", hän sanoi sitten kovaan ääneen. "Me pelaamme totuutta vai tehtävää!"

"Kannatan!" Sirius hihkaisi ja pomppasi ylös sohvalta kumauttaen vahingossa Ariannan samalla taaksepäin. Ariannakin nousi, tosin rauhallisemmin, ja mulkoili Siriusta loukkaantuneena. Sirius ei huomannut vaan tuijotti Jamesin kädessä olevaa pulloa ahnaasti aivan kuin se olisi ollut ratkaisu nälänhätään. Aivan kuin se Siriusta olisi kiinnostanut, Lily tuhahti ajatuksissaan.

"Mene hakemaan Kuutamo ja Matohäntä", James komensi ja Sirius loikki portaat ylös poikien makuusaliin nopeammin kuin McGarmiwa olisi lentänyt luudalla. Lily pyöritti silmiään, mutta häntä alkoi väkisinkin kiinnostaa poikien ehdotus, varsinkin kun Arianna tuijotti häntä kaiken aikaa anovasti.

"Mennään mekin mukaan, Lily", Arianna ehdotti, vaikka oikeastaan se oli paljon enemmän rukous kuin ehdotus. Lily mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten -

"Sillä ehdolla että myös Cin tulee mukaan", hän määräsi. Arianna nyökkäsi ja loikki portaisiin samalla tavalla kuin Sirius äsken. Lily rypisti otsaansa.

"Nuo kaksi ovat pelottavan samankaltaisia välillä", hän sanoi ääneen, muistamatta että James Potter seisoi melkein hänen vieressään.

"Olen huomannut", James virnisti katsoessaan loittonevan Ariannan selkää.

Sirius ja Arianna tulivat hetken kuluttua takaisin Remus, Peter ja Cinnamon kannoillaan. He istuivat ympyrään lattialle ja asettivat pullon keskelle.

"No niin, kaikki varmaan tuntevat säännöt?" James varmisti. "Tämä on velhopullonpyöritystä, eli annetut tehtävät on pakko tehdä. Muuten pitää ottaa pois joku vaatekappale. Ja sukkia ei muuten lasketa."

Lily voihkaisi. "Onko pakko?"

"Ei, jos teet mitä käsketään", James virnisti. Lilyn teki mieli lyödä häntä, mutta hän piti kätensä kurissa ja katseli, kuinka James pyöritti pulloa ensimmäisenä. ('Minä löysin pullon', James sanoi, 'minulla on oikeus pyörittää ensin'). Pullo pysähtyi Siriukseen ja James virnisti.

"Sirius? Totuus vai tehtävä?"

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Oletko sinä ääliö? Tehtävä tietenkin!"

"Ai niin, unohdin ettet halua paljastaa sielunelämääsi", James nyökkäsi. "Hyvä on, sinun pitää halata huomenna Minervaa aamupalalla. Niin, että kaikki näkevät sen."

"Onnistuu", Sirius virnisti. "Etkö sinä muka tuon pahempaa keksinyt?"

"Minä aloitan hitaasti", James sanoi arvokkaasti.

Sirius pyöritti pulloa, joka osoitti Remusta.

"Kuutamo, totuus vai tehtävä?" hän kysyi ilahtuneesti.

Remus mietti hetken aikaa. "Tehtävä", hän sanoi sitten ja katsoi Siriusta epäluuloisesti.

Sirius virnisti. "Hyvä on. Suutele Ciniä." Remus pyöritti silmiään, mutta totteli joka tapauksessa, eikä Cinnamonilla ollut mitään asiaa vastaan. Sirius ja James seurasivat virnuillen vierestä, eikä Lilykään pystynyt olemaan hymyilemättä vaikka kuinka yritti.

"No niin, riittää jo, Remus", Sirius taputti Remusta olkapäähän ja Remus vetäytyi kauemmas Cinnamonista kasvot hieman punaisina, mutta hymyillen joka tapauksessa. Hän keskittyi pyörittämään pulloa.

"Arianna. Totuus vai tehtävä?"

"Totuus", Arianna sanoi ja loi Siriukseen ähättelevän katseen. "Minä en anna teidän keksiä itselleni tehtävää ennen kuin olen liian kännissä tajutakseni mitä tapahtuu."

"Ohhoh?" Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Ajattelitko oikein juodakin?"

"Riittää jo, te kaksi", Remus määräsi. "Arianna, kerro pahin unesi, jossa on ollut osallisena opettaja."

"No tuo ei ole vaikea", Arianna virnisti. "Muistatteko sen hyvännäköisen PVS-opettajan joka meillä oli viime vuonna? Kuvitelkaa hänet uimapuvussa - "

Remus ja Sirius näyttivät pettyneiltä. "Minä kuvittelin, että se liittyisi jotenkin McGarmiwaan", Sirius sanoi murheellisena.

"Kaikki meistä eivät haaveile McGarmiwasta, vaikka sinulla onkin likainen mielikuvitus", Arianna kivahti.

"Ei likainen", Sirius korjasi. "Miehinen."

Arianna ei sanonut mitään. Hän pyöritti pulloa, joka osoitti kohti Lilyä. Hän kohotti kulmaansa odottavasti Lilylle.

"Tehtävä", Lily sanoi rohkeasti. Hän arveli, että koska Arianna keksi tehtävän, se ei voinut olla kovin paha. Mutta Ariannan kasvoille levisi ilkikurinen ilme ja Lily tajusi samassa tehneensä suuren virheen. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut enää perua, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään hinkua ruveta riisumaan vaatteitaan Kelmien - varsinkin Jamesin - edessä.

"Minä haen sinulle musiikkia. Haluan että laulat ja tanssit meidän kaikkien edessä."

"MITÄ?" Lily huusi. "En varmana tee sitä!"

"Se tai paita pois", Arianna virnisti. "Sitä paitsi sinä laulat upeasti."

Lily ravisti päätään. "Minä en laula julkisesti."

"Lils - "

"Älä yritä", hän kivahti ja alkoi vastahakoisesti vetää paitaa päänsä yli. Kelmit ja muutamat muut jäljellä olevat pojat oleskeluhuoneessa vislailivat, mutta Lilyn murhaava katse vaiensi heidät nopeasti. Jamesilla oli silti pieniä vaikeuksia saada katsettaan irti Lilystä, joka istui häntä vastapäätä ilman paitaa. Sirius huomasi Jamesin tuijottavan ja tökkäsi häntä kylkeen.

"Sulje suusi ja laita silmät takaisin päähän", Sirius sihisi hänelle. "Ellet halua päätyä Evansin vihan kohteeksi."

James huokaisi hyvin syvään mutta käänsi katseensa Peteriin. Se sai hänen ajatuksensa jäähtymään erittäin nopeasti. Lily ojensi kätensä ja pyöritti pulloa edelleen vihaisena. Pullo pysähtyi uudelleen Ariannan kohdalle.

"Arianna - " Lily kysyi teeskennellyn suloisella äänellä. "Totuus vai tehtävä?"

Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Minä en aio antaa sinulle tilaisuutta kostaa. Totuus."

"Ketä tässä huoneessa olevaa haluaisit suudella?"

Ariannan silmät laajenivat. "En kerro", hän sanoi kiireesti ja riisui paitansa. Lily virnisti.

"Salaisuuksia, Ria?"

"Ehkä niinkin. Minun vuoroni. Peter, totuus vai tehtävä?"

"Tehtävä", Peter sanoi urheasti.

Sirius virnisti. "Niin sitä pitää, kaveri. Jotakin oikein pirullista sitten."

Peter nielaisi, mutta ei perääntynyt päätöksessään. Arianna mietti hetken.

"Sinun pitää mennä huomenna aamupalalle pelkissä boksereissa, joissa lukee: 'minä rakastan Severus Kalkarosta'"

"MITÄ?"

Arianna kohautti harteitaan. "Säännöt on säännöt, Peter."

"Sitä paitsi, sinähän olet aina sanonut että haluaisit jonkun tytön hyökkäävän kimppuusi", Sirius lisäsi virnistäen. "Nyt sinulla on mahdollisuus."

Peter huokaisi syvään, mutta ei valittanut. Lily ja James loivat tietävän katseen toisiinsa. Siriuksen ja Ariannan ajatusmaailmassa näytti olevan enemmän yhtäläisyyksiä kuin he olivat aavistaneetkaan. He keskittyivät taas peliin, kun Peter pyöritti.

"Remus, sinun vuorosi. Totuus vai tehtävä?"

"Totuus."

"Mikä on suurin unelmasi?" Peter kysyi.

Remus mietti hetken aikaa ja veti sitten paitansa pois. "En kerro", hän sanoi. Sirius ja James vilkaisivat toisiaan - he tiesivät kyllä hyvin, miksi Remus ei halunnut kertoa. Synkkänä Remus pyöritti pulloa, mutta hänen ilmeensä valaistui kun pullo osoitti Jamesiin.

"James, totuus vai tehtävä?"

"Tehtävä", James virnisti.

"Hyvä on. Minä tiedän mitä sinä haluat. Ota paitasi pois - ihan vain tasa-arvon vuoksi - ja sitten sinun pitää suudella Lilyä", Remus virnisti.

Jamesin hymy leveni entisestään. "Onnistuu", hän ilmoitti ja veti paidan päältään. Sen jälkeen hän kumartui lähemmäs Lilyä. Lily veti päätään taaksepäin.

"Tästä ei puhuttu mitään", Lily sihahti Remukselle vihaisesti.

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Anteeksi, Lily. Ei vaihtoehtoja."

Lily huokaisi hyvin syvään, mutta siirtyi joka tapauksessa lähemmäs Jamesia. James tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja suuteli häntä varovasti. Hän sulki silmänsä - vaikka ei itsekään tiennyt miksi - eikä liikkunut taaksepäin, vaikka hänen järkensä käskikin häntä häipymään nopeasti paikalta. Hän vastasi suudelmaan -

"Mitä IHMETTÄ täällä on meneillään?"

Lily ja James säpsähtivät erilleen ja tajusivat, että ovella seisoi professori McGarmiwa. Lilyn kasvot muuttuivat yhtä punaisiksi kuin hänen hiuksensa ja hän tuijotti Remusta murhaaasti.

"Professori - me - " hän aloitti, kun Remus keskeytti hänet läimäyttämällä kätensä yhteen.

"Professori Minerva! Miten kerrassaan hienoa nähdä sinut täällä! Haluaisitko kenties liittyä peliin?"

"Lupin", McGarmiwa sanoi vihaisesti. "Minä odotin sinulta hieman parempaa käytöstä!"

Remus virnisti. "Anteeksi, professori - me pelasimme totuutta ja tehtävää ja sillä on huono vaikutus minuun - "

"Nyt kun olemme asiassa, niin mitä sinä teet täällä, Minnie?" Sirius virnisti.

"Black - " McGarmiwa kivahti. "Viisi pistettä pois rohkelikolta epäkunnioittavasta käytöksestä. Ja vastauksena epäasialliseen kysymykseesi voin sanoa, että tulin hakemaan teitä JÄLKI-ISTUNTOON, jonka ilmeisesti olitte unohtaneet."

Sirius ja James virnistivät. "Anteeksi, professori - me olimme hieman kiireisiä - "

"Siltä näyttää", McGarmiwa sanoi ivallisesti. "Johtajapoika ja -tyttö oleskeluhuoneen lattialla, suutelemassa, ILMAN PAITAA! Älkää vain väittäkö minulle että opettelitte liimaamaan postimerkkejä!"

James virnisti voitonriemuisesti. "Eikö se olisi todennäköistä? Kyllähän professori tietää, että jästeillä on outo tapa liimata postimerkit nuolemalla niitä kielellään - "

"Minä en halua kuulla mitään yksityiskohtia sinun rakkauselämästäsi, Potter", McGarmiwa sanoi inhoava ilme kasvoillaan. "Potter, Evans - ja te muutkin - " hän loi murhaavan katseen Ariannaan ja Remukseen, joilla myöskään ei ollut paitaa. " - minä olen hyvin pettynyt teihin. VARSINKIN sinuun, Evans."

Lily muuttui entistä punaisemmaksi. "Minä tiedän, professori ja minä olen pahoillani", hän sanoi. "Potterin suuteleminen ei kuitenkaan ollut minun vikani. Lupin käski."

"Minä rakastan Kuutamoa!" James julisti leveästi hymyillen. "Elämäni paras hetki on hänen ansiotaan."

"Suu kiinni, Potter!" Lily ojensi kätensä ja läimäytti Jamesia kasvoihin.

James huokaisi syvään, mutta hymy ei haipunut hänen kasvoiltaan. "Paras ja pahin. Kahden minuutin aikana." Hän ravisti päätään teeskennellyn murheellisesti.

"Riittää", McGarmiwa sanoi terävästi. "Pukekaa paidat päällenne. Potter ja Black, seuratkaa minua. Jälki-istuntonne odottaa teitä. Ja teille muille - jos minä saan teidät vielä kiinni tästä, minä joudun ottamaan pisteitä pois. Omalta tuvaltani. Minä tiedän kyllä, että teidän iässänne teillä on tiettyä - uteliaisuutta - mutta se ei silti oikeuta teitä järkyttämään ensiluokkalaisia tällä tavalla."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja katosi muotokuva-aukosta käytävään. James puki kiireesti paidan ylleen ja seurasi Siriusta. Mennessään hän heitti vielä viimeisen kaipaavan silmäyksen Lilyyn, jonka kasvot olivat kuitenkin synkät.

Kun James ja Sirius olivat menneet, Lily kääntyi Remuksen puoleen.

"Miksi sinä teit tuon?" hän kivahti. "Sinä tiedät, että minä en pidä Potterista!"

Remus kohautti harteitaan. "James toivoi sitä. Ja hän on minun ystäväni. Sitä paitsi minusta on kurjaa katsoa Jamesia noin surkeana etkä sinä voi väittää, että olisit oikeastaan ikinä antanut hänelle mahdollisuutta, vai mitä?"

"Miksi antaisin?" Lily sihahti ja nousi ylös. "Hän on pelkkä itserakas paskiainen!"

Hän nousi ylös ja harppoi tiehensä. Remuksen sanat kuitenkin pysäyttivät hänet.

"Sinä kuvittelet niin, Lily, mutta jos sinä todella tuntisit hänet, sinua nolottaisi."

"Sen kun näkisi", Lily naljaisi ja harppoi makuusaliinsa. Arianna ja Cinnamon vilkaisivat Remusta ja Peteriä anteeksipyytävästi.

"Lilyllä on pieniä ongelmia itsensä kanssa", Cinnamon sanoi. "James on hänelle jotenkin herkkä aihe."

"Minä olen oikeasti pahoillani Jamesin puolesta", Arianna mietti. "Minä kävin hänen luonaan aika monta kertaa kesän aikana ja minä tiedän, että hän on aivan erilainen kuin teeskentelee olevansa. Hänen pitäisi näyttää se Lilyllekin."

Peter ja Remus hymähtivät. "James muka? Turha toivo! Hän ei voi lopettaa esittämistä milloinkaan kun Lily Evans on paikalla."

James oli loistavalla tuulella palatessaan jälki-istunnostaan. Hän oli suudellut Lily Evansia ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään ja Lily oli jopa vastannut suudelmaan. No, ehkä se ei ollut täysin vapaaehtoista Lilyn osalta, mutta silti - hän oli suudellut Lily Evansia. Hän ei muistanut koskaan aikaisemmin olleensa niin onnellinen. Ei edes kuullessaan, että Sirius muuttaisi hänen luokseen.

"Mietitkö sinä Evansia?" Sirius kysyi, kun he kävelivät McGarmiwan toimistosta takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Voit uskoa", James huokaisi hyvin syvään. "Ei sille voi mitään. Hän on upea."

Sirius hymähti. "No, minä en voi väittää tietäväni miltä se tuntuu. Yltiöpäinen rakastuminen ei kuulu minun tyyliini."

"Huomattu on." James vilkaisi Siriusta syrjäsilmällä. "Olen ihmetellyt sitä monta kertaa."

"Mitä ihmettelemistä siinä on?" Sirius kysyi haastavasti. "Minä en ole valmis olemaan vakavissani kenenkään kanssa. Minä olen seitsemäntoista, helvetti - !"

"Niin olen minäkin", James muistutti. "Mutta sinun asiasihan se on."

"Niin on", Sirius sanoi lyhyesti. He kävelivät hiljaisina takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Missä Lily on?" James kysyi heti aluksi nähdessään Ariannan istumassa punaisessa nojatuolissa lähellä oleskeluhuoneen takkaa.

Arianna käänsi päätään. "Makuusalissa. Hän on ollut siellä koko ajan."

"Voitko käydä hakemassa hänet?" James pyysi. "Meidän pitää lähteä partioimaan."

"Eikö herra Kelmi itse ole vielä löytänyt tietä tyttöjen makuusaliin?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan flirttailevasti.

James pyöritti silmiään. "Sinun kuuluu yrittää iskeä Siriusta, ei minua, muistatko? Minä olen varattu toiselle."

Arianna ei sanonut mitään, vaan lähti makuusaliin. Hetken kuluttua hän palasi hyvin synkännäköinen Lily mukanaan.

"Mennään, Potter", Lily kivahti kävellessään Jamesin ohi.

"Hauskaa partiota, Potter", Sirius toivotti, kun he lähtivät oleskeluhuoneesta.

Lily kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia. "Ettekö te kutsukaan toisianne niillä ääliömäisillä lempinimillä?"

James oli hetken hiljaa. "Minä luulin että hän tarkoitti sillä Potterilla sinua", hän sanoi sitten. Lily tuhahti, eikä sanonut mitään.

"Kuule, Lily, minä olen pahoillani tuosta äskeisestä. Se oli oikeasti Kuutamon idea, ei minun", James sanoi kyllästyttyään Lilyn mökötykseen. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Minä en välitä kenen idea se oli, minä en siltikään nauttinut siitä."

"Sinä et siis vieläkään suostu menemään naimisiin kanssani?" James kysyi teeskennellyn toivottomalla äänellä. Lily mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti, mutta James vain virnisti vastaukseksi.

"Niin ne kaikki aikaisemminkin ovat sanoneet..." hän mutisi itsekseen, mutta Lily kuuli kuitenkin.

He lähettivät muutaman yliaktiivisen viidesluokkalaisen pariskunnan takaisin makuusaleihinsa pidettyään heille ensin luennon, jota Lily kutsui 'minä-löysin-sinut-ja-nyt-sinun-pitää-hävetä'-puheeksi. He kiersivät Suuren Salin kautta takaisin rohkelikkotornin suuntaan, kun he kuulivat mutinaa varjoista. Lily huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään. James virnisti huvittuneena nähdessään, että Lilyn kasvoille ilmestyi automaattisesti komenteleva ja virallinen ilme.

"Haluatko sinä hoitaa puheenpitämisen?" hän kysyi toiveikkaasti. Lily ei sanonut mitään vaan veti läheisen verhon sivuun ja aloitti puhumisen.

"No niin, te tiedätte että tuo ei ole soveliasta - " hänen puheensa katkesi kun hän tajusi katsovansa Bellatrix Blackia kasvoihin.

"Sinä!" Bellatrix sihisi. "Mitä kuraverinen tekee ulkona tähän aikaan illasta?"

"Pidä suusi kiinni, Black ja mene takaisin makuusaliisi", Lily kivahti. "Ja vie poikaystäväsi mukanasi", hän sanoi vilkaisten inhoten Rodolphus Lestrangea, jonka käsivarret olivat Bellatrixin vyötäröllä.

"Minä en ota määräyksiä vastaan kuraveriseltä", Bellatrix naljaisi.

"Siivoa suusi", James sanoi kylmästi ja osoitti mustatukkaista tyttöä sauvallaan. "Kuuraannu!"

Bellatrixin suusta alkoi valua saippuavaahtoa - Lily tuijotti inhoten, kuinka tyttö kakoi ja yski. Hän muisti erään hyvin samankaltaisen tilanteen viidennen vuoden keväältä, jolloin kohteena tosin oli ollut Severus Kalkaros -

"Lopeta, Potter", hän kivahti. James laski vastahakoisesti taikasauvansa. Lily kääntyi Bellatrixin puoleen. "Mene takaisin makuusaliisi tai haen McGarmiwan ja otan luihuisilta viisikymmentä pistettä."

"Sinä tiedät että tämä ei jää tähän", Bellatrix sanoi kylmästi, mutta kääntyi joka tapauksessa lähteäkseen. Heti kun kaksi luihuista oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Lily kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia.

"Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelit tekeväsi?" hän kivahti. "Sinä olet johtajapoika etkä sinä voi kirota ketä vain - "

"Lily, hän kutsui sinua kuraveriseksi!" James huudahti.

Lily mulkaisi häntä. "Kuule, minä en tarvitse sinua puolustamaan itseäni."

"Miten sinä voit olla välittämättä siitä - "

"Kyllä minä välitän! Mutta minä osaan huolehtia itse itsestäni, Potter!"

James huokaisi turhautuneena. "En minä sitä tarkoittanut, mutta - "

"ANNA SITTEN MINUN JO OLLA JA LAKKAA VAINOAMASTA MINUA!" Lily huusi. "Milloin sinä oikein tajuat, etten minä pidä sinusta, etten minä tarvitse sinun suojeluasi, etten minä halua olla MISSÄÄN TEKEMISISSÄ sinun kanssasi? Sinä olet lapsellinen, toisia kiusaava idiootti! Välitätkö sinä edes muista? Minä olen kyllästynyt siihen että sinä kuljet minun kannoillani kuin joku lemmensairas koira, joten ANNA JO OLLA!"

James nykäisi päänsä taaksepäin kuin Lily olisi lyönyt häntä. Hänen silmissään oli murtunut ilme. "Hyvä on", hän sanoi kylmästi. "En tajua miksi edes vaivauduin. Sinä olet ihan niin ylimielinen kuin kaikki aina sanoivat sinun olevan. Täydellinen Lily Evans, joka leikkii muiden tunteilla ja välittää aidosti ainoastaan koulukirjoistaan! Minä ihan oikeasti kuvittelin että sinä olet erilainen - " hän sanoi mitä ikinä keksi, halusi loukata Lilyä yhtä pahasti kuin Lily oli satuttanut häntä. Puhuessaan hän tunsi sydämensä putoavan palasiksi lattialle ja tallaantuvan Lilyn jalkoihin. Hän räpytteli silmiään tuntiessaan kyynelten polttelevan silmäkulmiaan - joku tyttö ei VOINUT saada häntä itkemään - sitten hän tajusi, että Lilyn kasvoilla oli yhtä satutettu ilme. Hän ei välittänyt.

"Sinä et selvästikään halua olla missään tekemisissä kenenkään kanssa, joka ei ole koulukirjasi - tai ehkä TÄYDELLINEN Amos Diggory - no, aivan rauhassa - minä en välittäisi vaikka luihuiset tekisivät sinulle mitä - äläkä tule sanomaan minulle, että minä en ikinä yrittänyt - " hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti kävelemään poispäin tuntien itsensä murtuneemmaksi kuin ikinä ennen. Lily ei todellakaan halunnut häntä. Hän räpytteli kiivaasti silmiään ja räjäytti taikasauvallaan lähimmän haarniskan purkaakseen vihaansa. Lily jäi seisomaan paikoilleen hänen taakseen kyyneleet omilla kasvoillaan.


	6. Chapter 6

6. osa - Täysikuu

James heräsi aikaisin ja meni Suureen Saliin aamiaiselle, ennen kuin kukaan muu hänen makuusalissaan oli valveilla. Hän ei halunnut puhua kenenkään kanssa. Eilisillan riita Lilyn kanssa oli liian selkeänä hänen mielessään. Hän ei tajunnut, miten oli voinut huutaa Lilylle sillä tavalla. 'Sinä olet ihan niin ylimielinen kuin kaikki aina sanoivat sinun olevan' - hän kumautti päänsä vihaisesti vasten pöytää niin lujaa, että lähellä istuvat ensiluokkalaiset katsoivat häntä säikähtäneenä.

Muut Kelmit tulivat aamupalalle vasta puolta tuntia myöhemmin. Jamesin onneksi myös posti saapui samoihin aikoihin, eikä hänen täytynyt puhua kenenkään kanssa, vaan hän saattoi keskittyä lukemaan Päivän Profeetta. Lehden etusivu sai hänet kuitenkin masentumaan entisestään - "Hyökkäys Viistokujalla, seitsemän sai surmansa". James luki jutun nopeasti läpi ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun kuolleiden listalla ei mainittu ketään, jonka sukunimi olisi ollut Potter. Hänen molemmat vanhempansa olivat auroreita ja hän sai aina pelätä heidän puolestaan.

"Huono aamu, James?"

Hän käänsi päätään ja näki vähän matkan päässä istuvan vaaleatukkaisen pienikokoisen tytön, joka hymyili hänelle ujosti. Hän tunnisti tytön Alice Prewettiksi, yhdeksi Lilyn huonetovereista. Lilyn - pelkkä nimi soi tuskallisena hänen päässään. Jos hän joskus olikin kuvitellut saavansa Lilyn rakastumaan itseensä, niin ei kuvitellut enää.

"Niinkin voisi sanoa", hän vastasi ja pakotti huulilleen väkinäisen hymyn.

Alice nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi. "Lily, vai?"

"Mistä tiedät?" James kysyi vaivautumatta kieltämään.

"Lily oli lievästi sanoen järkyttynyt tullessaan eilenillalla makuusaliin. Me - minä, Cin ja Arianna siis - kiskoimme hänestä koko tarinan irti."

James tunsi olonsa entistä pahemmaksi. "Minä taisin loukata häntä aika pahasti", hän sanoi surkeana.

Alice kohautti olkapäitään. "Siltä se vaikutti. Lily ei myöntänyt sanoneensa sinulle mitään kovin pahaa, mutta hänen temperamenttinsa tuntien - " Alice naurahti avuttomasti. " - hänkin taisi loukata sinua."

"Sinne päin", James myönsi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aikomusta haukkua Lilyä Alicelle, vaikka oli itsekin melkoisen loukkaantunut. Silti hän katui sitä, että oli mennyt huutamaan Lilylle. Alice laski kätensä lohduttavasti hänen olkapäälleen.

"Kuule, kyllä se siitä paremmaksi muuttuu", Alice vakuutti.

James ravisti päätään. "Sen päivän kun näkisi..."

"Minä en sano tätä vain lohduttaakseni. Minä tiedän", Alice sanoi varmasti. "Kaikilla on aina omat ongelmansa. Niistä pitää vain puhua."

"Teetkö sinä muka niin?" James kysyi epäuskoisesti.

"Useimmiten", Alice nyökkäsi ja hymyili ujosti. "Tosin poikkeuksia on olemassa - minä olen puhunut Frankin äidin kanssa vaikka kuinka monta kertaa, emmekä me vieläkään tule toimeen keskenämme. Mutta, pahus, se nainen pukeutuu täytettyyn korppikotkaan!"

James virnisti. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Alice seurusteli vuotta vanhemman Frank Longbottomin kanssa. Alice ja Frank olivat olleet yhdessä jo yli vuoden. Nykyään Frank ei ollut enää Tylypahkassa, vaan opiskeli Auroriakatemiassa, mutta hän ja Alice pitivät yhä yhteyttä.

"Kiitos piristyksestä", James nyökkäsi Alicelle, kun tyttö nousi ylös ja siirtyi omien ystäviensä seuraan. Hän huokaisi syvään ja siirtyi lähemmäksi muita Kelmejä. Hänellä ei ollut varaa olla surkeutensa varassa tänään - tänään hänen oli pakko olla vahva. Illalla olisi täysikuu ja hänen oli pakko olla Remuksen tukena.

"Seitsemän kuollutta Viistokujalla", hän sanoi tökerösti istuessaan Siriuksen viereen.

"Huomenta vain sinullekin", Sirius nyökkäsi virnistäen. "Väsyttääkö?"

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Niinkin voi sanoa."

"Menikö myöhään eilenillalla?" Siriuksen silmissä oli ilme, jonka James hyvin tunnisti. Hän ravisti päätään.

"Ei sillä lailla kuin kuvittelet."

"Ai? Kuinka pitkälle te oikein menitte?"

"Ole hiljaa, Sirius!" James huusi vihaisesti. Sirius katsoi häntä yllättyneenä hänen tunteenpurkauksestaan, mutta kohautti harteitaan ja piti suunsa kiinni. James vilkaisi häntä anteeksipyytävästi ja keskittyi syömään aamupalaansa loppuun. Hän halusi päästä pois Suuresta Salista niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.

"Täysikuu tänä iltana", hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta ja kääntyi katsomaan Remusta, joka istui Siriuksen toisella puolella tavallista vaisumman näköisenä. Remuksen silmien alla oli tummat varjot valvomisesta - hän ei koskaan nukkunut hyvin ennen täyttäkuuta.

"Menemmekö me Rääkyvään Röttelöön tavalliseen tapaan?" Peter kysyi kovemmalla äänellä kuin oli järkevää.

"Hiljaa!" Sirius sihahti ja kääntyi katsomaan olkapäänsä ylitse. Kalkaros seisoi vähän matkan päässä ja katseli heitä kiinnostunut ilme naamallaan. James tajusi silmänräpäyksessä, että Kalkaros oli kuunnellut heidän keskusteluaan. Hän loi murhaavan katseen Peteriin ja yritti keksiä jotakin järkevää sanottavaa.

"Huispausottelu kahden viikon kuluttua", hän sanoi sitten. "Oletko valmis, Anturajalka?"

Sirius pyöritti silmiään hänen ilmiselvälle puheenaiheenvaihdokselleen, mutta nyökkäsi joka tapauksessa. "Aina valmis mätkimään muutamia luihuisia", hän sanoi ylimielisesti ja väläytti paljonpuhuvan virnistyksen edelleen tuijottavan Kalkaroksen suuntaan. Sirius oli rohkelikon joukkueen lyöjä, James taas oli kapteeni ja jahtaaja. Remus oli selostanut huispausotteluita kolmannesta luokasta lähtien.

"Vieläkö se seisoo siinä?" James kysyi matalalla äänellä vastapäätä istuvalta Peteriltä. Peter nyökkäsi syyllisen näköisenä. James ja Sirius virnistivät toisilleen ja kääntyivät ympäri penkeillään. Remus pyöritti silmiään. Hän oli nähnyt alusta asti, että James oli tänä aamuna jotenkin oudolla tuulella - James oli jo viime aikoina alkanut päästä eroon tavastaan hyökätä Kalkaroksen kimppuun ilman mitään syytä. Hänen täytyi olla todella pahalla tuulella jos hän aikoi taas kiusata Kalkarosta. Remus mietti syyllisenä, olisiko hänen pitänyt pysäyttää ystävänsä, mutta päätteli, että Lily tai McGarmiwa tulisi paikalle joka tapauksessa. Hän oli liian väsynyt ryhtyäkseen väitteleen Jamesin ja Siriuksen kanssa. Täysikuu illalla, niin -

"Mitä kuuluu, Ruikuli?" Sirius kysyi kääntyen Kalkaroksen puoleen. "Ovatko silmäsi jotenkin jumittuneet kun ne eivät liiku, vai tuijotatko sinä vain minun upeaa takamustani? Rehellisesti sanoen, Ruikuli, oletin sen olevan enemmän tyttöjen mielipuuhaa, mutta ainahan minä olen epäillyt, että - "

"KARKOTASEET!" Kalkaros osoitti sauvallaan Siriusta ja sauva lennähti Siriuksen kädestä.

"Estous!" James huusi ja nappasi Siriuksen sauvan ilmasta palauttaen sen oikealla omistajalleen. Hän piti kaiken aikaa tiukasti kiinni omasta sauvastaan, varuillaan siltä varalta, että Kalkaros päättäisi napata sen.

"Tuo oli epäkohteliasta, Ruikuli", hän sanoi kylmästi, valmiina purkamaan pahan tuulensa ja surunsa Kalkarokseen. "Keskeyttää pieni juttutuokio tuolla tavalla. Eikö isäsi ole opettanut sinulle mitään?"

"Ei sanaakaan minun vanhemmistani, Potter", Kalkaros sihahti.

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Miksi? Jotakin salattavaa, kenties?"

"Karkot - " Kalkaros yritti uudelleen, mutta Sirius keskeytti hänet.

"Tarantallegro!"

James ja Sirius nauroivat muiden mukana, kun Kalkaros alkoi tanssia jalat sätkien ympäri salia. "Jos olisin tiennyt, mikä tanssilahjakkuus sinä olet, Ruikuli, olisin lähettänyt Dumbledorelle anomuskirjeen, että hän olisi lähettänyt sinut tanssikouluun Tylypahkan asemasta", Sirius naljaisi. James virnisti.

"Siipirdium Lentiusa", hän huusi seuraavaksi ja nosti Kalkaroksen täydellisesti ilmaan sauvallaan. Sitten hänen katseensa osui ovelle ilmestyneeseen Lilyyn ja hän laski sauvansa alas niin nopeasti, että Kalkaroksen pelasti kovalta kolaukselta vain pikainen loitsu Lucius Malfoyn puolelta. James vilkaisi Malfoyta inhoten.

"Karkotaseet", hän sanoi melkein kyllästyneesti ja sekä Malfoyn että Kalkaroksen sauvat lennähtivät hänen käteensä. Sitten hän jäi jälleen katsomaan Lilyä, joka kieltäytyi itsepintaisesti kohtaamasta hänen katsettaan. Jamesin sydän tuntui vääntyvän nurin. Mieluummin hän olisi halunnut Lilyn huutavan itselleen kuin nähdä Lilyn noin - noin satutettuna - hänen olisi oikeasti pitänyt pitää suunsa kiinni edellisenä iltana. Hän katsoi, kuinka Lily käveli lähemmäs - hän kääntyi jälleen Kalkaroksen ja Malfoyn puoleen.

"En olisi uskonut, että Lucius viitsii edes vaivautua puolestasi, Ruikuli", hän sanoi kylmästi. "Mutta, toisaalta, mitäpä minä teidän väleistänne tiedän - " hän kohautti olkapäitään välinpitämättömästi. "Kangistumis tyys - " hän jätti loitsun lausumisen kesken, kun Lily työntyi hänen ohitseen niin läheltä, että heidän olkapäänsä koskettivat toisiaan. Hän oli olettanut, että Lily huutaisi hänelle ja vaatisi häntä lopettamaan, tai kiroaisi hänet, mutta Lily käveli hänen ohitseen pää painuksissa kuin ei olisi häntä nähnytkään. James huokaisi syvään. Ei tästä ollut mitään hyötyä.

"Ja paskat", hän tokaisi niin Siriuksen kuin luihuistenkin yllätykseksi ja nakkasi Malfoyn ja Kalkaroksen sauvat Siriukselle. Sitten hän harppoi ulos Suuresta Salista taakseen katsomatta, jättäen kaikki tapahtumaa seuranneet katsomaan järkyttyneenä peräänsä. Hetken kuluttua Remus ja Peter nousivat ja seurasivat häntä.

Lily nosti varovasti katseensa nähdessään Jamesin viskaavan taikasauvat Siriukselle. Hän katsoi yllättyneenä Jamesia, mutta poika ei luonut katsettakaan hänen suuntaansa vaan lähti nopeasti Suuresta Salista. Lily rypisti otsaansa. Ei heidän eilisiltainen riitansa ollut noin pahasti voinut Jamesia järkyttää - hehän riitelivät kaiken aikaa, hän oli huutanut Jamesille ennenkin. Hän muisti sen yhden päivän viidennellä luokalla, joka oli muistuttanut hyvin paljon tätä. Hän oli yllättänyt Jamesin rääkkäämästä Kalkarosta ja huutanut, että menisi mieluummin ulos jättiläiskalmarin kuin Jamesin kanssa. Mikä eilisiltaisessa oli muka ollut niin paljon pahempaa, hän väitti itselleen tiukasti. Mutta hänen mielessään oli pieni ääni, joka intti, ettei James ollut enää 15-vuotias ja otti varmaan asiat paljon raskaammin. Hän huokaisi itsekseen. Mitä sitten, jos hän oli huutanut Jamesille? James oli kostanut samalla mitalla. Siinä se taas nähtiin, ettei James edes oikeasti välittänyt hänestä vaan hän oli joku - joku typerä vedonlyönti -

"Maa kutsuu Lilyä?" hän havahtui siihen, että Arianna heilutti kättään hänen kasvojensa edessä. Hän hymyili pienesti.

"Anteeksi. Olin ajatuksissani", hän sanoi hitaasti.

"James taas, kenties?" Arianna kysyi, mutta Lilyn yllätykseksi hänen äänessään ei ollut tavallista kiusantekoa vaan hän oli aivan vakavissaan. Hän kohautti harteitaan.

"Se eilinen jäi vähän vaivaamaan."

Arianna huokaisi. "Lily, mitä siitä? Sinä olet suuttunut hänelle ennenkin! Mene pyytämään anteeksi."

"En mene", Lily kivahti. "Enkä minä ole pahoillani hänen puolestaan! Hän käyttäytyi aivan törkeästi aivan ilman mitään syytä - "

"Lily, sinä huusit hänelle ensin", Cinnamon muistutti varovasti. Lily mulkaisi häntä vihaisesti.

"Sinun on tarkoitus inhota Kelmejä ihan yhtä paljon kuin minunkin!" hän sähähti.

Cinnamon kohautti olkapäitään. "Tuon äskeisen jälkeen en ole ihan yhtä varma. Tai siis, näittekö te ilmettä Potterin kasvoilla - hän näytti siltä ettei halunnut edes katsoa sinua - "

"Minä en välitä!"

Cinnamon huokaisi ja vilkaisi Ariannaa paljonpuhuvasti. Lily yritti olla välittämättä ja keskitti huomionsa Siriukseen, joka seisoi Lucius Malfoyn ja Kalkaroksen edessä pidellen kummankin taikasauvoja kädessään. Siriuksen kasvoilla oleva ilme kieli yllätyksestä siksi, että James oli jättänyt väliin hyvän mahdollisuuden kiduttaa luihuisia. Lily ei itsekään ymmärtänyt, miksi James oli tehnyt niin. Hänen vuokseenko? Hän ei halunnut edes ajatella koko asiaa. Hän ravisti päätään ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan Siriuksen ja luihuisten sananvaihtoa.

"Haluatteko te kenties lentää vielä vähän aikaa ilmassa?" Sirius kysyi hilpeästi.

"Kaksi yhtä vastaan, Black, älä ole typerä", Lucius Malfoy ärähti.

Sirius heilutteli heidän sauvojaan käsissään. "Kolme sauvaa nollaa vastaan, Malfoy - älä ole typerä", hän matki pirullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tee mitä teet, Black, mutta sinä olet silti ongelmissa", Kalkaros naljaisi kylmästi.

Siriuksen katse kääntyi heti Kalkarokseen. "Minä? Ongelmissa?"

"Voit uskoa. Minulla sattuu olemaan pieniä epäilyjä koskien teidän - tuota - hallitsematonta - ystäväänne. Hänellähän on tapana vierailla Tällipajun luona, vai?"

Lily näki Siriuksen otsan rypistyvän hänen yrittäessään peittää järkytystään. Hän olisi halunnut tietää, mistä oli kyse, jos Sirius kerran järkyttyi tuolla tavalla, mutta arveli ettei Sirius kertoisi kuitenkaan. Ei siis kannattanut mennä kysymyään. Siriuksen seuraavat sanat kiinnittävät hänen huomionsa.

"No ehkä sinun siinä tapauksessa pitäisi selvittää ne epäilysi", Sirius ehdotti virnistäen. "Tule puoli yhdeltätoista illalla Tällipajun luokse. Siitä tulee hauskaa. Tällipajun saa muuten jähmettymään koskettamalla sen rungossa olevaa kyhmyä."

Hän nakkasi taikasauvat takaisin luihuisille ja lähti Suuresta Salista. Lily ei pitänyt siitä pirullisesta virneestä, jonka näki Siriuksen kasvoilla. Hän tiesi sen merkitsevän vain pahaa. Hän painoi tarkasti mieleensä Siriuksen Kalkarokselle antamat ohjeet.

"Sarvihaara, miten menee?" Remus kysyi teeskennellyn huolettomasti nojatessaan makuusalin ovensuuhun. "Meillä on 20 minuuttia aikaa ennen seuraavan tunnin alkua."

James vilkaisi häneen turhautuneena. "Ei siitä ollut mitään hyötyä!" hän ärähti ja potkaisi sängynjalkaa. Remuksen ilme vaihtui huolestuneeksi. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan nähnyt Jamesia noin pahalla tuulella. James potkaisi sängynjalkaa uudelleen ja se räsähti uhkaavasti. Pikaisesti Remus piirsi sauvallaan nyrkkeilysäkin ilmaan.

"Hakkaa tuota", hän ehdotti piirrettyään nyrkkeilysäkille vielä kiinnikkeen kattoon.

James nousi ylös sängyltä. "En tiennytkään että osaat jo tuon tempun. Se opetellaan vasta tänä vuonna, jos saan muistuttaa."

Remus kohautti harteitaan. "Minusta on hauskaa olla aikaani edellä", hän sanoi ja katseli, kuinka James alkoi hakata nyrkkeilysäkkiä raivoisasti. "No niin, kerrotko sinä nyt mikä on hätänä? Lyhyesti, mielellään. En halua myöhästyä McGarmiwan tunnilta sen eilisen jälkeen."

"Älä muistuta eilisestä", James ärähti ja iski säkkiä nyrkillään niin lujaa kuin jaksoi.

"OK, mikä meni vikaan?"

"Kaikki!" James lopetti hakkaamisen ja levitti kätensä. "Kaikki! Minä mokasin! Minä riitelin Lilyn kanssa ja nyt hän ei enää ikinä edes puhu minulle! Ja kaiken lisäksi minä olen ilmeisesti hankkinut jostakin omantunnon eikä luihuisten kiroamisestakaan ollut mitään hyötyä. Se ei auttanut yhtään mitään!" hän sanoi melkein epätoivoisesti ja jatkoi hakkaamista.

Remus laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen myötätuntoisesti. "Mistä te riitelitte, James? Ei kai siitä suudelmasta - ?"

"Siitäkin, kai", James hymähti. "Lyhyesti sanottuna hän sanoi, että minä olen itserakas paskiainen, joka roikkuu hänen kannoillaan kuin joku lemmensairas koira ja että hän ei halua olla enää ikinä missään tekemisissä minun kanssani." Hän iski nyrkkeilysäkkiä vielä muutaman kerran ja lysähti sitten sängylle istumaan. Remus katsoi häntä avuttomasti.

"Kurja juttu, Sarvihaara", hän sanoi sitten. Jamesia ei oikeastaan voinut lohduttaa - James vihasi sääliä ja koska hän ei itsekään halunnut itseään säälittävän, hän kunnioitti Jamesin toiveita. "Kyllä tilanne varmaan parantuu vielä", hän sanoi sitten.

James ravisti päätään. "Niin Alicekin sanoi. Prewett. Mutta ei se parannu. Minä mokasin. Sinä tuskin näit Lilyn ilmettä kun hän astui saliin - hän näytti siltä kuin menisi mieluummin naimisiin Kalkaroksen kanssa kuin katsoisi minua silmiin!" Hän nosti kädet kasvoilleen ja huokaisi raskaasti. Remus ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Ainakin sinä jätit Kalkaroksen rauhaan", hän sanoi sitten ja virnisti. "Olen ylpeä sinusta, Sarvihaara."

James vilkaisi häntä ja tuhahti. "Minä en! Minun elämäni on surkeaa jos en voi edes kirota Ruikulia hyvällä omallatunnolla!"

"Sitä minäkin vähän mietin", sanoi Siriuksen ääni ovensuusta. James ja Remus kääntyivät katsomaan Siriusta, joka virnisteli kuin hullu, mutta vakavoitui äkkiä Jamesin ilmeen nähdessään. Hän vilkaisi nyrkkeilysäkkiä kysyvästi.

"OK, mitä täällä on meneillään?" kerrankin lause ei kuulostanut kaksimieliseltä Jamesin korviin. Hän huokaisi ja selitti pikaisesti tilanteen uudelleen. Sitten, jäämättä odottamaan Siriuksen myötätuntoisia sanoja, hän pomppasi ylös sängyltä ja lähti kohti McGarmiwan luokkaa.

Illan partiointi osoittautui Jamesin elämän pahimmaksi kokemukseksi pitkään aikaan. Lily ei katsonut kertaakaan häneen päinkään, eikä puhunut hänelle. Lily käveli koko ajan muutaman askeleen hänen edellään ja tuijotti tiukasti eteenpäin, aivan kuin Tylypahkan seinät olisivat olleet tavattoman kiinnostavat. James olisi halunnut pyytää häneltä anteeksi, mutta hänen rohkeutensa ei riittänyt siihen. Kertaakaan hän ei ajatellut, että koko riita oli oikeastaan Lilyn vika. Hän ei vain osannut tehdä sitä - syyttää Lilyä. Sirius olisi sanonut että hän oli tossun alla.

Hieman ennen puolta yhtätoista hän keksi tekosyyn Lilylle ja sanoi, että hänen täytyi mennä. Se hyvä puoli Lilyn mykkäkoulussa oli, ettei Lily sanonut mitään, vaan nyökkäsi puolittain ja jatkoi kävelemistä aivan kuin Jamesia ei olisi ollutkaan. James huokaisi syvään katsoessaan Lilyn perään. Sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja palasi rohkelikkotorniin noutamaan Siriuksen, Peterin ja Kelmien kartan.

"Näkymättömyysviitta?" Sirius ehdotti, mutta James pudisti päätään.

"Ei me tarvita sitä", hän sanoi viitaten kohti Karttaa. Sirius nyökkäsi ja varmistettuaan kartasta, että reitti oli selvä, he kiirehtivät nopeasti ulos. Remus oli ollut jo puoli tuntia yksin Rääkyvässä Röttelössä - oli jo korkea aika mennä hänen avukseen.

Tällipajun luona James tunki Kartan taskuunsa ja suoritti muodonmuutoksen. Hän tunsi ihanan vapauden tunteen ottaessaan jälleen Sarvihaaran hahmon. Hirven hahmon. Oli helpottavaa olla jossakin muussa kuin ihmisen muodossa. Hänestä ei tuntunut enää niin pahalta ja hän saattoi juosta kaiken kipunsa pois. Hän teki suuren lenkin pihamaalla, kunnes Siriuksen haukunta palautti hänet tajuihinsa. Oli aika mennä Remuksen luo.

Peter pujahti koskettamaan Tällipajun kyhmyä tavalliseen tapaan ja he livahtivat sen ohi tunneliin, joka vei Rääkyvään Röttelöön. Remus odotti jo siellä, ilmiselvästi tuskissaan, mutta hän rauhoittui heti, kun muut Kelmit pääsivät paikalle. James olisi virnistänyt, jos se ei olisi ollut niin mahdotonta hirven hahmossa. Hän taittoi jalkansa alleen ja kävi makaamaan lattialle Siriuksen viereen. Yhteisestä äänettömästi sopimuksesta he päättivät odottaa, että kello olisi hieman enemmän, ennen kuin lähtisivät ulos.

Päästyään partiointikierroksellaan ala-aulaan asti Lily vilkaisi kelloa ja muisti, mitä Sirius oli sanonut Kalkarokselle. Kuin sanattomasta käskystä Kalkaros ilmaantui äkkiä hänen näköpiiriinsä ja lähti hiippailemaan ovesta ulos pihalle. Ensin Lily aikoi juosta hänen peräänsä ja kiskoa hänet takaisin sisälle - kyseessä oli kuitenkin joku Siriuksen typerä kepponen - mutta sitten hänen uteliaisuutensa voitti ja hän hiipi varovasti Kalkaroksen perään. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Kelmit puuhailivat.

Hän seurasi Kalkarosta Tällipajulle jonkin matkan päästä ja näki Kalkaroksen poimivan oksan maasta. Kalkaros ojensi sen ja painoi sillä kyhmyä Tällipajun kyljessä - puu jähmettyi - Lily haukkoi henkeään ja liikahti lähemmäs samalla kun Kalkaros oli aikeissa astua tunneliin.

James nosti äkkiä päätään Rääkyvän Röttelön lattialta. Hän oli kuulevinaan askelia jonkin matkan päästä. Villieläimen kehittynein vaistoin hän aavisti, että joku oli lähettyvillä. Hän hätääntyi ja vilkaisi Remusta, joka oli alkanut liikehtiä levottomasti. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa Siriukseen ja viestitti tälle sanattomasti, että tämän piti pitää Remus aloillaan. Ei, ei Remus, vaan ihmissusi. James yritti aina ajatella Remusta sutena täydenkuun aikaan. Se oli helpompaa, eikä hän silloin tuntenut niin paljon sääliä Remusta kohtaan, sillä juuri sääliä Remus vihasi.

James nousi nopeasti ylös lattialta ja hävisi Rääkyvästä Röttelöstä tunneliin. Tunnelissa hän otti jälleen ihmisen hahmon - ei ollut turvallista antaa kenenkään nähdä häntä hirven hahmossa ja hän oli melkein varma siitä, että Sirius onnistuisi pitämään suden rauhallisena. Hän käveli tunnelin päähän - ja törmäsi odottamattomaan henkilöön. Kalkaros seisoi tunnelin suulla omahyväinen hymy huulillaan.

"Jäit ilmeisesti kiinni, Potter", Kalkaros sanoi kylmästi. "Minä tiedän, että teillä on tuolla jotakin meneillään."

"Suu kiinni, Kalkaros", James tokaisi vaivautumatta käyttämään vanhaa kutsumanimeä, jolla hän yleensä Kalkarosta nimitti. "Sinun täytyy häipyä täältä ja heti!"

"Ja miksiköhän?" Kalkaros naljaisi. "Mitä jos menisin tuonne ja ottaisin saman tien kaikki neljä teistä kiinni? Dumbledore ilahtuisi varmasti kovasti."

"Sinä et voi mennä sinne", James sanoi nopeasti. "Se on hengenvaarallista."

"Niin tietenkin", Kalkaros nauroi. "Et sinäkään kovin huonokuntoiselta näytä." Hän otti askeleen kohti tunnelia ja James tarttui hänen käsivarteensa.

"Häivy täältä ja heti", James ärähti. "Oman terveytesi vuoksi! Minä tiedän, mikä tuolla on ja osaan käsitellä sitä, mutta sinä et - sinä vain tapatat itsesi - "

"Väisty, Potter", Kalkaros sanoi yhtä kylmään sävyyn ja yritti vetää käsivartensa irti Jamesin otteesta. Jamesin huispausharrastuksesta oli kuitenkin jotakin hyötyä - hän sai pienin ponnistuksin pidettyä Kalkaroksen aloillaan. Samassa hän kuuli ulvontaa lähettyviltä ja tiesi, että Siriuksella oli vaikeuksia suden pidättelemisessä.

"HÄIVY!" hän huusi ja tyrkkäsi Kalkarosta kohti Tällipajua.

"Älä edes kuvittele!"

James veti syvään henkeä kuullessaan ulvonnan tulevan lähempää. Hän kääntyi epätoivoissaan katsomaan taakseen - ja näki järkytyksekseen punaiset hiukset jossakin Tällipajun takana. Lily, hän tajusi ja tunsi sydämensä vääntyvän pelosta. Mitä Lily täällä teki - entä jos Sirius ei saisikaan pidettyä sutta aisoissa - hän tarttui päättäväisesti Kalkarosta käsivarresta ja raahasi tämän väkivalloin Tällipalun taakse Lilyn luokse. Kalkaros harasi vastaan kaiken aikaa, mutta ei pystynyt todella vastustamaan Jamesia, mistä James oli tänä iltana kiitollisempi kuin koskaan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet, Lily?" hän kysyi pysähtyessään punatukkaisen tytön eteen.

"Samaa voisi kysyä teiltä kahdelta", Lily vastasi terävästi ja vältteli hänen katsettaan.

James huokaisi. "Kuule, minulla ei ole juuri nyt aikaa small talkille. Minä tiedän, että sinä inhoat minua juuri nyt enemmän kuin ikinä, mutta sinun täytyy kuunnella mitä minä sanon: sinä ja Kalkaros ette voi olla täällä. Teidän on pakko mennä heti takaisin linnaan."

"Miksi?" Lily näytti epäluuloiselta.

"Täällä on hengenvaarallista", James sanoi. Uusi ulvaisu vihloi hänen korviaan ja sitä seurasi toinen, matalampi ulvonta. Koiran ulvonta. Sirius oli vaikeuksissa, James tajusi. Hänellä ei ollut enää paljon aikaa, joten hän päätti kertoa niin paljon totuudesta kuin mahdollista välittämättä enää siitä, että Kalkaros oli paikalla.

"Tuolla - tuolla tunnelin päässä on - jotakin - joka tappaa teidät heti, jos näkee teidät. Eikä se pysy siellä enää pitkään. Teidän täytyy mennä linnaan niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista", hän sanoi kiireesti.

"Aivan kuin me uskoisimme sinua", Kalkaros naljaisi.

"Suu kiinni, Kalkaros! Normaaliolosuhteissa minua ei haittaisi, vaikka yrittäisitkin päättää päiväsi, mutta minä en halua sinun kuolemaasi tuon - tuon olennon - tunnolle, onko selvä? Ala painua jo!"

Samassa ihmissuden ulvaisu kuului lähempää ja kääntyessään katsomaan taakseen James näki kauhukseen suden tappelevan koiran kanssa lähellä tunnelin suuaukkoa. Koira näytti väsyneeltä ja sen selästä valui verta, mutta se taisteli edelleen urheasti sutta vastaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Kalkarosta, jonka kasvot olivat kalvenneet.

"Tuo - tuo on Lupin, eikö niin?" Kalkaros kysyi.

James nyökkäsi epätoivoisena. "Tuo susi, kyllä on. Häipykää jo, te molemmat!"

Kalkaros oli ilmeisesti unohtanut kokonaan periaatteensa vastustaa Jamesia kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla, sillä hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja pakeni paikalta kohti linnaa mahdollisimman nopeasti. James kääntyi epätoivoisena katsomaan Lilyä, jonka kauniit vihreät silmät olivat laajentuneet pelosta.

"Lily, mene!" hän sanoi kiihkeästi.

Lily ravisti päätään ja puristi tiukasti taikasauvaansa. "Minä en voi jättää sinua tänne yksin", hän sanoi värisevällä äänelllä onnistuen kuitenkin vaikuttamaan päättäväiseltä ja rohkealta. James veti syvään henkeä.

"Minä pärjään kyllä", hän vakuutti.

"Minä en voi mennä, James", Lily sanoi. James ei edes huomannut Lilyn lausuneen ensimmäistä kertaa hänen etunimensä. "Minä olen johtajatyttö", Lily jatkoi lujasti.

"Ikävää, mutta en usko, että Remus on kovinkaan kiinnostunut siitä", James naljaisi. "Minä tiedän kyllä mitä minä teen. Olen tehnyt tätä ennenkin. Lily, minä tiedän, että se sotii sinun periaatteitasi vastaan tai mitä tahansa, mutta sinä kuolet jos jäät tänne ja sitä minä en halua. Ja ajattele, miltä Remuksesta tuntuisi, jos hän saisi tietää tappaneensa sinut!"

Lily ei sanonut mitään. James näki tilaisuutensa tulleen ja jatkoi vakuuttelua.

"Mene takaisin linnaan - juokse - äläkä pysähdy, vaikka täällä tapahtuisi mitä. Lupaatko?"

Lily oli hetken liikkumatta, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. James huokaisi helpottuneena ja tönäisi häntä pienesti kohti linnaa. "Mene", hän huusi ja kääntyi itse kohti tunnelia. Hän odotti, että kuuli Lilyn juoksuaskeleet, sitten hän muuttui jälleen Sarvihaaraksi ja säntäsi kohti tunnelia.

Lily, joka kääntyi katsomaan taakseen vähän matkan päässä, näki kauhukseen Jamesin juoksevan kohti ihmissutta, näki Remuksen pääsevän irti mustan koiran otteesta ja säntäävän Jamesin suuntaan. Sitten hän näki Jamesin - ei, ei enää Jamesin, vaan kookkaan hirven - syöksyvän täysimittaisen ihmissuden kimppuun. Hän haukkoi henkeään.

"Sarvihaara", hän tajusi. Kuin vastauksena hänen kuiskaukselleen hirvi käänsi päätään ja katsoi suoraan hänen suuntaansa kehottaen häntä äänettömästi juoksemaan. Hän totteli ja säntäsi kohti linnaa.


	7. Chapter 7

7.osa - jälkiselvittelyä

James ja Sirius palasivat muutaman tunnin kuluttua linnaan kuolemanväsyneinä. Heidän oli ollut pakko jättää Remus Rääkyvään Röttelöön vain Peter seuranaan, sillä jonkun täytyi varmistaa, ettei Lily menisi kertomaan mitään väärää Dumbledorelle. Dumbledore ei tiennyt heidän olevan animaageja - ja nyt Lily tiesi - ja Lily oli raivoissaan Jamesille, entä jos Lily kertoisi - James ja Sirius jaksoivat hädin tuskin raahautua Dumbledoren toimiston luo asti. Kummallakin oli paljon vertavuotavia haavoja. Siriuksen selässä olevasta syvästä haavasta valui verta ja Jamesin kasvot olivat täynnä naarmuja ja haavoja. James tunsi olonsa kauheaksi. Entä jos Kalkaros olisi kuollut siellä? Tai vielä pahempaa, Lily? Hän ei tiennyt, miten voisi elää Lilyn kuolema omallatunnollaan. Myös Sirius oli hiljainen, mutta aivan toisenlaisesta syystä. Sirius tiesi olevansa syyllinen katastrofiin.

Päästyään Dumbledoren toimiston luo James näki yllätyksekseen Lilyn. Lilyn tavallisesti niin kauniit kasvot olivat itkun juovittamat ja hänen silmissään oli säikähtänyt ilme. James veti syvään henkeä ja astui suoraan Lilyn luokse, valmiina ottamaan sen riskin, että Lily huutaisi hänelle taas. Hänen oli pakko suojella Siriuksen, Peterin ja hänen salaisuuttaan.

"Lily", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Kuinka paljon sinä oikein näit siellä?"

Lily puri huultaan ja katsoi poispäin. James liikautti vaivalloisesti kättään (hänen käsivarressaan oli syvä haava, joka teki hänen kätensä jäykäksi) ja tarttui Lilyn leukaan kääntäen tytön kasvot itseensä päin.

"Missä Kalkaros on?" hän kysyi. Lily nyökäytti päätään Dumbledoren toimistoon päin.

"Hän meni sinne suoraan", Lily kuiskasi.

James nyökkäsi. "Oletko sinä jo puhunut Dumbledorelle?" hän odotti henkeään pidätellen vastausta. Lily ravisti päätään.

"Hyvä. Kuinka paljon sinä näit siitä, mitä siellä tapahtui?"

"Minä - minä näin Remuksen - hän karkasi - hän karkasi siltä koiralta ja sinä hyökkäsit hänen kimppuunsa - sinä olit se hirvi - " Lily sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja kohotti epäröiden katseensa Jamesin ruskeisiin silmiin. James nyökkäsi, ei viitsinyt enää vaivautua kieltämään.

"Minä olen animaagi", hän sanoi. "Lily, sinä et voi kertoa Dumbledorelle. Se on tärkeää - ei vain minun vuokseni, vaan meidän kaikkien. Me voisimme joutoa Azkabaniin." Hän piti pienen tauon ja melkein odotti Lilyn sanovan, että hän ansaitsi sen kohtalon, mutta Lily pysyi vaiti. Ääni vapisten James jatkoi puhumista.

"Minulla on hyvä selitys kaikkeen ja minä voin selittää sinulle jälkeenpäin. Mutta juuri nyt sinun täytyy sanoa Dumbledorelle, että sinä lähdit heti nähtyäsi ihmissuden, että sinä et nähnyt mitään muuta. Lupaathan?" hän katsoi Lilyä anovasti. Hän pelkäsi tosissaan, että Lily kieltäyisi. Mutta hänen helpotuksekseen Lily nyökkäsi pienen epäröinnin jälkeen.

"Oliko - oliko se koira - Sirius tai Peter - ?" Lily kysyi epäröiden.

James kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, joka seisoi synkkänä ja loppuunväsyneenä vähän matkan päässä. Sirius kohtasi Jamesin katseen ja kohautti harteitaan. Se oli selvästi kivuliasta. "Se on Sirius", James sanoi yksinkertaisesti. "Minä - minä voin kertoa sinulle kaiken myöhemmin, jos haluat - "

Lily nyökkäsi. "Huomenna? Ennen partiointia?"

"Sopii. Minä tulen etsimään sinut sitten", James sanoi helpottuneena. Hän tiesi, että hänellä oli paljon selitettävää - ja hänen oli pakko pyytää myös anteeksi Lilyltä, vaikka epäilikin, että järkytyksestä toivuttuaan Lily alkaisi jälleen vihata häntä. Dumbledoren toimiston ovi avautui ja Kalkaros astui ulos. Kalkaroksen kasvot olivat kalpeat, mutta hyvin synkät samaan aikaan. James oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt tunteakseen voitonriemua siitä, että Kalkaros oli selvästi saanut kuulla Dumbledorelta jotakin sellaista, joka ei selvästikään miellyttänyt häntä lainkaan.

"Potter - Black - Evans - rehtori haluaa puhua teille", McGarmiwa sanoi oviaukosta. Lily meni ensimmäisenä sisälle Dumbledoren toimistoon, Sirius ja James seurasivat häntä huomattavasti hitaammin.

Dumbledore istui pöydän ääressä kädet ristissä pöydällä. Hän näytti vakavammalta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin ja tavanomainen pilke oli kadonnut hänen silmistään. Lily, James ja Sirius istuivat tuoleille hänen pöytänsä toiselle puolelle ja odottivat levottomina. James valmistautui puolustautumaan mitä tahansa Kalkaroksen valheita vastaan.

"Minun korviini on tullut tieto siitä, että te kolme olitte tänään Tällipajun luona sattuneessa välikohtauksessa mukana?" Dumbledore kysyi. He kaikki nyökkäsivät.

"Haluaisin kuulla selvityksen siitä, mitä tapahtui. Alusta asti. Taitaa olla parasta, että Sirius aloittaa, vai mitä?" vanha rehtori käänsi katseensa Siriukseen, joka painoi päänsä ja nielaisi. James vilkaisi Siriusta ihmetellen.

"Minä, James ja Peter olemme tienneet kolmannesta luokasta asti, että Remus on ihmissusi", Sirius sanoi äänellä, joka ei heijastanut mitään tunteita. Myös hänen kasvonsa olivat täysin ilmeettömät. "Remus yritti salata sen meiltä aluksi, mutta totuus tuli kuitenkin ilmi. Ei hän voinut valehdella meille. Hän - hän kertoi meille kaikesta - siitä, miten hän menee joka kuukausi Tällipajun ohi Rääkyvään Röttelöön - " Sirius piti tauon. Hän ei voinut paljastaa mitään siitä, että he olivat animaageja. He olivat muutenkin jo tarpeeksi pahoissa vaikeuksissa.

"Me olimme aina Remuksen tukena. Hänellä oli paljon - helpompaa - kun hänen ei tarvinnut salata meiltä mitään. Me pidimme aina Remuksen salaisuuden. Mutta Kalkaros oli ilmeisesti saanut jotakin selville - hän sanoi minulle tänä aamuna, että tiesi erään meidän ystävämme (hän tarkoitti tietenkin Remusta) menevän Tällipajun luokse. Minä - minä suutuin jotenkin - " Sirius piti tauon ja vilkaisi syyllisenä Jamesiin peläten parhaan ystävänsä reaktiota. "Minä käskin hänen tulla Tällipajun luokse - kerroin - helvetti soikoon, minä kerroin hänelle, miten hän pääsee sen ohi!"

"MITÄ?" James pomppasi seisomaan tuoliltaan välittämättä lukuisista haavoistaan ja ruhjeistaan. "Sirius - hän on sinun ystäväsi, helvetti! Etkö sinä ajatellut yhtään?"

"Ei, ei hän selvästikään ajatellut", Dumbledore sanoi raskaalla äänellä. "Mitä jos antaisit hänen kuitenkin jatkaa tarinaa - tätä on aikaa selvitellä myöhemminkin."

James vaikeni vastahakoisesti, mutta loi edelleen murhaavia katseita Siriukseen. Sirius näytti siltä, että oli valmis itkemään millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Lily seurasi tapahtumia sivusta, liian järkyttyneenä sanoakseen mitään.

"Me menimme Tällipajulle Remuksen luo", Sirius jatkoi särkyneellä äänellä. "Me olemme tehneet sitä ennenkin. Me - me hiippailemme joskus Remuksen luokse - hänellä on helpompaa, kun hän tietää, että me olemme lähettyvillä."

"Ettekä tietenkään lainkaan ajatelleet, että hän voisi tappaa teidät?" huomautti McGarmiwa kuivasti.

"Hän on meidän ystävämme", James puuttui hieman loukkaantuneena. "Ystävien kuuluu huolehtia toisistaan!"

"Totta kai, herra Potter, mutta tuskin tällä tavalla", Dumbledore sanoi ystävällisesti. "Joka tapauksessa, voisitko sinä jatkaa tarinaa?"

James nyökkäsi hieman vastahakoisesti. "Minä en tiennyt, että Sirius oli kertonut Kalkarokselle. Minä - minä kuulin ääniä ja menin Tällipajun luo. Kalkaros oli siellä - minä käskin hänen tulla takaisin linnaan, mutta hän kieltäytyi. Sitten minä näin siellä Lilyn - " hän nyökäytti päätään Lilyn suuntaan ja nielaisi. Hän tiesi, että hänen täytyi olla puheissaan ehdottoman tarkka.

"Ja miksi sinä olit siellä, Lily?" Dumbledore kysyi ystävälliseen sävyyn.

"Minä kuulin Blackin puhuvan Kalkarokselle tänä aamuna", Lily vastasi onnistuen hyvin peittämään järkytyksensä. "Minä seurasin heitä - ajattelin selvittää, minne Kelmit aina katoavat - sitten Kalkaros ja Potter alkoivat riidellä ja minä vain kuuntelin taustalla. Sitten Ja - Potter, siis - huomasi minut ja raahasi Kalkaroksen luokseni."

"Ja mitä sitten tapahtui?"

"Minä käskin Lilyä ja Kalkarosta tulemaan takaisin linnaan", James sanoi. "He eivät uskoneet minua ensin - mutta sitten he näkivät Remuksen - suden, siis - he lähtivät takaisin linnaan ja me jäimme hillitsemään Remusta."

"Miten se onnistui?" Dumbledore kysyi yllättyneenä.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "En tiedä, professori. En nähnyt enempää."

"Herra Potter?"

James tajusi puhuneensa sivu suunsa ja yritti keksiä järkevältä kuulostavan vastauksen. "En tiedä, miten se toimii. Remus ei ole ikinä hyökännyt meidän kimppuumme."

"Entä nuo haavat?" Dumbledoren silmät tuikkivat.

"Ai - ne ovat vain kynsijälkiä, professori", James sanoi kiireesti. "Meillä saattaa olla pientä tappelua välillä - Remus ei aina tiedä, mitä tekee - mutta hän ei ikinä purisi meitä."

"Teitä ei siis purtu?"

Kaikki kolme pudistivat päätään ja Dumbledore huokaisi helpottuneena. "No niin. Minun tuskin tarvitsee kertoa teille, miten typeriä te olette olleet tänä iltana. Herra Potter - sinä sentään osoitit jonkinlaista harkintaa ja oletkin ainoa joka koko iltana on tehnyt niin. Olet aivan kuin isäsi oli aikoinaan."

James hymyili pienesti. "Neiti Evans, sitten. Minä ihmettelen suuresti, miksi sinä et tullut hakemaan jotakuta opettajaa, jos kerran tiesit, mitä oli tapahtumassa? Pakkohan sinun on johtajatyttönä ymmärtää, että sinun täytyy olla varovainen."

Lily painoi päänsä. "Professori, minä - minä en - "

"Se ei ollut hänen vikansa", James valehteli nopeasti. "Se on kokonaan minun syytäni. Minä - me riitelimme eilenillalla - " hän vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Lilyä ja näki satutetun ilmeen Lilyn silmissä. "Minä menetin malttini ja huusin Lilylle. Minä sanoin, että hän on ylimielinen ja juoksee opettajien helmoihin heti kun jotakin tapahtuu." Se ei ollut totta, mutta Kelminä James oli tottunut valehtelemaan vakuuttavasti. Puhuessaan hän katsoi suoraan Lilyyn yrittäen sanoa tytölle, että tämän piti vain näytellä mukana. "Minä luulen, että Lily loukkaantui siitä ja halusi näyttää minulle, ettei ole mikään pelkuri. Se on minun vikani. Olen pahoillani."

Dumbledore nyökkäsi. "Eli niin siis tapahtui. Sirius, seuraavaksi - minä en ole vuosikymmeneen tavannut ketään yhtä suurta typerystä. Sinä vaaransit toiset oppilaat - myös parhaat ystäväsi - ilman mitään hyvää syytä. Mitä sinulla on sanottavana asiaan?"

"Professori, minä olen pahoillani."

"Minäkin olen pahoillani. Minun kuuluisi erottaa sinut tästä hyvästä, kuten Severus ystävällisesti muistutti. Saat jälki-istuntoa joka illaksi kuukauden ajan ja otan rohkelikolta viisikymmentä pistettä. Minun tuskin tarvitsee kertoa sinulle, miten pettynyt sinuun olen.

"Ei tarvitse, professori." Sirius ravisti päätään.

"Hyvä on", Dumbledore nyökkäsi. "Voitte mennä takaisin rohkelikkotorniin. Minä muistutan kuitenkin teitä, ettei kukaan teistä saa ikinä puhua tästä illasta. Se, että Remus on ihmissusi, on tarkoin varjeltu salaisuus ja jos sana leviää tämän huoneen ulkopuolelle, minun on pakko ryhtyä erittäin vakaviin toimenpiteisiin."

He kaikki nyökkäsivät ja nousivat ylös. He menivät toimiston ulkopuolelle ja kävelivät hiljaisina käytävää pitkin eteenpäin. Kun he olivat kuuloomatkan ulkopuolella, James pysähtyi ja katsoi Siriusta odottavasti. Sirius nyökkäsi ja laski kasvonsa lattiaa kohti. Lily vilkaisi Jamesia epäröiden, mutta nyökkäsi sitten ja lähti kävelemään poispäin jättäen Jamesin kahden Siriuksen kanssa.

Heti kun Lily oli kadonnut näkyvistä, James kääntyi Siriuksen puoleen.

"Mitä sinä oikein ajattelit? Lily olisi voinut kuolla!" hän huusi.

"Kuule, Sarvihaara, minä olen pahoillani - "

"SE EI RIITÄ!" James huusi. "MINÄ EN TAJUA MITEN SINÄ VOIT OLLA NIIN USKOMATTOMAN TYPERÄ! SINÄ OLISIT VOINUT TAPATTAA KALKAROKSEN, TAI LILYN TAI MINUT!"

"Minä en ajatellut - "

"SEN HUOMAA! OLETKO SINÄ YHTÄÄN MIETTINYT, MITÄ TAPAHTUISI JOS JOLLEKIN MEISTÄ OLISI TAPAHTUNUT JOTAKIN? MITEN SINÄ KERTOISIT REMUKSELLE, ETTÄ HÄN ON TAPPANUT YHDEN YSTÄVISTÄÄN? KERRO SE!"

"Minä en tiedä - minä olen oikeasti pahoillani - "

"Sietää ollakin", James tuhahti. "Eikä sinun pitäisi pyytää minulta anteeksi, vaan Remukselta."

"Minä tiedän - "

"Et sinä taida tietää", James sanoi kylmällä äänellä. "Me ei olla enää mitään lapsia, Sirius! Jos - jos joku meistä olisi kuollut tuolla - sinä et voisi puolustautua sanomalla, että olet vasta lapsi. Koska sinä et ole! Ehkä sinunkin on aika jo tajuta se."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti Siriuksen luolta sanaakaan sanomatta. Ajatukset kiersivät ympyrää hänen päässään - joku heistä olisi todella voinut kuolla tänä iltana - LILY olisi voinut kuolla tänä iltana, eikä James tiennyt mitä olisi sitten tehnyt. Hän tajusi myös sen kipeän tosiasian, että kaikki, mitä hän oli sanonut Siriukselle oli totta. He eivät olleet enää lapsia. He eivät voineet enää käyttäytyä kuin lapset. Heidän oli pakko kasvaa lopultakin aikuisiksi.

James ei halunnut olla todistamassa Siriuksen ja Remuksen välistä riitaa seuraavana aamuna. Hän lähti mukaan tapaamaan Remusta sairaalasiipeen, mutta ei suostunut sekaantumaan asiaan eikä puhumaan Siriukselle. Hän odotti sairaalasiiven oven ulkopuolella ja kuunteli, kuinka Remus huusi Siriukselle samaan sävyyn kuin hän itse edellisenä iltana. Remuksella oli oikeus olla vielä vihaisempi. Hän oli aina pelännyt, että tappaisi jonkun, tai että joku saisi tietää hänestä ja nyt Sirius oli melkein tehnyt hänen molemmista peloistaan totta. James nojasi vasten käytävän seinää ja huokaisi. Hän ei tajunnut, miten Sirius saattoi olla niin mielettömän typerä, että meni paljastamaan heidän suurimman salaisuutensa. Ja nyt Kalkaros tiesi, ja Lily tiesi. Lily tiesi, että he olivat animaageja ja Jamesin oli pakko antaa Lilylle loistava selitys illalla, tai heitä kaikkia uhkaisi joutuminen Azkabaniin. James vihasi tunnetta, että hänen kohtalonsa riippui jostakin toisesta. Hän olisi voinut lyödä Siriusta, jos Sirius ei olisi ollut turvassa oven toisella puolella.

Odotettuaan puoli tuntia James kuitenkin tajusi, ettei hän voisi syyttää Siriusta ikuisesti. Sirius saattaisi jo menettää Remuksen ystävyyden ja pahimman haavan hän oli itse tehnyt itselleen. Jossakin vaiheessa hänen olisi pakko puhua Siriuksen kanssa. Ei kuitenkaan vielä, James päätti ja lähti sairaalasiivestä jäämättä enää odottamaan Siriusta. Hän meni Suureen Saliin, missä hän kohtasi Severus Kalkaroksen, joka katsoi häntä kasvot täynnä puhtaampaa vihaa kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Lily odotteli hermostuneena oleskeluhuoneen nojatuolissa. Hänellä oli sylissään kirja, jota hän teeskenteli lukevansa, mutta todellisuudessa hän ei ollut lukenut riviäkään. Hän odotti Jamesia - Jamesin oli tarkoitus tulla ja selittää hänelle asiat. Heillä oli tunti aikaa ennen partiointia ja sen oli parasta riittää. Lily ei jaksanut odottaa vastausten saamista. Hän oli kokenut liian monta järkytystä edellisenä iltana. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ilmeisesti ainoa - James ei ollut puhunut Sirukselle koko päivänä. Tuskin Remuskaan, mutta Remus oli yhä sairaalasiivessä toipumassa. Peter taas vääntelehti Jamesin ja Siriuksen välillä osaamatta olla kummankaan puolella ja se oli kaikista turhauttavinta Lilyn mielestä. Peterin olisi pitänyt -

"Hei, Lily." Jamesin ääni oli matala ja varovainen. Lily kääntyi ympäri ja nyökkäsi Jamesille.

"Istu alas", hän kehotti. "Minä haluan sen selityksen."

James pudisti päätään. "Ei täällä", hän sanoi. "Tule mukaan."

Lily nousi ylös nojatuolista ja seurasi Jamesia ulos oleskeluhuoneesta. He harhailivat pitkin Tylypahkan käytäviä, kunnes Lily ei ollut enää varma siitä, missä he olivat. Hän oli kuvitellut tuntevansa koulun hyvin, valvojaoppilas kun oli, mutta Jamesin kouluntuntemus oli loistava. Enää Lily ei lainkaan ihmetellyt sitä tosiasiaa, ettei hän ollut koskaan saanut Jamesia kiinni luvattomasta hiippailusta ollessaan partioimassa.

"Minne me menemme?" hän kysyi.

James kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili hermostuneesti. "Pysähdy tähän. Minä näytän sinulle."

Lily pysähtyi tottelevaisesti ja odotti. Hänen yllätyksekseen James alkoi ravata käytävää edestakaisin keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tuota - onko kaikki hyvin?" Lily kysyi varovasti. Mistä sitä tiesi, millaisen kolauksen James oli edellisiltana saanut. Ehkä Jamesin kokema järkytys oli jotenkin suistanut hänen mielensä pois raiteiltaan. Tai sitten hän oli eksynyt.

James ei vastannut, vaan jatkoi ravaamista. Hetken kuluttua hän pysähtyi ja osoitti kädellään ovea, joka oli juuri ilmestynyt vastapäiseen seinään. Lily veti syvään henkeä.

"Miten sinä tuon teit?" hän kysyi.

James virnisti kelmimäiseen tapaansa. "Taitoa", poika vastasi lyhyesti ja veti oven auki. Lily astui sisälle pieneen huoneeseen, joka muistutti hieman Rohkelikon oleskeluhuonetta, mutta oli paljon pienempi. Huoneen seinillä roikkui huispausjoukkueiden julisteita. Lily katsoi niitä kulmat koholla ja James virnisti lammasmaisesti.

"Tunnen oloni kodikkaammaksi niiden keskellä."

Lily istui lähimpään nojatuoliin ja James seurasi hänen esimerkkiään. "Mikä tämä paikka oikein on?" Lily kysyi ihmetellen.

"Sen nimi on Tuleemeneehuone. Ainakin luulisin", James sanoi. "Se on huone, joka ilmestyy kun sitä todella tarvitsee ja on juuri sitä, mitä tarvitsee. Me löydettiin se vähän niin kuin sattumalta - Sirius touhotti jotakin tapansa mukaan päättämättömänä ja ravasi käytävää edestakaisin ja sitten vahingossa olimme luutakomerossa. Pakenimme Voroa, nimittäin."

Lily huomasi, miten Jamesin kasvot olivat synkentyneet hänen lausuessaan Siriuksen nimen. "Hyvä on. No niin, se selitys - " hänen äänensävynsä muuttui asialliseksi. James liikahti tuolissaan vaivautuneena.

"Se oli totta, mitä Sirius sanoi. Kun me kuulimme, että Remus on ihmissusi, me halusimme auttaa häntä. Ainoa keino oli ruveta animaagiksi - ihmissuden purema ei ole vahingollinen eläimille. Eikä Remus ole kiinnostunut eläinten vahingoittamisesta. Animaagina oleminen oli ainoa tapa pitää hänelle seuraa. Hänen muodonmuutoksensa - ne ovat hirvittäviä." James piti tauon ja värähti. Sitten hän jatkoi puhumista, katse liimautuneena Lilyn kasvoihin. "Hän ei kärsi niin paljon, kun me olemme siellä. Se auttaa häntä. Hän ei oikeastaan halunnut meidän ryhtyvän animaageiksi. Kyllähän sinä sen tiedät, hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa meille hankaluuksia. Mutta me emme kuunnelleet, vaan aloimme opiskella animaageiksi. Opimme sen viidentenä kouluvuotenamme. Siitä lähtien olemme menneet aina Remuksen mukana täydenkuun aikaan. Minä olen hirvi. Sarvihaara. Sirius on Anturajalka, eli se koira. Peter taas on rotta eli Matohäntä."

"Oletteko te rekisteröityneet?" Lily kysyi, keksimättä mitään muuta sanottavaa.

James näytti syylliseltä ja pudisti sitten päätään. "Ei. Silloin Dumbledore tietäisi emmekä voisi mennä Remuksen mukana."

"Te olette hulluja!" Lily huudahti. "Te voisitte joutua Azkabaniin!"

"Emme, jos et kerro kenellekään", James sanoi katsoen Lilyä suoraan silmiin. "Sinä et ymmärrä, Lily - meidän on pakko tehdä se, Remuksen vuoksi. Hän on mielettömän yksinäinen."

Lily oli hetken hiljaa. "Kuinka vanha Remus oli? Kun häntä purtiin, siis."

"Seitsemän-vuotias", James sanoi hiljaa.

"Vau..." Lily pudisti päätään. "Ja te olette valmiita asettamaan vapautenne - ja jopa henkenne - vaakalaudalle sekä kärsimään kipua vain ja ainoastaan Remuksen vuoksi?"

James katsoi poispäin ja nyökkäsi sitten. "Pakko", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Se on Remus."

Lily hymyili vinosti. "Minä en kerro", hän lupasi sitten. "Remuksen vuoksi. Ja minä taidan olla anteeksipyynnön velkaa. Sanoin, ettet sinä välitä kenestäkään. Taisin olla väärässä."

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei sillä väliä. Unohdetaan koko juttu, jooko?"

Lily nyökkäsi. James oli hetken hiljaa ja jatkoi sitten epäröiden:

"Ja... No, me joudumme tekemään töitä yhdessä koko vuoden, eikö? Minä ajattelin, että olisi - olisi parempi - jos me solmisimme jonkinlaisen rauhan."

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Lily kysyi epäluuloisesti. James naurahti Lilyn ilmeelle.

"Minä en ahdistele sinua, en pyydä sinua ulos, en yritä suudella sinua. Minä en arvostele sinun päätöksiäsi."

"Entä minä?" Lily halusi tietää.

James kohautti harteitaan. "En tiedä. Olisi kivaa, jos voisit vaikka puhua minulle muutenkin kuin tiuskimalla tai vain raivotaksesi minulle. Partioiminen olisi vähän mukavampaa sillä tavalla."

"Kuulostaa kohtuulliselta", Lily sanoi. "Tehdään se rauha."

James virnisti ja ojensi Lilylle kätensä. Lily katsoi sitä epäluuloisesti. James nauroi. "Sitä kutsutaan käsien puristamiseksi, Lily. Sitä tehdään, kun tavataan ensimmäisen kerran tai tehdään jonkinlainen sopimus. Se ei yleensä ole kuolettavaa eikä edes vahingollista - ellei jommalla kummalla kättelevistä osapuolista ole myrkkypiikkiä kädessään."

Lily punastui tuntien itsensä typeräksi ja ojensi kätensä Jamesille. "Rauha", hän sanoi.

"Rauha", James nyökkäsi.

Lähdettyään Tuleemeneehuoneesta he suorittivat tavanomaisen partiointinsa, eikä James voinut olla ihmettelemättä, miten mukavaa Lilyn seurassa oli olla, kun hänen ei tarvinnut joka hetki pelätä, että Lily kiroaisi hänet. Heidän keskustelunsa oli aluksi hieman väkinäistä, mutta partioinnin loputtua myös Lily joutui myöntämään, ettei James ehkä ollut aivan niin hirvittävä kuin hän oli aina kuvitellut mielessään.

He kävelivät hiljaisina takaisin Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneeseen. James sanoi tunnussanan ('Animaagi') ja oli juuri aikeissa astua muotokuva-aukosta sisään, kun Lily tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja pysäytti hänet.

"Saanko minä nähdä sen?" hän kysyi.

"Minkä?" James kohotti kulmiaan.

Lily punastui. "Sinun animaagihahmosi."

James kohautti harteitaan. "Kyllä se käy. Mutta ei tänä iltana. On todella ahdistavaa olla hirvi sisätiloissa. Tekee mieli vain mäiskiä sarvilla haarniskat palasiksi ja luulen, ettei McGarmiwaa kannat suututtaa enää enempää."

Lily nyökkäsi ja epäröi.

"Aiotteko te tulla sisään tänä iltana vai täytyykö minun heilua tässä koko yö?" lihava Leidi keskeytti närkästyneenä. James virnisti ja kömpi nopeasti muotokuva-aukosta sisään. Lily seurasi häntä ja muotokuva heilahti tuhahtaen kiinni heidän jäljessään.

Oleskeluhuone oli pimeä ja hiljainen. Lily kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia.

"Minä menen nyt nukkumaan", hän sanoi. "Tuota - hyvää yötä sitten - ja anteeksi, James."

Hän katosi, ennen kuin James ehti sanoa mitään. James tuijotti hänen jälkeensä suu auki, kunnes tajusi viimein mennä makuusaliinsa. Hänen päässään takoi yksi ainoa ajatus, joka pyyhki pois kaikki kahden viimeisen päivän kärsimykset: Lily oli kutsunut häntä etunimeltä. Typerä virne levisi hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän astui sisään makuusaliin. Virnistys haipui kuitenkin nopeasti, kun hän näki Siriuksen istumassa sängyllä. Peter nukkui erittäin äänekkäästi vähän matkan päässä.

"Miten partiointi sujui?" Sirius kysyi varovasti. James erotti hänen äänessään anteeksipyytävän sävyn.

"Hyvin", hän sanoi lyhyesti. "Miten Remuksen kanssa sujui?"

Sirius oli hetken hiljaa. "Ei kovin hyvin", hän sanoi sitten. "Remus sanoi, että hän yrittää unohtaa, mutta - "

James nyökkäsi ja tunsi äkkiä myötätuntoa Siriusta kohtaan. Ei ollut reilua, että Sirius joutui kärsimään virheestään näin paljon. Se riitti jo, että hän saattaisi menettää Remuksen ystävyyden. Ja Sirius ja James olivat aina olleet parhaita ystäviä - aina. Siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun he tapasivat Tylypahkan pikajunassa. He olivat paljon enemmän kuin ystäviä - he olivat veljeksiä. Ystävät olivat Siriukselle perhe, jota hänellä ei koskaan ollut ollut.

"Kuule, Sarvihaara, minä olen oikeasti ihan mielettömän pahoillani", Sirius sanoi hiljaa.

James nyökkäsi. "Minä tiedän", hän sanoi. "Kunhan - "

"Älä pelkää", Sirius sanoi kiireesti. "En tee sitä enää uudelleen."

"Hyvä", James virnisti. "Mutta arvaa mitä - "

"No?" Sirius kysyi, helpottuneena siitä, että James taas puhui hänelle.

"Lily kutsui minua etunimeltä", James sanoi voitonriemuisesti. Sirius tuijotti häntä hetken aikaa suu auki, sitten -

"AHII!" Sirius pomppasi ylös sängyltä ja halasi Jamesia rajusti. "NIIN SITÄ PITÄÄ, SARVIHAARA!" hän huudahti kovaäänisesti, herättäen kuorsaavan Peterin.

"Mitä täällä nyt tapahtuu?" Peter kysyi synkästi silmiään hieroen. "Te olette näköjään taas kavereita." Hän kuulosti helpottuneelta.

Sirius nyökkäsi. "Ja Lily kutsui Sarvihaaraa etunimeltä", hän sanoi ylpeänä.

Peter huokaisi. "Yksi pieni askel Lily Evansille... yksi suuri askel Kelmeille", hän mutisi ja jatkoi nukkumista.


	8. Chapter 8

8. osa - tutustumista?

A/N: tästä nyt tuli vähän tällainen fiilistelyosa kun en viitsinyt hypätä suoraan seuraavaan tapahtumaan.

Viikon kuluttua James oli viimein päässyt eroon jälki-istunnoistaan McGarmiwan kanssa, eikä Remus vieläkään puhunut kunnolla Siriukselle. Hän oli raivoissaan siitä tosiasiasta, että Sirius oli pettänyt hänen luottamuksensa kertomalla Kalkarokselle - ja myös Lily tiesi - ei sillä, ettei Remus olisi luottanut Lilyyn, mutta hän arveli, että jos Lily suuttuisi Jamesille oikein pahasti, hän saattaisi aivan kiusallaan mennä möläyttämään, että James oli animaagi ja silloin koko totuus paljastuisi.

Remuksen onneksi Lily ei ollut kuitenkaan vielä suuttunut kunnolla Jamesille, vaan noiden kahden välit olivat jokseenkin rauhaisat. Eivät he todellakaan olleet mitään ylimpiä ystäviä, mutta he pystyivät puhumaan toisilleen muutenkin kuin pakon edessä, eikä James enää ilmestynyt aamiaiselle naama pilkkuja täyteen kirottuna. Remus ei tiennyt, mikä oli muuttanut Lilyn ja Jamesin välit noin nopeasti, mutta hän arveli Jamesin tajunneen jotakin silloin täydenkuun yönä ja nyt myös käyttäytyvän sen mukaisesti. Sen illan jälkeen James ei ollut tehnyt mitään yhdellekään luihuiselle (pientä naljailua lukuunottamatta).

Lily veti syvään henkeä istuessaan Ariannaa ja Cinnamonia vastapäätä aamiaispöydässä.

"Minä sain kirjeen äidiltä", hän sanoi niin kärsivällä äänellä, että Arianna ja Cinnamon lopettivat heti keskustelunsa ja kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Kummankin kasvoilla oli ilme, joka kysyi selvästi: kuka on kuollut? Lily huomasi sen ja ravisti hieman huvittuneena päätään.

"He ovat kaikki kyllä elossa. Eri asia kuinka kauan", hän sanoi sitten.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Arianna kysyi nopeasti huolta sinivihreissä silmissään.

"Petunia on mennyt kihloihin!"

Lilyn sanoja seurasi ällistynyt hiljaisuus. Sekä Arianna että Cinnamon tuijottivat häntä suu auki, eikä Lily voinut olla hymyilemättä heidän järkyttyneille ilmeilleen välittämättä siitä tosiasiasta, että hänen oma ilmeensä oli todennäköisesti ollut melko samanlainen kun hän oli lukenut kirjeen.

"Miten se on mahdollista?" Arianna kakoi pienen hetken päästä.

"Muistatte varmaan sen porsaan, jonka kanssa Petunia on seurustellut ikuisuuksia?" kumpikin nyökkäsi. "No hyvä", Lily jatkoi. "Nyt Vernon on sitten ilmeisesti koonnut rohkeutensa - jos sellaista edes on - ja mennyt kosimaan Petuniaa. Rakas siskoni tietenkin suostui hetkessä ja on nyt onnensa kukkuloilla."

Cinnamon teki oksentamista muistuttavan äänen. "Onnensa kukkuloilla? Minä tekisin mieluummin itsemurhan kuin menisin naimisiin Vernonin kanssa", hän sanoi muistaen lihavan, ilkeän miehen, jonka oli tavannut Evanseilla edellisenä kesänä.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "No, Petunialla on aina ollut melko alhainen taso mitä miehiin tulee. Ja Vernon varmaan tekee hänet oikein onnelliseksi. He saavat yllätyksettömän, normaalin elämän ja voivat yhdessä haukkua naapureitaan, joilla on vääränlainen kampaus."

"Tuleeko sinusta morsiusneito?" Arianna halusi tietää ja työnsi tummat, pitkän hiuksensa sivuun kasvoiltaan.

"Voit uskoa", Lily ärähti. "Ihan kuin minä sitä haluaisin. Tai Petunia. Mutta äidin mielestä on täydellinen katastrofi, jos morsian ei pyydä sisartaan morsiusneidoksi. Ja koska Petunia ei halua järkyttää ketään tai tehdä mitään epänormaalia - no, sanotaanko, että minulla ei ole suoraansanottuna vaihtoehtoja."

Arianna ja Cinnamon katsoivat häntä myötätuntoisesti. "Ainakin pääset pitämään sellaista hienoa pukua", Cinnamon yritti löytää asiasta valoisia puolia. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Hienoa pukua? Jonka Petunia valitsee? Meillä kahdella on HIEMAN erilainen vaatemaku, jos satut muistamaan."

"Totta. Sinun vaatemakusi on parempi", Cinnamon virnisti.

"Olen samaa mieltä, Lily", sanoi James Potter, joka seisoi heidän takanaan kuuntelemassa heidän keskusteluaan. Lily kallisti päätään ja hymyili Jamesille pienesti. Hän ei vieläkään oikein tiennyt, miten suhtautua Jamesiin. Eivät he olleet mitenkään läheisiä ystäviä, mutta hän yritti ainakin olla kohtelias. Ja hän oli myös joutunut huomaamaan, että pystyi jopa puhumaan Jamesin kanssa. Ei tosin mistään tärkeistä asioista, tai henkilökohtaisuuksista, mutta kuitenkin.

"Kiitos", hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

James kohautti olkapäitään ja haroi toisella kädellään hiuksiaan. "Minä en tiennytkään, että sinulla on sisko", hän sanoi, selvästi päättäen jatkaa keskustelua vielä hetken.

"Et ole ikinä kysynyt."

"Hän ei siis ole noita?" Jamesin ruskeissa silmissä häivähti myötätuntoa. Lily ravisti päätään vinosti hymyillen. James hymyili hänelle vastaukseksi ja siirtyi sitten eteenpäin omien ystäviensä seuraan. Cinnamon kohotti kulmiaan Lilylle.

"Olenko minä väärässä, vai oliko tuo jopa sivistynyttä keskustelua?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä. Lily hymähti pienesti eikä vastannut. Tähän saakka hän oli pyrkinyt välttelemään kokonaan aihetta James Potter ja heidän rauhansopimuksensa. Totta kyllä, hän oli pakon edessä lakannut haukkumasta Jamesia ystävilleen (paitsi sitä ärsyttävää tapaa, jolla James haroi hiuksiaan), mutta ei hän muutenkaan halunnut puhua Jamesista.

"Pakkotilanne", Lily sanoi lyhyesti toivoen lopettavansa kyselyt sillä.

Cinnamon virnisti. "Millä hän kiristi sinua? Uhkasiko hän varastaa pöllösi?"

Lily ojensi kätensä ja nykäisi varoittavasti Cinnamonin vaaleita hiuksia. "Me teimme välirauhan", hän sanoi lyhyesti.

"Sen riitelyn jälkeen? En olisi uskonut", Cinnamon mutisi.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. Hän ei välittänyt selostaa ystävilleen koko kuviota, eikä olisi niin voinut tehdäkään, sillä hän oli luvannut olla kertomatta mitään Kelmien salaisuuksista, eikä hänellä ollut tapana rikkoa lupauksia.

"Meidän on joka tapauksessa pakko työskennellä yhdessä", hän tokaisi lyhyesti. "Välirauha vaikutti parhaalta vaihtoehdolta."

Välttääkseen enemmät kyselyt hän nousi ylös pöydästä ja käveli ulos Suuresta Salista. Ovella hän kääntyi, ja näki Cinnamonin ja Ariannan tuijottavan järkyttyneinä peräänsä. Hän virnisti. Cinnamonin tavallisesti niin tyynet ja iloiset kasvot olivat nyt järkyttyneet ja Ariannan virne oli tavallista leveämpi. Sitten Cinnamon ja Arianna läimäisivät kätensä yhteen. Lily pyöritti silmiään ja katosi ovelta.

Kun Lily oli lähtenyt, Arianna käänsi huomionsa Siriukseen, joka istui vähän matkan päässä ja kuunteli ystäviensä keskustelua. Sirius näytti hiljaiselta, jopa masentuneelta - jotakin, mitä Arianna ei ollut ennen Siriuksessa huomannut. Hän rypisti otsaansa ja odotti, että tavoitti Siriuksen katseen. Sitten hän kutsui Siriuksen nyökkäyksellä ja kädenheilautuksella luokseen.

Sirius nousi ylös sanaakaan sanomatta ja käveli yllättyneenä Lilyn ystävien luokse. Hän katsoi kysyvästi pientä, tummatukkaista Ariannaa, jonka sinivihreät silmät säteilivät juuri nyt ilkikurisesti.

"Asiaa?" hän kysyi lyhyesti ja istui Ariannan vierelle onnistuen kaikesta huolimatta väläyttämään tytöille kuuluisan hymynsä. Arianna kohautti olkapäitään ja vastasi hymyyn, Cinnamon taas tarkkaili tilannetta sinisin silmin ihmetellen selvästi, mistä oli kyse. Sirius keskitti siis huomionsa Ariannaan ja odotti, että tyttö saisi asiansa sanottua.

"Tiesitkö, että Lily ja James ovat taas puheväleissä?" Arianna aloitti seuraavaksi.

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Tiesinkö? Tuskin James muuten näyttäisi kaiken aikaa siltä, että Dumbledore on antanut hänelle virallisen luvan kiduttaa luihuisia!"

"No, joka tapauksessa, minä kuulin asiasta vasta tänä aamuna." Ariannan äänensävy muuttui asialliseksi. "Ja minun mielestäni meidän pitää käyttää tilaisuutta hyväksemme."

"Millä tavalla?" Sirius kysyi kohottaen uteliaasti kulmiaan. Hän oli itsekin ajatellut joskus aikaisemmin, että Lilyn ja Jamesin pitäisi viettää enemmän aikaa toistensa seurassa, mutta viime aikoina hänen omat huolensa - Remus, pääasiassa - olivat kiinnittäneet hänen huomionsa.

Arianna virnisti hänelle ja Cinnamonille. "Sanotaanko, että meidän pitäisi pakottaa heidät puhumaan keskenään niin paljon kuin mahdollista."

"En tiennytkään, että sinä haluaisit heidän olevan yhdessä", Sirius totesi.

Ariannan hymy leveni entisestään. "Minun mielestäni he sopisivat yhteen", hän sanoi. "En vain ole viitsinyt tuoda asiaa esille, kun Lily on aina vain vihannut häntä. Mutta nyt olosuhteissa on tapahtunut jonkinlainen muutos. Sitä paitsi, Bertha Jorkins - se juorukello, tiedäthän? - on pistänyt pystyyn vedonlyönnin siitä, milloin Lily ja James alkavat seurustella. Minä veikkasin tämän kuun loppua enkä halua hävitä vetoa."

"Vedonlyönnin?" Sirius rypisti otsaansa yrittäen peittää hymyään. "Ja Dumbledore hyväksyy sellaisen?"

Arianna kohautti olkapäitään. "Eiköhän. Dumbledore itse löi vetoa Halloweenistä."

"No sitten minunkin pitää selvästi käydä asioimassa Jorkinsin kanssa. Olenkin etsinyt jotakin järkevää kohdetta, minne tuhlata loput rakkailta vanhemmiltani pihistämät rahat. Eli, sinä haluat siis saada Lilyn ja Jamesin yhteen?"

"Ainakin ystävystymään kunnolla keskenään, näin aluksi", Arianna korjasi.

Cinnamon huokaisi syvään. "Minusta tuo on vähän epäeettistä", hän sanoi. "Olen samaa mieltä siitä, että Lilyn ja Jamesin pitäisi puhua enemmän keskenään, mutta minä en ainakaan pitäisi siitä, että minun selkäni takana juonittaisiin jotakin. Menen kiusaamaan Remusta, jos ei haittaa."

Hän nousi ylös pöydästä. Sirius pyöritti silmiään katsoessaan, kuinka laiha vaaleatukkainen tyttö katosi muiden Kelmien seuraan.

"Hänellä ei ole huumorintajua, vai?"

"On hänellä", Arianna puolusteli. "Hänellä vain on korkeampi moraali kuin meillä kahdella."

"Omatunto on kirous!" Sirius julisti. "No niin, millaista toimintasuunnitelmaa sinä ehdotat."

Arianna virnisti. "Jos minulla olisi joku suunnitelma, olisinko minä kutsunut sinua tänne? Olen kuullut, että sinä olet mestari erilaisten - tuota, sanotaanko suunnitelmien - laatimisessa."

Sirius virnisti mukamas-vaatimattomasti ja kumartui lähemmäs. "Olet kääntynyt oikean ihmisen puoleen. No niin, meidän suunnitelmamme ei saa olla liian ilmiselvä. Tai siis, Sarvihaara nyt on niin onnellisessa mielentilassa ettei tajuaisi, vaikka häntä löisi luudanvarrella päähän, mutta meidän pieni Lily-ystäväisemme on hieman epäluuloisempi."

"Hyvä on. Hyviä syitä, miksi Lilyn pitäisi puhua enemmän Jamesin kanssa?"

Sirius väläytti hänelle ilkikurisen hymyn. "Minulla on idea, mutta et tule kyllä pitämään siitä", hän ilmoitti.

"Kerro", Arianna huokaisi varautuen jo valmiiksi pahimpaan. Siriuksen tummissa silmissä oli tavanomaista pirullisempi ilme - samanlainen ilme kuin aina silloinkin, kun hän suunnitteli jotakin kepposta luihuisille.

"Sinä voisit paljastaa Lilylle olevasi kuolettavasti ihastunut minuun", Sirius virnisti. "Sitten olisi ainakin selvää miksi haluat viettää niin paljon aikaa Kelmien kanssa. Ja kunnon ystävänä Lily tietenkin seuraisi perässä."

"Älä edes kuvittele", Arianna puuskahti. "Minä ehkä haluan voittaa sen Jorkinsin vedonlyönnin mutta en ole niin alhainen, että teeskentelisin olevani ihastunut sinuun!"

Sirius katsoi häneen loukkaantuneena. "Olenko minä muka niin vastenmielinen?"

"Et, mutta sinun egollesi tekee hyvää, että on edes joku, joka ei ole tippaakaan kiinnostunut sinusta."

"Kiitos huomautuksesta", Sirius teki pienen, tyylikkään kumarruksen istuallaan, "mutta keksitkö sinä sitten muka parempaa keinoa?"

"Mitä jos vain sanotaan Lilylle, että hänen pitää tutustua Jamesiin kunnolla?" Arianna ehdotti järkevästi. Sirius näytti kauhistuneen pelkkää ehdotustakin ja pudisti päätään niin, että hänen tumma tukkansa valui tyylikkäästi hänen silmilleen.

"Sinä kuulostat ihan mieheltä!" Sirius parkaisi. "Vain miehet tekevät noin epätaktisia ehdotuksia!"

"Ja mikä sinä sitten olet? Nainenko?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan.

"En! Minä vain satun olemaan ajan tasalla oleva mies", Sirius ilmoitti loukkaantuneesti ja kumartui lähemmäs Ariannaa. "No niin, miten on? Kyllä vai ei."

Arianna mietti hetken ja huokaisi sitten erittäin syvään. "Minä tulen vielä varmaan katumaan tätä, mutta minä oikeasti haluan voittaa sen vedonlyönnin. Menköön tämän kerran."

"Loistavaa!" Sirius hihkaisi. "No niin, nyt kun tämä on suunniteltu, sinä voisit mennä etsimään Lilyn ja alkaa ruikuttamaan toivotonta ihastumistasi ja minä menen takaisin muiden meikäläisten luokse. Meillä on yksi ihan mahtava juttu suunniteltavana Halloweenin varalle, joten - " hän jätti lauseen kesken, iski silmää Ariannalle ja siirrtyi Kelmien luokse. Arianna pyöritti silmiään ja nousi ylös. Hän suuntasi kohti rohkelikkotornia ja kirosi mielessään itseään. Hänen olisi pitänyt jo tajuta, ettei ikinä saanut pyytää Siriukselta apua missään asiassa. Se johti aina vain vaikeuksiin.

Lily raahautui vastentahtoisesti muodonmuutos-tunnille. Hän ei todellakaan odottanut innolla McGarmiwan näkemistä, eikä myöskään muodonmuutoksia. Viime tunnilla heidän oli pitänyt yrittää muuttaa oksa pöllöksi ja hänen oksansa oli saanut vain siivet ja jalat ja lennellyt sokeasti ympäri luokkaa. Tuskin tämäkään tunti menisi kovin paljon paremmin, Lily ajatteli synkästi. Toisin kuin Kelmit, häntä ei ollut luotu muodonmuutoksia varten ja ainoa syy, miksi hän oli ottanut tämän aineen viimeiseksi vuodekseen oli se, että hän tarvitsisi sitä Auroriakatemiassa.

"Hei, Lily", Arianna sanoi poissaolevasti istuessaan Lilyn viereen eturivipulpettiin. Hänen hiuksensa olivat sotkussa ja hän näytti muutenkin siltä, että oli tullut luokkaan kovassa kiireessä. Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

"Missä sinä viivyit?" hän kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Suuressa Salissa", Arianna vastasi ympäripyöreästi alkaessaan kaivaa muodonmuutoskirjaa laukustaan. McGarmiwa ei ollut vielä luokassa - Ariannan helpotukseksi - ja hän kääntyi virnistämään Siriukselle, kun Kelmit tulivat luokkaan. Sirius iski hänelle silmää vastaukseksi ja istui Jamesin kanssa toiseen eturivipulpettiin heidän vasemmalle puolelleen.

"Valmiina tunnille, Bell?" Sirius kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen ja Arianna väläytti hänelle flirttailevan hymyn.

"Voit uskoa, Black! Minä muutan sinut sarvikuonoksi tällä tunnilla!"

"Saatat jopa saada siihen mahdollisuuden, neiti Bell", McGarmiwa sanoi ilmestyessään luokan ovelle. Ariannan kasvoille ilmestyi valoisa hymy ja Lily kohotti kulmiaan Ariannalle. Arianna muotoili äänettömästi huulillaan sanat: 'kerron myöhemmin' ja kirosi mielessään Sirius Blackia.

"Kuten juuri varmasti tuli selväksi, tänään me aloitamme ihmismuodonmuutokset. Teidän täytyy olla äärimmäisen huolellisia, sillä minä en halua yhtäkään ylikasvanutta hirveä juoksentelemaan ympäri luokkaa, onko selvä?" McGarmiwa kysyi ankarasti ja James ja Sirius virnistivät toisilleen kuullessaan sanan 'hirvi'.

"Huono tuuri, Sarvihaara", Sirius sanoi matalalla äänellä ja James kohautti olkapäitään. Lily oli kuullut Siriuksen sanat ja vilkaisi kahta Kelmiä pikaisesti. James hymyili hänelle leveästi.

"No niin, aloitamme pikaisella esimerkillä. Voisivatko johtajapoika ja -tyttö tulla tänne eteen, kiitos?"

Lily voihkaisi. Hän tiesi, että McGarmiwa vain rankaisi heitä viikon takaisesta pullonpyöritysepisodista. Hän vilkaisi Jamesia silmiään pyöritellen ja nousi ylös tuoliltaan kävellen luokan eteen McGarmiwan luokse. James seurasi häntä.

"Neiti Evans, millaisena eläimenä sinä haluaisit nähdä herra Potterin?"

Lily virnisti. "Jos hirvi on kielletty, niin sitten hylkeenä", hän sanoi ensimmäisenä mieleen tulleen eläimen. James mulkaisi häntä kasvoillaan ilme, joka sanoi selvästi: 'tästä puhutaan vielä.' Lily hymyili hänelle viattomasti ja näki tyytyväisenä, että Jamesin murhaava ilme vaihtui samantien typerännäköiseen hymyyn. Myös Sirius ja Arianna huomasivat tämän ja virnuilivat toisilleen voitonriemuisesti.

"Sinä haluat minun muuttavan herra Potterin hylkeeksi?" McGarmiwa kysyi ja huvittunut hymy nyki hänen tavallisesti niin kireitä suupieliään. Lily nyökkäsi hymyillen ja McGarmiwa osoitti sauvallaan Jamesia. Hän mutisi muutaman sanan ja hetken päästä Jamesin paikalla lattialla oli suuri, harmaa hylje, joka sätki kömpelösti Lilyä kohti. Lily kirkaisi ja hypähti taaksepäin, mutta ei voinut olla nauramatta muun luokan mukana.

McGarmiwa muutti Jamesin takaisin ihmiseksi ja virnistelevä James nousi ylös lattialta.

"No niin, herra Potter, sinä saat yrittää muodonmuutosta neiti Evansiin", McGarmiwa sanoi seuraavaksi. Lily kauhistui. Hän tiesi kyllä Jamesin muodonmuutostaidot - Jameshan oli animaagi ja luokan paras muodonmuutosoppilas - mutta siltikin hän olisi halunnut McGarmiwan muuttavan hänet mieluummin. James hymyili hänelle ja kuiskasi: "kosto elää." Lily ei sanonut mitään.

"Miksi eläimeksi minä muutan hänet, professori?" James kysyi.

"Kissaksi. Sen ei pitäisi olla liian vaikea", McGarmiwa sanoi. James nyökkäsi ja osoitti Lilyä taikasauvallaan lausuen McGarmiwan kertomat sanat. Lily kutistui yllättäen ja hänen paikalleen ilmestyi pieni, oranssinpunainen kissa, joka katsoi Jamesia syyttävästi kellanvihreillä silmillään. James virnisti ja työnsi taikasauvan taskuunsa. Hän kumartui ja nosti Lily-kissan ylös lattialta syliinsä. Kissa rimpuili ja yritti raapaista häntä, mutta hän vain hymyili tyytyväisenä.

"Sinusta tuli suloinen kissa, Lily-kukkanen", hän sanoi ja muut luokassa olijat nauroivat. Kissa ojensi jälleen käpäläänsä Jamesin kasvojen suuntaan. McGarmiwa rykäisi palauttaen Jamesin jälleen todellisuuteen.

"Jos nyt olet pidennyt neiti Evansia tarpeeksi sylissäsi, niin voisit palauttaa hänet jälleen ihmiseksi", McGarmiwa tokaisi kuivasti.

James virnisti. "Aivan niin, professori", hän sanoi ja laski kissan lattialle. Sitten hän mutisi taikasanat ja kissa kasvoi jälleen ihmiseksi. Lily tuijotti Jamesia murhaavasti ja punastui. Hän työnsi hiukset sivuun kasvoiltaan ja käveli paikalleen sanaakaan sanomatta. James kohautti olkapäitään ja meni omalle paikalleen istumaan. Lopputunnin he opettelivat muuttamaan toisiaan eläimiksi, mikä useimpien kohdalla oli katastrofi. Peter yritti muuttaa Remusta papukaijaksi, mutta onnistui saamaan aikaan vain siivet ja kirkkaanpunaisen ihon. James ja Sirius sen sijaan onnistuivat kumpikin loistavasti ja muuttivat toistensa muotoa eri eläimiin monta kertaa tunnin aikana nauttien vapaudestaan tehdä muodonmuutoksia muiden silmien edessä. Lopputunnista Sirius teeskenteli muuttavansa Jamesin hirveksi, kun James todellisuudessa vain itse otti animaagihahmonsa. Hän juoksi Sarvihaarana luokan ympäri rohkelikkojen hurratessa ja luihuisten tuijottaessa häntä murhaavasti. Kun hän otti jälleen ihmisen hahmonsa mukamas Siriuksen avustuksella, Lily loi häneen tietävän katseen. Hän virnisti ja istui paikalleen.

Hetken kuluttua hänen eteensä leijaili pieni paperinpalanen. Hän avasi sen, olettaen sen olevan Peteriltä tai Remukselta, mutta viesti olikin Bellatrix Blackilta. Siinä luki:

"Sinuna en olisi noin ylimielinen, Potter, tai saatat huomata että suloiselle kuraveriselle tyttöystävällesi käy vielä huonosti."

James rypisti viestin nyrkkiinsä ja kääntyi katsomaan Bellatrixia, joka tuijotti häntä mustin silmin omahyväinen hymy huulillaan. James ei sanonut mitään vaan kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä Bellatrix oli saanut päähänsä, että Lily oli muka hänen tyttöystävänsä (olisikin ollut!) tai mistä Bellatrix oli yleensä keksinyt ajatuksen uhkailla Lilyä. Toisaalta, kaikkihan tiesivät Bellatrixin olevan mukana Voldemortin joukoissa ja Voldemort tunnetusti vihasi jästisyntyisiä. James rypisti otsaansa. Hän päätti olla entistä varovaisempi ja varmistaa kaikin keinoin, ettei Bellatrix pääsisi tekemään Lilylle mitään.

Tunnin loputtua Lily katosi luokasta ensimmäisten joukossa ja jäi sitten odottamaan, että James ja muut Kelmit tulisivat ulos luokasta. Hän vilkaisi Jamesia merkitsevästi heti kun poika ilmestyi näköpiiriin ja näki pojan mutisevan jotakin ystävilleen. Sitten muut Kelmit lähtivät, jättäen Jamesin kahden Lilyn kanssa. Lily aloitti puhumisen heti, kun muut olivat kadonneet näköpiiristä.

"Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelit tekeväsi tuolla luokassa?" hän kysyi terävästi.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Sen mitä McGarmiwa käski."

"Hän ei käskenyt sinua nöyryyttämään minua koko luokan nähden!" Lily kivahti ja hänen äänensä kohosi kaiken aikaa. "Meillä oli sopimus, James - sinä et koske minuun etkä ahdistele minua!"

"Eikä sinun pitänyt huutaa minulle", James naljaisi.

"Sinä et anna minulle vaihtoehtoja!"

James huokaisi syvään. "Kuule, Lily, minä en tiedä, mikä siinä oli niin kamalaa - mutta anteeksi. Siinä, oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

Lily katsoi häntä kylmästi. "Sinä kuvittelet, että pääset mistä vain eroon pyytämällä anteeksi. No, anteeksi vain SINULLE, mutta minä en ole yksi sinun aivottomista 'tyttöystävistäsi' joita sinä voit huijata miten vain. Eli säästä anteeksipyyntösi jollekin toiselle. Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta, ettei tästä sopimuksesta tule mitään, jos sinä et voi olla lähentelemättä minua."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti kävelemään tiehensä. James veti syvään henkeä ja kiirehti hänen peräänsä.

"Lily, minä en lähennellyt SINUA. Sinä satuit olemaan kissa, jos et muista", hän puolusteli.

Lily tuhahti ja jatkoi kävelemistä. "Ihan kuin sinä rupeaisit silittelemään McGarmiwaakaan joka kerta kun hän tekee sen kissamuodonmuutoksensa!"

"Lily, oikeasti - odota vähän - "

"Miksi, Potter?"

"Suutuitko sinä todella noin vähästä?" James kysyi, korottaen itsekin omaa ääntään. "Se oli pelkkä ystävällinen ele!"

"No anteeksi vain, jos minä en satu pitämään siitä, että sinä pidät minua sylissäsi!" Lily ärähti. Hän tajusi heti sanoneensa väärät sanat nähdessään ilmeen Jamesin kasvoilla. James nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja käveli pois.

Lily suunnisti Suuressa Salissa Ariannan ja Cinnamonin luo istumaan. Hänen epäonnekseen hänen ystävänsä olivat kuitenkin valinneet istumapaikan Kelmien vierestä ja hänen kasvonsa valahtivat. Arianna virnisti heti hänet nähdessään, tietämättä selvästikään hänen ja Jamesin riidasta, ja viittoi Lilyä tulemaan luokseen. Lily meni lähemmäs kasvot ilmeettöminä.

"Sinulla oli minulle jotain asiaa, eikö niin, Arianna?" hän kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.

Arianna nyökkäsi, vakavoituen nähdessään hänen ilmeensä. Hän vilkaisi pikaisesti Jamesia, joka tuijotti lautastaan. Sitten Ariannan katse siirtyi Siriukseen, joka levitti käsivarsiaan kysyvästi.

"Mennäänkö ulos vähäksi aikaa?" Arianna ehdotti. Lily nyökkäsi kiitollisena ja Arianna lähti johdattamaan häntä ulos Suuresta Salista. Sirius tuijotti päätään pudistellen kaksikon perään.

"Mitä sinä nyt teit, Sarvihaara?" hän kysyi väsyneesti Jamesilta.

James kohautti hartioitaan haroen hiuksiaan. "Hän ilmeisesti suuttui siitä muodonmuutos-luokan kohtauksesta."

"En ihmettele", Remus puuttui puheeseen kyllästyneesti. "Tytöt eivät pidä siitä, että heitä ahdistellaan julkisesti."

"Hän oli KISSA - " James aloitti tuskastuneesti, mutta Remuksen päänpudistus sai hänet vaikenemaan.

"Hän saattoi olla kissan hahmossa, mutta päänsä sisällä hän sattui olemaan edelleen ihminen. Sinähän sanoit, että yksi teidän sopimuksenne ehtoja on se, että sinä et ahdistele häntä. Ja Lilyn mielestä sinä rikoit sitä lupausta, joten ei ihme, jos hän on suuttunut. Minä ehdottaisin, että sinä menet pyytämään häneltä anteeksi."

"Minä yritin jo", James tokaisi. "Hän ei suoraan sanottuna innostunut ajatuksesta."

"Yritä sitten uudelleen", Remus sanoi peräänantamattomasti ja suki hiuksiaan hajamielisesti. "Kunhan Arianna tulee takaisin."

Arianna ja Lily istuivat nurmikolle ja Arianna kääntyi niin, että saattoi kunnolla katsoa Lilyä silmiin.

"No niin, mitä nyt?" hän kysyi rauhallisesti.

"Potter", Lily puuskahti.

Arianna esti itseään pyörittämästä silmiään. Tätä hän oli arvellutkin. "Mitä Jamesista?" hän kysyi painottaen pojan etunimeä. Lily tuhahti vihaisesti.

"Kyllä sinä tiedät! Siellä muodonmuutosluokassa hän - hän - "

"Hän muutti sinut kissaksi ja nosti sinut syliinsä. Mitä siitä?"

"Mitä siitä?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Minä en erityisemmin pitänyt siitä!"

Arianna huokaisi syvään. "Ja sinä suutuit hänelle siksi? Lily, James ei todennäköisesti ajatellut - "

"Ajatteleeko hän muka ikinä?"

"Sinä et voi sanoa noin", Arianna puolusteli. "Jos et ole huomannut, hän on viime aikoina vähentänyt luihuisten jekuttamista. Hän on tehnyt yhden pienen pilan koko viikolla - yleensä hän tekee neljä päivässä - ja hän on alkanut olla kiltimpi muillekin - sinä olet ihan liian ankara hänelle, Lily!"

Lily siristi silmiään. "Miksi sinä puolustat häntä noin paljon?"

"Koska se on totta", Arianna huokaisi. "Enkä minä pidä siitä, että ihmisiä tuomitaan ilman syytä."

"Sinä pidät hänestä, eikö niin? Siksi sinä tuijottelit koko tunnin hänen ja Siriuksen pöytään!" Lily sanoi voitonriemuisesti. Arianna näki tilaisuutensa tulleen ja pudisti päätään ottaen kasvoilleen syyllisen ilmeen.

"En minä häntä tuijottanut", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.

Lily tuhahti. "No ketä sitten? Siriustako muka - " hän aloitti, mutta keskeytti sitten nähdessään Ariannan ilmeen. "Arianna, oletko sinä ihastunut Siriukseen?"

Arianna punastui. "No - tavallaan - siksi me nytkin istuttiin heidän kanssaan - mutta et sitten kerro kenellekään, ethän?"

Lily pudisti päätään huvittuneena. "En kerro. Olisi minun pitänyt arvata tämä. Sinä ja Sirius olette olleet oudon tuttavallisia koko viikon."

"Äh, pää kiinni!" Arianna läimäytti Lilyä käsivarteen ja suuntasi kohti linnan pääovea. "Minä menen sisälle", hän sanoi olkapäänsä ylitse. "Ja pienenä vinkkinä muuten, sinun kannattaisi yrittää sopia Jamesin kanssa. Sinä joudut kuitenkin olemaan tekemisissä hänen kanssaan."

Lily jäi yksin istumaan nurmikolle. Hän ajatteli Siriusta ja Ariannaa - hän oli kyllä tiennyt, että he olivat ystäviä, mutta että Arianna oli ihastunut niin nopeasti - ja myös Sirius tuntui pitävän Ariannasta. Ei se toisaalta mikään ihme ollut, Lily ajatteli. Arianna oli kaunis. Hänellä oli tummat hiukset ja kirkkaat silmät ja hän hymyili paljon. Joskus hän toi Lilyn mieleen naispuolisen version Siriuksesta. Hän ravisti päätään itsekseen.

"Lily? Onko sinulla aikaa puhua vähän aikaa?"

Lily kääntyi ja katsoi Jamesia kylmästi. Hänen teki mieli käskeä Jamesia painumaan Kalkaroksen käsivarsille, mutta sitten hän muisti Ariannan sanat ja nyökkäsi hitaasti osoittaen paikkaa nurmikolla vieressään. James totteli ja istui, mutta ei katsonut Lilyä silmiin vaan tuijotti käsiään.

"Minä - on typerää riidellä tällaisesta asiasta - " James aloitti. "Ajattelin pyytää vielä anteeksi."

Lily pudisti hitaasti päätään. "Anteeksipyyntö ei oikein riitä, James", hän sanoi. "Mehän sovimme ehdot sopimukselle, eikö? Sinä annat minun olla ja minä olen ystävällinen sinulle? Mutta minä en voi olla sinun ystäväsi, jos sinä jahtaat minua edelleen."

"Lily, minä en jahdannut sinua, vaan - äh", James keskeytti päätään pudistellen. "Hyvä on, minä myönnän. Minä olen edelleen rakastunut sinuun."

Lily ei sanonut mitään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan pihan yli huispauskentälle ja sitten Kiellettyyn Metsään. Pihan laidoilla hän näki myös Tällipajun ja muisti sen illan Tällipajun luona. Sen jälkeen hän oli suostunut rauhansopimukseen. Nyt hän ei enää tiennyt, mitä ajatella.

"Lily, tarvitseeko sen oikeasti pilata kaikki?" James kysyi anovalla äänellä. "Sen, että minä pidän sinusta."

"En minä tiedä", Lily sanoi ja naurahti kömpelösti. "On vähän hankalaa olla ystävä jonkun kanssa, kun tietää, että se toinen haluaa koko ajan enemmän kuin ystävyyttä. Siksi minä hermostuin siitä kissajutusta niin pahasti. En sen teon vuoksi vaan sen vuoksi, mitä sen takana on."

James nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi. "Minä tiedän, että se on hermostuttavaa. Minä yritän muuttaa tapojani, Lily, minä lupaan sen."

Lily ravisti päätään. "Minä en halua, että kukaan muuttuu minun vuokseni."

"Mitä sinä sitten haluat minun tekevän?" James puri huultaan. Hän haroi toisella kädellään hiuksiaan huolimattomasti. Lily huomasi sen ja tarttui päättäväisesti Jamesin käsivarteen kiskoen sen alas.

"Jätä ne hiukset rauhaan", hän sanoi teräksisellä äänellä. James virnisti lammasmaisesti. "James, riittääkö se sinulle? Että me olemme ystäviä? Koska minä en voi olla enempää sinun kanssasi ja - "

James keskeytti hänet ravistamalla päätään. "Remus sanoi, ettei tytöille saa valehdella, jos haluaa iskeä heidät", hän sanoi. "Eli minä sanon suoraan, että minä haluaisin olla enemmän kuin sinun ystäväsi, mutta jos sinä et pysty enempään, niin sitten sen on pakko riittää minulle, eikö niin?"

"Mutta riittääkö se?" Lily toisti. James mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten. Lilyn kasvoille ilmestyi pieni vino hymy.

"Tämä typerä riita on siis sovittu?" James kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Se on sovittu. Ja nyt kun me olemme taas puheväleissä, niin oletko huomannut, että Sirius on keskustellut viime aikoina Ariannan kanssa epäluonteenomaisen paljon?" Lily kysyi. Hän aikoi pitää Ariannan salaisuuden, eikä sanonut sanaakaan siitä, että Arianna piti Siriuksesta, mutta halusi silti udella jotakin Siriuksen ajatuksista.

"Huomattu on", James sanoi. "En tosin tiedä, miksi. Sirius ei yleensä roiku kenenkään tytön seurassa kovin pitkään."

"Huomattu on", Lily matki kuivalla äänellä. "Mikä hänen ennätyksensä on? Neljä päivää, vai?"

"Yksitoista, itse asiassa", James korjasi virnistäen. "Sen jälkeen hän löysi Viistokujalta mielestään jonkun uskomattoman hyvännäköisen blondin ja siirtyi iskemään häntä. Se oli viime kesälomalla."

"Entä sinun oma ennätyksesi?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. James punastui ja kääntyi katsomaan poispäin vastatessaan.

"En ole ihan varma... Kolme-neljä viikkoa ehkä."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. Jamesin kasvoille ilmestyi automaattisesti puolusteleva ilme. "Ei heissä mitään vikaa ollut", James sanoi. "Tai no, jokaisessa heissä oli yksi iso vika, minkä takia minä en jaksanut pitkään."

"Mikä?" Lily kysyi uteliaasti.

Tällä kertaa James katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. "Yksikään heistä ei ollut sinä", James sanoi hitaasti. Lily punastui ja kääntyi poispäin.

"Tuo puheenaihe menee kielletylle alueelle", hän ilmoitti hämillisesti. James nyökkäsi.

"Selväksi tuli. En sano sitä enää uudestaan. Tuota - mikä on lempiharrastuksesi - ?" James vaihtoi kömpelösti puheenaihetta.

Lily kallisti päätään niin, että punaiset hiukset valuivat hänen olkapäälleen. James katsoi häntä ihmetellen, miten helposti yksinkertainen ele Lilyltä veti hänen huomionsa puoleensa.

"Lempiharrastukseni sinun haukkumisen lisäksikö?" Lily virnisti. "Varmaan laulaminen."

"Ai niin. Arianna sanoi, että sinä laulat hyvin", James muisteli.

Lily katsoi häntä varoittavasti. "Turha kuvitella, että annan sinulle laulunäytöksen."

"Ei sitten", James sanoi hieman pettyneesti, mutta hymyili joka tapauksessa. "Sinun tuskin tarvitsee kysyä, mikä minun lempiharrastukseni on?"

"Ei tarvitse. Jos olisit Sirius, minun pitäisi miettiä vähän tarkemmin. Silloin vaihtoehtoja olisi kolme: luihuisten kiusaaminen, syöminen vai tyttöjen iskeminen. Mutta sinun tapauksessasi minä sanoisin, että huispaus."

James virnisti. "Oikeassa olit. Minä olen harrastanut huispausta siitä lähtien kun olin viisi-vuotias ja olen edelleen koukussa."

"Onhan se ainakin parempaa tekemistä kuin luihuisten kiusaaminen", Lily kommentoi. James nyökkäsi ja pienen hetken epäröityään Lily kysyi häneltä kysymyksen:

"Miksi te aina kiusaatte luihuisia?"

James epäröi ja katsoi poispäin. "Siihen on omat syynsä. Sinä et varmaan ikinä ymmärrä niitä. Mutta voin sanoa sen verran, että sen takana on enemmän kuin lapsellinen halu esittää jotakin."

"Onko?" Lily kiusasi. "Minä kuvittelin että sinä olit esitys-pakkomielteinen?"

James virnisti, mutta vakavoitui sitten. Hänen teki mieli kysyä Lilyltä eräs kysymys, jonka hän oli halunnut kysyä monta kertaa viimeisen neljän vuoden aikana, mutta ei ollut koskaan uskaltanut. Niin kuin ei nytkään. Hän kysyi sen sijaan toisen kysymyksen, joka tuli hänen mieleensä:

"Mitä sinä kaipaat eniten jästimaailmasta?"

Lily mietti hetken. "Tuo on aika vaikea... Pullotettua kermavaahtoa, varmaan."

"Pullotettua kermavaahtoa?" James näytti ällistyneeltä. Lily virnisti ja kohautti olkapäitään.

"Joo. Se on ylellisyyttä, kun voi vain kävellä jääkaapille, ottaa pullon ja valuttaa kermavaahtoa suuhunsa. Minä olen koukussa kermavaahtoon ja suklaaseen."

"Jästit ovat kahjoja", James mutisi hiljaa, mutta Lily kuuli kuitenkin ja mottasi häntä olkapäähän.

"Tietenkin minulla on ikävä televisiota ja tietokoneita ja posteljooneja", hän jatkoi sitten mietteliäästi.

"Posteljooneja? Onko niitä oikeasti olemassa?" James kysyi rypistäen otsaansa.

Lily hymähti ja pyöritti silmiään. "Joku on kuunnellut hyvin jästitiedon tunnilla."

James virnisti ja levitteli käsiään. "Minä otin sen aineen vain siksi, että inhoan numerologiaa yli kaiken. Sitä paitsi, minä ja Sirius olemme aina olleet ihan varmoja, että posteljooni on joku jästien satu. Niin kuin joulupukki. Lapsille sanotaan, että pitää olla kiltti, tai posteljooni ei tuo postia."

Lily nauroi. "Ja ne sanovat, että te kaksi olette parhaita oppilaita aikoihin", hän ihmetteli. "Joka tapauksessa, kyllä posteljooni on oikeasti olemassa."

"Miten voit olla varma?" James intti. Hän ei ollut valmis luopumaan lapsuuden käsityksistään.

"Totta kai minä olen varma!"

"Oletko sinä ikinä nähnyt posteljoonia?"

Lily mietti hetken. "En", hän myönsi sitten. James näytti voitonriemuiselta.

"Mitä minä sanoin!"

"Posteljoonit tulevat aamuhämärissä!" Lily puolusteli.

"Aivan kuten joulupukkikin tulee yöllä ja savupiipusta! Sinua on huijattu ja pahasti", James ilmoitti, eikä suostunut kuuntelemaan Lilyn vastustusta. Hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Onko sinulla koskaan ikävä perhettäsi?"

Lily epäröi. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka paljon henkilökohtaisuuksia hän oli valmis paljastamaan Jamesille. Hän ei yleensä puhunut perheestään kuin Ariannalle ja Cinnamonille. James näki hänen epäröintinsä ja hänen ilmeensä valahti.

"Anteeksi - " James sanoi. "Ei sinun tarvitse kertoa, jos et halua."

"Ei - siis ", Lily sanoi kiireesti nähtyään hänen onnettoman ilmeensä. "Minä vain en yleensä ajattele vanhempiani, se johtuu siitä. Mutta on minulla ikävä heitä. Aina kun pysähdyn ajattelemaan. Siksi - siksi minä mietin aina vain kermavaahtoa ja posteljooneja ja sellaisia juttuja, joilla ei ole oikeastaan merkitystä."

"Entä sinun siskosi? Onko hän samanlainen kuin sinä?"

Lily pyöritti silmiään ja tuhahti. "Ei ole! Hän on normaaliuspakkomielteinen ja ilkeä, sekä jästi henkeen ja vereen! Minä ihmettelen, miten me muka voimme olla sisaruksia. Me emme edes näytä samalta!"

"Ettekö te näytä samalta?" James näytti pettyneeltä. Lily läimäytti häntä käsivarteen.

"Sinä olet mies", hän julisti halveksuvasti. James virnisti.

"Hyvä, että olet huomannut vihdoin sen tosiasian", hän sanoi. "Minulla on siis vielä toivoa jäljellä. Mennäänkö sisälle? Minä haluan nähdä, mikä Siriuksen ja Ariannan tilanne on."

Lily nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös maasta. Jamesin teki mieli ojentaa kätensä auttaakseen häntä, mutta hän ei halunnut enää uutta raivokohtausta Lilyn osalta, joten hän piti kätensä taskuissaan. Kun he lähtivät kävelemään linnaa kohti, James muisti Bellatrixilta saamansa lappusen.

"Minä en tiedä, pitäisikö minun kertoa tätä sinulle - " James sanoi epäröiden. "Minä sain aika oudon viestin Bellatrixilta tänään."

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Millaisen?"

"No siis - siinä sanottiin kaikkea ilkeyksiä ja sen sellaista - ja sitten Bellatrix sanoi, että minun piti olla varovainen tai sinulle tapahtuisi vielä jotakin", James sanoi hiljaa ja tarkkaili Lilyn kasvoja huolissaan. Mitä Lily sanoisi? Entä jos Lily päättäisi olla olematta hänen ystävänsä, koska se saattaisi olla vaarallista? James ei halunnut, että Lilylle tapahtuisi mitään, mutta ei hän halunnut myöskään, että Lily lakkaisi puhumasta hänelle.

Lily kallisti päätään mietteliäästi. "Eli ne siis uhkailevat sinua jo minun kauttani. Vai minua sinun kauttasi? No - "

"Minä ymmärrän kyllä, jos et halua enää - " James aloitti kiireesti Lilyn ilmeen nähdessään.

Lily kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja ravisti päätään. "Kuvitteletko sinä oikeasti, että minä olen niin pelkuri, että annan jonkun typerän luihuisen uhkailla itseäni?" hän kohotti kulmiaan. James pudisti päätään ja punastui.

"Minä - tai siis - "

"Anna olla", Lily sanoi huvittuneesti ja väläytti hänelle yllättäen säteilevän hymyn. "Jos minä lakkaan jossakin vaiheessa puhumasta sinulle, niin se johtuu sinun ikävistä luonteenpiirteistäsi eikä Bellatrixista. Minä vannon sen."

James hymyili ja pysäytti Lilyn tarttumalla häntä olkapäästä. Lily katsoi häntä yllättyneenä.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi.

James nielaisi ja rohkaisi itsensä. "Minä olen halunnut kysyä yhtä juttua jo aika kauan", hän sanoi. "Mitä sinä näin niin kuin yleensä ajattelet minusta?"

Lily oli pitkään hiljaa. "Mitä sinä haluat kuulla?"

"Sen normaalin. Totuuden", James sanoi vinosti hymyillen.

"Hyvä on. Mitä minä ajattelen sinusta - " Lily veti syvään henkeä. "Sinä olet James Potter. Minä vihasin sinua henkeen ja vereen ykkösluokasta lähtien. Sinä olit niin ylimielinen ja kuvittelit olevasi taivaan lahja naisille. Niin kuin Sirius. Minua ärsytti, että sinä olit niin älykäs - etkä kuitenkaan käyttänyt taitojasi muuhun kuin hankaluuksien aiheuttamiseen - minä olisin halunnut sinun olevan aikuinen - "

"Entä nyt?" James kysyi hitaasti.

"Nyt - " Lily mietti. "Nyt minä en enää oikeastaan vihaa sinua. Tai siis, sinulla on ärsyttävät tapasi. Minä en pidä siitä, että sinä sotket koko ajan hiuksiasi tai nälvit Kalkarosta. Vielä vuoden alussa minä vihasin sinua. Mutta silloin täydenkuun aikaan minä tavallaan - no, minä jouduin kai myöntämään olevani väärässä", hän naurahti hermostuneesti. "Nyt sinä olet minun mielestäni ihan OK."

"Ihan OK?" James kohotti kulmiaan.

"No, ehkä vähän enemmän kuin ihan OK", Lily myönsi. "Sinä alat ihmistyä vähitellen. Sinä et ole enää niin paha kuin mitä minä kuvittelin."

James hymyili helpottuneena ja viittasi kädellään kohti linnaa. Lily nyökkäsi ja he menivät yhdessä takaisin Suureen Saliin.


	9. Chapter 9

9. osa - varoitus kuraverisille

"Minä inhoan professori Sargonia", Arianna julisti raahautuessaan Kelmien kannoilla päivän toiseksi viimeiselle eli pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnille. "Hän ei varmaan edes tiedä mitä tekee. 'Minä annan teille avaimet hyvään elämään' - ihan kuin hänellä itselläänkään näyttäisi olevan kovin hyvä elämä!"

Lily virnisti. Hän tiesi Ariannan tarkoittavan heidän uuden PVS-opettajansa, Sargonin, ulkonäköä. Professori Sargon oli laiha ja kelmeä ja hänen kulmakarvansa olivat niin tuuheat, että hänen pistävät silmänsä melkein hautautuivat niiden alle. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut Lilyä lainkaan - aina, kun professori Sargon katsoi häntä hänestä tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi pistellyt häntä neuloilla selkään. Professori Sargon oli, jos mahdollista, vieläkin ilkeämpi kuin taikajuomia opettava professori Mahiska.

"Minä ihmettelen miten hän pystyy edes opettamaan, kun hänen ihonsa on niin rasvainen", Lily mietti ääneen. Edellä kävelevät Kelmit kääntyivät ympäri.

"Tervetuloa tutustumaan elämän suuriin kysymyksiin, Lily-kulta", Sirius sanoi. "Me olemme miettineet jo kuusi vuotta, miten Kalkaros pystyy suorittamaan edes päivän perustekemisiä, kun hänen hiuksensa ovat sellaiset kuin ovat. Me jopa kysyimme sitä häneltä - kerran, vai oliko se kolme kertaa - mutta jostakin syystä hän suuttui ja yritti kirota meidät."

"Se jäi tosin yritykseksi", James jatkoi ja ylpeä virne käväisi hänen kasvoillaan. Lily pyöritti silmiään. Viime päivien aikana hän oli huomannut, että Kelmeillä tosiaan oli harvinaisen suuri ego - tai ainakin Siriuksella ja Jamesilla. He näyttivät todella olevan ylpeitä hankaluuksienaiheuttajien maineestaan. Tosin tänä vuonna Lily oli huomannut, etteivät heidän kepposensa enää olleet ilkeitä, eikä kumpikaan heistä ollut käynyt luihuisten kimppuun täydenkuunyötä edeltävän päivän jälkeen. Senkin he olivat todennäköisesti tehneet vain turhautumuksesta - ainakin James, Lily päätteli.

"Vastatkaa rehellisesti", Lily sanoi sitten Kelmeille. "Kuinka monta prosenttia päivästä te mietitte hankaluuksienaiheuttamista?"

"Vaikea kysymys, Lily", James virnisti. "Kallistuisin ehkä noin 20 puoleen. Minulla ei ole aikaa enempään."

"Hän puhuu totta, Lils", Sirius vahvisti. "Hänellä ei ole aikaa enempään, koska hän käyttää loput ajasta ajatellen SINUA."

Lily pyöritti silmiään Ariannalle ja kääntyi sitten Siriuksen puoleen väläyttäen sokerisen hymyn. "Entä sinä, Sirius?"

"Ai kuinka paljon minä ajattelen sinua? Ikävä tuottaa pettymys, Lily-kulta, mutta en kovinkaan paljon, koska Sarvihaara tappaisi minut jos edes katsoisin sinua liian pitkään."

"Sinusta ei saa tänään järkevää vastausta irti, vai saako?" Lily kysyi turhautuneena.

"Tuota, Lily - milloin hänestä muka saisi järkevän vastauksen irti?" Arianna kysyi ja väläytti flirttailevan hymyn Siriukselle vetäen täysillä minä-olen-ihastunut-Siriukseen-rooliaan. Lilyyn se näytti menevän täydestä, sillä hän näytti tuskastuneelta ja kääntyi Cinnamonin puoleen.

"Nuo kaksi osaavat sitten olla rasittavia", hän mutisi puoliääneen, mutta Sirius kuuli joka tapauksessa.

"Minä ja Arianna vai minä ja James? Vai James ja Arianna?" Sirius tarkensi.

"Onko sillä väliä - SINÄ ainakin", Lily tokaisi ja käveli muiden edellä PVS-luokkaan. Hän tunsi pahoinvoinnin aallon heti nähdessään professori Sargonin istuvan opettajanpöydän takana. Sargonilla oli kasvoillaan iljettävä hymy ja hänen kelmeät kasvonsa suorastaan kiilsivät rasvasta. Lily käänsi päättäväisesti katseensa poispäin ja marssi luokan perälle istumaan ystäviensä ja Kelmien seuratessa perässä.

Hetken kuluttua myös luihuiset tulivat luokkaan, Bellatrix Black etunenässä. Mustatukkaisen tytön kasvoilla oli, kuten aina, omahyväinen ilme - mutta toisin kuin Jamesilla ja Siriuksella, hänen ilmeensä oli ilkeän omahyväinen ja hän näytti siltä, että tiesi koko maailman rakastavan häntä. Todellisuudessa se kuitenkin oli valhe, sillä rohkelikkojen silmät kaventuivat heti kun hän astui heidän näköpiiriinsä. Varsinkin Jamesin ja Siriuksen ilmeet olivat murhaavat - James vihasi häntä, koska hän oli uhkaillut Lilyä ja Sirius vihasi häntä aivan muuten vain. Siriuksen ja Bellatrixin välit olivat surkeat ja kaikki tiesivät sen. Joskus Jamesista tuntui, että nuo kaksi vain kilpailivat siitä, kumpi ehti tappaa toisen ensin.

"Minä vihaan tuota lehmää", Sirius mutisi hiljaisella äänellä. Kuin olisi kuullut hänen sanansa, Bellatrix kääntyi heidän suuntaansa ja väläytti heille ilkeän hymyn, aivan kuin Bellatrix olisi tiennyt jotakin sellaista, mitä he eivät tienneet. James vilkaisi oitis suojelevasti Lilyä, mutta Lily vain hymyili hänelle pienesti eikä näyttänyt välittävän Bellatrixista. Sitten Jamesin huomio kiinnittyi professori Sargoniin, joka oli noussut seisomaan pöytänsä takana.

"Tänään harjoittelemme kaksintaistelua", professori Sargon sanoi narisevalla äänellään. "Minä kutsun teidät tänne eteen kaksi kerrallaan ja saatte yrittää kaksintaistelua. Kohtuuden rajoissa, tietenkin", hän lisäsi kuivasti nähdessään luihuisten silmien kiiluvan maanisesti.

"Toivottavasti minä saan Bellatrixin", Sirius mutisi Jamesin korvaan. "Haluaisin päästä vähän ottelemaan rakkaan serkkuni kanssa." Hän irvisti sanan 'serkku' kohdalla, aivan kuin ei olisi halunnut myöntää olevansa sukua jollekin sellaiselle kuin Bellatrix. Toisaalta, perhe oli aina ollut Siriukselle kova pala.

"Minäkin toivon, että sinä saat Bellatrixin", James sanoi synkästi ja antoi katseensa kulkeutua jälleen Lilyyn. Sitten professori Sargon aloitti kaksintaistelut ja James keskittyi kuuntelemaan jakoa.

"Arianna Bell - Lucius Malfoy", Sargon aloitti.

"Hyvä, Arianna!" Sirius vislasi. "Anna sille nilkille selkään!"

Arianna ja Sargon kääntyivät mulkaisemaan Siriusta yhtä aikaa, mutta Ariannan ilme oli enemmänkin huvittunut kuin vihainen, kun taas Sargon näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut pyyhkiä rasvaisen nenänsä Siriuksen kaavunselkämykseen. Arianna nousi ylös ja käveli luokan eteen käärien samalla tukahduttavan kuuman, mustan kaapunsa hihat ylös. Hän virnisti ystävilleen luokan edestä ja puristi taikasauvaansa päättäväisenä. Lucius Malfoy käveli hitaasti kohtaamaan hänet.

"Hänen kannattaisi varoa, ettei tukka tule tielle", Sirius mutisi Jamesille viitaten Malfoyn pitkään, vaaleaan tukkaan, joka oli kuin kopio Cinnamonin hiuksista mutta sopi Malfoylle huonommin. James iski kätensä suulleen yrittäen olla nauramatta, mutta Malfoy huomasi sen joka tapauksessa ja hänen silmiinsä tuli murhaajan katse.

"Kumartakaa toisillenne", Sargon narisi. "Hyvä - nyt vedätte - "

"Karkotaseet!" Arianna huusi ennen kuin Sargon oli ehtinyt lopettaa lausettaan. Malfoyn taikasauva lennähti siististi hänen käteensä ja hän vilkaisi Sargoniin voitonriemuisena. Professorin ilme ei kuitenkaan ollut tyytyväinen.

"Neiti Bell, yksi kaksintaistelun tärkeimpiä sääntöjä on ajoitus", Sargon sanoi arvokkaasti ja niiskaisi. "Koskaan ei saa aloittaa ennen kuin on oikea aika."

Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Mitä sillä on väliä? Minä voitin joka tapauksessa", hän tokaisi ja nakkasi taikasauvan takaisin Malfoylle. Sitten hän käveli tyynesti paikalleen ja läppäsi mennessään Siriuksen tarjoamaa kättä.

"Olen ylpeä sinusta, Bell", Sirius sanoi äidillisesti. "Sinä teet kunniaa Kelmien maineelle." Hän loi ilkeän katseen Malfoyhin, joka tuijotti vähintään yhtä murhaavasti takaisin.

"Eleanor Bones ja Tyler Smith, olkaa hyvät", Sargon sanoi seuraavaksi. James ei jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota kaksintaisteluun, jossa ei ollut ketään hänen ystäviään mukana, mutta rohkelikkojen aplodeista ja vislauksista päätellen Eleanor voitti kaksintaistelun helposti ja marssi takaisin paikalleen pää pystyssä.

"James Potter ja Severus Kalkaros."

Jamesin ilme kirkastui, kun hän kuuli professori Sargonin sanat. Hän läppäsi kättä Remuksen kanssa ja Sirius huusi iloisesti:

"Sarvihaara, sinä sait rakkaan Severuksen!"

James virnisti ja asteli luokan eteen itsevarmasti. Hän ei jaksanut ottaa Kalkarosta kovinkaan vaarallisena vastustajana, muistaen miten kaikki heidän aikaisemmat kaksintaistelunsa olivat päättyneet. Hän kumarsi erittäin pienesti Kalkarokselle, joka tuijotti häntä kaiken aikaa valmiina puremaan hänen kaulansa poikki. James päätteli, ettei Kalkaros ollut vieläkään antanut anteeksi kohtausta Tällipajulla täydenkuun aikaan. Vaikka toisaalta, Kalkaros oli varmaan kokenut melkoisen pettymyksen toivottuaan saavansa erotettua heidät jollakin verukkeella koulusta. James virnisti itsekseen. Siinähän toivoi. Kelmejä ei kukaan potkinut pihalle koulusta, vaikka muutamia läheltäpiti-tilanteita olikin vuosien varrella ollut.

"Tämä tilanne tuntuu tutulta, vai mitä, Ruikuli?" hän kysyi leveästi hymyillen. "Tosin yleensä meidän pikku - tuota - kaksintaisteluissamme ei ole tätä inhottavaa kumarrusrituaalia. No, mitä siitä - siipirdium lentiusa!"

Hän virnisti tyytyväisenä nähdessään Kalkaroksen leijailevan ilmaan. "Karkotaseet", hän sanoi seuraavaksi ja vilkaistuaan professori Sargonin ilmettä laski Kalkaroksen taikasauvan viereiselle pulpetille, kumarsi yleisölle ja käveli takaisin paikalleen jättäen Kalkaroksen edelleen leijumaan luokan eteen. Professori Sargon vilkaisi häntä moittivasti ja laski Kalkaroksen omalla taikasauvallaan takaisin maahan.

"Tuo oli kerrassaan epäkohteliasta", professori moitti.

James levitteli käsiään. "En voinut sille mitään, professori. Jos minä olisin laskenut hänet alas, se olisi käynyt paljon rajummin, emmekä me tietenkään halua rikkoa Severus-kullan hauraita luita, vai mitä?" Rohkelikot remahtivat nauruun ja James kumarteli joka suuntaan ylpeänä. Myös Lilyn suupieliä nyki, vaikka hän yrittikin ankarasti saada kasvoilleen moittivan ilmeensä.

"Alice Prewett ja Matthew Morgan."

Lily hymyili rohkaisevasti, kun pieni ja ujo Alice käveli luokan eteen puristaen taikasauvaa tiukasti kädessään. Alice ei ollut sitä luonnetta, joka nautti taitojensa esittelemisestä, mutta Lily oli nähnyt Alicen käyttävän kykyjään ja tiesi Alicen olevan loistava pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa. Hän aikoi mennä Auroriakatemiaan koulun loputtua poikaystävänsä Frankin seuraksi ja Lily oli melkein varma, että hän myös pääsisi sinne, jos vain haluaisi.

Alice odotti rauhallisena, että professori Sargon lopetti ohjeiden antamisen ja esitti sitten täydellisen karkotaseet-loitsun Morganille. Seuraavaksi Sargon kutsui eteen Henry Brooks-nimisen rohkelikkopojan sekä Rodolphus Lestrangen. Rohkelikkojen pettymykseksi tämän erän voitto meni luihuisille ja Brooks palasi paikalleen silminnähden masentuneena. Lestrange taas näytti siltä kuin olisi voittanut Englannin komeimman miehen tittelin, mikä ällötti Siriusta ja Jamesia erityisesti.

"Lily Evans ja Bellatrix Black", Sargon kutsui. James jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hän näki ilkeän kiillon Bellatrixin silmissä ja muisti Bellatrixin lähettämän viestin, jossa tyttö uhkasi tehdä jotakin Lilylle. Hän tiesi, että hänen pitäisi kieltää jollakin verukkeella Lilyä menemästä. Mutta sitten hän muisti, mitä Lily oli sanonut hänelle - Lily oli sanonut, että halusi itse huolehtia itsestään. James huokaisi syvään kahden vaiheilla, mutta ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään ennen kuin Lily oli jo noussut ylös ja käveli hänen ohitseen luokan eteen suu tiukkana viivana. James tiesi, että huolimatta itsevarmasta esityksestään Lily oli hermostunut - sen näki Lilyn säteilevänvihreistä silmistä ja hänen leukansa asennosta. Hän veti syvään henkeä.

"Hyvin se menee, James", Sirius mutisi hänelle puoliääneen hänen toiselta puoleltaan, mutta hän tuskin kuuli Siriuksen rauhoittavaksi tarkoitettuja sanoja. Hän oli pelännyt hyvin harvoin elämänsä aikana - se ei vain kuulunut James Potterin tyylin - mutta juuri nyt hän pelkäsi.

Lily tuskin kuuli, kun professori Sargon käski heitä kumartamaan toisilleen. Hän taivutti päätään pienesti katse edelleen kiinnittyneenä Bellatrixin omahyväisiin kasvoihin. Bellatrixin huulilla karehti kaiken aikaa tietävä hymy ja hänen luihuistoverinsa huutelivat hänelle kaiken aikaa jotakin, mistä Lily ei saanut selvää. Lily veti taikasauvansa esiin, kun professori Sargon käski heidän aloittaa.

"Karkotaseet", hän sanoi selkeällä äänellä ja onnistui olemaan näyttämättä pelkoaan. Sauva luiskahti Bellatrixin käsissä, mutta hän sanoi juuri ajoissa: "Estous" ja onnistui pitämään sauvansa itsellään. Lily veti syvään henkeä.

"Kangis - "

"KIDUTU!"

Lily tunsi repivän kipun kaikkialla vartalossaan. Hänen otteensa hänen taikasauvastaan irtosi ja hän vajosi hervottomana lattialle, kuullen vain hämärästi jonkun kirkuvan epätoivoisesti. Hän ei edes kunnolla tajunnut, että huutaja oli hän itse - hän oli vain keskittynyt kipuun, joka tuntui repivän hänet hajalle, tappavan hänet. Hänen vartalonsa alkoi sätkiä holtittomasti lattialla. Hän ihmetteli hämärästi, miksi kukaan ei tehnyt mitään. Professori Sargonin olisi pitänyt keskeyttää tämä - mutta mitään ei tapahtunut - kipu kasvoi aina vain pahemmaksi ja Lilystä alkoi tuntua, että hän kuolisi mieluummin, kuin kestäisi tätä enää -

"KARKOTASEET!" huuto tunkeutui hämärästi hänen tajuntaansa ja sitten kipu lakkasi. Hän veti syvään henkeä lattialla ja näki Bellatrixin edelleen pitelevän sauvaa kädellään. James Potterin loitsu ei ollut vienyt häneltä taikasauvaa, mutta häirinnyt häntä sen verran, että kirous keskeytyi. Nyt Bellatrix tuijotti Jamesia ilkeästi hymyillen samaan aikaan kun Lily yritti päästä ylös lattialta, mutta hänen raajansa eivät totelleet häntä. Häneen sattui joka puolelle ja hänestä tuntui kuin hän pyörtyisi pian.

Bellatrix piti katseensa suunnattuna suoraan Jamesiin lausuessaan jonkun loitsun, josta James ei saanut selvää. Tytön taikasauvasta välähti violetti valo, sitten James näki kauhukseen Lilyn kieppuvan lujaa vauhtia halki ilman ja viimein paiskautuvan vasten luokan takaseinää kovalla voimalla. Lily valui selälleen lattialle ja jäi siihen makaamaan. James pomppasi saman tien jaloilleen ja osoitti taikasauvallaan Bellatrixia, joka nauroi muiden luihuisten mukana.

"Olkoon tuo varoitus kaikille kuraverisille!" Bellatrix huusi osoittaen Lilyä.

"TAINNUTU!" James karjaisi ja Bellatrix kaatui tajuttomana lattialle. James laski taikasauvansa ja kiirehti lattialla makaavan Lilyn luokse. Arianna ja Cinnamon olivat jo siellä ja tuijottivat ystäväänsä järkyttyneenä, osaamatta tehdä mitään. James polvistui lattialle Lilyn vierelle ja kuuli hämärästi professori Sargonin sanovan:

"Herra Potter, toisen oppilaan tainnuttaminen on erittäin epäasiallista - "

"ENTÄ LILY SITTEN?" James huusi osoittaen Lilyä, joka makasi lattialla selällään, raajat levällään. Lilyn silmät olivat sulkeutuneet ja hänen kasvonsa olivat vääristyneet hänen tuntemastaan kivusta. James tunsi sydämensä vääntyvän ympäri, kun Cinnamon osoitti verilammikkoa, joka alkoi kerääntyä hitaasti lattialle Lilyn alle. Toiset oppilaat vain tuijottivat - miksi kukaan ei tehnyt mitään -

"Hakekaa Pomfrey!" James huusi.

Huutoa seurasi pelkkä hiljaisuus. Kukaan ei tehnyt mitään. James tarttui Cinnamonin käsivarteen ja tönäisi tytön pystyyn. Cinnamon tuijotti Lilyä vielä hetken sanaakaan sanomatta, sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi ulos luokasta.

"Voimmeko me liikuttaa häntä?" James kysyi matalalla äänellä Alice Prewettiltä, joka oli tullut Lilyn luokse. Alice puri huultaan ja epäröi.

"Hänellä voi olla murtuneita luita. Hän törmäsi aika kovaa."

James ei sanonut mitään. Hän pystyi vain tuijottamaan lattialla makaavan Lilyn ruhjoutunutta, vääntynyttä hahmoa. Hän näki mielessään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen Lilyn vääntelehtivän lattialla, Lilyn lentämässä halki ilman, paiskautumassa vasten seinää - hän kuuli omituisen nyyhkäystä muistuttavan äänen ja tajusi sen tulleen itsestään.

"James - hei - " hän kuuli Siriuksen sanovan. "Kaikki päättyy kyllä hyvin." Hän ei vastannut. Sitten matami Pomfrey tuli hänen helpotuksekseen paikalle ja hätisteli heidät pois Lilyn läheltä voidakseen tutkia Lilyn. Hetken kuluttua hän piirsi sauvallaan ilmaan paarit ja siirsi ne Lilyn alle.

"Liikkumitor", hän mutisi ja siirsi leijuvat paarit edellään ulos luokasta. James nousi ylös lattialta. Hän tunsi itsensä tyhjäksi. Hän toivoi, että hän olisi ollut tuolla - makaamassa noilla paareilla - ei Lily. Hänen OLISI pitänyt olla siellä, hän olisi ansainnut sen. Hän tarttui laukkuunsa ja lähti luokasta mulkaisten mennessään professori Sargonia ilmeettömästi. Professorin kasvot olivat ilmeettömät ja hän tuijotti tajuttomana makaavaa Bellatrixia. James kuuli ystäviensä tulevan perässään, mutta ei välittänyt. Hän suunnisti suoraan kohti sairaalasiipeä, eikä saanut mielestään ajatusta, että koko juttu oli hänen syytään. Hänen olisi pitänyt kieltää Lilyä menemästä - hän oli tiennyt, että Bellatrix aikoi tehdä Lilylle jotakin. Ja ainoa syy siihen, ettei hän ollut kieltänyt Lilyä oli se, ettei hän halunnut Lilyn suuttuvan itselleen -

"Hei, Sarvihaara, kaikki OK?" Sirius kysyi tarpeettomasti.

James loi häneen vihaiseen katseen. "Mitä luulisit?" hän murahti ja käänsi päänsä poispäin räpytellen silmiään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aikomusta ruveta itkemään ystäviensä nähden. Hän nopeutti askeleitaan toivoen, että saisi olla rauhassa.

"James, Lily selviää kyllä", Sirius jatkoi. "Sinä tiedät, miten hyvä matami Pomfrey on - "

"OLE HILJAA!" James huusi. "OLE HILJAA JA ANNA MINUN OLLA!"

Hän kääntyi ja lähti juoksemaan käytävää eteenpäin. Sirius jäi seisomaan paikoilleen järkyttyneenä ja vilkaisi Remusta.

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä hänen peräänsä?" hän kysyi.

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Annetaan hänen olla. Hän on kokenut aika pahan järkytyksen."

"Voisin tappaa Bellatrixin välillä", Sirius mutisi. Hän oli hetken hiljaa ja korjasi sitten: "Ei. En vain välillä. Vaan koko ajan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään oikeutta tehdä sitä Lilylle."

Remus pudisti päätään eikä sanonut mitään.

Cinnamon ja Arianna seisoivat jo odottamassa sairaalasiiven ovella, kun James pääsi sinne.

"Pomfrey ei päästä sinne sisään", Cinnamon ilmoitti ja katsoi Jamesia myötätuntoisesti.

"Ei mikään yllätys", James mutisi. "Joskus minä voisin tappaa sen haahkan."

"Pomfreyn vai Bellatrixin?" Cinnamon katsoi Jamesia suoraan silmiin. James käänsi päänsä pois. Hän ei kestänyt juuri nyt mitään psykologianluentoa Cinnamonin taholta, mutta aavisti sellaisen olevan tulossa. Hän olisi halunnut vain lähteä - ja niin hänen pitäisikin, hän ajatteli. Ei Lily enää puhuisi hänelle tapahtuneen jälkeen. Hän oli syyllinen koko juttuun.

"Ei sillä väliä. En vierailisi kummankaan haudalla", James sanoi synkästi.

"James, onko kaikki hyvin?"

"Miksi kaikki kyselevät tuota?" James kysyi sarkastisesti. "Totta kai on! Minun elämäni rakkaus vain joutui juuri sairaalasiipeen ja se on minun vikani - mutta sitä lukuunottamatta, elämäni on täydellistä."

"Sinun elämäsi rakkaus?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan.

"Älä takerru yksityiskohtiin!" James ärähti.

Cinnamon vilkaisi varoittavasti Ariannaa ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Jamesia laskien kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen.

"James, miten niin se olisi voinut olla sinun vikasi?"

"Minä tiesin, että Bellatrix aikoi tehdä jotakin", James vastasi itkun partaalla. "Minä tiesin! Enkä - enkä minä tehnyt mitään - "

"Miksi sinä et tehnyt?" Cinnamon kysyi lempeästi.

James tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa poispäin. "Koska Lily suuttui minulle viime kerralla kun yritin puolustaa häntä. Hän sanoi haluavansa pitää itse huolen itsestään."

"Niin juuri", Cinnamon sanoi voitonriemuisesti. "Sitä hän halusi! Hän olisi vain suuttunut sinulle, jos olisit kieltänyt häntä."

"MUTTA MINUN OLISI PITÄNYT KIELTÄÄ HÄNTÄ!" James huusi. "SE OLI MINUN VIKANI!"

Cinnamon avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotakin, kun sairaalasiiven ovi avautui ja matami Pomfrey ilmestyi oviaukkoon. Matamin kasvot olivat vihaiset ja kyllästyneet samaan aikaan.

"Säästäkää riitanne jonnekin muualle", matami sanoi ankarasti. "Tänne ei tulla tappelemaan. Olen muuten saanut neiti Evansin kuntoon. Voitte tulla sisään katsomaan häntä, mutta teidän pitää olla hiljaa. Hän nukkuu nyt eikä herää vähään aikaan."

Cinnamon ja Arianna kiljahtivat ja halasivat toisiaan rajusti, mutta jähmettyivät paikoilleen, kun matami Pomfrey katsoi heitä murhaavasti. James tuijotti matamia ilmeettömänä.

"Mikä - mikä Lilyllä oli - "

"Murtuneita luita ja muuta sellaista, mistä sinä et halua tietää mitään, Potter", matami napautti. "No niin, aiotteko te tulla sisään vai seisoa siinä oviaukossa koko päivän?"

Arianna ja Cinnamon astuivat sisään sairaalasiipeen pidellen toisiaan kädestä, mutta James kääntyi äkkiä kannoillaan ja pakeni sairaalasiivestä. Hän ei voinut kohdata Lilyä.

Lily heräsi ja yritti liikkua, mutta kipu esti häntä. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut samanlaista kipua kuin aiemmin - hänen lihaksensa vain tuntuivat jäykiltä. Hän käänsi hitaasti päätään. Kaikki oli valkoista. Hän ei ollut enää PVS-luokassa. Muistot vyöryivät aaltoina hänen ylitseen - kaksintaistelu, kidutuskirous, ilmalento ja iskeytyminen vasten seinää. Hän värähti.

"Lily on hereillä!"

Hän tunnisti puhujan Ariannaksi ja hymyili varovasti. Arianna kiljahti ja syöksyi hänen kaulaansa. Hän vavahti.

"Ai - anteeksi, Lily - sattuuko sinuun kamalasti - ?" Arianna kysyi myötätuntoisesti ja perääntyi taaksepäin. Lily kohautti vaivalloisesti olkapäitään.

"En ole vielä selvittänyt sitä asiaa", hän mutisi synkästi.

"Ainakin olet kunnossa kun jaksat kiukutella", sanoi hilpeä ääni. Sirius. Lily käänsi päätään ja yritti hahmottaa kaikkien paikallaolijoiden kasvot. Neljä ihmistä istui hänen ympärillään - Arianna, Cinnamon, Sirius ja Peter. Jamesia ja Remusta ei näkynyt.

"Missä James on?" Lily kysyi heikolla äänellä.

Hän näki Cinnamonin purevan huultaan. "James lähti, Lily. Hän oli aika järkyttynyt."

"Lievästi sanoen", Sirius lisäsi kuivasti. "Remus jäi hänen luokseen. Varmistamaan, ettei hän hajota koko makuusalia."

"Tai jotain muuta", Arianna virnisti.

Lily ei sanonut mitään. Hän oli pettynyt siitä, ettei James tullut. Jamesin olisi pitänyt tulla, hän arveli. Mutta todennäköisesti James piti häntä vain heikkona hänen tämänpäiväisen esityksensä jälkeen ja oli todennut, ettei Kelmin kannattanut olla ystävä hänen kanssaan.

"Hänen olisi pitänyt tulla", Lily sanoi hiljaisesti.

Toiset vaihtoivat katseita. "James on aika vihainen itselleen juuri nyt", Cinanmon sanoi sitten lempeällä äänellä.

"Miksi?" Lily kohotti päätään tyynyjen varassa.

"Hänen mielestään koko - koko tämä juttu - on hänen vikansa, tai jotakin."

Lily sulki silmänsä. "Voi helvetti", hän mutisi puoliääneen. "Voisiko joku käydä hakemassa Jamesin tänne?"

James hakkasi raivoisasti Remuksen taikomaa nyrkkeilysäkkiä Remuksen seuratessa vierestä sängyllä. Hän oli yrittänyt saada Jamesin puhumaan, mutta ilmeisesti ainoa, mikä puhui, oli Jamesin nyrkit. Hän arveli, että tällä hetkellä nyrkkeilysäkki oli paljon parempi ystävä Jamesille kuin Remus.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi muuttaa itseni nyrkkeilysäkiksi, niin tietäisin, miltä sinusta tuntuu", Remus mutisi puoliääneen. James kääntyi katsomaan häntä, mutta ei keskeyttänyt hakkaamista.

"Et sinä haluaisi", hän sanoi. "Se sattuisi ja lujaa."

Remus huokaisi. "James, sinä tiedät ihan hyvin, ettei se ollut sinun vikasi."

James mulkaisi häntä eikä sanonut mitään. Remus yritti uudelleen.

"Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä vain puhumaan Lilylle, niin kuulisit, että se ei ollut sinun syytäsi."

"Tai sitten kuulisin, että Lily vihaa minua eikä halua enää ikinä puhua minun kanssani", James hymähti onnettomana. "Ja jos asia on niin, haluan viivyttää kohtaloa."

Remus oli hetken hiljaa. "Pidätkö sinä oikeasti Lilystä noin paljon?" hän kysyi sitten. James lopetti hakkaamisen ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Miksi en pitäisi?" hän kysyi hyökkäävään sävyyn.

Remus nosti kätensä pystyyn. "En minä sitä sillä tarkoittanut. Lily on upea, älä pelkää. Minä vain – no – sinä ja Sirius ette ole maailman kärsivällisimpiä ihmisiä, mitä tyttöihin tulee."

"Joo, mutta Lily ei ole pelkkä 'tyttö'", James sanoi.

"Mukava kuulla sinun sanovan noin."

Puhuja ei ollut Remus vaan Cinnamon. James kääntyi katsomaan häntä ilmeettömänä.

"Onko sinulla jotakin asiaa?" hän kysyi, toivoen Cinnamonin vain lähtevän äkkiä ja jättävän hänet rauhaan.

Cinnamon ravisti päätään. "Ei minulla, vaan Lilyllä", hän sanoi. "Sinun pitää mennä sinne."


	10. Chapter 10

10. osa

Lily nousi istumaan kuullessaan oven avautuvan. Cinnamon... Ja James. Hän hymyili pienesti ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan merkitsevästi Siriusta, Peteriä ja Ariannaa, jotka istuivat hänen sänkynsä vieressä keskustellen hiljaisella äänellä keskenään. Sirius virnisti hänelle vastaukseksi ja vinkkasi muita nousemaan seisomaan

"Pärjäile, Lily", he sanoivat mennessään ovelle.

"Ja sinä myös, Sarvihaara", Sirius iski silmää ohittaessaan Jamesin. James pyöritti hänelle silmiään ja kääntyi katsomaan, kuinka he lähtivät ja sulkivat oven takanaan. James hymyili sängyllä istuvalle Lilylle hieman vaivautuneena, tietämättä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Lily näytti kauniilta, niin kuin hänen mielestään aina, vaikka Lilyllä olikin vain sairaalapyjama ja hänen punaiset hiuksensa olivat pörrössä. Lilyn vihreistä silmistä paistoi väsymys, vaikka hän yrittikin hymyillä Jamesille epävarmasti.

"Aiotko sinä sanoakin jotakin?" Lily kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

James virnisti pienesti. "Heti kun keksin jotakin järkevää sanottavaa. Miten sinulla menee, esimerkiksi?"

"Ihan hyvin", Lily kohautti olkapäitään, vaikka liike tuntuikin vielä raskaalta. "Lihaksissani tuntuu siltä, kuin olisin juossut maratonin."

"Mara - minkä?"

"Sellainen jästien ääliömäinen kilpajuoksu. Unohda koko juttu."

James nyökkäsi ja tuli varovasti lähemmäs. Hän veti alleen tuolin, jolla Arianna oli aikaisemmin istunut ja siirsi sen kunnolla Lilyn sängyn viereen.

"Sinä törmäsit aika lujaa", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.

"Siltä se tuntuu", Lily totesi kuivasti. "Vaikka en onneksi muistakaan koko juttua kovin selvästi. Jotakin hyötyä siitäkin, että tulee kumautetuksi lattialle täysillä."

James ravisti päätään. Lily oli onnekas, jos ei muistanut kaikkea täydellisesti. Niin kuin hän. Hän saattoi edelleen nähdä mielessään elottoman Lilyn kieppuvan ilmassa ja lysähtävän sitten vasten seinää ja lattialle. Hän ei tiennyt, miten saisi nukuttua. Hän olisi vain halunnut mennä ja kuristaa Bellatrixin, ellei olisi tiennyt saavansa potkuja saman tien.

"Dumbledore kävi täällä", Lily sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. "Hän kyseli - kaikesta - hän sanoi, että Bellatrix erotetaan määräajaksi. Hän joutuu kuulemiseen. Anteeksiantamaton kirous, tiedäthän." Hän ravisti itsekseen päätään. "En tiennytkään, että se lehmä osaa niitäkin."

James puri huultaan. "Minä - minun olisi pitänyt tietää - anteeksi - "

"Miten sinä muka olisit voinut tietää?" Lily katsoi häneen yllättyneenä, vaikka muistikin Cinnamonin sanoneen, että James tunsi syyllisyyttä tapahtumasta. James vältteli hänen katsettaan ja katseli sairaalasiiven ankeita, valkoisia seiniä.

"Bellatrix lähetti minulle sen lapun - hän kirjoitti, että minun pitäisi varoa tai sinulle kävisi jotakin. Minä tiesin, että hän tekisi jotakin. Enkä minä tehnyt yhtään mitään", James sanoi ankarasti. Lily huokaisi syvään.

"Minä sitten inhoan miehiä ja heidän ritarillisuusrefleksiään", hän mutisi itsekseen. "Aina te kuvittelette, että teidän pitää puolustaa tyttöjä. Mutta sinä et olisi voinut puolustaa minua - "

"Minä olisin voinut estää sinua menemästä mukaan siihen kaksintaisteluun", James ärähti.

Lily näytti tuskastuneelta. "Ja sitten mitä? Olisit itse päätynyt sairaalasiipeen? Eikä asialla muuten olisi ollut Bellatrix vaan minä."

James hymyili varovasti. "Ihan kuin sinä pystyisit kiroamaan minua sairaalasiipeen", hän sanoi. Lily hymyili helpottuneena nähdessään tutun itsevarmuuden välähtävän Jamesin ruskeissa silmissä.

"Sinun ei pitäisi aliarvioida minua", Lily ilmoitti. "Ellet ole sattunut unohtamaan, niin minä olin se, joka kirosi ne inhottavat sukat lentelemään ympärilläsi taukoamatta kolmannella luokalla. Ja olet varmaan unohtanut senkin, että kirosin sinulle sen kaamean aknen viidennellä luokalla, kun yritit suudella minua käytävässä."

James punastui, mutta virnisti joka tapauksessa. "No joo, se oli viidennellä luokalla. Enää niin ei kävisi."

"Sinä et enää suutelisi minua vai minä en kiroaisi sinua?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan uteliaasti.

James vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Minä olen oikeasti pahoillani siitä sairaalasiiven jutusta", hän sanoi. "Minun olisi pitänyt tulla väliin, vaikka olisinkin sitten joutunut sairaalasiipeen karmaiseva akne kasvoillani."

"Kaunis ajatus", Lily virnisti. "Olisit valmis uhraamaan ulkonäkösi minun vuokseni. Suloista."

"Minä olin vakavissani", James sanoi loukkaantuneesti.

Lily hymyili. "Niin minäkin. Ja oikeasti, sinun ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. Sinä teit mitä minä halusin sinun tekevän - eli pysyit sivussa - ja piste. Minä olen elossa ja Bellatrix joutuu kuulemiseen, eli hyvällä tuurilla hän saa potkut anteeksiantamattoman kirouksen käyttämisestä."

"Minä haluaisin lähinnä tietää, mikä syy Bellatrixilla oli hyökätä sinun kimppuusi."

"Eikö se ole aika ilmiselvää?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Mieti nyt vähän - Bellatrix on luihuinen ja vihaa rohkelikkoja. Minä olen rohkelikko. Rohkelikko, joka on häntä vaikutusvaltaisempi. Ja kaiken lisäksi minä olen kuraverinen rohkelikko, joka on häntä vaikutusvaltaisempi. Totta kai hän vihaa minua."

James katsoi poispäin. "Voidaanko me mitenkään vaihtaa puheenaihetta?" hän pyysi. "Bellatrixista puhuminen saa minut ajattelemaan pienen, huomaamattoman murhan suorittamista ja luulen, ettei neiti Johtajatyttö pitäisi siitä ajatuksesta."

"Ei todellakaan pitäisi", Lily vahvisti. "Neiti Johtajatyttö ei satu pitämään ylettömästä väkivallan käytöstä. Millaista puheenaiheenvaihdosta herra Johtajapoika suunnitteli?"

"Ei aavistustakaan", James virnisti. "Miten olisi kysymys aiheesta, milloin sinä pääset pois täältä valaisemaan meidän päiväämme?"

"Huomenaamuna", Lily irvisti. "Matami Pomfreylla on joku pakkomielle tarkkailla minua yön yli. En kyllä tajua, miksi."

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Koulun tähtioppilas ei tajua, miksi? Olisikohan vaikka siksi, että sinulla oli murtuneita luita, tai siksi, että sinä kolautit pääsi aika lujaa? Vai siksi, että sinuun osui kidutuskirous?"

Lily huokaisi. "Meidän piti vaihtaa sitä puheenaihetta."

"Hyvä on. Pullonpyöritystä, huomenna illalla? Sen kunniaksi, että sinä pääset pois sairaalasiivestä?" James ehdotti pirullinen ilme kasvoillaan. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Minä sain vähän niin kuin traumat siitä edellisestä kerrasta, eli ei", hän tokaisi.

James näytti loukkaantuneelta. "Oliko minun suutelemiseni muka niin karmeaa? Olenko minä niin surkea suutelija?"

"Kysy Tylypahkan tyttöjen enemmistöltä. Kyllä he varmaan osaavat vastata tuohon minun puolestani", Lily naljaisi.

"Enemmistö on väärä ilmaisu", James sanoi. "Ensinnäkin, minä en iske niin paljon naisia kuin Sirius. Johtuu varmaan siitä, että Sirius on paremman näköinen. Tai sitten siitä sivuseikasta, ettei minua kiinnosta muut tytöt. Toiseksi, minä en sekaannu alaikäisiin. Sekin on Siriuksen alaa."

"Sirius sekaantuu ensiluokkalaisiin?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

James virnisti. "Ei nyt sentään. Hän vetää rajan neljänteen luokkaan. Me saatamme olla Kelmejä, mutta on eri asia olla Kelmi kuin pedofiili."

"Ihan totta?" Lily hymyili vinosti. "No, joka tapauksessa, ei sinun suutelemisesi nyt niin tappava kokemus ollut, mutta minä veikkaan, ettei McGarmiwa ilahtunut asiasta kovin paljon. Ja, toisin kuin sinulla ja Siriuksella, minulla ei ole mitään hinkua suututtaa McGarmiwaa."

"Miksi ei?" James kysyi uteliaasti. "Sehän on taidelaji! Katsoa, kuinka McGarmiwan otsasuonet pullistuvat aina vain enemmän ja enemmän..."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Oikeasti, James, mikä sääntöjen rikkomisessa on niin hienoa?"

"Mikä säännöissä on niin hienoa?" James vastasi kysymyksellä.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Niiden avulla tietää mitä voi tehdä ja mitä ei. On hyvä olla jotkut rajat."

Jamesin silmissä välähti. "Ei minun mielestäni", hän sanoi torjuvasti. "Jos elää rajojen mukaan, menettää paljon."

"Esimerkiksi mitä?"

"Mieti nyt", James sanoi. "Mieti jotakin, mitä haluaisit tehdä todella paljon, etkä voisi tehdä sitä, koska sinua kielletään. Ja jos tottelet kieltoa, et koskaan tee sitä ja sitten kuolet onnettomana."

Lily ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti valkoista peittoaan aivan kuin ei olisi ikinä nähnyt mitään mielenkiintoisempaa. Hän saattoi kyllä arvata, mikä oli se teko, josta James puhui. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä siihen voisi sanoa.

"Lily - minä tiedän, että sinä et halua, että minä kysyn, mutta - lähdetkö Tylyahoon minun kanssani? Ystävinä?" James ei katsonut Lilyä silmiin. "Ja sinä voit sanoa ihan vain ei. Sinun ei tarvitse kirota minua sairaalasiipikuntoon, että ymmärtäisin", hän lisäsi kiireesti, haluamatta aknea kasvoilleen ilman hyvää (ja mieluiten sankarillista) syytä. Lily kallisti päätään ja mietti. Hän tiesi, että vaikka James kuinka yrittikin vakuuttaa hänelle, että voisi olla vain hänen ystävänsä, se tuskin koskaan riittäisi Jamesille. Se tieto oli jotenkin ahdistava.

"En tiedä", hän sanoi hitaasti. "Mitä Ariannalle ja Cinille sitten tapahtuu?"

James virnisti hänen läpinäkyvälle tekosyylleen. "Eikö häikäisevä kolmikko muka selviä ilman yhtä jäsentään? Sitä paitsi minä kuvittelisin, että Arianna olisi enemmän kuin innoissaan mahdollisuudesta viettää vähän laatuaikaa Siriuksen kanssa - enkä minä puhu nyt nuoleskelemisesta - ja Cin varmaan kestää pari tuntia Remusta ja Peteriä."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Sinä olet näköjään suunnitellut koko kuvion valmiiksi. Olkoon tämän kerran - mutta vain siksi, että olen sairaalasiivessä ja liian heikko kieltäytyäkseni."

"Sinä? Heikko?" James kohotti kulmiaan. "Uskon sen sillä hetkellä, kun lakkaat antamasta minulle litsareita aivan vain huvin vuoksi."

"Siitä minä en luovu. Se on yksi lempiharrastukseni", Lily ilmoitti. "Paljonko kello on, muuten?"

James vilkaisi seinällä roikkuvaa vanhaa kelloa. "Puoli seitsemän - helvetti", hän manasi. "Minä olen myöhässä huispausharjoituksista!"

"Niin sitä pitää, huispauskapteeni", Lily naljaisi, kun James pomppasi jaloilleen kaataen samalla tuolinsa rämisten. "Sinun täytyi tuntea todella huonoa omatuntoa vuokseni, jos sen takia olet valmis myöhästymään huispauksesta."

"En halua kuulla, mitä Sirius irvailee, kun ehdin kentälle asti", James mutisi.

"Todennäköisesti hän kysyy, eikö meillä ollut säädyllisyyttä olla kaulailematta sairaalasiivessä", Lily mietti hilpeästi. "No, sinun ongelmasihan se on. Minä en ole paikalla kuulemassa sitä."

James huokaisi syvään ja käveli sairaalasiiven ovelle. Ovella hän pysähtyi ja vilkaisi vielä kerran Lilyä, toivoen voivansa jäädä vielä istumaan Lilyn kanssa. Mutta hän oli jo puoli tuntia myöhässä huispausharjoituksista ja Sirius pommittaisi häntä varmaan koko harjoitusten ajan ryhmyillä aivan vain kostaakseen hänen myöhästymisensä. Hän virnisti Lilylle ja katosi ovelta.

James juoksi kiireesti huispauskentälle pysähtyen vain nopeasti nappaamaan luutansa luutakomerosta. Hän heilutti kättään Siriukselle, joka lensi jo ympäri kenttää ryhmyn perässä täyttä vauhtia. Sirius virnisti hänelle vastaukseksi ja näytti siltä, että aikoi huutaa hänelle jotakin kaksimielistä. James nousi nopeasti luutansa selkään ja lensi ylös Siriuksen luo.

"Sinulla taisi olla hauskaa?" Sirius kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen. "En olisi ikinä uskonut James Potterin jättävän huispausharjoituksia väliin TYTÖN takia. Olen pettynyt sinuun, Sarvihaara."

"Anteeksi, äiti", James sanoi silmiään pyörittäen. "Mikä tilanne?"

"Olen kolauttanut ryhmyn kolme kertaa McGarmiwan työhuoneen ikkunaan, eikä hän erityisemmin pitänyt asiasta. Kensington on tehnyt kolmetoista maalia - uudella pitäjällä on pieniä vaikeuksia. Tai sitten asiaan vaikuttaa se, ettei hän voi olla hetkeäkään tuijottamatta Kensingtonin kaula-aukkoa - vaikka voiko häntä muka syyttää - "

James pyöritti silmiään. "Pystytkö sinä olemaan hetkeäkään olematta kaksimielinen?"

Sirius virnisti. "En sen paremmin kuin sinäkään. No niin, mene nyt peliin mukaan tai minä hutkaisen tämän mailan läpi sinun kallostasi, enkä usko, että Lily-kulta pitäisi siitä kovin paljon."

James mulkaisi Siriusta ja siirtyi jahtaajien - Ariannan ja Katleen Kensingtonin - luokse. Hän virnisti Ariannalle.

"Teillä kuulemma menee hyvin?" hän kysyi.

Arianna näytti tyytymättömältä. "Meillä ei mene hyvin, vaan uusi pitäjä on surkea", hän ilmoitti. James kohautti harteitaan.

"Parempiakaan ei ollut tarjolla. Yritin manipuloida Remusta tulemaan koelentoihin, mutta hän ei halua luopua selostanpaikastaan. Luulen, että hän nauttii liikaa McGarmiwan kiusaamisesta. Tai sitten hän vain rakastaa oman äänensä kuulemista."

"Kumpikin vaihtoehto on aika mahdollinen. Miten Lilyn kanssa meni?"

James huokaisi. "Hän ei tappanut minua - paitsi suunnitteli sitä kyllä välillä - ja hän lupasi mennä kanssani Tylyahoon ensi viikonloppuna."

"MITÄ?" Arianna kiljahti ja teki äkkikäännökseen luudallaan niin, että se kolahti yhteen Jamesin luudan kanssa. James katsoi Ariannaa loukkaantuneena.

"Hillitse itsesi, Bell", hän tokaisi. "Ei mitään tarvetta järkyttyä."

"Minkä minä sille voin?" Arianna kysyi hieroen jalkaansa, joka oli jäänyt puristuksiin hänen ja Jamesin luutien väliin. "Lily Evans suostuu menemään Tylyahoon yhdessä James Potterin kanssa. Olet onnekas, kun en pudonnut luudalta."

"Just joo", James pyöritti silmiään. "Sitä paitsi me menemme YSTÄVINÄ, jos sana sattuu olemaan sinulle tuttu."

Arianna kohotti kulmiaan. "Sinä ja Lily - ystäviä? Minä luulin, että sinun tavoitteesi ovat korkeammalla."

"Ne ovatkin. Mutta hiljaa hyvä tulee."

"Miksiköhän tuo lause kuulostaa epäilyttävältä Kelmin suusta kuultuna?" Arianna mutisi ja nakkasi kaadon Jamesille. "No niin, Romeo, lennetään välillä!"

Arianna ja Cinnamon tulivat seuraavana aamuna hakemaan Lilyä sairaalasiivestä. He tapasivat sairaalasiivessä kyllästyneen ja erittäin kiukkuisen Lilyn, joka mulkoili kaiken aikaa matami Pomfreyta kuin pahinta vihollistaan. Arianna virnisti.

"Jotakin vikana, Lils?"

"Voit uskoa", Lily huokaisi. "Olen kuunnellut koko aamun luentoa siitä, miten vaarallista kuristajaköynnöksen kasvattaminen ikkunalaudalla voi olla."

"No, ainakin tiedät nyt, ettei sinun kannata perustaa kasvihuonetta meidän makuusaliimme. Oletko valmis lähtemään?" Cinnamon kysyi.

Lily vilkaisi ympärilleen ja nyökkäsi. Hän oli pukeutunut koulupuvun hameeseen ja kauluspaitaan ja kantoi mustaa kaapuaan käsivarrellaan. Hän oli vetänyt hiuksensa siististi poninhännälle, eikä omasta mielestään näyttänyt kovinkaan paljon siltä kuin olisi juuri ollut kidutuskirouksen alaisena.

"Minun pitää käydä hakemassa kirjat makuusalista", Lily sanoi, kun he olivat pääseet ulos sairaalasiivestä. "Ja syödä jotakin! Minä kuolen nälkään ja - "

"Rauhoitu, Lily! Kello on vasta puoli seitsemän! Sinulla on vaikka kuinka paljon aikaa viihdyttää meitä tarinoillasi sairaalasiivestä ennen kuin koulu alkaa", Cinnamon virnisti.

"Olit unohtanut muunmuassa mainita, että joku on menossa ulos James Potterin kanssa", Arianna jatkoi.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Ei ULOS, Ria, vaan Tylyahoon. Siinä on iso ero."

"Eri asia kenen mielestä. Minun mielestäni sinä ja James olisitte tosi söpö pari", Arianna kommentoi.

"Sanoo tyttö, joka kuolaa Sirius Blackin perään."

"Se on eri asia!" Arianna puolustautui loukkaantuneena. "Sirius ei ole ollut kuolettavan rakastunut minuun jo vuosien ajan!"

Lily toivoi, että hänen ystävänsä vaihtaisivat jo puheenaihetta. Hän yritti päästä kyselyistä eroon mahdollisimman nopeasti - hän oli juuri päässyt pois sairaalasiivestä ja arveli joutuvansa sinne tällä menolla erittäin nopeasti takaisin. Tosin tällä kertaa mielenterveysongelmien vuoksi. Hän oli aina ajatellut, että James Potter ajaisi hänet jollakin tavalla varhaiseen hautaan.

"Oikeasti, kaverit: James on kyllä ihan kiva tyyppi ja minä saatoin olla väärässä hänen suhteensa. Mutta hän on vähän liian vaihteleva minun makuuni. Koskaan ei voi tietää, mitä hänen seurassaan tapahtuu."

Cinnamon kohotti kulmiaan. "Mutta Lils, sinä ruikutit viime vuonna koko ajan, että ne pojat, joiden kanssa olet ollut ulkona, ovat liian tylsiä ja ennalta-arvattavia. Mitä sinä oikein haluat?"

"Välimuodon", Lily tokaisi.

"James Potterin", Arianna korjasi. Lily mulkaisi häntä ja nopeutti kävelyvauhtiaan. Arianna ja Cinnamon vilkaisivat toisiaan tietävästi ja seurasivat häntä vaivautumatta pyytämään anteeksi.

Lily oli enemmän kuin kyllästynyt James Potteriin, kun heidän partiointinsa aika koitti illalla. Hän oli kuullut koko päivän Ariannalta ja Siriukselta, että hänen pitäisi olla Jamesin kanssa. Myös Cinnamon ja Remus olivat kommentoineet asiaa, tosin hiljaisempaan ja ystävällisempään tapaan. Peterin mielipiteistä Lily ei tiennyt - hän ei ollut nähnyt Peteriä koko päivänä, kuten eivät myöskään Kelmit.

"Peter on varmaan eksynyt matkalla koulun kirjastoon tai jotakin", Sirius arveli virnistäen.

Lily istui nojatuolissa odottamassa, että James saisi raahauduttua alakertaan saakka. Hän oli oikeastaan liian väsynyt lähteäkseen partioimaan, mutta arveli, ettei hänellä ollut paljonkaan vaihtoehtoja. Viimeksi hän kaipasi McGarmiwaa kimppuunsa siksi, ettei suorittanut kunnolla velvollisuuksiaan.

James tuli alakertaan viisi yli kymmenen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pörrössä ja hän näytti siltä kuin olisi pukeutunut kovassa kiireessä. Hänen kauluspaitansa hihat olivat käärityt ja paita oli napitettu sieltä täältä. James väläytti pienen, anteeksipyytävän hymyn ja loikki Lilyn edellä ulos muotokuva-aukosta.

"Anteeksi viivytys", hän sanoi hieman hengästyneesti päästyään käytävään asti. "Kelmien asioita, tiedäthän."

"Mitä tällä kertaa?" Lily pyöritti silmiään.

James virnisti. "Älä kuvittelekaan, että kertoisin."

"Jotenkin minusta tuntuu, etten edes halua tietää", Lily tuhahti. "Voisi kuvitella, että te keskitytte enemmän kepposten keksimiseen kuin opiskeluun."

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Opiskelu on helppoa. Ei siihen tarvitse keskittyä. Kun taas kepposiin menee yleensä aikaa, koska ne pitää suunnitella huolella. Muuten voi tulla ikäviä sivuvaikutuksia ja sitähän me emme tietenkään haluaisi."

"Minä luulin, että te haluatte vain aiheuttaa mahdollisimman paljon kaaosta välittämättä mitä siitä seuraa", Lily mutisi.

"Me emme ole enää niin lapsellisia", James ilmoitti hieman loukkaantuneena. "Me teemme kaiken tyylillä."

Heidän välilleen laskeutui epämukava hiljaisuus. Lily toivoi, että olisi voinut olla missä tahansa muualla kuin Jamesin seurassa. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että James arvioi häntä kaiken aikaa. Tarkkaili häntä. Jos hän olisi kysynyt, James olisi todennäköisesti osannut kuvailla jokaisen hänen liikkeensä ulkomuistista viimeisen viiden minuutin aikana. Tavallaan ajatus siitä, että James todella kiinnitti häneen huomiota, oli kaunis, mutta myös ahdistava. Lily ei tiennyt, miksi inhosi ajatusta seurustelemisesta niin paljon. Hän oli seurustellut muutaman kerran aikaisemmin, mutta todennut, ettei se sopinut hänelle. Hän ei halunnut mitään riippakiveä hidastamaan elämäänsä. Hän halusi tehdä mitä halusi ja milloin halusi. Toisaalta, James todennäköisesti pysyisi vaikeuksitta hänen tahdissaan, ellei edelläkin -

"Miten huispausharjoitukset menivät?" Lily kysyi rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Lukuunottamatta sitä, että olin puoli tuntia myöhässä ja pitäjämme tuijotti vain kaiken aikaa Katleen Kensingtonia, oikein hyvin."

"Katleen Kensingtonia? Eikö hän ole se viidesluokkalainen?" Lily kysyi.

"Se hyvännäköinen blondi, kyllä", James vahvisti.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Ajatteletko sinä ikinä mitään muuta kuin ulkonäköä?" hän kysyi.

"Ajattelen", James sanoi loukkaantuneena. "Kensington esimerkiksi on loistava jahtaaja, mutta hänestä on hankalaa sanoa enempää, koska en tunne hänen sielunelämäänsä. Kun taas jos käskisit minua kirjoittamaan kuvauksen itsestäsi, saisin helposti kahdentoista jalan mittaisen aineen aikaan."

Lily punastui. "Sinä olet toivoton."

"Ja ylpeä siitä", James ilmoitti ja väläytti hänelle kuuluisan hymynsä. James oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin enemmänkin, kun kulman takaa ilmestyvä hahmo keskeytti hänet. Hän törmäsi suoraan päin kovalla vauhdilla kävelevää vaaleatukkaista tyttöä, joka horjahti ja melkein kaatui. James tarttui tyttöä ranteesta kiinni. Hän oli aikeissa aloittaa Lilyltä oppimansa saarnan luvattomasta hiippailusta, kun hän tunnisti tytön.

"Cinnamon?" hän kysyi epäuskoisesti. "Miksi sinä hiiviskelet täällä?"

Cinnamon punastui hiusjuuriaan myöten. "Olin kirjastossa", hän sanoi kiireesti. James pyöritti silmiään.

"Ovatko kaikki teidän porukassanne noin surkeita valehtelijoita?" hän kysyi Lilyltä.

Lily mietti hetken. "Ei - ei oikeastaan. Arianna on loistava. Hän on varmaan perinyt sen Siriukselta."

James virnisti. "En ihmettelisi. No niin, neiti Bellini, kun kerran saimme sinut kiinni, niin voit varmaan paljastaa, missä vierailit tähän aikaan illasta."

"Ei kuulu sinulle!" Cinnamon kivahti.

"Käännettynä: kuhertelemassa jonkun pojan kanssa. Kerro nyt, Cin, kuka se oli?" James kannusti.

"Älä kuvittelekaan, että kerron", Cinnamon virnisti ja loi murhaavan katseen Jamesiin ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan ja katosi käytävän hämärään. James katsoi hetken Cinnamonin perään, ennen kuin kääntyi Lilyn puoleen.

"Kuka se oli"? hän uteli.

Lily ravisti päätään. "Ei aavistustakaan. Yleensä Cin kyllä kertoo. Hän on kai ottanut itselleen jonkun säännön koskien suutelemista ja kertomista."

"Tai sitten se on Ruikuli, eikä hän pysty myöntämään sitä", James arveli. Lily läimäytti Jamesia olkapäähän ja jatkoi kävelemistä. James seurasi virnuillen perässä.

"Vakavissaan, minä kyllä epäilen, saako Ruikuli ikinä naista", hän jatkoi ärsyttävään sävyyn. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Sinuna huolehtisin vain siitä, saatko sinä ikinä naista tuolla luonteella", hän ilmoitti.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "En minä jaksa huolehtia sellaisesta. Kuten olen tuhat kertaa sanonutkin, minulle on olemassa vain yksi ainoa tyttö ja jos se tyttö ei ole kiinnostunut, minä elän vaikka elinikäisessä selibaatissa."

"Ohhoh", Lily naljaisi yrittäen peittää hämmennyksensä, jonka Jamesin sanat aiheuttivat. "Kelmi ja selibaatti? Jotenkin nuo kaksi sanaa vain eivät sovi yhteen. Sitä paitsi lupaus selibaatista ei kuulosta kovin romanttiselta tytön korviin."

"Mitä minun sitten pitäisi sanoa?" James kysyi virnistäen. "Että en voi elää ilman sinua ja jos en saa suudella sinua heti paikalla, heittäydyn alas tähtitornin ikkunasta."

"James - me olemme ensimmäisessä kerroksessa", Lily huomautti käytännöllisesti. Hän oli vähitellen oppinut lyömään leikiksi Jamesin rakkaudentunnustukset, joita hän kuuli vähintään 17 kertaa päivässä. Hän arveli, ettei Jameskään ollut kovin tosissaan sanoessaan sellaisia asioita, eikä se kyllä häntä häirinnyt. Ainakaan kovin paljon.

"Tässä lähellä on yksi salakäytävä, mikä meidän kannattaisi tarkastaa", James sanoi hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Sirius paljasti eilen, että se on aika yleinen kuhertelupaikka."

"Etkä sinä tiennyt sitä etukäteen?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Lily, johan minä olen sanonut - minä teen kaiken tyylillä. Ja tyttöjen suuteleminen yleisessä suutelupaikassa ei ole mielestäni kovin tyylikästä. Se on kuin - kuin ostaisi käytetyn luudanvarren."

Lily pyöritti silmiään eikä sanonut mitään. Hän antoi Jamesin johdattaa itsensä salakäytävälle ja katsoi sivusta kiinnostuneena, kuinka James naputti taikasauvallaan tiettyä kiveä seinässä ja seinään ilmestyi aukko.

"Tänne, Lily - hei, Sirius oli oikeassa, täällä on joku!" James sanoi riemuissaan. "Valois", hän mutisi ja pimeän salakäytävän täytti oitis hänen taikasauvastaan lähtöisin oleva valo. Hänen kasvonsa venähtivät, kun hän näki salakäytävässä toisiaan suutelevat hahmot. Kalkaros ja Narcissa Black.

"Sinä taisit olla väärässä, James", Lily huomautti huvittuneena astuessaan syvemmälle salakäytävään. "Kalkaroksella ON nainen."

James ravisti päätään. "Ei tuo ole Kalkaroksen nainen. Vaan Lucius Malfoyn, itse asiassa. Olen yllättynyt, Ruikuli. Minä luulin, että sinä ja Malfoy jaatte vain vastenmielisen luonteenne, mutta ilmeisesti te jaatte myös naisenne."

"Karkotaseet!" Kalkaros oli työntänyt Narcissa Blackin kauemmas itsestään ja piteli nyt tyytyväisenä Jamesin taikasauvaa käsissään. "Tämäpä on mielenkiintoinen tilanne, Potter - kerrankin minulla on sinun sauvasi - "

"Kerrankin", James naljaisi. "Toivottavasti tunne on oikein ihmeellinen."

"Älä nälvi minulle, Potter", Kalkaros ärähti. "Jos saan huomauttaa, tällä kertaa MINULLA on ylivoima."

"Tai sitten ei", Lily tokaisi kylmästi ja astui Kalkaroksen ja Jamesin väliin. "Jos saan huomauttaa, minäkin olen paikalla."

Kalkaroksen kasvoille levisi inhottava hymy. "Kas vain, kuraverinenkin on selvinnyt Bellatrixin käsittelystä", hän totesi.

"Suu kiinni!" James ärähti.

"James, anna olla", Lily sanoi täysin rauhallisesti ja kääntyi sitten Kalkaroksen puoleen. "Ikävä tuottaa pettymys, mutta sinun kurja Bellatrix-ystäväisesi ei saanut minua hoideltua niin helpolla. Sano hänelle sellaisia terveisiä, että hänen kannattaisi ryömiä takaisin rakkaan Voldemortinsa helmoihin hankkimaan lisäoppia."

"Älä sano ääneen Hänen nimeään", Kalkaros ärähti ja osoitti Lilyä sauvallaan. James laski kätensä suojelevasti Lilyn olkapäille. Lily tuskin huomasi sitä, vaan loi Kalkarokseen huvittuneen katseen.

"Eli sinäkin siis olet liittynyt Voldemortin säälittäviin pikku joukkoihin", hän totesi. "Jos saan sanoa niin minusta vaikuttaa pelkuruudelta palvella jotakuta, jonka nimeä ei edes pysty sanomaan ääneen."

"Ole hiljaa, kuraverinen!"

"Tai mitä?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Sinä langetat minuun kidutuskirouksen? No arvaa mitä - Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort - "

"Tainn - "

"ESTOUS!" Lily huusi. "Karkotaseet!"

Hän nappasi sekä Kalkaroksen että Jamesin sauvat ja työnsi Jamesin sauvan takaisin Jamesille. "Kaksikymmentä pistettä luihuiselta epäkunnioittavasta käyttäytymisestä johtajaoppilaita kohtaan."

"Taidat todella olla kateellinen, vai mitä, kuraverinen? Koska sinä olet kuraverinen eikä kukaan ikinä haluaisi olla sinun kanssasi, sinun on ihan pakko tulla häiritsemään niitä, joilla on parempi tuuri", Narcissa Black naljaisi.

"Kymmenen pistettä lisää luihuiselta. Menkää takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseenne tai hankin teidät molemmat kuulemiseen samalla tavalla kuin rakkaan Bellatrixinkin", Lily tokaisi kylmästi.

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti salakäytävästä niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Narcissan sanat jäivät kaikumaan hänen korvissaan, vaikka hän yrittikin päästä niistä eroon. Hän tunsi Jamesin käden koskettavan olkapäätään ja ravisti sen irti.

"Lily, unohda ne typerät luihuiset - " James sanoi.

"En minä niistä välitä", Lily sanoi ontosti. "Älä huolehdi. Kuule, tämä paikka alkaa olla jo kierretty. Minä menen takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen, jooko? Voitko sinä käydä tarkastamassa tähtitornin yksin?"

James nyökkäsi ja katsoi Lilyä huolissaan. Lily hymyili hänelle pienesti.

"Kiitos, James. Ja katso sitten, että et hyppää sieltä tähtitornin ikkunasta alas, jooko?"

James virnisti. "Älä pelkää. Minä teen sen vasta sitten, kun luovun toivosta sinun suhteesi - eivätkä Kelmit ikinä luovu toivosta."

Lily palasi yksin takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen ja heittäytyi makaamaan punaiselle sohvalle. Kaikki muut olivat jo menneet makuusaleihinsa - jopa Sirius ja Arianna, vaikka viime päivinä he olivatkin ottaneet tavakseen jäädä jostakin hämäräperäisestä syystä istumaan oleskeluhuoneeseen kun se oli tyhjentynyt. Lily oli helpottunut siitä, etteivät he olleet paikalla. Hän puristi punaisen tyynyn tiukasti syliinsä ja sulki silmänsä. Hän tiesi, etteivät Narcissan sanat olleet totta - hän oli suosittu ja hän oli aina saanut helposti ystäviä. Silti tuntui inhottavalta kuulla jonkun sanovan jotakin sellaista. Lily tajusi selvästi, miten ankea hänen tulevaisuudestaan tulisi Tylypahkan jälkeen. Hän joutuisi oikeaan velhomaailmaan, missä keräsi valtaa velho, joka vihasi jästisyntyisiä yli kaiken. Hän joutuisi monien halveksunnan ja ennakkoluulojen kohteeksi - hän joutuisi Voldemortin kohteeksi -

Hän huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi selälleen. Oleskeluhuoneen katossa kimalsivat erilaiset pienet tähdet - samanlaiset kuin Suuren Salin tähdet. Lily muisti, etteivät tähdet olleet alunperin olleet tuossa katossa. Kelmit olivat luoneet ne viime jouluna. Lily sulki silmänsä ja puristi tyynyn tiukemmin rintaansa vasten. Hän muisteli viime joulua. Hän oli ollut surullinen silloinkin. Hänen serkkunsa oli kuollut auto-onnettomuudessa. Hän muisti istuneensa nojatuolissa koko jouluyön, laulaen jästimusikaalista kuulemaansa laulua. Lily hymähti itsekseen ja alkoi mumista laulun sanoja itsekseen pimeydessä.

"Memory... all alone in the moonlight... I can smile at the old days... I was beautiful then... I remember the time I knew what happiness was... let the memory live again..."

Hän ei kuullut, kuinka muotokuva-aukko avautui hiljaa ja James astui sisään. James näki hänet makaamassa sohvalla ja riisui kengät jalastaan, yrittäen olla havahduttamatta Lilyä ajatuksistaan. Hän kuuli Lilyn laulavan hiljaisella äänellä jotakin sävelmää, jota hän ei tuntenut - toisaalta, ei hän yleensä kuunnellutkaan kuin velhojen rockmusiikkia ja se taas ei tuntunut lainkaan Lilyn tyyppiseltä musiikilta. Hän hymyili pienesti ja astui lähemmäs.

"Touch me... It's so easy to leave me... All alone with my memory... of my days in the sun..."

James hymyili pienesti. "Lily?" hän kysyi.

Lily hätkähti ja keskeytti laulamisen. Hän nousi istumaan sohvalla ja loi Jamesiin syyttävän katseen. "Sinun piti mennä käymään tähtitornissa."

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Minä kävin. Kyseessä vain sattui olemaan tylsä ilta, eikä siellä ollut yhtäkään yliaktiivista teiniä, joten tulin takaisin tänne."

"Ai. No, minä menen yläkertaan - " Lily alkoi nousta ylös sohvalta. James astui nopeasti eteenpäin ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.

"Sinä loukkaannuit siitä mitä ne sanoivat, etkö loukkaantunutkin?" hän kysyi ja yritti katsoa Lilyä silmiin. Lilyn katse harhaili ympäri huonetta ja hän kohautti olkapäitään.

"En varsinaisesti siitä. Minä vain aloin ajatella asioita vähän syvällisemmin ja se on aika masentavaa", hän sanoi kuivasti.

James istui sohvalle ja veti Lilyn alas mukanaan. "Mitä sinä ajattelit?" hän kysyi varovasti, tietäen hyvin olevansa heikoilla jäillä. Lily ei oikeastaan puhunut syvällisiä asioita hänelle - enimmäkseen vitsejä ja kaksimielisyyksiä. Lily ei luottanut häneen kovin hyvin, eikä se mikään ihme tietenkään ollut. Vuoden alussa Lily oli vielä vihannut häntä.

Hänen yllätyksekseen Lily ei alkanut huutaa tai kironnut häntä. "Sitä vain, että tämä ei ole mikään paras maailmanaika olla jästisyntyinen", Lily sanoi synkästi. "Minä joudun ongelmiin, kun lähden Tylypahkasta."

James haroi hajamielisesti hiuksiaan. "Voldemortin kanssako?"

"Voldemortin ja muidenkin. Kovinkaan moni ei varmaan halua olla tekemisissä jästisyntyisen kanssa."

James ojensi kätensä ja kietoi epäröiden käsivartensa Lilyn olkapäiden ympäri. Hän vilkaisi Lilyä kuin nähdäkseen, oliko Lily suuttunut, mutta Lilyn vihreät silmät olivat ilmeettömät.

"Lily, sinun ei pitäisi ajatella sitä, mitä tuntemattomat sinusta ajattelevat. Tärkeintä on se, mitä ystäväsi sinusta ajattelevat", hän muistutti ja naurahti sitten. "Tai siis, minä tiedän, että Kalkaros olisi valmis tanssimaan jitterbugia minun haudallani milloin vain, mutta en anna ajatuksen häiritä itseäni, koska tiedän, että Sirius kiroaisi hänet heti kun hän edes yrittäisi sitä. Tajuatko?"

Lily nyökkäsi epäröiden. "Ei se tee sitä silti yhtään helpommaksi", hän mutisi ja nojautui Jamesin yllätykseksi vasten Jamesin olkapäätä. James hymyili pienesti ja kietoi toisenkin kätensä Lilyn ympärille halaten Lilyä varovasti.

"Minusta sinun ei pitäisi huolehtia vielä asioita, jotka tapahtuvat vasta joskus vuoden päästä", hän sanoi. "Sitä ennen on vaikka kuinka paljon aikaa ja kuinka paljon muuta huolehdittavaa. Esimerkiksi se, miten aiot kestää minua lauantaina kokonaisen päivän Tylypahkassa", hän virnisti. Lily naurahti tukahtuneesti.

"Kiitos, James", hän sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs. James oli juuri aikeissa sanoa lattean 'eipä kestä'-kommentin, kun Lilyn huulet koskettivat hänen poskeaan. Hän hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Lilyä suu auki, kun Lily nojautui taas taaksepäin. Lilyn huulilla leikki pieni, huvittunut hymy ja James tajusi todennäköisesti näyttävänsä aivan idiootilta.

"Minä menen nyt nukkumaan", Lily ilmoitti. "Hyvää yötä, James."

James nyökkäsi. "Yötä", hän takelteli. Lily nousi ylös ja käveli tyttöjen makuusaliin. James jäi istumaan sohvalle ja tajusi vasta Lilyn mentyä sulkea suunsa.

"Siriuuus..." hän huudahti sitten virnistäen ja säntäsi poikien makuusaliin johtaviin portaisiin.


	11. Chapter 11

11.osa - Tylyaho

Lily heräsi lauantaiaamuna siihen, että Arianna ravisteli häntä rajusti olkapäistä. Hän tönäisi Ariannan kauemmas ja nousi istumaan.

"Mitä?" hän mutisi vihaisesti. "Paljonko kello on?"

"Vartin yli kuusi", Arianna ilmoitti hilpeästi. "Nouse ylös!"

"Vartin yli kuusi?" Lily kysyi epäuskoisena. "Lauantaina? Nouse ylös? Sinä olet kahjompi kuin luulinkaan."

Hän heittäytyi selälleen ja yritti jatkaa nukkumista, mutta Arianna ei antanut hänen olla. Arianna tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja kiskoi hänen päättäväisesti ylös sängystä.

"Nouse tai minä suihkutan kylmää vettä sinun niskaasi", Arianna uhkasi. "Sirius käyttää kuulemma sitä temppua Peteriin. Ja se toimii."

Lily mulkaisi Ariannaa murhaavasti, mutta nousi joka tapauksessa ylös silmiään hieroen. "Oletko sinä seonnut vai mistä tässä on kyse?"

Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Mistä tässä on kyse? Lily, tänään on lauantai! Sinä menet Tylyahoon Jamesin kanssa!"

"Joten?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. Arianna näytti tuskastuneelta.

"Lily, tiedätkö sinä edes, mitä aiot laittaa päällesi?" Arianna kysyi. Lily ravisti päätään ihmetellen, mihin Arianna oikein pyrki. Arianna näytti voitonriemuiselta.

"Minä herätin sinut ajoissa, että ehdit valmistautua. Painu nyt suihkuun, niin minä etsin sinulle vaatteet."

"Arianna!" Lily huudahti turhautuneena. "Minä en ole menossa ULOS Jamesin kanssa! Me menemme vain Tylyahoon!"

"Painu sinne suihkuun!" Arianna komensi ja tyrkkäsi Lilyn suihkun suuntaan. Lily totteli pyöritellen silmiään ja kirosi mielessään Ariannaa, joka selvästi oli päättänyt saada hänet seurustelemaan Jamesin kanssa vaikka vastoin hänen tahtoaan. Hän riisui vaatteensa ja avasi suihkun saaden jääkylmää vettä päälleen.

"ARIANNA MINÄ TAPAN SINUT!" hän kirkaisi. Arianna virnisti penkoessaan Lilyn vaatevarastoa. Alice ja Cinnamon nousivat istumaan silmiään hieroen.

"Mistä on kyse?" Cinnamon kysyi.

Arianna hymyili. "Lily ei ilahtunut siitä, että päätin vähän auttaa häntä Tylyahoon valmistautumisessa."

"Tänäänkö se on?"

"Mikä teitä kaikkia oikein vaivaa? Olenko minä meistä ainoa, joka välittää siitä, että Lily menee Jamesin kanssa ulos?" Arianna kysyi.

Cinnamon pyöritti silmiään. "1) Sinä olet meistä ainoa, joka ei suostu uskomaan, että he menevät YSTÄVINÄ ja 2) sinä olet meistä ainoa, joka on lyönyt vetoa heidän kustannuksellaan."

Arianna kohautti harteitaan. "Minä vain otan tilanteesta kaiken irti."

"Sinä olet viettänyt liikaa aikaa Siriuksen seurassa. Ja siitä puheenollen, etkö sinä menekin Siriuksen kanssa Tylyahoon tänään?" Alice Prewett kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan. Arianna nyökkäsi. "Mitä siitä?"

"Ihmettelen vain, miksi et pynttää itseäsi yhtä innokkaasti kuin Lilyä."

"Alice, älä viitsi! Lily on erikoistapaus! Vai väitätkö sinä muka, ettet ole ikinä toivonut, että Lily alkaisi seurustella Jamesin kanssa?"

"Minä kuulin tuon!" Lily ilmoitti terävästi astuessaan pyyhe ympärillään suihkusta. "Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää sanoa, etten minä ole kiinnostunut Jamesista sillä tavalla?"

Arianna ei välittänyt hänen sanoistaan. "Minä löysin sinulle vaatteet", hän ilmoitti ja nakkasi Lilylle leveälahkeiset farkut sekä tiukan, tulenpunaisen paidan. Lily murisi itsekseen alkaessaan vetää paitaa päänsä ylitse.

"Sinä koidut vielä minun tuhokseni", hän valitti.

"En, vaan sinun rakkauselämäsi pelastukseksi", Arianna napautti. "Pue nyt päällesi! Meidän pitää vielä laittaa sinun hiuksesi ja kasvosi."

"Arianna, kello on puoli seitsemän - " Lily voihkaisi.

Cinnamon virnisti noustessaan sängyltään ja kävellessään suihkun suunnalle. "Minä melkein säälin sinua, Lily", hän sanoi. "Sinulle tulee pitkä päivä. Minä sentään pääsen viettämään rentoa päivää Remuksen ja Peterin kanssa."

"Kaksi miestä yhdellä kertaa? Sinä olet ehtiväinen", Arianna virnisti. Cinnamon vilkaisi häntä paljonpuhuvasti.

"Samaa voisi sanoa sinusta. Äkkiä sinä olet sen Siriuksen iskenyt", Cinnamon huomautti. Arianna punastui tahtomattaankin, vaikka tiesikin, että hänen ja Siriuksen välillä oli vain näyttelyä. Ainakin Siriuksen mielestä. Hän itse ei voinut kieltää sitä, että oli huomannut Siriuksen hengenheimolaisekseen. He olivat kumpikin rohkeita ja kaksimielisiä ja - ja - Arianna piti Siriuksesta ja oli todellisuudessa innoissaan siitä, että sai olla päivän kahdestaan Siriuksen kanssa.

Lily puki vaatteet päälleen ja Arianna hyökkäsi hänen hiustensa kimppuun unohtaen ajatuksensa Siriuksesta.

James meni aamupalalle aikaisin - suurimmaksi osaksi siksi, ettei saanut unta. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Lily oli luvannut mennä hänen kanssaan Tylyahoon YSTÄVÄNÄ, mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli innoissaan mahdollisuudesta viettää kokonainen päivä Lilyn kanssa ilman ylimääräisiä keskeytyksiä (kuten Siriusta). Hän luuli olevansa ainoa aamiaisella niin aikaisin, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Remus oli ehtinyt paikalle ennen häntä.

"Huomenta, Kuutamo", James sanoi hilpeästi ja lysähti Remuksen viereen istumaan.

Remus vilkaisi häntä inhoavasti. "Sinä näytät ällöttävän pirteältä."

James kohautti harteitaan. "Aikainen lintu nappaa madon."

"Sarvihaara, Lily on ihminen eikä kastemato", Remus muistutti. James virnisti.

"En minä Lilyn ahdistelemista suunnittele. Minä puhun paahtoleivästä!"

Remus pyöritti silmiään. "Minä en tajua, minne sinä ja Sirius tungette kaiken tuon ruoan", hän valitti. James vilkaisi häntä tutkivasti. Hän huomasi, että Remus oli tavallista huonommalla tuulella tänä aamuna. Se oli epätavallista, sillä täysikuu ei ollut tulossa vielä vähään aikaan ja yleensä Remus oli täydenkuun aikaa lukuunottamatta hyvällä tuulella.

"Mikä nyt?" hän kysyi vaivautumatta teeskentelemään huoletonta, kuten Remus aina teki urkkiessaan häneltä hänen yksityiselämästään.

Remus kohautti harteitaan. "En tiedä. Yleinen masennus. Se kuuluu osaksi minun 'sairauttani'", hän totesi, käyttäen kiertoilmaisua lähellä istuvien kuudesluokkalaisten vuoksi.

"Tuskin tässä siitä nyt on kyse", James huomautti.

Remus ravisti päätään. "Tavallaan, kyllä. Tai siis, mieti nyt vähän - tänään on Tylyahopäivä. Sinä menet Lilyn kanssa. Sirius menee Ariannan kanssa. Ja - "

"Ja sinä menet Cinnamonin ja Peterin kanssa."

"Pointti kohdalla Peter", Remus huokaisi.

James tajusi, mikä oli vikana. "Eli sinä haluaisit mennä jonkun tytön kanssa kahdestaan? Miksi et sitten mene?"

Remus näytti turhautuneelta. "Unohda koko juttu, jooko?"

"Kuutamo - "

"Anna vain olla", Remus pyysi. James nyökkäsi vastahakoisesti. Hän tiesi, ettei Remus halunnut puhua ongelmistaan. Tosin Remuksen suurin ongelma tuntui olevan se, ettei hän pystynyt hyväksymään ihmissutena olemista. Remus ajatteli aina, etteivät muut ihmiset halunneet olla hänen kanssaan, koska hän oli ihmissusi.

James pelastui masentumiselta, kun Sirius loikki sisälle Suureen Saliin leveä virne kasvoillaan.

"Mitä nyt?" James kysyi.

"Odota niin näet."

Hetken kuluttua James tajusikin, miksi Sirius oli niin hilpeällä tuulella. Kalkaros astui sisään naurunremakan saattelemana, vaikka hän ei itse selvästikään tajunnut, miksi kaikki nauroivat hänelle. James kuitenkin tajusi heti Kalkaroksen kääntyessä selin. Kalkaroksen kaavunselässä luki suurin, punaisin kirjaimin: "Minä sydän Kelmit". James irvisti.

"Kalkaros sydän me? Sinä alat pelottaa minua!"

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Myönnä pois, että se oli loistava pila!"

"Sinä olisit ainakin voinut ottaa minut mukaan pilaan", James sanoi hieman loukkaantuneesti.

"Minä olisin, mutta sinä et ollut paikalla", Sirius puolustautui. "Sitä paitsi meillä on Halloween jäljellä."

James virnisti ajatukselle Halloweenistä ja kääntyi katsomaan Kalkarosta, joka istui luihuisten tupapöydässä selin heihin, punainen teksti kaapunsa selässä.

James katseli, kuinka Arianna hyppelehti portaat alas kaksi askelmaa kerrallaan. Hänen kannoillaan tulivat Lily ja Cinnamon - tosin huomattavasti vähemmän innokkaasti. James näki tuskastuneen ilmeen Lilyn kasvoilla, mutta sitä ei ollut kuitenkaan suunnattu häneen vaan Ariannaan. Lily oli pukeutunut tiukkaan, punaiseen puseroon ja farkkuihin. Hän oli yhtä kaunis kuin aina, ellei kauniimpikin. James virnisti typerästi ja tunsi Siriuksen tönäisevän häntä kylkeen.

"Hillitse itsesi, Sarvihaara", Sirius sihahti ja korotti sitten ääntään kääntyen Ariannan puoleen. "Kerrassaan viehättävää, että olet täällä, Arianna-kulta", Sirius virnisti. "Menisimmekö me vaunuihimme ennen kuin McGarmiwa tulee ja mätkäisee minua?"

Arianna hymyili Siriukselle ja käveli Siriuksen kanssa Tylypahkan ulkopuolella oleville vaunuille. James pyöritti silmiään Lilylle.

"Nuo kaksi ovat toivottomia", hän huomautti.

Lily huokaisi. "Ja sinä et ole edes ollut Ariannan tämänaamuisen hyökkäyksen kohteena", hän mutisi.

"Minkä hyökkäyksen?" James kysyi uteliaasti. Lily kuitenkin pudisti päätään.

"Usko pois, et halua tietää."

He menivät vaunuihin Siriuksen ja Ariannan seuraksi ja jättivät Cinnamon Remuksen ja Peterin seuraan. James katsoi Remuksen teeskennellyn iloista ilmettä heidän ajaessaan poispäin Tylypahkasta kohti Tylyahoa ja mietti, mitä tuon teeskennellyn ilmeen takana mahtoi olla.

"Meidän pitäisi hoidella Peter pois Remuksen ja Cinnamonin luota", hän sanoi ääneen.

Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Ja miksiköhän, Sarvihaara?" hän virnisti.

"En usko, että kumpikaan heistä on erityisen kiinnostunut Peterin kanssa seurustelemisesta, joten - " James sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään. Sirius virnisti ja vilkaisi paljonpuhuvasti Ariannaa. Jamesin sanat toivat hänen mieleensä heidän oman paritussuunnitelmansa. Arianna vastasi hymyyn ja Lily pyöritti silmiään tietämättä, mitä noiden kahden päässä oikeastaan liikkui.

Tylyahossa Lily ja James erosivat Siriuksesta ja Ariannasta. Lily olisi mieluummin ehkä jäänyt ystäviensä seuraan, mutta Ariannan kasvoilla oleva ilme esti häntä edes ehdottamasta ajatusta. Hän katsoi, kuinka Sirius ja Arianna katosivat pahankurisesti virnistellen Tylyahon kaduille ja kääntyi sitten Jamesin puoleen.

"Minne mennään?"

James kohautti harteitaan. "Ei väliä. Kelmien kepposvälinevarasto on melko täynnä, joten voidaan minun puolestani jättää ainakin Zonko väliin. Missä sinä yleensä käyt Tylyahossa?"

"Istun suurimman osan ajasta Kolmessa Luudanvarressa Rian ja Cinin kanssa", Lily virnisti. "Ariannalla on tämä uskomus, että Tylyahossa liikkuu paremman näköisiä miehiä kuin Tylypahkassa ja hän haluaa istua niin kuin katsastamassa markkinoita."

"Mutta sinä et?" James kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Lily pudisti päätään.

"Se on alentavaa. Minä elän siinä uskossa, ettei miehen perässä pidä roikkua. Miehen kuuluu roikkua naisen perässä", hän ilmoitti. "Mennäänkö käymään Hunajaherttuassa? Minun suklaavarastoni on lopussa."

James kohautti olkapäitään ja lähti johdattamaan Lilyä tungoksen läpi kohti Hunajaherttuaksi kutsuttua karkkikauppaa - parasta karkkikauppaa, jonka hän tiesi. Myös Lily näytti olevan samaa mieltä, sillä hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi leveä hymy heti, kun he astuivat Hunajaherttuan ovesta sisään.

"Täällä on tungosta", Lily valitti irrotettuaan pussin rullalta ja tutkiessaan suklaavalikoimia.

"Viisaat ihmiset eivät tulekaan tänne Tylyaho-päivinä vaan omalla ajallaan", James virnisti. Lily kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Eli te hiippailette tänne keskellä viikkoa ja pihistätte karkkia?"

"Emme pihistä, me ostamme", James korjasi. "Tai no - pihistämme, välillä, mutta emme koskaan mitään arvokasta. Korkeintaan hapanpastilleja tai jotakin sellaista, kun meidän tekee kamalasti mieli polttaa reikä Kalkaroksen kieleen."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Te olette ilkeitä", hän sanoi.

"Emme ole. Kalkaros on ilkeä ja me kostamme."

"Ja sitten te ihmettelette, miksi maailmassa on sotaa?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Ei siinäkään mitään ihmettelemistä ole. Meillä on sota, koska Voldemort on ilkeä ja me kostamme. Miksi tehdä yksinkertaisista asioista sen monimutkaisempia?"

"Monimutkaisuudesta on hyötyäkin", Lily huomautti.

"Ei minun mielestäni", James sanoi vakavoituen. "Eivät eläimetkään ole monimutkaisia. Ne tekevät niin kuin tuntevat oikeaksi, eivätkä välitä siitä, mitä niistä ajatellaan. Minä jos kuka sen tiedän", hän jatkoi.

Lily katsoi häneen yllättyneenä. "James Potter syvällisenä? Kuka olisi uskonut?" hän pilaili.

"Pakko kokeilla kaikkea mahdollista. Minä en kelpaa sinulle Kelminä, joten ehkä minä kelpaisin sinulle maailman parhaana filosofina", James virnisti.

"Haaveile sinä vain", Lily tuhahti ja siirtyi maksamaan suklaaostoksensa. Maksettuaan hän tunkeutui Jamesin kannoilla ulos Hunajaherttuasta. He pysähtyivät kadulle seisomaan.

"Mitä sinä nyt haluat tehdä?" Lily kysyi ja kohotti katseensa Jamesin kasvoihin.

Kun James katsoi Lilyä silmiin, hän tiesi täsmälleen, mitä halusi tehdä. Hän halusi suudella Lilyä, siinä ja nyt. Hän pystyi vain vaivoin hillitsemään itsensä muistaen, että ainoa syy, miksi Lily suostui puhumaan hänelle oli se, että he olivat nimenomaan vain ystäviä. Vain ystäviä - James alkoi todella vihata noita kahta sanaa.

Välillä hän mietti, miksi jaksoi roikkua Lilyn perässä, kun Lily ei selvästikään välittänyt hänestä. Oli typerää tuhlata aikaansa sellaiseen tyttöön. Mutta sitten hän yritti kuvitella jonkun muun tytön, jonka kanssa voisi kuvitella olevansa. Eikä koskaan keksinyt ketään. Hän muisti selittäneensä samaa joskus vanhemmilleen, kun nämä kysyivät, eikö hän koskaan aikonut alkaa seurustella vakavasti. Hän ei halunnut seurustella vakavasti ennen kuin (ja jos) saisi sen tytön jonka halusi.

"Tuota - James - ?" hän havahtui ajatuksistaan siihen, että Lily heilutti kättään hänen kasvojensa edessä.

James virnisti lammasmaisesti. "Anteeksi. Unohdin olla ruumiissani. Mitä sinä kysyit?"

Lily tuhahti. "Hyvä tapa saada tyttö itsellesi, James - olla kuuntelematta, mitä hän sanoo."

"Minkä minä sille voin, että sinä näytät noin pahuksen upealta?"

Lily punastui, mutta loi häneen ankaran katseen. "Kohteliaisuudet eivät tepsi minuun", hän ilmoitti.

"En minä sinusta muuten pitäisikään", James vakuutti ja vaihtoi sitten puheenaihetta. "Kävelläänkö vain ympäriinsä?" hän ehdotti. Lily kohautti harteitaan ja he lähtivät vaeltelemaan ympäri kylää. Lily oli yllättynyt siitä, miten varmasti James liikkui pitkin Tylyahon katuja. Hän itse tunsi vain pääkadun ja pari pienempää sivukujaa, joiden varrella oli hyviä kauppoja, mutta James kulki Tylyahossa yhtä varmasti kuin olisi asunut siellä aina.

"Liittyykö se jotenkin Kelminä olemiseen, että olet kuin elävä kompassi?" Lily kysyi.

James epäröi hetken verran, pitäisikö hänen kertoa Lilylle. Hän päätti, että saattoi aivan hyvin kertoa - Lilyhän tiesi jo Remuksesta.

"Kelmeillä on paljon aikaa vaellella ympäriinsä", hän sanoi. "Täydenkuun öinä. Emme jaksa aina pysyä Rääkyvässä Röttelössä."

"Te vaeltelette ympäri Tylypahkan maita? Se on vaarallista!" Lily huudahti.

James pudisti päätään. "Ei ole. Me tiedämme, mitä teemme. Minä ja Sirius saamme tarvittaessa Remuksen aisoihin ja Peter - no, Peter on Peter."

"Silti - ihmissusi irrallaan Tylypahkan pihalla - "

"Ole hiljempaa!" James sihisi. "Remus ei olisi mielissään, jos möläyttäisit hänen salaisuutensa."

"Anteeksi", Lily mutisi. "Minä järkytyin."

James kohautti harteitaan. "Unohda koko juttu. Ja puolustuksekseni voin muuten sanoa, ettei täysikuu ole ainoa aika, jolloin käymme Tylyahossa. Tiedän aika montakin salakäytävää linnasta tänne."

"Etkä tietenkään epäröi käyttää niitä?" Lily kysyi kuivasti.

James virnisti. "En tietenkään."

Hän kääntyi kujalla ja johdatti Lilyn takaisin pääkadulle. "Mennäänkö Kolmeen Luudanvarteen?" hän ehdotti. "Muutkin meikäläiset ovat varmaan siellä."

"Mennään vaan", Lily myöntyi. "Sinne jopa minä osaan ilman kompassia."

"Älä pelkää, Lily - minä olen sinun kompassisi, minne ikinä menetkin", James sanoi hymyillen leveästi. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Sinun pitää vielä vähän hioa noita iskurepliikkejäsi", hän ilmoitti.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Ovat ne aikaisemmin tyttöihin tepsineet. Sinulla vain on vaativampi maku."

"Minulla vain on aivot", Lily korjasi.

"Väitätkö sinä, ettei muilla Tylypahkan tytöillä ole?" James kysyi kulmat koholla vetäessään samalla Kolmen Luudanvarren oven auki. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja näki Remuksen ja Peterin istuvan Cinnamonin kanssa pöydän ääressä lähellä nurkkaa. Hän heilautti kättään ystävilleen ja käveli tiskille Lily kannoillaan.

"En minä niin väitä. Vaikka on varmaan kyse arvostelukyvyn puutteesta, jos suostuu lähtemään ulos sinun tai Siriuksen kanssa", Lily vitsaili.

"Väitätkö Ariannaa tyhmäksi?"

"En. Hänellä vain ei ole arvostelukykyä."

James pyöritti silmiään eikä jatkanut enää keskustelua. "Mitä sinä haluat juoda?" hän kysyi.

"Kermakalja", Lily kohautti olkapäitään. James nyökkäsi ja kääntyi esittämään tilauksen matami Rosmertalle. Matami Rosmerta hymyili hänelle ja kysyi häneltä kuulumisia - Lily näki hyvin, että James kävi paikassa useamminkin kuin vain Tylyaho-viikonloppuina. James vastaili kohteliaasti matami Rosmertalle, vetosi sitten seuralaiseen ja poistui Lilyn kanssa Remuksen ja muiden seuraan.

"Missä Sirius ja Arianna ovat?" hän kysyi vetäessään tuolin Lilylle. Lily hymyili hänelle pikaisesti ja istui Cinnamonin ja Peterin väliin.

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei ole näkynyt. Varmaan liian kiireisiä nuoleskelemaan toisiaan jossakin nurkassa."

"Hei - älä aiheuta minulle pahoja mielikuvia", James irvisti.

Remus kohotti kulmiaan. "Ihan kuin et olisi ikinä nähnyt Siriusta itse teossa", hän huomautti.

"Kiitos kun muistutit", James ärähti. Remus kohautti olkapäitään ja virnisti.

"Ei kestä."

James ja Lily olivat molemmat hyvällä tuulella palatessaan takaisin Tylypahkaan. He olivat kuluttaneet suurimman osan ajastaan Kolmessa Luudanvarressa - tosin ilman Siriusta ja Ariannaa, sillä kumpikaan ei ollut ilmestynyt paikalle koko aikana. Heillä oli omat epäilyksensä siitä, missä heidän ystävänsä olivat olleet. Tai pikemminkin, mitä he olivat tehneet. He eivät kuitenkaan kyselleet mitään matkalla takaisin Tylypahkaan. Tosin Lily tiesi, että James kyselisi Siriukselta kaikki yksityiskohdat myöhemmin, mutta ainakin James sääli hänen korviaan ja antoi hänen olla.

Kello oli jo kuusi, kun James ja Lily seisoivat viimein Tylypahkan eteisaulassa.

"Minulla oli hauskaa tänään", Lily sanoi hymyillen. "Kiitos."

James virnisti. "James Potteriin voi aina luottaa", hän sanoi kumartaen. "Ja minullakin oli hauskaa."

Jo toisen kerran samana päivänä hänen teki mieli suudella Lilyä. Hän katsoi Lilyä epäröiden ja melkein nojautui eteenpäin Lilyä kohti, mutta tajusi sitten, että se olisi typerää ja astui taaksepäin hämmentyneesti hymyillen. Hän heilautti kättään Lilylle ja katosi Suureen Saliin. Salin ovelta hän kääntyi vielä Lilyn suuntaan:

"Nähdään illalla partioimassa!"

Lily hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Hän oli nähnyt ilmeen Jamesin silmissä, kun James katsoi häntä. Hän oli puoliksi helpottunut ja puoliksi pettynyt siitä, ettei James suudellut häntä - hän ei itsekään tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Pudistaen päätään hän hyppeli kohti makuusaliaan.

Lily tapasi Ariannan makuusalissa. Arianna istui sängyllään kammaten hiuksiaan ja virnuillen kuten ääliö.

"Miten meni?" Lily kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen. "Teitä ei näkynyt Kolmessa Luudanvarressa."

"Miten itselläsi meni?" Arianna kysyi välttyen vastaamasta. "Oliko hauskaa?"

"Ei valittamista", Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Minulla oli tosi kivaa, oikeastaan."

Arianna katsoi häneen odottavasti. "Suutelitteko te?" hän kysyi kärsimättömästi. Lily heitti Ariannaa tyynyllä ja virnisti.

"Me menimme sinne YSTÄVINÄ", hän painotti ties kuinka monennen kerran.

"Joten?" Arianna kohotti kulmakarvojaan. "Mitä se muka estää?"

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Sinä olet kaksimielisempi kuin luulinkaan", hän ilmoitti. Arianna kohautti olkapäitään ylpeä hymy huulillaan. Sitten Arianna jatkoi taas aiheesta Lily ja James.

"Minä en tajua, miksi sinä et suudellut häntä", Arianna marisi. "Hän suutelee loistavasti."

"Joo, jos et muista niin sekin tuli testattua kun pelasimme pullonpyöritystä", Lily sanoi sarkastisesti. Sitten hän tajusi, mitä Arianna oli sanonut ja jäi tuijottamaan ystäväänsä suu auki.

"Missä välissä SINÄ olet suudellut Jamesia?" hän kysyi. "Olet jättänyt jotakin kertomatta!"

Arianna kohautti harteitaan välinpitämättömästi. "Ei siitä ollut mitään ideaa puhua. Se oli sellainen yhden suudelman juttu. Jamesia otti päähän, kun sinä olit alkanut seurustella Jordan Robertsonin kanssa ja hän halusi kostaa. Minä taas halusin tehdä Christian Vancen mustasukkaiseksi, joten suuteleminen vaikutti siinä vaiheessa parhaalta vaihtoehdolta." Hän piti tauon ja huokaisi. "Ikävä kyllä siitä ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Vance pyysi jotakin puuskupuhia ulos seuraavana päivänä."

"Mutta nythän sinulla on Sirius", Lily sanoi lohduttavasti.

Arianna tuhahti. "Sinä päivänä kun Sirius haluaa todella seurustella jonkun kanssa, minä laulan McGarmiwalle serenadin", hän vannoi.

"Sinulle voi käydä vielä huonosti, Ria", Lily varoitti.

James odotti Lilyä makuusaleihin johtavien portaiden alapäässä, kun Lily tuli viimein alakertaan partioimista varten. Lily oli vaihtanut punaisen paitansa ja farkkunsa vihreään, pörröiseen villapaitaan ja vekkihameeseen. Hän hymyili Jamesille leveästi ja hyppeli viimeiset portaat alas vauhdilla.

"Valmiina häiritsemään kuhertelijoita?" James kysyi.

Lily virnisti. "Voit olla varma siitä."

He lähtivät oleskeluhuoneesta rinnakkain, väitellen kiivaasti keskenään samalla. Oleskeluhuoneessa istuvat nuoremmat oppilaat katsoivat heidän peräänsä ja pudistelivat päätään. Johtajapoika ja -tyttö eivät koskaan oppisi tulemaan toimeen keskenään, he olivat varmoja siitä. Todellisuus oli kuitenkin aivan toisenlainen - Lilyllä oli todella hauskaa, kun hän kierteli Jamesin kanssa pitkin Tylypahkan hämäriä käytäviä. Partiointi oli nykyään ehkäpä illan paras hetki. Silloin hän sai vain rentoutua ja olla rauhassa kaiken metelin jälkeen.

"Arianna ei suostunut kertomaan mitään hänestä ja Siriuksesta", Lily ilmoitti heidän kävellessään alas tähtitornista.

James virnisti. "Siriuksella ei ainakaan ole mitään ongelmaa suutelemisessa ja kertomisessa. Sain turhankin yksityiskohtauksen kuvauksen heidän tekemisistään Tylyahossa. Olet onnekas, kun Arianna on liian hyveellinen kertoakseen."

"Arianna? Hyveellinen?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan ja James purskahti nauruun.

"Ole hiljaa", Lily sanoi tönäisten häntä kylkeen. "Menetämme yllätysmahdollisuuden."

"Sinä olet yhtä asiallinen kuin joku ministeriön vakooja", James sanoi päätään pudistellen.

Lily vilkaisi häntä olkapäitään kohauttaen ja väläytti hänelle säteilevän hymyn. Sitten, varoittamatta, Lily työnsi sormensa Jamesin kylkiin. James älähti ja Lily alkoi nauraa.

"Vieläkö minä olen sinun mielestäsi asiallinen?" Lily kysyi virnistäen. James vastasi hymyyn.

"Sinä olet kuollut!"

Lily kirkaisi ja lähti juoksemaan portaita alas välittämättä siitä, kuuliko joku heidät. James seurasi hänen perässään ja saavutti häntä kaiken aikaa pidemmillä jaloillaan. Lily pujahti pienelle sivukäytävälle pakoon Jamesia, mutta pysähtyi nähdessään hahmon lähestyvän heitä sivukäytävän toisesta päästä murhaava ilme kasvoillaan.

Voro, Lily tajusi ja pysähtyi niin yllättäen, että James tömähti vasten hänen selkäänsä.

"Sain sinut - " James aloitti voitonriemuisesti, mutta tajusi sitten, mitä Lily katsoi. Hän tarttui salamannopeasti Lilyä ranteesta ja lähti kiskomaan Lilyä perässään pitkin käytävää. He kuulivat Voron tulevan kannoillaan ja säntäsivät juoksuun, kunnes James huomasi ovenkahvan käytävän varrella ja veti oven auki. Hän työnsi Lilyn tyhjään luokkahuoneeseen - muodonmuutosluokkaan - ja sulki oven heidän perässään. He nojasivat ovea vasten raskaasti hengittäen.

"Läheltä piti", Lily virnisti.

James väläytti hänelle omahyväisen hymyn. "Kutsutko sinä tuota läheltäpiti-tilanteeksi?" hän kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan ja kumartui lähemmäs Lilyä. Lily hymyili.

"Pahin läheltäpiti-tilanne, mikä minulla on ikinä ollut", hän totesi.

"Sinä olet elänyt suojattua elämää", James sanoi pyörittäen silmiään.

"Enpäs, vaan kunnollista elämää", Lily puolustautui.

James aikoi sanoa jotakin, mutta sitten hänen katseensa pysähtyi Lilyn silmiin. Lilyn vihreät silmät säteilivät iloa ja jännitystä ja hänen suunsa oli puoliksi auki, aivan kuin hän olisi koko ajan halunnut sanoa jotakin. Lily nojasi vasten luokan ovea ja tummanpunainen hiuspilvi valui pörrönä hänen olkapäilleen. Hän poskensa olivat punaiset ja -

James kumartui eteenpäin, tarttui Lilyä olkapäistä ja suuteli häntä. Ensin hän luuli, että Lily aikoi työntää hänet kauemmas tai lyödä häntä, sillä Lily liikahti yllättyneenä, mutta sitten Lily nousi varpailleen ja vastasi suudelmaan. Jamesin käsivarret laskeutuivat Lilyn vyötärölle ja hän veti tytön tiukasti lähelleen, nauttien tunteesta, jonka se sai aikaan. Lily kietoi käsivartensa hänen kaulaansa ja jatkoi suutelemista. James olisi hymyillyt, ellei se olisi tarkoittanut sitä, että hänen olisi pitänyt lakata suutelemasta Lilyä. Hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä neljä vuotta. Hän puristi Lilyä tiukemmin lähelleen ja ihmetteli, miksi ei ollut tehnyt tätä aikaisemmin -

Sitten hän muisti. Lily halusi olla vain hänen ystävänsä. Hän veti pettyneenä päänsä taaksepäin ja katsoi Lilyä hämmästyneenä, yrittäen saavuttaa jonkinlaisen tasapainon itsensä kanssa. Lilyn vihreissä silmissä oli ilme, jota hän ei osannut tulkita.

"Voro on varmaan jo mennyt", James sanoi tavoitellen normaalia äänensävyä.

"Joo", Lily vastasi hieman hengästyneesti. "Joo, niin on."

He avasivat oven ja kävelivät hiljaisina takaisin rohkelikkotorniin. James olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin, mutta ei tiennyt, miten selittää tekonsa niin, ettei Lily alkaisi vihata häntä.


	12. Chapter 12

12. osa - mitä tuli tehtyä?

"Onko kaikki OK, Sarvihaara?" Remus kysyi, kun James pölähti poikien makuusaliin sekavan ja pöllämystyneen näköisenä. James istui sänkynsä laidalla ja ravisti päätään.

"Minä suutelin Lily Evansia", hän sanoi ontosti.

Hänen sanojaan seurasi tyrmistynyt hiljaisuus. Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut alkaa hihkua täyteen ääneen, mutta hillitsi itsensä ja kysyi sen sijaan:

"Oletko ihan varmasti kunnossa?"

"En ole vielä ehtinyt selvittää sitä asiaa", James sanoi.

"Mitä hän teki?" Sirius kysyi kiireesti. "Mitä kirousta hän käytti? Ei kai vain...?"

"EI!" James ärähti. "Hän ei tehnyt mitään!"

Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Taisi olla sitten aika ankea suudelma."

James huokaisi turhautuneena. "En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Vaan sitä, että hän ei kironnut minua. Se oli aika kivaa, oikeastaan."

"Aika kivaa?"

"OK, tuo oli aika lattea ilmaisu", James virnisti.

Sirius näytti tyytyväiseltä. "Minä olenkin aina miettinyt, millaista olisi suudella Lily Evansia - "

"Älä edes kuvittele!" James ärähti ja vilkaisi Siriusta epäluuloisena. Sirius virnisti. "Älä pelkää James. Kelmit eivät vie toisten tyttöjä."

"Sitä paitsi sinulla on jo Arianna", Remus muistutti. Siriuksen ilme vakavoitui yllättäen ja hän kääntyi katsomaan poispäin. Remus ja James kohottivat kulmiaan.

"Mitä Ariannasta?" Remus kysyi sitten.

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei mitään. Mutta teknisesti hän ei ole 'minun'"

"Vaan...?"

"Sitä kutsutaan kaulailuksi, Remus", Sirius sanoi avuliaasti. "Ei sen vakavammaksi."

Remus huokaisi syvään. "Eli sinä et vieläkään aio vakiintua?"

"Minä? Kelmi? Vakiintua?" Sirius näytti järkyttyneen pelkästä ehdotuksestakin. "Ei, Remus, se ei kuulu tapoihin."

"Jos saa muistuttaa, niin minäkin olen Kelmi eikä minulla olisi mitään vakiintumista vastaan", James tokaisi. "Ainakin niin kauan kuin tyttö on Lily."

"Minäkin voisin ottaa tyttöystävän", Peter ilmoitti. Remus kohautti harteitaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään - hän oli ihmissusi, hänellä ei ollut toivoakaan.

Sirius näytti tuskastuneelta. "Hyvä on, hyvä on! Tajusin jo! Mutta hei kaverit, JONKUN on pidettävä yllä Kelmipoikamiesten kunniaa! Meidän piti olla Tylypahkan sydäntenmurskaajia läpi vuosien!"

"Puhu vain omasta puolestasi", Peter tuhahti synkästi.

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Matohäntä hei, kaikki, mitä tarvitset on ITSEVARMUUTTA. Tytöt rakastavat sitä."

"Minä tarvitsen paremman nimen", Peter sanoi vihaisesti. "Kukaan tyttö ei rakastu poikaan, jota kutsutaan nimellä 'Matohäntä'".

Lily istui sänkynsä laidalle ja jäi tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen. Cinnamon huomasi sen ja vilkaisi häntä epäillen, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Cinnamon makasi vatsallaan sängyllään ja selaili Me Noidat-lehteä laiskasti.

"Missä Arianna on?" Lily kysyi ontolla äänellä.

"Suihkussa", Cinnamon ilmoitti. "Hän sanoi haluavansa pestä Siriuksen itsestään."

"Ihan kuin hän sitä oikeasti tarkottaisi", Lily mutisi. Hän vaikeni ja jäi taas tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen. Cinnamon huokaisi ja siirtyi hänen sänkynsä laidalle istumaan.

"OK, Lils, sinä voit kertoa, mikä nyt vaivaa. Minä olen sinun paras ystäväsi, muistatko?"

Lily oli pitkään hiljaa. "Minä taisin suudella James Potteria", hän sanoi sitten hitaasti. Cinnamon kohotti kulmiaan.

"Taisit? Etkä ole varma? Mitä sinä olit juonut?"

Lily mäiskäisi häntä tyynyllä. "En mitään! Se - se vain kävi - se oli vähän niin kuin onnettomuus - "

"James Potter suutelee sinua ja sinä kutsut sitä onnettomuudeksi? Puolet Tylypahkan tytöistä olisi varmaan valmis hirttämään sinut tuosta hyvästä!"

"James Potter suuteli Lilyä?"

Arianna käveli esiin suihkusta pyyhe ympärillään ja istui myös Lilyn sängyn laidalle, mutta nousi ylös, kun Lily loi inhoavan katseen hänen märkään pyyhkeeseensä. "Minä en voinut kuulla oikein", Arianna mutisi itsekseen.

"Kuulit sinä", Lily mumisi synkästi. "Minä en tajua, miten siinä kävi niin."

Arianna vaihtoi nopeasti vaatteet ja tuli sitten Lilyn luokse. "Yleensä se tapahtuu niin, että toinen osapuoli nojautuu eteenpäin ja - "

"Minä en halua mitään kliinistä kuvausta!" Lily kivahti. "Se oli kuvaannollisesti sanottu!"

Arianna huokaisi. "No, mitä jos sinä vaikka KERTOISIT miten siinä kävi niin?" hän ehdotti sitten. Hän ja Cinnamon nojautuivat innokkaina lähemmäs Lilyä.

Lily mietti hetken. "Me juostiin Voroa pakoon", hän sanoi sitten. "Me - me riehuttiin vähän käytävällä ja sitten Voro tuli. Me mentiin jonnekin luokkahuoneeseen - "

"Luutakomero on parempi", Arianna keskeytti.

Lily ja Cinnamon mulkaisivat häntä murhaavasti. "No, sitten me juteltiin - tai väiteltiin siinä - ja James suuteli minua - " Lily peitti kasvot käsillään.

"Millaista se oli?" Arianna kysyi kärsimättömänä.

Lily epäröi. "Se oli - se oli ihan OK", hän sanoi sitten.

"Ihan OK? Tuo on kova kolaus Jamesin itsetunnolle", Arianna nauroi. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"No, OK, se oli kivaa. Mutta miettikää vähän, kyseessä on JAMES POTTER!"

"Joten?"

"Ihan sama kuin minä käskisin sinun mennä nuoleskelemaan Kalkarosta", Lily sanoi. Arianna irvisti.

"Ei nyt ihan, Lily. James on suositumpi ja mukavampi ja paremman näköinen. Eli siinä on iso ero."

"No, menisikö Sirius sitten lähemmäs?" Lily kysyi ovelasti.

Arianna punastui. "Onko meidän pakko puhua Siriuksesta?" hän kysyi epätoivoisesti. Lily nyökkäsi varmasti.

"On. Mitä teidän kahden välillä oikein on?"

"Hauskanpitoa", Arianna sanoi kohauttaen harteitaan. "Kyllä sinä tiedät. Nälvimistä ja kuhertelua."

"Ja sinä haluaisit enemmän?" Lily päätteli.

Ariannan kasvot muuttuivat punajuuren värisiksi. "En - tai siis - "

"Tai siis kyllä", Cinnamon päätti hänen puolestaan. "No, mene sanomaan se hänelle, nainen!"

Arianna katsoi häntä kuin hän olisi seonnut. "Mene sanomaan SIRIUKSELLE että haluat SEURUSTELLA hänen kanssaan?" hän kysyi epäuskoisesti. "Just joo. Sama kuin menisi sanomaan professori Sargonille, että hän on viehättävä. Yksinkertainen mahdottomuus, siis. Sirius ei halua olla tekemisissä tyttöjen kanssa sillä tavalla."

"Sinä et voi tietää, jos et kysy", Cinnamon sanoi järkevästi.

"No menisitkö itse?" Arianna kysyi.

Cinnamon kohautti harteitaan. "En tiedä. En ole kiinnostunut kenestäkään sillä tavalla", hän ilmoitti.

"Etkö?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Entä se, kun saimme sinut kiinni hiippailemasta käytävillä ja olit ollut kaulailemassa jonkun pojan kanssa?"

"Pää kiinni, Lily!" Cinnamon sanoi hätääntyneesti. "Minä en kerro mitään!"

"Anna mennä nyt, kuka se oli?"

Cinnamon pudisti itsepäisesti päätään. "Minä en sano. Ainakaan vielä. Mutta sinä voisit sanoa, mitä sinä aiot tehdä Jamesin kanssa."

Arianna voihkaisi. "Minä en halua tietää, mitä he aikovat TEHDÄ."

Lily vilkaisi häntä inhoavasti. "Minä en aio tehdä Jamesin kanssa yhtään mitään. Minun ei olisi pitänyt suudella häntä. Se oli hetkellinen mielenhäiriö!"

"Tiedätkö, juuri niin minun siskonikin sanoi päivää ennen häitään", Arianna sanoi mietteliäästi.


	13. Chapter 13

13. osa - katoamisia ja välttelyä

Lily ei ollut kunnolla puhunut Jamesin kanssa eilisiltaisen tapahtuman jälkeen, vaikka tiesikin, että James olisi halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan. Hän vain ei pystynyt - hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Lisäksi hän pelkäsi Jamesin kuvittelevan nyt, että hän halusi seurustella Jamesin kanssa. Eikä hän halunnut. Tai sitten halusi - hän ei itsekään tiennyt.

Hän meni aamiaiselle väsyneenä. Hän oli nukkunut tuskin lainkaan edellisenä yönä, enimmäkseen sen vuoksi, että hän oli ajatellut koko ajan Jamesia ja yritti päättää, mitä aikoi tehdä. Aamiaisen aikaan hän ei ollut kuitenkaan tehnyt minkäänlaista päätöstä ja siksi hän tunsikin itsensä erittäin hermostuneeksi astuessaan Suureen Saliin. Jamesia ja muita Kelmejä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt.

"Nukkuneet varmaan pommiin", Arianna tokaisi tajutessaan Lilyn ajatukset ja käveli reippain askelin heidän normaalille istumapaikalleen. "En ihmettelisi lainkaan", hän lisäsi istuessaan rempseästi penkille. "He ovat varmaan valvoneet koko yön ja juhlineet Jamesin ja sinun kunniaksi."

"Ei ole mitään Jamesia ja minua!" Lily sihahti hampaidensa raosta.

Arianna kohautti harteitaan. "Niin ne kaikki aina sanovat", hän sanoi muina miehinä. "Oletko muuten huomannut, että Dumbledore näyttää tavallista hilpeämmältä tänä aamuna? Ehkä hän tietää, mitä sinä ja James teitte eilisiltana ja on päätellyt, että hänellä on hyvät mahdollisuudet voittaa se veto - " hänen äänensä hiljeni, kun hän tajusi, mitä oli sanonut.

Lily kohotti päätään. "Mikä veto?" hän kysyi siristäen epäluuloisesti silmiään.

"Ei mikään", Arianna sanoi nopeasti ja keskittyi syömään aamiaistaan. "Unohda koko juttu."

Lily pudisti päätään ja tarttui Ariannan ranteeseen, kun Arianna yritti työntää leipää suuhunsa. "Kerro", hän vaati.

Arianna vilkaisi Cinnamonia. "Kerrotaanko?"

"Ihan sama minulle", Cinnamon kohautti harteitaan. "Toisin kuin sinä, minä en ole osallistunut mihinkään niin epäeettiseen."

"Sinä oletkin tylsä", Arianna ilmoitti ja kääntyi taas Lilyn puoleen. "No, katsos, Bertha Jorkins - kyllähän sinä Berthan tiedät - ?" Lily nyökkäsi. Arianna jatkoi puhettaan, kiroten omaa suurta suutaan. "No hyvä. Bertha sai tällaisen idean lyödä vetoa siitä, milloin sinä ja James alatte seurustella - "

"MITÄ?" Lily rääkäisi. Muutamat ensiluokkalaiset hätkähtivät ja katsoivat Lilyä pelästyneenä. Lily heilautti kättään ja kumartui lähemmäs. "Mitä sinä sanoit?" hän sihisi. Arianna pyöritti silmiään.

"Älä kiihdy, Lily, ei se ole mikään iso juttu. Pari tyyppiä vain löi keskenään vetoa sinusta ja Jamesista ja Dumbledorekin oli siinä mukana - "

"Pari tyyppiä? Montako?"

"Tuota - en ole ihan varma - suurin osa seitsemäs- ja kuudesluokkalaisista rohkelikoista - Dumbledore - pari korpinkynttä - puuskupuhit eivät tietenkään osallistuneet, koska heidän mielestään vedonlyönti kiristää ihmisten välejä tai sitten he ovat pelkureita. Ja luihuiset - no, luihuiset ovat luihuisia", Arianna laskeskeli.

Lily katsoi häntä murhaavasti. "Minä tapan sinut."

"Hei - se oli Jorkinsin idea", Arianna puolustautui.

Lily kohautti harteitaan. "Mutta sinä kerroit minulle huonot uutiset."

Arianna oli juuri aikeissa vastata pisteliäästi, kun hän näki Kelmien astuvan sisälle Suureen Saliin. Hän virnisti Lilylle merkitsevästi, mutta Lily oli vain haudannut kasvot käsiinsä ja teeskenteli nyt parhaansa mukaan näkymätöntä. Arianna pyöritti silmiään Cinnamonille ja Cinnamon hymyili kohauttaen olkapäitään. Hän tiesi kyllä, miten hankalassa tilanteessa Lily oli ja tunsi pelkkää myötätuntoa Lilyä kohtaan.

Myös Sirius oli alkanut töniä Jamesia nähdessään Lilyn istuvan ystäviensä luona. James vilkaisi Siriukseen huokaisten.

"Anturajalka, anna olla", hän pyysi kärsivällä äänellä. "Minä puhun Lilylle sitten kun meille molemmille sopii."

Remus nyökkäsi vahvistavasti vilkaisten Lilyä, joka oli peittänyt kasvot käsillään. "Lily ei näytä juuri nyt kovin puheliaalta."

Sirius vilkaisi heitä halveksivasti. "Te olette liian hienotunteisia mitä tyttöihin tulee", hän ilmoitti. "Tytöt inhoavat epävarmuutta."

"Minun käsitykseni mukaan tytöt inhoavat itserakkautta", Remus muistutti. "Muistatko, kun Lily melkein hyökkäsi Jamesin kurkkuun kiinni viidennen luokan keväällä? V.I.P-kokeiden jälkeen?"

"Että muistanko?" Sirius virnisti. "Yksi kurjan elämäni hohdokkaimpia hetkiä!"

"Ehkä sinun mielestäsi", James mutisi ja loi kaipaavan katseen Lilyyn. Sirius huomasi sen ja pyöritti silmiään. Sitten Sirius otti muitta mutkitta suunnan kohti Lilyä ja hänen ystäviään. James seurasi vastahakoisesti perässä. Hänen onnekseen Sirius ei kuitenkaan huomauttanut Lilylle mitään ärsyttävää, vaan hänen hymynsä ja sanansa olivat suunnattu Ariannalle.

"Arianna-kulta, voisitko sinä liittyä seuraani Tylypahkan käytäville?" Sirius kysyi kumartaen tummatukkaiselle tytölle. James vilkaisi Remusta merkitsevästi, mutta Remuksen kasvoilla oli lähinnä synkkä ilme. Salaa hän vihasi sitä tosiasiaa, että hänen ystävillään oli joku, jota ärsyttää. Hänellä oli vain Peter, eikä hän ollut kiinnostunut Peteristä sillä tavalla. Ei todellakaan ollut.

Arianna väläytti Siriukselle säteilevän hymyn ja ojensi Siriukselle kätensä mahdollisimman arvokkaasti. "Mielelläni, sir Sirius", hän sanoi.

"Sir Sirius?" Sirius rypisti otsaansa auttaessaan Ariannan jaloilleen. "Kuulostaa typerältä. Sir Hector kuulostaa paljon paremmalta."

"Miten vain, sir Hector", Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Menemmekö me nyt vai haluatko sinä leikkiä tässä ritarillista koko aamun?"

Sirius virnisti. "Älä kuvittele. Minulla on parempaakin tekemistä." Hän kumarsi pikaisesti ystävilleen ja lähti sitten taluttamaan Ariannaa ulos Suuresta Salista. James katsoi heidän peräänsä otsaansa rypistäen.

"Noilla kahdella on jotakin meneillään", hän sanoi hitaasti.

Remus näytti tuskastuneelta. "Oikeasti Sarvihaara, missä säkissä sinä olet elänyt? Anturajalka itse myönsi, että heillä on jotain meneillään!"

"Joo, mutta minä epäilen, että heillä on jotakin VAKAVAMPAAKIN meneillään", James korjasi.

"Sirius? Vakava? Älä naurata minua", Remus tuhahti ja kiskaisi päivän lehden Lilyltä. "Voinko lainata tätä?"

Lily nyökkäsi poissaolevasti tuijottaen tiukasti lautastaan. James huomasi sen ja tunsi sydämensä vääntyilevän rinnassaan. Lily oli siis suuttunut hänelle siitä suudelmasta, eikä aikonut enää puhua hänelle. Hän keskittyi syömiseen, mutta sekään ei saanut hänen masennustaan poistumaan.

Hänen masennuksensa kasvoi entisestään, kun Amos Diggory ilmestyi puuskupuhien pöydästä Lilyn selän taakse.

"Lily? Onko sinulla hetki aikaa?"

Lily kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili Amokselle hieman väkinäisesti. Amos ei kuitenkaan huomannut hänen teeskentelyään vaan vastasi hymyyn.

"Niin, Amos?" Lily ei oikeastaan olisi halunnut puhua Amoksen kanssa. Hänen mielestään Amos oli ihan mukava, mutta turhan tarkka omasta kunniastaan. Kaiken lisäksi Amos oli vakava ja suhtautui etenkin ihmissuhteisiinsa kuolemanvakavasti. Mitä Lily ei todellakaan toivonut. Hän oli auttanut Amosta yhden kerran loitsujen vuoksi ja oli toivonut, ettei hänen täytyisi tehdä sitä enää uudelleen. Hänelle riitti se, että hänellä oli jo ongelmia yhden pojan kanssa.

"Minä vain - voitko sinä auttaa minua taas loitsuissa? Me harjoittelimme muuntautumisloitsua, enkä minä hallitse sitä - "

"Joo, kyllä se käy, Amos", Lily lupasi, vaikka todellisuudessa hänen tekikin mieli sanoa 'ei'. Amos hymyili hänelle kiitollisena ja he sopivat tapaansa perjantai-iltana kirjastossa. Sitten Amos katosi Suuresta Salista.

Cinnamon tuijotti Lilyä suu auki. "Sinä autat Amosta? Taas?"

Lily kohautti harteitaan. "Hän tarvitsee ilmeisesti apua ja olisi epäkohteliasta kieltäytyä."

"Amos tarvitsee apua? Luoja, sen pojan pitäisi kuulua korpinkynteen niillä aivoilla!" Cinnamon parkaisi ja nousi ylös. "Sen pojan pitää oppia keksimään parempi tekosyitä. Ja tekosyistä puheenollen, anteeksi, Lily - minun pitää nyt mennä - "

"Sinunkin!" Lily voihkaisi. "Mikä kiire sinulla on?"

"Bisneksiä, tiedäthän - " Cinnamon levitteli käsiään ja käveli ripein askelin Suuren Salin ovelle.

Lily ravisti päätään. "Bisneksiä, Cinillä - tuo jos mikä oli tekosyy."

"Ei tekosyy, vaan se Cinnamonin mies", James korjasi. "Minä tunnistan kyllä, milloin joku yrittää peitellä sitä, että on menossa nuoleskelemaan jonnekin."

"Sinullahan siitä on kokemusta", Remus mutisi synkästi. "No, joka tapauksessa, minäkin poistun. Unohdin pöllöni makuusaliin."

Lily jäi katsomaan Remuksen perään. Hän ihmetteli, minne Remuksella oli niin kiire.

"Ei kai Remus vain ole se Cinnamonin salainen poikakaveri?" hän mumisi itsekseen.

"En usko", vastasi James, vaikka kysymystä ei ollutkaan tarkoitettu hänelle. "Remus on ollut niin masentunut, että se on epätodennäköistä. Toisaalta, hänessähän on paljon yllättäviä piirteitä", hän jatkoi viitaten salaa Remuksen ihmissutena olemiseen. Lily kohotti katseensa ja hätkähti katsoessaan Jamesia suoraan silmiin. Hän kirosi ystäviään, jotka olivat hylänneet hänet tänne pahimman huolenaiheensa luokse. Hän ei todellakaan ollut vielä valmis puhumaan Jamesin kanssa - jos koskaan tulisi olemaan. Hän huokaisi.

"Minä menen hakemaan kirjojani", hän sanoi ja nousi ylös pöydästä, nähden sivusilmällä pettyneen ilmeen Jamesin kasvoilla. Hän arveli, että James olisi halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan siitä suudelmasta. Tai pyytää häntä ulos. No, Lily ei ollut valmis siihen ja James sai luvan ymmärtää sen. Hän väläytti hymyn, mutta ei katsonut Jamesia silmiin. Sitten hän säntäsi ulos Suuresta Salista.

James jäi katsomaan hänen jälkeensä ja huokaisi raskaasti. "Kukaan ei ainakaan voi väittää Lily Evansia helpoksi tapaukseksi."

"Sinun pitää oikeasti selvittää asiat Lilyn kanssa, kaveri", Peter neuvoi. "Sano hänelle suoraan mitä ajattelet!"

"Ai niin kuin sinä tekisit?" James hymyili vinosti.

Peter punastui korviaan myöten. "Tekisin, totta kai - mutta oikeasti, Sarvihaara, sinulla on nainen - tee jotakin asialle!"

James ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta tehdä asialle mitään. Lily ei tullut enää takaisin aamiaiselle ja taikajuomatunnilla hän istui ystäviensä kanssa luokan kaukaisimpaan nurkkaan mahdollisimman kauas Kelmeistä. Jamesia ärsytti Lilyn välttely - hän olisi vain halunnut puhua asiat selviksi Lilyn kanssa, mutta selvästikään sellainen ei ollut tyttöjen tapaista. Hän tuijotteli Lilyä synkkänä koko taikajuomatunnin, Sirius taas virnuili kaiken aikaa kuin vähäjärkinen.

"Sinulla taisi olla hauskaa Ariannan kanssa, vai?" James kysyi tarpeettomasti lisätessään koiruohoa heidän liemeensä. Liemessä näytti olevan jotakin pahasti vialla - se oli harmaata keltaisen sijasta. James huokaisi kyllästyneenä ja katseli kaipaavasti luihuisten noidankattiloita. Hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut hieman parannella luihuisten juomia jos olisi saanut mahdollisuuden.

"Minulla on aina hauskaa, Sarvihaara", Sirius huomautti arvokkaasti.

"Joo, ainakin kun lukitset jonkun tytön kanssasi luutakomeroon", James naljaisi.

Sirius kohautti harteitaan. "Ei Ariannalla ollut mitään sitä vastaan ainakaan."

"SIRIUS!" James parkaisi niin lujaa, että koko luokka kääntyi katsomaan heitä. "Ei yksityiskohtia, kiitos!"

Sirius avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, mutta James siirtyi saman tien Remuksen ja Peterin luokse. Hänen onnekseen hänen ystäviensä liemi ei ollut onnistunut kovinkaan paljon paremmin. Remus yritti kärsivänä selittää Peterille, mikä heidän liemessään oli mennyt vikaan (Peter oli lisännyt koiranputkea koiruohon asemasta), mutta Peter oli liian keskittynyt tuijottamaan luihuisiin kuuluvaa ylpeännäköistä Jessica Laheneyta, eikä kuunnellut.

"Matohäntä", James sihahti ja tönäisi Peteriä kylkeen. Peter hätkähti ja rikkoi katseensa Laheneyn kanssa. Hän punastui tajutessaan ystäviensä huomanneen.

Remus pyöritti silmiään. "Oikeasti, Matohäntä - seuraavan kerran kun haluat tuijottaa tyttöä, älä tee sitä noin ilmiselvästi. Säikäytät hänet vielä:"

Peter katsoi häneen loukkaantuneena. "Jos sinä olet niin asiantuntija mitä tyttöihin tulee, miksi sinä sitten olet aina yksin?" Peter kysyi pisteliäästi. Remus hätkähti ja katsoi poispäin.

"En ole vielä löytänyt ketään tavoittelemisen arvoista", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, mutta James näki hänen katseensa kulkeutuvan Cinnamoniin. Hän ravisti päätään ja huokaisi raskaasti - Remuksen olisi pitänyt tehdä asialle jotakin sen sijaan, että tyytyi vain kohtaloonsa. Toisaalta, ainahan Remus oli mieluummin alistunut kuin tapellut vastaan. Hän vain ei ollut raivoajatyyppiä, kuten James ja Sirius.

"Pärjäile, Kuutamo", James nyökkäsi päällään Remuksen suuntaan ja käveli takaisin hänen ja Siriuksen noidankattilan luokse. Sirius ei kuitenkaan enää ollut paikalla ja katseltuaan hetken aikaa ympärilleen James huomasi hänet keskustelemasta Ariannan kanssa. Hän pyöritti silmiään.

"SIRIUS, JOS ET OLE LIIAN KIIREINEN FLIRTTAILEMAAN ARIANNAN KANSSA, TULE TÄNNE JA PELASTA TÄMÄ LIEMI!" hän huusi. Kaikki kääntyivät jälleen katsomaan. Sirius virnisti ja kumarsi pienesti Ariannalle, joka virnuili aivan yhtä leveästi, tosin punaisena kasvoiltaan. Sitten Sirius näki professori Mahiskan luovan heihin murhaavan katseen ja palasi Jamesin luo jatkamaan liemen valmistusta (tai pilaamista). Sitä ennen hän kuitenkin työnsi kätensä Ariannan kaavuntaskuun ja pujotti pienen paperinpalan Ariannan taskuun.

"Mitä hän antoi?" Cinnamon kysyi uteliaasti heti kun Sirius oli lähtenyt. Arianna veti paperin taskustaan.

"Hän käskee tulla tähtitorniin vartin yli kymmenen illalla", Arianna sanoi virnistäen ja kääntyi sitten Lilyn puoleen. "Lils, mitä luulet, ovatkohan johtajatyttö ja -poika huolimattomia tänään ja jättävät tähtitornin tarkastamatta?"

Lily huokaisi raskaasti, mutta pakottautui hymyilemään. "En usko, että he muistavat tarkastaa sitä", hän sanoi ja Arianna hypähti hänen kaulaansa.

"Kiitos, Lils, olet paras!"

"Mikä minä sitten olen?" Cinnamon kysyi loukkaantuneena.

Arianna kohautti hartioitaan. "Sinä olet ihan yhtä hyvä, mutta minun pitää kehua Lilyä tai hän peruu päätöksensä."

Tunnin jälkeen Lily katosi luokasta mahdollisimman nopeasti nähtyään Jamesin luovan toiveikkaita katseita häneen. Hän keräsi tavaransa ja lähti jäämättä odottamaan edes Ariannaa ja Cinnamonia. Hetken kuluttua Arianna ja Cinnamon tulivatkin juosten hänen perässään.

"Mikä kiire sinulla on, Lils?" Cinnamon kysyi.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Haluan ehtiä käydä vessassa ennen seuraavan tunnin alkua", hän valehteli, mutta otti joka tapauksessa suunnan kohti tyttöjen vessoja.

"Haluat ehtiä piileskelemään vessaan koko välitunniksi, ettei James vain voi puhua sinulle", Arianna korjasi virnistäen.

Lily vilkaisi häntä loukkaantuneena. "Enpäs", hän kiisti.

"No miksi sitten et puhu hänen kanssaan?"

"Ei ole mitään puhuttavaa", Lily tokaisi. "Oikeasti, Ria, mitä sinä odotat? Että minä julistan hänelle kuolematonta rakkauttani vai? Ria, me olemme ystäviä - me ehkä suutelimme vahingossa, mutta mitä sitten? Ei se tarkoita sitä, että jokin muuttuisi."

"Ei ehkä sinun mielestäsi, Lily, mutta ehkä jonkun pitäisi muuttua", Cinnamon sanoi. Lily vilkaisi häntä yllättyneenä. Ei ollut Cinnamonin tapaista antaa noin suuria neuvoja koskien jonkun elämää. Yleensä Cinnamon pysytteli enemmän taka-alalla ja antoi toisten tulla itse omaan päätelmäänsä. Hän ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka ohjaili ketään - toisin kuin Arianna ja Lily itse.

"Miksi jonkin pitäisi muuttua?" Lily kysyi pelaten aikaa samalla kun veti tyttöjen vessan oven auki. Hän astui sisälle vessaan, joka oli hänen onnekseen tyhjä - kovinkaan moni ei kestänyt murjottavan Myrtin uikutusta. Juuri nyt Myrtti ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan paikalla uikuttamassa ja vessa oli hiljainen. Lily istui ikkunalaudalle.

"James ei selvästikään halua vain olla sinun ystäväsi", Cinnamon sanoi hiljaa. "Jos olisit suostunut katsomaan häntä edes kerran koko kahden tunnin aikana, olisit huomannut, että hän tuijotti sinua ja vain sinua."

"Tai sinua. Tai Ariannaa."

Cinnamon pyöritti silmiään. "James ei ole sitä tyyppiä, joka yrittää viedä ystäviensä tytöt", hän tokaisi. "Hänen moraalinsa saattaa olla välillä vähän alhainen, mutta ei hänkään sentään mikään täysi paskiainen ole."

"Sitten hänen ei olisi pitänyt suudella minua", Lily tokaisi. "Minä inhoan miehiä - miksi pitää aina mennä pilaamaan hyvä ystävyys jollakin enemmällä?"

"Ihan kuin sinä olisit sitä suudelmaa vihannut", Arianna naljaisi. "Siinä tapauksessa James olisi nimittäin tullut aamiaiselle kämmenenjälki kasvoissaan ja se kämmenenjälki olisi ollut täsmälleen sinun kätesi kokoinen."

Lily ravisti päätään. "Minä vain - minä en halua ajatella", hän ilmoitti. "Ystävinä oleminen on OK. Olin väärässä Jamesin suhteen. Hän on kiva. Mutta pelkkä ajatus seurustelemisesta ahdistaa minua. Minä en halua mitään riippakiveä."

"Oletko sanonut tuota Jamesille?" Cinnamon kysyi hiljaa.

"Se ei kuulu hänelle", Lily kivahti.

"Kuuluu minun mielestäni", Cinnamon intti. "Anna poikaparalle edes mahdollisuus! Hän on räytynyt perääsi vaikka kuinka monta vuotta!"

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Joten? Onhan Remuskin selvästi ihastunut sinuun, mutta ei tee mitään."

"Suu kiinni." Cinnamon punastui. "Oikeasti, Lily - sinun pitäisi puhua Jamesille. Asiat kasvavat, jos niitä viivyttää. Ja minun mielestäsi sinun ongelmasi on typerä. James pitää sinusta. Sinä pidät Jamesista. Te suutelitte. Nyt te voitte joko suudella uudelleen tai edes puhua asiasta."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti ennen kuin Lily sai tilaisuutta sanoa mitään. Arianna seurasi perässä ja he sulkivat vessan oven jättäen Lilyn yksin vessan ikkunalaudalle istumaan.

"Ugh", Lily mutisi turhautuneena ja korotti sitten ääntään. "MINÄ EN PIDÄ JAMES POTTERISTA!"

Murjottava Myrtti ilmestyi putkistosta hänen eteensä. "Tjaa", Myrtti sanoi ja päästi pienen murheellisen kikatuksen. "Niin minäkin sanoin, kun hän eksyi vessaani viime vuonna. Mutta olin väärässä - " Myrtti leijaili tiehensä uikuttaen.

"Pyydä nyt Lilyä juttelemaan", Sirius vaati, kun he seisoivat myöhemmin Suuren Salin ovella lounasaikaan. James loi epäröivän katseen Lilyyn, joka istui ystäviensä keskellä jutellen ja nauraen. Lilyllä ei ollut mustaa kaapuaan, vaan pelkkä hame ja kauluspaita, jonka hihat oli kääritty rennosti ylös. James ravisti päätään.

"Ei siitä tule mitään", hän sanoi. "Kyllä sinä huomasit - Lily ei edes katsonut minuun taikajuomatunneilla!"

Sirius huokaisi. "Sarvihaara, hän on kauhuissaan. Sitä se on! Hän tarvitsee vain vähän vakuuttelua - "

"Minä en halua tietää, mitä 'vakuuttelu' sinun suustasi kuultuna tarkoittaa", James naljaisi. "Minä puhun hänelle kun siltä tuntuu. Antaa hänen vältellä minua, jos haluaa."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja ilmoitti olkapäänsä yli menevänsä keittiöön syömään. Sirius, Remus ja Peter jäivät kolmestaan seisomaan ovelle.

"Poikaparka", Sirius sanoi päätään pudistaen. "Hänen pitäisi lakata olemasta noin ällöttävän aikuinen. No, joka tapauksessa, minä menen varastamaan seurani - hauskaa ruokatuntia - "

Remus ja Peter katselivat, kuinka Sirius meni Lilyn, Cinnamonin ja Ariannan luo. Sirius laski kätensä Ariannan olkapäille ja kumartui sanomaan jotakin Ariannalle. Hetkeä myöhemmin Arianna ja Sirius kävelivät vierekkäin ovesta ulos.

"Luutakomero kutsuu", Peter mutisi Remukselle toisesta suupielestään.

Sirius ei kuitenkaan johdattanut Ariannaa luutakomeroon, vaan he kävelivät kaikessa rauhassa käytäviä pitkin Tuleemeneehuoneeseen. Arianna, joka ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut Tuleemeneehuoneessa tai edes kuullut puhuttavan siitä, katseli ihmeissään kuinka Sirius loi huoneen ravaamalla käytävän väliä edestakaisin. Sitten huoneen ovi ilmestyi ja hän seurasi Siriusta sisälle.

"Lily ja Cin alkavat jo epäillä, minne me aina katoamme", Arianna virnisti ja istui huoneessa olevaan nojatuoliin. "Tai pikemminkin, he eivät enää epäile minne me katoamme, vaan MITÄ me tarkalleen teemme."

Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Eivätkö he tiedä?" hän virnisti ja änkesi itsensä Ariannan kanssa samaan nojatuoliin. "Tässä on vähän ahdasta, tiesitkö - "

"Ehkä sinun pitäisi sitten laihduttaa", Arianna ehdotti suloisesti. "Ja ei - eivät he tiedä. Ainakaan tarkalleen. Tapoihini ei kuulu puhua yksityiselämästäni sillä tavalla."

"Miksi ei? Sehän on puolet huvista!" Sirius virnisti. Arianna mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti ja hän vakuutti kiireesti: "Älä pelkää, en ole tosissani."

Vaikka tietenkin hän oli tosissaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sääntöjä koskien suutelemista ja kertomista - hän ei ollut tyttö. Hän unohti puheenaiheen ja kietoi käsivartensa Ariannan vyötärölle.

"Meillä on kymmenen minuuttia ruokavälituntia jäljellä", hän ilmoitti hiljaisella äänellä Ariannan korvaan. "Jos sinä oikeasti haluat jotakin, mistä ET voi kertoa Lilylle ja Cinnamonille, meidän kannattaisi tehdä muutakin kuin puhua."

"Älä edes kuvittele sitä, Sirius", Arianna varoitti. "Minä en ole ihan vielä valmis lapsia varten."

Sirius näytti järkyttyneeltä. "Älä pelottele minua! Kuvittele nyt - minä isänä - " hän sulki silmänsä kuin nähden painajaista.

Arianna virnisti. "Nyt minä järkytin sinut niin pahasti, että sinä oikeasti aiot vain istua siinä 10 minuuttia", hän ennusti. Sirius piristyi hetkessä hänen sanojensa myötä ja suuteli häntä.

James odotteli hermostuneena partioinnin alkua. Hän oli päättänyt, että hänen oli pakko puhua Lilylle partioinnin aikana. Hän ei voinut olla tällainen - tällainen pelkuri. Korkeintaan Kalkaros oli tällainen pelkuri. Tai ehkä Peter, hän mietti sitten - Peterillä ei todellakaan ollut Kelmin itseluottamusta. Se oli outoa, sillä hän oli osa koulun suosituinta porukkaa. Mutta ehkä hän vain yksinkertaisesti tunsi olevansa väärässä paikassa, James arveli.

Hän ei ollut onnistunut koko päivänä puhumaan Lilylle. Sen ainoan kerran kun hän oli saanut koottua rohkeutensa, Lily oli paennut Amos Diggoryn luokse mukamas keskustelemaan heidän 'oppitunneistaan'. James irvisti ajatellessaan Lilyä Diggoryn kanssa ja iski vihaisesti nyrkillään ovenkarmia. Juuri silloin Lily laskeutui portaita alas ja Jamesin viha korvautui heti hermostuksella (ja ilolla, kuten aina). Hän hymyili Lilylle epävarmasti.

"Huomenta", hän mutisi typerästi. "Mennäänkö?"

Lily nyökkäsi. "Hoidetaan tämä mahdollisimman äkkiä pois alta. Tyttöjen välinen terapiaistunto odottaa, tiedäthän. Ariannalla on ilmeisesti meille jotakin kertomista - varmaan julkistaa hänen ja Siriuksen kihlauksen, jos se edes on mahdollista - ja me yritämme onkia Cinnamonista tiedon siitä, ketä hän käy aina tapaamassa. Tosin epäilen, että hän mieluummin räjäyttäisi McGarmiwan työhuoneen niin kuin sinä, kuin - "

"Oletko sinä hermostunut, kun puhut noin paljon?" James kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

Lily punastui, eikä sanonut mitään. James huokaisi äänettömästi. Hän toivoi, että Lily olisi puhunut hänelle - mutta todennäköisesti hän oli pilannut heidän ystävyytensä oikein kunnolla suutelemalla Lilyä. Tosin Lily oli suudellut häntä takaisin, eikä edes huutanut hänelle jälkeenpäin. Lily oli näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi pitänyt siitä -

James ravisti päätään itsekseen. Hän ei halunnut ajatella.

"Meidän pitää kuulemma jättää tähtitorni tarkastamatta", Lily ilmoitti. "Siriuksella ja Ariannalla on jotakin menoa siellä."

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Sitten meidän ainakin pitää tarkastaa se", hän virnisti. "Tiedäthän - varmistaa, etteivät nuoret rakastavaiset tee mitään sopimatonta."

"Älä luo minulle pahoja mielikuvia", Lily kivahti.

"Minä vain olen realistinen. Sitä paitsi, etkö sinä haluaisi nähdä, mitä Arianna ja Sirius oikein aina tekevät keskenään?"

Lily värähti ja pudisti päätään kauhistuen pelkästä ajatuksestakin. "En halua. Pelkästään se tosiasia, ettei Arianna pysty kertomaan heidän tekemisistään jälkeenpäin todistaa sen, että minä en todella halua tietää."

James kohautti harteitaan. "Olet todennäköisesti oikeassa. SIRIUKSELLA ainakaan ei ole mitään ongelmaa tapahtumien kuvailussa."

"Onko Sirius tosissaan? Ariannan kanssa, siis?" Lily uteli. Hän ei halunnut, että Arianna joutuisi itkemään Siriuksen perään niin kuin muut tytöt. Toisaalta, hän ei osannut kuvitella Ariannaa itkemässä kenenkään perään. Arianna oli hieman samanlainen kuin Sirius. Hän oli jonkun pojan kanssa, kun siltä tuntui ja unohti pojan, kun siltä ei enää tuntunut. Olisi hienoa olla sellainen, Lily arveli. Jos ei tarvitsisi välittää muiden tunteista. Hän vilkaisi syyllisenä Jamesiin. Se suudelma, niin -

"Sirius? Tosissaan jonkun kanssa?" James näytti yllättyneeltä ja pudisti sitten päätään. "En usko. Ei Sirius ikinä ole."

"Arianna-parka", Lily huokaisi. "Miksi tytöt aina rakastuvat vääriin poikiin?"

"Miksi pojat aina rakastuvat väärin tyttöihin?" Jamesin huulilla käväisi vino hymy.

Lily nopeutti askeleitaan, mutta Jamesin käsi hänen olkapäällään sai hänet pysähtymään yllättäen.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi syyllisesti ja vältteli Jamesin katsetta.

"Ei mitään", James sanoi huokaisten. "Kunhan mietin."

Lily katsoi Jamesia pitkään. Hän oli ääliö, hän ajatteli. Pakkohan hänen oli pystyä puhumaan yhdestä suudelmasta, kun James ei kerran pystynyt. Hän veti syvään henkeä.

"Siitä eilisestä - " hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mihin tämä keskustelu oli menossa. James sai luvan jatkaa keskustelua, hän päätti - hän ei sitä tekisi. Tämä oli muutenkin jo tarpeeksi vaikeaa hänelle, koska hän ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella.

"Minä olen pahoillani", James sanoi ja katsoi Lilyä suoraan silmiin. Lily tunsi olonsa hankalaksi. Jamesin lämpöiset, ruskeat silmät tuntuivat porautuvan suoraan hänen päänsä sisään.

"Minä olen pahoillani siitä, että sinä olet pahoillasi", James aloitti uudelleen. "Mutta jos haluan olla rehellinen, niin itse en ole kovin pahoillani asiasta. Se oli pahuksen mahtava kokemus, Lily."

Lily punastui ja kääntyi katsomaan poispäin. "En minä - en minä oikeastaan ole pahoillani", hän sanoi epäröiden. "Tai siis, minä olen - koska sinä olet liian sinä ja minä olen liian minä, eikä siitä ikinä tulisi mitään. Mutta se oli silti - "

Hänen puhetulvansa keskeytyi, kun hän tunsi Jamesin suutelevan itseään. Pitkään ja lujasti. Lily veti syvään henkeä ja epäröi pienen hetken verran tuntiessaan Jamesin toisen käden laskeutuvan hänen niskansa taakse, toisen hänen vyötärölleen. No, vahinko oli jo tapahtunut - hän kiersi molemmat käsivartensa Jamesin kaulaan ja nousi varpailleen. Hänen sormensa kulkeutuivat Jamesin hiuksiin (vaikka hän normaalisti vihasikin niitä suunnattomasti) ja hän vastasi suudelmaan vähintään yhtä lujasti. Hän tunsi Jamesin virnistävän kesken suutelemisen ja ihmetteli mielessään, mitä hän oikein oli tekemässä. Tässä oli James Potter - hän hukutti viimeisenkin järjenhivenen, kun Jamesin toinenkin käsi laskeutui hänen vyötärölleen. James suuteli häntä lujemmin ja Lily vastasi. Sitten hän kuuli lähestyvien askelten ääniä ja hätkähti irrottautuen Jamesin sylistä. James näytti pettyneeltä.

"Kaikki OK, Lily?" James kysyi varovasti.

Lily odotti hetken, mutta askelten äänet olivat pysähtyneet. Sitten hän kohautti harteitaan ja vastasi. "En ole ihan varma", hän sanoi epävarmasti ja katsoi Jamesia epäröiden silmiin. "Tai siis - minä en usko, että tästä tulee mitään, James."

"Miten niin?" James näytti kuin Lily olisi lyönyt häntä kasvoihin.

Lily katsoi poispäin. "Minä sanoin jo aikaisemmin. Sinä olet liian sinä ja minä olen liian minä. Me päätyisimme kuitenkin loukkaamaan toisiamme ja sitten loppuvuodesta tulisi kaamea."

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Huolehditko sinä aina noin paljon etukäteen?" hän kysyi typerästi ja ansaitsi murhaavan katseen Lilyltä. "Anteeksi", hän sanoi nopeasti. "Minä - sitä vain, että minun mielestäni sinun ei pitäisi tuomita etukäteen mitään sellaista, mistä sinä et tiedä mitään. Koska sinä et todellakaan tiedä, etkä halua antaa sille edes mahdollisuutta."

"Toisin kuin sinä ja Sirius vai?" Lily kysyi kuivasti. "Te annatte itsellenne mahdollisuuden jokaisen tytön kanssa."

"Kiitos vain", James ärähti terävästi. "Se on Sirius, en minä! Minä en ole enää viisitoista-vuotias!"

"Onneksi", Lily mutisi. "Se tästä vielä puuttuisi, että saisin syytteen alaikäiseen sekaantumisesta."

James näytti turhautuneelta. "Miksi sinun pitää olla tuollainen, Lily?"

"Millainen?" Lily kysyi ärsyttävästi.

"No tuollainen - tuollainen - noin hankala! Mitä sinä pelkäät, Lily?"

"Se ei taida kuulua sinulle!" Lily huudahti.

James olisi halunnut huutaa hänelle jotakin ilkeää vastaukseksi, mutta hillitsi sitten itsensä - sitäkö hän muka TODELLA halusi - ja laski katseensa lattiaan. "Miksi me ei voitaisi edes kokeilla, Lily?" hän kysyi hieman anovasti.

"Miksi meidän pitäisi kokeilla?" Lily esitti vastakysymyksen, mutta hänen äänessään ei ollut enää suuttumusta. "Miksi asioiden muka pitäisi muuttua? Kaikki sanovat, että meidän pitäisi olla enemmän kuin ystäviä - sinä, Cin, Arianna - jopa professori Dumbledore! Mutta minun mielestäni me olemme hyviä ystävinä."

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Siksikö sinä sitten suutelit minua sillä tavalla? Myönnä pois, Lily, ystävän suutelemisesta ei yleensä tule sellaista tunnetta."

"Oletko sinä kokeillut?" Lily kysyi typerästi.

James katsoi häneen inhon ilme kasvoillaan. "Siriuksen kanssako? En ikinä! Sirius saattaa olla - no, moneen paikkaan ehtivä - mutta ei hän sentään minua ahdistele!"

"Anteeksi", Lily sanoi punastuen. "Tuli vain ensimmäisenä mieleen."

"Unohda", James hymyili. "Ja sinä puhut taas asian sivusta, tiesitkö? Lily, minä en odota, että sinä menet naimisiin minun kanssani huomenna tai mitään. Mutta minusta meidän pitäisi edes KOKEILLA - yhden kerran - en usko, että se tappaa sinua."

"Sinä koidut vielä minun kuolemakseni jollakin tavalla", Lily mumisi.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Sitä sinä et voi tietää. Mitä sanot? Yksi yritys?"

Lily oli hetken hiljaa. Hän katseli Jamesin kasvoja ja silmiä ja tajusi sitten nyökkäävänsä. Jamesin kasvoille ilmestyi valoisampi hymy kuin mikään, jonka hän oli koskaan aiemmin nähnyt. James veti hänet syliinsä ja pyöritti häntä ympäri käytävää. Lily nauroi yllättyneenä. Sitten -

"Mitä IHMETTÄ te oikein kuvittelette tekevänne?"

Lily ja James säpsähtivät erilleen kuullessaan McGarmiwan äänen. Puhuja ei kuitenkaan ollut McGarmiwa, vaan Arianna, joka seisoi vähän matkan päässä hymy huulillaan, toinen käsi lantiolla ja toinen Siriuksen kädessä.

"Sainhan minä säikäytettyä teidät", Arianna sanoi tyytyväisenä. "No niin, mitäpä täällä on meneillään? Johtajapoika ja -tyttö partioimassa ahkerasti, vai?"

"Ainahan me", James virnisti ja vilkaisi Lilyä. Hänen silmänsä hymyilivät, Lily tajusi. "Teilläkin on tainnut olla hauskaa", hän sanoi sitten osoittaen kohti Siriuksen ja Ariannan yhteenkietoutuneita käsiä.

Sirius kohautti harteitaan. "Kyllä sinä minut tunnet, Sarvihaara", hän sanoi. "Minä menen nyt takaisin makuusaliin - älä pelkää, ei mitään likaista suunnitteilla - ja haluan puhua kanssasi, kun saat joskus raahattua luusi sinne." Hän loi Lilyyn merkitsevän katseen ja Lily punastui. James kuitenkin nauroi hyväntuulisesti.

"Minä voin tulla saman tien", hän lupasi ja katsahti Lilyyn. "Lily, puhutaan joskus toiste lisää?"

Lily nyökkäsi. Sirius pyöritti silmiään.

"Käännettynä: Lily, nuoleskellaan joskus toiste lisää."


	14. Chapter 14

14.osa - muutoksia ja särkynyt sydän

"Ei noin voi tehdä!" Sirius älähti, kun James siirsi torniaan shakkilaudalla ja söi hänen mustan hevosensa.

"Totta kai voi", James ilmoitti. "Sinun pitäisi vain tajuta olla laittamatta ratsuasi minun tornini tielle, koska torni on kuitenkin hevosta vahvempi.

Sirius loi häneen murhaavan katseen. "Shakki on epäeettistä", hän nurisi.

"Sinä itse halusit pelata", James muistutti.

"Joo, mutta ei sen pitänyt päättyä näin", Sirius totesi. "Paljonko kello on?"

"Vartin yli kuusi. AAMULLA, Sirius, aamulla. Eikö sinun pitäisi sanoa siihen jotakin?"

Sirius näytti kärsivältä. "Joo - aamupalan tarjoileminen alkaa liian myöhään."

James pyöritti silmiään. "Sirius, sen sanan nimi on 'anteeksi'. Sattuuko se olemaan sinulle tuttu?"

"Ei oikeastaan. Sitä paitsi, ei se ole minun vikani, jos en saa yöllä unta."

"Anturajalka, sinä et ole ainoa, jolla on välillä univaikeuksia", James huomautti. "Mutta me muut emme herätä silloin toisia ja vaadi heitä pelaamaan shakkia kanssamme."

"Minkä minä voin sille, että minulla on tylsää?"

James huokaisi syvään ja hankasi väsyneesti silmiään. "Minun pitäisi varmaan sopia jotkut vuorot Remuksen ja Peterin kanssa. Siitä, kuka herää viihdyttämään sinua, kun sinä et saa unta."

"Ei se sitten ole yhtään hauskaa", Sirius valitti. "Peteristä ei ole yhtään vastusta ja Remus taas päihittää minut shakissa joka kerta."

"En tiedä pitäisikö tuo ottaa kohteliaisuutena vai loukkauksena", James sanoi kärsivästi. "Menisit edes herättämään Ariannan seuraavalla kerralla. Hän varmaan viihdyttäisi sinua oikein mielellään. Eri asia sitten, millä tavalla."

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Minä menisinkin, Sarvihaara, mutta tyttöjen makuusalien portailla on tietty vastenmielisyys minua kohtaan."

"Sinä et ole mikään Kelmi, jos et pääse sisälle tyttöjen makuusaliin."

"Ja sinäkö sitten tiedät, miten sinne pääsee?" Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Näkymättömyysviittaa on kokeiltu, samoin animaagiutta - "

James voihkaisi. "Ja sinun piti olla älykäs", hän mutisi. "Oikeasti, Anturajalka - minä tiedän ihan hyvin, miten sinne pääsisi. Tai siis miten sinne pääsisi, jos tytöillä ei olisi mitään asiaa vastaan. Ei ole kuitenkaan tullut ikinä sitä keinoa kokeiltua, koska en usko, että Lily olisi vaivautunut päästämään minua sisään."

"Ainakaan mukiloimatta sinua ensin", Sirius korjasi. "Ei millään pahalla, Sarvihaara - Lily on kyllä oikein nätti tyttö, mutta lievästi sanoen pelottava. Ikinä ei voi tietää, kuka on sairaalasiivessä seuraavana."

"Kiitos kohteliaisuudesta, Sirius - "

James ja Sirius kääntyivät katsomaan tyttöjen makuusaleihin johtaviin portaisiin. Lily laskeutui portaita kauluspaidassa ja hameessa, punaiset hiukset siististi palmikoituna hänen niskaansa. Lily loikki viimeiset portaat alas ja pysähtyi suoraan Jamesin eteen.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi hymyillen.

"Huomenta", James virnisti ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Siriusta odottavasti.

Sirius huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään. "Hyvä on, hyvä on - tajuan kyllä, milloin minua ei kaivata. Sirius on tehtävänsä tehnyt, Sirius saa mennä - " hän kääntyi ovea kohti tekomurheellinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Se oli hyvä shakkipeli, Sarvihaara. Mutta muista seuraavalla kerralla, ettei minun hevosiini saa koskea. En ole yhtä kiltti ensi kerralla."

"Muistetaan", James huokaisi.

"Hyvä", Sirius nyökkäsi. "No niin - pitäkää hauskaa ja olkaa kiltisti. Minä lähden ärsyttämään Minervaa - hän kaipaa varmasti kunnon aamuherätyksen - Lily-kulta, kun Arianna tulee alakertaan, sanotko hänelle, että minä odotan häntä kolmannessa kerroksessa olevassa luutakomerossa?"

Hän kääntyi vastausta odottamatta ja katosi muotokuva-aukosta käytävään. James ja Lily jäivät katsomaan hänen jälkeensä kulmat koholla.

"Miksiköhän minulle jäi tuosta sellainen mielikuva, että hän aikoo raahata McGarmiwan luutakomeroon ja odottaa Ariannan tulevan perässä?" Lily kysyi otsa rypyssä. James kohautti olkapäitään.

"Se on Sirius, sille tosiasialle ei voi yhtään mitään", hän sanoi ja jäi sitten katsomaan Lilyä. Hän mietti, mitä hänen oli tarkoitus tehdä. Yleensä hän ei erityisemmin epäröinyt, mitä tyttöihin tuli, mutta Lily vain yksinkertaisesti oli erikoistapaus. Lilyllä oli todella hänelle väliä, toisin kuin useimmilla muilla tytöillä, jotka enimmäkseen olivat olleet Lilyn korvikkeita. Vaikka eivät sitä onneksi tienneetkään. Hän olisi halunnut vain suudella Lilyä tässä ja nyt, keskellä oleskeluhuonetta, mutta ei tiennyt, oliko se oikein soveliasta.

"Nukuitko hyvin?" hän kysyi sen sijaan.

Lily kohautti harteitaan ja hymyili. "En sen huonommin kuin tavallisestikaan. Kuule, siitä eilisestä vielä - "

"Mitä siitä?" Jamesin ilme muuttui varautuneeksi. Hän pelkäsi Lilyn yön aikana tajunneen, ettei Lily halunnutkaan olla hänen kanssaan, vaan vaikka esimerkiksi Amos Diggoryn. Hänen kasvonsa synkkenivät, kun hän ajatteli ällöttävää kaunispoika-Diggorya Lilyn kanssa -

Lily nauroi. "Ei mitään järkyttävää, James. Minä ajattelin vain, että pyytäisin anteeksi. En varmaan ollut kovin kohteliaan - tai innokkaan - kuuloinen eilisiltana, sen - no, sen jälkeen - mutta minua oikeasti vain hermostutti. Tai siis - "

"Minä olen koulun pahin naistenmies heti Siriuksen jälkeen, etkä sinä halunnut vain päätyä yhdeksi viivaksi minun sängynpäätyyni?"

"Teetkö sinä niinkin?" Lily kysyi näyttäen kiinnostuneelta.

James vilkaisi häneen tuskastuneena. "Se on SANONTA, Lily", hän naljaisi.

Lily punastui. "Ai, hyvä, minä vain arvelin - no, joka tapauksessa, sinä olit oikeassa. Minä en halua olla vain mikään nimi listalla."

"Lily, sinä et ole mikään nimi listalla. Korkeintaan yhdellä listalla - top-10 tytöt joiden kanssa voisin viettää loppuelämäni - ja silläkin listalla sinä olet ykkösenä."

Lily hymyili ja kallisti päätään. "Kiitos, James", hän sanoi helpottuneena.

"Tarkoittaako tuo sitä, että minä saan suudella sinua?" James kohotti kulmiaan ja virnisti. Lily pyöritti silmiään, mutta astui lähemmäs Jamesia ja kietoi kätensä Jamesin kaulaan. Hän nojautui lähemmäs Jamesin kasvoja ja sanoi sitten matalalla äänellä:

"Tarkoittaa se."

James suuteli häntä varovasti, edelleen hymyillen. Lily vastasi suudelmaan ja liikahti vielä lähemmäs Jamesia. Hän tunsi Jamesin käsien liikkuvan vyötäröllään ja ihmetteli mielessään, miksi ihmeessä hän oli ikinä odottanut näin kauan - hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä jo kauan sitten -

"Hankkikaa huone!"

Lily pyöritti silmiään vetäytyessään kauemmas Jamesista. Hän kääntyi ja näki Ariannan seisovan portaiden alapäässä mustassa paidassa ja valkoisessa lyhyessä hameessa. Ariannan silmissä oli ilkikurinen välke.

"Meillä on jo huone, jos et ole unohtanut, Arianna - mutta ajattelin vain, että sinä et ilahtuisi, jos toisin Jamesin meidän makuusaliimme."

"En todellakaan", Arianna ilmoitti terävästi. "Kaikki muutkin hoitavat ajanvietteensä jossakin muualla, joten sinäkin saat luvan tehdä niin!"

"Minä en halua tietää mitään sinun ajanvietteistäsi", Lily mumisi tuskainen ilme kasvoillaan.

Arianna virnisti. "No, minun ei ainakaan tarvitse ihmetellä sinun ajanvietettäsi", hän sanoi vilkaisten Jamesia merkitsevästi. "Mikä teidän kahden tilanne oikein on?"

Lily vilkaisi Jamesia, joka kohautti olkapäitään ja laski toisen kätensä hänen vyötärölleen. "Me sovimme, että yritämme sitä."

"Yritätte MITÄ?" Arianna näytti järkyttyneeltä.

"EI - " Lilyn silmät laajenivat, kun hän tajusi, mitä Arianna tarkoitti. "Ei SITÄ."

"Ei minua saa järkyttää tuolla lailla ennen kuin olen syönyt aamiaiseni", Arianna mutisi. "Kauanko siihen vielä on?"

"20 minuuttia", James vastasi vilkaistuaan oleskeluhuoneen seinällä riippuvaa kelloa. "Ja siitä puheenollen, Sirius katosi jo jonnekin käytävälle - puhui jotakin Minervan ahdistelusta - hän käski sanoa sinulle, että odottaa sinua luutakomerossa."

"Missä niistä?" Ariannan virne leveni entisestään.

"Kolmannessa kerroksessa. Ja Arianna, muista sitten - älä tee mitään, mitä minä en tekisi", James varoitti ilkikurisesti virnistäen. "Katsokin muuten, että selviätte luutakomerosta aamiaiselle. Minulla on asiaa Siriukselle."

"Joo joo", Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Ja James, niitä asioita, mitä sinä et tekisi, löytyy hyvin vähän - eli älä ole huolissasi. Hauskaa aamua vain nuorelleparillekin."

Hän melkein loikki ulos muotokuva-aukosta. Lily huokaisi.

"Arianna on koukussa", hän sanoi päätään pudistellen.

"Kunpa Siriuksesta voisi sanoa samaa", James totesi mietteliäästi. "Toisaalta, kai Sirius nyt JOSKUS vakiintuu - ehkä se on nyt tässä - "

Lily ei ollut vakuuttunut. "Voin kuvitella Siriuksen vetävänä poikamiehenä vielä 77-vuotiaanakin", hän huomautti.

"Vetävänä?"

"James, jos minä olisin halunnut Siriuksen, olisin ottanut hänet jo kauan sitten", Lily sanoi tuskastuneena. "Mieti nyt - milloin Sirius muka on vastustanut tyttöä?"

James yritti miettiä voidakseen aivan vain periaatteesta väittää vastaan, mutta ei keksinyt yhtään sellaista tilannetta. Joten hän kohautti harteitaan ja laski toisenkin kätensä Lilyn vyötärölle.

"Onko tämä nyt varma sitten? Sinä haluat olla minun kanssani?" hän kysyi Lilyltä epäilevästi.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "James - on se varma. Muuten sinulla olisi juuri nyt kaunis kämmenenjälki poskessasi ja sinun jalkovälisi olisi erittäin huonossa kunnossa."

"Etkä sinä ole kolauttanut päätäsi ja menettänyt muistiasi? Tai ole minun kanssani vain säälistä?" James jatkoi vielä.

"Jos minä olisin sinun kanssasi säälistä, olisin ruvennut tähän jo kolmannella luokalla", Lily naljaisi.

James katsoi häneen syvästi loukatun ilme kasvoillaan. "Hei - tuo sattui."

"Minne muka?"

"Sydämeen, tietenkin", James virnisti yrittäen turhaan näyttää uskottavalta.

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Tiesitkö kuulostavasi aivan naistenmieheltä?" hän kysyi.

"Tiesin", James kohautti olkapäitään. "Mutta siitähän sinä pidätkin, vai mitä?"

"Minä olen varmaan hullu", Lily huokaisi ja laski taas kätensä Jamesin olkapäille. "Mutta niin pidän."

James suuteli häntä pitkään ja lämpöisesti, eikä hänellä ollut mitään asiaa vastaan. Jonkin ajan kuluttua hän kuitenkin vetäytyi taaksepäin, sillä yksi asia painoi edelleen hänen mieltään.

"Mitä?" James kysyi otsa rypyssä.

Lily hymyili pienesti. "Minä - sitä vain, että voidaanko me pitää matalaa profiilia vielä vähän aikaa?"

"Sinä tarkoitat, että minä en saa mennä hihkumaan Amos Diggorylle, että vedin välistä?"

"Vaikka sitä", huokaisi Lily.

James mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten. Totta kai hän halusi kertoa kaikille olevansa Lilyn kanssa, mutta kuitenkin vasta sitten, kun he olisivat VIRALLISESTI yhdessä - mitä he eivät hänen ikäväkseen vielä olleet. Mutta hän ei todellakaan aikonut säikäyttää Lilyä pyytämällä tätä heti tyttöystäväkseen. Se olisi todennäköisesti hieman liian suuri järkytys. Sitä paitsi James arveli, ettei muutenkaan kannattanut kysyä Lilyltä vielä. Vasta, kun Kelmien Halloween-kepponen olisi onnellisesti takanapäin, sillä James ei ollut aivan varma, miten Lily suhtautuisi siihen. Hän oli melkein varma, että Lily suuttuisi siitä. Pienen hetken ajan hän oli jopa miettinyt kepposen perumista, mutta oli sitten tullut järkiinsä. Lilyn oli pakko hyväksyä myös hänen Kelmipuolensa ja jos hän ei hyväksyisi - no, sitten James keksisi jonkun keinon hänen vakuuttamisekseen.

Lily näytti helpottuneelta nähdessään Jamesin nyökkäävän. "Kiitos, James", hän sanoi. "Minä haluan vain - odottaa vähän - ennen kuin kerron muille."

"Sopii hyvin", James nyökkäsi uudelleen.

"Hyvä", Lily väläytti hänelle säteilevän hymyn, joka sai hänet melkein sulamaan lätäköksi lattialle. "Muutenkin, se sekoittaa vähän muiden pakkaa - vaikeuttaa vedonlyöntiä, tiedäthän - "

"Mitä vedonlyöntiä?" James kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Lily katsoi häneen yllättyneenä. "Etkö sinä tiennyt?" hän kysyi heittäytyessään sohvalle istumaan. "Minä luulin, että Sirius olisi kertonut sinulle."

"Sirius kertonut minulle mitä?" James kysyi ja istui Lilyn vierelle sohvalle, toinen käsi löysästi Lilyn olkapäiden ympärillä. "Mitä se rakki TÄLLÄ KERTAA pimittää minulta?"

"Onko teillä oikein salaisuuksiakin?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Ei yleensä. Mutta ei Anturajalka minulle kaikkea kerro. Me olemme miehiä, ota se huomioon."

"Te? Miehiä?" Lily tuhahti ja hänen äänensävynsä muuttui sitten asialliseksi. "No, joka tapauksessa, tämä vedonlyöntijuttu - Bertha Jorkins on ilmeisesti pistänyt jonkun yleisen vedonlyönnin pystyyn siitä, milloin me alamme seurustella ja minä ajattelin, että heidän on vaikeampaa päättää, kuka voitti vedon, jos he eivät tarkalleen tiedä, mistä lähtien me olemme olleet yhdessä."

James näytti järkyttyneeltä. "He löivät meistä vetoa? Eikä kukaan kertonut minulle?" hän parkaisi.

"Miksi?" Lily rypisti otsaansa.

"Minäkin olisin halunnut osallistua!" James sanoi synkästi. "Olisin voinut ansaita vähän rahaa tässä sivussa."

Lily otti kasvoilleen loukkaantuneen ilmeen. "Rahaa? Sitäkö sinä nyt ajattelet? Sinun kannattaa varoa sanojasi, POTTER, koska jättiläiskalmari on tietääkseni edelleen vapailla markkinoilla."

"Niin on Kalkaroskin", James muistutti.

Lily irvisti. "Mieluummin jättiläiskalmari."

"Viisas tyttö", James hymyili ja pörrötti Lilyn hiuksia. Lily loi häneen murhaavan katseen. "Anteeksi, Lily - unohdin, että hiuksesi ovat pyhät. Ja älä ole yhtään huolissasi, en minä ajattele vain rahaa. Minä ajattelen jotain ihan muuta."

Lily oli aikeissa kysyä, mitä James ajatteli, mutta sitten James suuteli häntä ja hän unohti, mitä hänen oli ollut tarkoitus sanoa. Hän antoi sormiensa kulkeutua Jamesin hiuksiin ja leikitteli niillä jatkaen suutelemista, kunnes kolmasluokkalaiset alkoivat ilmestyä oleskeluhuoneeseen ja heidän oli pakko vetäytyä kauemmas toisistaan.

Arianna käveli kolmannen kerroksen käytävää pitkin luutakomeron suuntaan. Ei hän vakavissaan odottanut löytävänsä Siriuksen sieltä - oli yleensäkin hankalaa kuvitella Siriusta istumassa yksinään kaikkien niiden luudanvarsien keskellä. Sirius oli kuitenkin puhunut osittain totta. Hän nojaili seinään luutakomeron lähettyvillä ja tuijotti ikkunasta ulos sateeseen aivan kuin mikään ei olisi voinut olla sen mielenkiintoisempaa. Arianna käveli muitta mutkitta Siriuksen eteen ja heilutti kättään Siriuksen silmien edessä.

"Ketään kotona?" hän kysyi virnistäen.

Siriuksen silmiin ilmestyi keskittynyt katse kun hän tajusi Ariannan läsnäolon. "Huomenta sinullekin."

"Minä näin Lilyn ja Jamesin kaulailemassa oleskeluhuoneessa", Arianna sanoi hieman järkyttyneesti.

Sirius huokaisi syvään. "Arvasin, että siinä käy niin heti kun minä en ole paikalla vahtimassa. Mutta minkä sille voi - minulla on muutakin tekemistä kuin olla parhaan ystäväni esiliinana."

"Niin kuin mitä?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan.

"Viihdyttää sinua", Sirius ehdotti.

"Minä luulin, että sinä käskit MINUT tänne viihdyttämään SINUA."

"Onko sillä väliä?"

Arianna mietti hetken aikaa ja ravisti sitten hymyillen päätään. Sirius virnisti ja suuteli häntä nopeasti huulille. Sitten toisen kerran, pidempään.

"Toivottavasti Voro ei tule tänne", Sirius sanoi. "Hän raivostui viimeksi mielettömästi, kun vaeltelin ympäriinsä yhden tytön kanssa - "

"Minä en halua tietää, mitä tarkoittaa 'vaellella'", Arianna ilmoitti ja suuteli sitten Siriusta.

Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta, miten uskomattoman hyvä tuuri hänellä oli. Totta kai hän oli tiennyt, että Sirius tavallaan piti hänestä - hän ainakin piti Siriuksesta - mutta Sirius oli yleensä kuitenkin melko tarkka siitä, mitä teki kenenkin kanssa. Ja hänellä ja Siriuksella oli jopa välillä keskustelujakin, vaikka sen piti olla Siriuksen tapauksessa mahdotonta. Arianna ei halunnut tietää, mitä tästä joskus tulisi. Sirius ei ikinä pysynyt pitkään yhden tytön kanssa. Ja hän taas halusi olla Siriuksen kanssa pitkään, vaikka ei sitä ääneen sanoisikaan. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että Sirius olisi viimein päättänyt kasvaa aikuiseksi.

Arianna ja Sirius tulivat aamiaiselle puoli tuntia sen alkamisen jälkeen. Lily ja James olivat jo syöneet ja istuivat nyt kaikessa rauhassa juttelemassa Cinnamonin, Peterin ja Remuksen kanssa. He istuivat vierekkäin, mutta pitivät kätensä erossa toisistaan - vaikka James olisikin halunnut nousta pöydälle ja kailottaa koko Suurelle Salille, että hän oli Lilyn kanssa. Joskus hän vielä sen tekisi, hän päätti itsekseen ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Ariannaa ja Siriusta, kun nämä istuivat pöytään muina miehinä.

"Teillähän kesti", hän huomautti kuivasti.

Arianna punastui räikeästi, mutta Sirius vain virnuili. "Minkä minä sille voin, että minulla oli kiireitä? Sinä jos kuka sen ymmärrät", hän sanoi osoittaen kohti Lilyä. "Toivottavasti SINÄ pysyit säädyllisyyden rajoissa Lilyn kanssa - "

" - suu kiinni", Lily sähähti. Sirius kohotti kulmiaan.

"Me pidämme matalaa profiilia", James lisäsi virnistäen.

Arianna katsoi häneen pettyneenä. "Minä en siis vielä saa rahojani?"

"Se on ihan oikein sinulle", Cinnamon huomautti. "On epäeettistä lyödä vetoa omien ystäviensä kustannuksella."

"Ihan kuin Lily ei olisi tehnyt samaa minulle."

"En olisi", Lily vastusti, mutta virnisti sitten. "Tosin se johtuu siitä, ettei minulla ole tarpeeksi kaljuunoita vedonlyöntiin."

Arianna katsoi Cinnamonia voitonriemuisesti. "Minähän sanoin! Me olemme molemmat yhtä paatuneita!"

Cinnamon pyöritti silmiään. "Olkaa vain, mutta vedonlyönti on silti minun mielestäni epäeettistä."

"Kannatan", Remus lisäsi.

Arianna näytti yllättyneeltä. "Mitä, etkö sinä muka lyönyt vetoa Lilystä ja Jamesista?"

Remus ravisti päätään. "Minulla on parempaa käyttöä rahoilleni."

"Kuten?"

"Remus aikoo vuokrata itselleen oman stripparin syntymäpäivänsä kunniaksi", Sirius ilmoitti.

"Älä väitä minun tekevän sellaista, mistä itse haaveilet!" Remus ärähti, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli hyväntuulinen joka tapauksessa.

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. "Kunhan ehdotin. Kelmiasioita tänään päivällisen jälkeen?"

Muiden Kelmien virnistykset levenivät, kun he ajattelivat Halloweenia. Heidän kepposensa oli jo suunniteltu ja oli ollut hyvää vauhtia toteutumassa jo vaikka kuinka kauan. Heillä tosin oli pieniä ongelmia suunnitelman toteuttamisessa, mutta Kelmien tapaan he eivät aikoneet luopua hyvästä suunnitelmasta niin vähällä.

Lily pyöritti silmiään Kelmien innostukselle. "Minä alan jo pelätä Halloweenia etukäteen", hän mutisi.

James virnisti hänelle ja hillitsi halunsa kiertää kätensä hänen vyötäisilleen. "Älä pelkää, Lily-kulta. Minä en anna ilkeiden kurpitsoiden syödä sinua."

"Ilkeiden kurpitsoiden? Tämä menee jo mielenkiintoiseksi... Ria ja Sirius, pistäkää vauhtia siihen syömiseen, meidän pitää ehtiä tunnille!"

"Mikä tunti?"

"Pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen", Lily sanoi hieman synkästi.

Remus loi häneen ymmärtävän katseen. "Älä huolehdi, Lily. Sitä ei tapahdu enää uudelleen."

"En minä huolehdi!" Lily kivahti.

Remus kohautti harteitaan, mutta ei näyttänyt kovin vakuuttuneelta. "Sitä paitsi Bellatrix on koko kuukauden poissa koulusta. Ja meillä on uusi PVS-opettaja."

"Uusi opettaja?" James kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä.

Remus huokaisi. "Kuvittelitko sinä todella, että ne antaisivat sen Sargon-ääliön jäädä? Sen jälkeen, mitä Lilylle tapahtui?"

"Dumbledoren aivoituksista ei koskaan tiedä."

"Ehkä ei, mutta ei Dumbledore typerä ole. Sargon lähti Tylypahkasta viikonloppuna. Jos sinä et olisi ollut niin kiireinen Lilyn ajattelemisen kanssa, olisit jopa saattanut huomata asian."

Lily punastui. "Kuka meidän uusi opettaja sitten on?"

"Joku Mildred - mikä-se-nyt-olikaan. Hän on aika nuori vielä, ja tosi kova tyyppi kuulemma. Aurori ja ministeriön vakooja ja ties mitä vielä."

"Ja tulee silti opettamaan meitä?" Lily kysyi epäilevästi.

"Pikemminkin välttelemään Voldemortia, todennäköisesti", Remus sanoi. "Sen perusteella, mitä minä olen kuullut, hän on aika haluttua tavaraa Voldemortin kuolonsyöjien keskuudessa."

"Miten sinä tiedät nämä jutut noin hyvin?" Sirius kohotti kulmiaan.

Remus huokaisi. "Anturajalka, vaikka sinä kuljet ympäri Tylypahkaa pussi päässä, kaikki meistä eivät tee niin."

Mildred Stron ei ollut lainkaan samanlainen kuin professori Sargon. Ei ainakaan ulkoisesti. Hän oli hyvin nuori, ehkä 25-vuotias tai jotakin sinnepäin. Hänellä oli tumma, lyhyt pystytukka ja vihertävät silmät, joiden ilme oli terävä ja keskittynyt. Hän oli pitkä ja vahva ja pukeutunut velhonkaavun sijasta jästivaatteisiin - tavallisiin farkkuihin ja paitaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat haalistuneita arpia täynnä. Siitä huolimatta hän oli todella hyvännäköinen ja Arianna oli pudottaa silmänsä päästään nähdessää hänet. Myös Lily katsoi uutta professoria yllättyneenä (ei kuitenkaan kuolaten, kuten Arianna ja enemmistö muista tytöistä).

"Tämä menee jo mielenkiintoiseksi", Lily mutisi Cinnamonille istuessaan alas. "En olisi uskonut, että Dumbledore lähettää tuollaisen meitä opettamaan. Tai siis, minä kuvittelin, että - " hän keskeytti, kun uusi professori nousi seisomaan.

"Huomenta, minä olen ilmeisesti teidän uusi PVS-opettajanne. Minun nimeni on Mildred Stron, mutta arvostaisin erittäin suuresti, jos unohtaisitte nuo ärsyttävät nimet ja kutsuisitte minua nimellä Red. Tai professori Red, jos teidän on mahdotonta olla kumartelematta aukroriteetteja - "

"No SIINÄ ei tule mitään ongelmaa", Sirius mutisi ilahtuneesti Jamesille. Professori Stron - Red - huomasi sen välittömästä haukankatseellaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta.

"Olen iloinen, että jotkut teistä suhtautuvat kevytmielisesti opiskeluun", hän ilmoitti. "Heitä odottaa varmasti mielenkiintoinen elämä. Minä en avannut kertaakaan PVS-kirjoja ollessani seitsemännellä luokalla. Professorini ei kuitenkaan suuttunut siitä pahemmin. Olin kuulemma luonnonlahjakkuus", Red virnisti ja piti tauon. "Todellisuudessa olin vain laiska. No, joka tapauksessa, olen kuullut, että täällä tapahtui aikaisemmin pienimuotoinen katastrofi - " hänen katseensa siirtyi Lilyyn, joka ihmetteli, miten uusi professori saattoi tietää hänen olleen niinsanotun katastrofin uhrina. Toisaalta, hänestä alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että Red tiesi melkein kaiken.

"Haluan tehdä teille selväksi, ettei sitä tapahdu enää. Ei missään olosuhteissa. Toisin kuin muut tämän koulun opettajat, minä en erityisemmin välitä mistään käyttäytymissäännöistä. Olen huomannut, ettei niistä ole mitään hyötyä Voldemortia vastaan - "

Kohahdus kävi luokan ja Red pyöräytti silmiään ärtyneesti. "Teidän on parasta myös tottua kuulemaan Voldemortin nimi. Minä vaikka taon sen teidän kalloonne, mutta nimeä on ääliömäistä pelätä. Enkä minä halua luokkaani ääliöitä. No, joka tapauksessa - tässä luokassa ei tuhlata aikaa tappelemalla luokkatovereita vastaan. Teillä on Voldemort edessänne. Ja jos yksikin teistä rikkoo tätä sääntöä, hän saa varautua seurauksiin. Minä osaan käyttää niin kirouksia kuin muitakin ikäviä pikku temppuja. Tuliko selväksi?"

Hänen sanojaan seurasi hiiskumaton hiljaisuus. Red nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.

"Laittakaa kirjat laukkuun. Ette tarvitse niitä tällä tunnilla", hän ilmoitti. Nämä sanat otettiin vastaan suurella riemulla ja kirjat katosivat laukkuun nopeammin kuin sieppi ilmaan.

"Hyvä. Ottakaa sauvanne esiin ja jakautukaa pareihin. Tänä vuonna te saatte opetella kunnolla puolustamaan itseänne. Opettelemme erilaisia aseistariisunta- ja puolustautumisloitsuja sekä muutamia kirouksiakin, vaikka ministeriö onkin kieltänyt minua opettamasta niitä teille. Vuoden lopussa minä pidän teille yksitellen kokeen - minä haastan teistä jokaisen kaksintaisteluun ja odotan teidän myös osaavan silloin jotakin. Se, joka ei osaa, voi mieluusti jäädä vielä Tylypahkan muurien suojaan yhdeksi vuodeksi."

Taas hiljaisuus. Red liikahti hieman kärsimättömästi.

"Mitä te oikein odotatte? Jakautukaa pareihin!"

Arianna kumartui Lilyn puoleen. "Puhutaan myöhemmin. Minä menen vaihtelun vuoksi Siriuksen pariksi."

"Sinä hylkäät minut?" Lily kysyi järkyttyneenä.

Arianna kohautti harteitaan. "Minä lähetän James-kullan tänne. Voit ainakin kirota hänet hyvällä omallatunnolla."

Lily mulkaisi Ariannaa murhaavasti, mutta Arianna oli jo siirtynyt Siriuksen pöytään ja käski Jamesia menemään Lilyn luokse. James totteli valittamatta. Remus oli Cinnamonin pari ja Peter katseli vähän aikaa hieman eksyneesti ympärilleen ennen kuin siirtyi luihuisiin kuuluvan Jessica Laheneyn luokse. James ja Lily katselivat tapahtumaa kulmat koholla.

"Mistä lähtien Peter on pitänyt luihuisista?" Lily kysyi.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei hän heistä pidä. Hänen mielestään Laheney vain sattuu olemaan hyvännäköinen."

Niin Jamesin kuin Lilynkin yllätykseksi Jessica Laheney ei käskenyt Peteriä painumaan rotankoloon vaan heilautti hiuksiaan ja jopa hymyili Peterille. James ravisti päätään itsekseen.

"Mihin tämä maailma onkaan menossa - " hän mutisi itsekseen.

"Huonoon suuntaan", naljaisi professori Red, joka oli yllättäen ilmestynyt heidän taakseen. "Vähemmän juoruilua, Potter ja enemmän toimintaa. Se tekee hyvän aurorin. Sinnehän kouluun sinne aiot, vai mitä?"

Hän siirtyi taas muualle. James värähti.

"Inhottavan tarkkanäköinen tyyppi", hän mutisi järkyttyneenä.

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Mitä sinä odotit? Hänhän oli aurori JA vakooja."

Sitten Red alkoi jälleen puhua ja Lily keskittyi kuuntelemaan. "Me harjoittelemme tänään karkotaseet-loitsua eli aseistariisunta-loitsua."

"Me tiedämme, mikä aseistariisunta on", Sirius huomautti.

"En epäillytkään sitä, Black", Red napautti saaden Siriuksen ihmettelemään, miten Red tiesi jo hänen nimensä. "Mutta sinun suvullesi on ominaista juuri kaikkitietäväisyys. Harjoituksesta ei ole ikinä haittaa - sinullekaan - enkä usko, että haluat olla samanlainen kuin perheesi."

Sirius loi murhaavan katseen ensin Rediin, sitten luihuisiin. "Mieluummin tappaisin itseni", hän ilmoitti kylmästi. Red nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja nuoren professorin kasvoilla käväsi tyytyväinen virnistys.

"Tiesin, että sanoisit noin, Black. No niin, jos kenelläkään muulla ei ole mitään vastaväitteitä, ehdotan, että alamme harjoitella aseistariisuntaa. Eli sanat kuuluvat 'karkotaseet'. Aloittakaa", hän käski.

James virnisti Lilylle. "Karkotaseet", hän sanoi komentavaan sävyyn, ennen kuin Lily ehti sanoa sanaakaan. Lilyn sauva lennähti Jamesin käteen ja Jamesin virne leveni entisestään. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"Älä jaksa, Potter", hän naljaisi.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Minkä minä voin sille, että olen harjoitellut?" hän kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Kalkarosta pirullisesti.

"Professori Redissä on tyyliä", Arianna sanoi ihailevasti, kun he istuivat ulkona koulutuntien päätyttyä. "Enkä puhu vain hänen ulkonäöstään."

"En olisi uskonut, että ministeriö antaa meille jonkun tuollaisen", Lily lisäsi. "Se on vain liian - outoa."

Cinnamon värähti. "Eikö hän teidän mielestä ole yhtään karmiva?"

"Karmiva! Hän on mahtava!" Sirius huudahti. "Vihdoinkin joku, jolla on asennetta! Hän hakkaa limanuljaska-Sargonin mennen tullen!"

"Mutta hän tiesi kaiken - "

"Hän on ollut vakooja, totta kai hän tietää kaiken", Sirius keskeytti.

"Ja hän suhtautuu väkivaltaan niin välinpitämättömästi - "

"Mitä sinä oikein odotat, Cin? Että hän uskoo kaiken tarvittavan tiedon löytyvän kirjan lehdiltä? Se mies on kuolonsyöjien tärkeimpiä kohteita - eikä Dumbledore antaisi meille ketään vanhaa harppua, joka ei tiedä mitään puolustautumisesta."

Cinnamon virnisti. "Pakko kyllä myöntää, että hän näyttää hyvältä."

Remus pyöritti silmiään. "Kaikki mitä tytöt ajattelevat: läksyt ja ulkonäkö."

"Kiitos vain!" Cinnamon, Arianna ja Lily kivahtivat melkein yhtä aikaa.

Remus virnisti. "Anteeksi vain, mutta se on totuus miehisestä näkökulmasta. Kaverit, nyt on päivällisaika - Kelmien asiat kutsuvat."

Siriuksen, Peterin ja Jamesin kasvoille ilmestyi innokas ilme ja he pomppasivat heti ylös nurmikolta.

"Anteeksi, tytöt, tuli kiire - " Sirius hihkaisi, kiskaisi Remuksen jaloilleen ja lähti pomppimaan kohti linnaa. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"En todellakaan halua tietää."

Kelmit suunnistivat aluksi Tuleemeneehuoneeseen, missä he tarkastivat, miten heidän suunnitelmansa edistyi. James istui sohvalla ja luki läpi listaa tekemättömistä asioista. Hän rypisti otsaansa.

"Tänään on vuorossa kaikkein mielenkiintoisin osuus. Kampojen varastaminen."

Peter voihkaisi. "Tänäänkö se jo on?"

"Älä ole pelkuri, Peter", Sirius komensi virnuillen. "Siitä tulee hauskaa! Me pääsemme hiippailemaan luihuisten oleskeluhuoneeseen ja kerrankin meillä on hyvä syy."

"Minerva ei varmaan olisi samaa mieltä", James huomautti kuivasti. "Meidän pitää nyt alkaa toteuttaa tätä suunnitelmaa, eikä istua täällä väittelemässä tai meille tulee kaikkien aikojen ankein Halloween. Peter, mikä on luihuisten oleskeluhuoneen tunnussana?"

"Kuraveriset alas."

James irvisti. "Luihuisilla on ällöttävä mielikuvitus. No, joka tapauksessa, mennään - odottakaa, minun täytyy hoidella näkymättömyysviitta."

Hän veti esille näkymättömyysviitan ja teki siihen suurennusloitsun, jotta he kaikki mahtuisivat sen alle. He eivät todellakaan olleet enää yhtä pienikokoisia kuin yksitoista-vuotiaina, hän mietti hieman murheissaan.

"No niin. Mennään."

Hän heitti näkymättömyysviitan heidän suojakseen ja he suuntasivat mahdollisimman hiljaa kohti luihuisten oleskeluhuonetta. Oleskeluhuoneen ovella Peter sanoi tunnussanan (hän oli ainoa, joka suostui sanomaan sen - muille oli melko korkea moraali sanan 'kuraverinen' lausumisen kohdalla) ja he astuivat sisään.

"Tiedättekö, minun tekisi mieli hieman koristella tätä oleskeluhuonetta", Sirius suhisi hiljaa.

James olisi läimäyttänyt häntä, mutta siitä olisi tullut liikaa meteliä. "Me emme ole täällä sitä varten. Etsitään nyt ne kammat."

Heidän hiippailunsa päätyttyä Peter ja Remus suuntasivat myöhäiselle päivälliselle keittiöön, James taas lähti etsimään Lilyä ja Sirius katosi omille teilleen. Kävellessään kohti rohkelikkotornia James mietti, mitä Siriuksella nyt oli mielessään - Sirius oli viettänyt viime päivät melko tiiviisti Ariannan seurassa ja James aavisti nyt vaikeuksia. Hän karisti kuitenkin ajatuksen mielessään, sillä hänellä oli muuta mietittävää. Hän oli keksinyt hänelle ja Lilylle hieman iltaohjelmaa, jotta he voisivat olla kahdestaan. Muuten he olivat olleet kahdestaan tämän päivän aikana valitettavan vähän ja Kelminä Jamesin täytyi tietenkin korjata asia.

Hän löysi Lilyn istumasta oleskeluhuoneen pöydän äärestä. Lily kirjoitti jotakin pergamentille kovalla kiireellä. James virnisti itsekseen ja astui lähemmäs.

"Hei", hän sanoi ja istui tuolille Lilyn viereen.

Lily kohotti katseensa pergamentistaan. "Hei", hän vastasi hajamielisesti, mutta väläytti Jamesille joka tapauksessa hymyn. "Miten kelmiydet sujuivat?"

"Hyvin", James virnisti. "Tästä Halloweenistä tulee paras ikinä."

"Paras ollakin", Lily varoitti. "Tämä on viimeinen Halloween Tylypahkassa, etkä varmasti pilaa sitä minulta!"

James hymyili viattomasti. "Minä? Pilaa? Älä edes kuvittele!" hän nappasi sulkakynän Lilyn kädestä.

"Hei - !"

"Unohda kirjoittaminen. Me menemme ulos", James ilmoitti.

"Ulos?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

"Muistatko, kun sanoit minulle kerran, ettet erityisemmin pidä lentämisestä?"

Lily nyökkäsi ja loi Jamesiin epäilevän katseen. James hymyili.

"Minä päätin, että sinun pitää päästä siitä pelosta eroon."

"Minä satun pitämään siitä pelosta", Lily vastusti.

James ravisti päätään. "Älä kuvittele. Me menemme lentämään."

"Ei onnistu. Minä vihaan lentämistä - ja minä putoan kuitenkin - "

"Minä olen sinun mukanasi, enkä minä anna sinun pudota", James lupasi.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Kiitos ritarillisuudesta, mutta minulla on läksyjä."

"Mitä läksyjä?"

"Ennustusta ja muodonmuutosta."

James virnisti. "Lily, älä anna McGarmiwan pilata iloa silloinkin kun hän ei edes ole paikalla! Sitä paitsi sinulla on koko yö aikaa tehdä läksyjä."

"Joillakin meistä on parempaa tekemistä yöllä kuin nukkuminen."

James kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä. Lily punastui ja läimäytti häntä käsivarteen.

"Ei SITÄ, James. Minä puhuin nukkumisesta."

James näytti hetken aikaa pettyneeltä, mutta tarttui sitten Lilyä kummastakin ranteesta ja nosti hänet seisomaan.

"James - minä EN aio lentää."

"Ei sinun tarvitsekaan. Kunhan olet kyydissä, kun MINÄ lennän."

"James, älä edes - "

"Kylläpäs", James sanoi lujasti ja lähti taluttamaan Lilyä kohti oleskeluhuoneen ovea. Lily pyöritti silmiään lievästi pakokauhuisena, mutta seurasi häntä joka tapauksessa. He olivat juuri aikeissa astua käytävään, kun James kuuli nimeään huudettavan.

"James, odota - "

Hän kääntyi ympäri. Arianna. "Mitä?" hän virnisti.

"Missä Sirius on?"

"Ei aavistustakaan", James sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen. "Hän teki katoamistempun tapansa mukaan."

Arianna virnisti. "No, kai minun sitten täytyy mennä etsimään hänet."

"Hauskaa kuhertelua", James toivotti taluttaessaan Lilyn muotokuva-aukosta käytävään.

He suunnistivat suoraan huispauskentälle ja pysähtyivät vain hakemaan Jamesin luudan luutakomerosta. Lily kulki Jamesin kannoilla lievästi sanoen vastahakoisena, mutta ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt enää lähteä juoksemaan pakoon. Sitä paitsi hän tiesi, ettei James antaisi hänen pudota - tai ainakin hän oli lähes varma siitä.

"Onko minun pakko lentää?" hän kysyi joka tapauksessa, kun he pääsivät huispauskentälle asti ja James auttoi hänet luudan selkään.

James nyökkäsi päättäväisenä. "On. Ei se sinua tapa, Lily. En minä mene lujaa. Ja minä pidän sinusta koko ajan kiinni."

"Lohduttavaa, James", Lily mutisi synkästi.

"Jotakuta taitaa hermostuttaa", James virnisti. Hän nousi luudalle Lilyn taakse ja kietoi toisen käsivartensa suojelevasti Lilyn vyötärölle, toisella hän tarttui luudan kahvaan. Lily nojasi häntä vasten ja sulki silmänsä, kun James potkaisi luudan liikkeelle. Hän värähti tuntiessaan lujan maan katoavan jalkojensa alta ja puristi silmänsä entistä tiukemmin kiinni. Jamesin ote hänen vyötäröllään tiukkeni hieman, eikä Lily voinut olla ajattelematta, miten mukava tilanne olisi ollut, jos he eivät olisi olleet korkealla ilmassa -

Hän tunsi Jamesin ohjaavan luutaa aina vain ylöspäin. Kerran hän uskaltautui avaamaan silmänsä ja näki heidän olevan ilmassa huispausvanteiden tasalla ja nousevan edelleen ylöspäin. Hän värähti hermostuneena.

"Sulje vain silmäsi", James neuvoi. "Minä sanon, kun voit avata ne. Äläkä pelkää. En minä anna sinun pudota."

Lily totteli ja sulki jälleen silmänsä. Hän keskittyi nojaamaan vasten Jamesia, Jamesin käsivarteen hänen vyötäröllään ja yritti unohtaa sen tosiasian, että hän todella lensi. Hän ei ollut ikinä pitänyt lentämisestä - hän halusi pitää jalat maassa ainakin kirjaimellisesti, vaikka olikin enimmäkseen pää-pilvissä-ihminen.

"Avaa nyt silmäsi", James komensi. Hän oli vakauttanut luudan ja leijui nyt melkein paikoillaan pilvien keskellä. Lily avasi varoen ensin toisen silmänsä, sitten toisen ja katseli ympärilleen pystymättä vielä katsomaan alaspäin. He olivat keskellä matalalla leijuvaa pilveä. Se sumensi hänen näkökenttänsä joka puolella ja sai hengityksen tuntumaan kostealta. Lily naurahti itsekseen.

"Katso nyt alas", James neuvoi seuraavaksi. Lily totteli ja siirsi katseensa hitaasti alas. Ensin hän oli pudota luudalta - he olivat korkealla ja huispausvanteet ja katsomot olivat kaukana alhaallapäin. Hän tunsi huimausta ja tarttui lujasti kiinni luudanvarteen. James nauroi hänen korvansa juuressa.

"Katso kauemmas, Lily."

Lily käänsi katseensa kohti Tylypahkan linnaa ja haukkoi henkeään. Linna näytti upealta alhaalla laskevan auringon säteiden osuessa siihen ja sen ikkunoihin. Linnan takana oli Kielletty metsä, joka sekään ei näyttänyt tässä valaistuksessa mitenkään pahalta tai pelottavalta. Metsää ympäröivät erilaiset pellot ja niityt ja niiden takana, kaukana, Lily näki Tylyahon kylän.

"Kaikki näyttää aivan tilkkutäkiltä!" hän nauroi ihmeissään ja kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia. Jamesin silmät olivat suuntautuneet häneen ja James hymyili hänelle leveästi.

"Eihän se olekaan niin kamalaa?" James kysyi ja irrotti sitten toisen kätensä luudanvarresta voidakseen osoittaa Lilylle paikkoja. "Katso, Lily, tuolla on Hagridin mökki", hän sanoi. "Ja Rääkyvä Röttelö."

"Tällipajukin on siellä!" Lily huudahti ja tunsi hymyn leviävän huulilleen. "Tämä on upeaa, James", hän sanoi.

James hymyili omahyväisesti. "Mitä minä sanoin!"

Lily huokaisi. "Hyvä on. Tämä on upeaa, niin kauan kuin en katso suoraan alas."

"Vieläkö sinä haluat olla täällä, vai mennäänkö alas?"

"Mennään alas", Lily sanoi. "Täällä on kyllä kaunista, mutta minulla on silti korkeanpaikankammo."

James naurahti ja ohjasi luudan hitaasti alaspäin. Tällä kertaa Lily piti silmänsä auki ja katseensa keskittyneenä Tylyahon kylään jossakin kaukana, kunnes se alkoi kasvaa ja kasvaa ja jäi sitten kokonaan Tylypahkan taakse. Lilyn yllätykseksi James ei ohjannut luutaa maahan, vaan Lilyn makuusalin ikkunan luokse.

"Mitä sinä suunnittelet?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

James virnisti. "No, minä en ole ehtinyt suudella sinua koko iltana - "

Lily punastui, mutta hymyili kuitenkin Jamesille. Mielessään hän ihmetteli, miten helpolta Jamesin kanssa oleminen tuntui. Hän oli aina kuvitellut, että Jamesin kanssa oleminen olisi jotenkin hankalaa tai inhottavaa, mutta hän tunsi olonsa täysin luonnolliseksi.

"Miten sinä meinaat päästä tuonne sisälle?" Lily kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan. "Jos et satu muistamaan, tyttöjen makuusalin - "

" - portaat eivät pidä pojista", James lopetti hänen lauseensa. "Mutta minä menen ikkunan kautta, joten portaat eivät voi heittää minua pihalle. Tylypahkan perustajat eivät selvästikään olleet varautuneet minunkaltaiseeni neroon."

"Tai sitten he eivät olleet varautuneet siihen, että joku poika haluaisi noin epätoivoisesti päästä sisälle tyttöjen makuusaliin", Lily sanoi kuivasti. James kohautti harteitaan ja ohjasi luudanvarren ikkunan lähelle. Sitten hän osoitti sauvallaan ikkunaa ja mutisi: "Alohomora". Ikkuna ponnahti auki ja James ohjasi luutansa ikkunan läpi huoneeseen.

Hän ja Lily hypähtivät alas luudanvarrelta. James virnisti tajutessaan kunnolla olinpaikkansa.

"Tällainen siis on tyttöjen makuusali", hän totesi ja katsoi ympärilleen. Kaikkialla oli vaaleanpunaista. Vaaleanpunaiset verhot, peitteet, kaikki - se vaaleanpunaisuus sai Jamesin voimaan pahoin. Makuusali oli hyvin siisti, lukuunottamatta yhtä sänkyä, jota ei ollut pedattu ja jonka päällä lojui kirjoja hujan hajan. Hän katsoi sänkyä kulmat koholla.

"Se on Ariannan, kuten olettaa saattaa", Lily sanoi huomatessaan Jamesin katseen.

James virnisti. "Hän sotkee melkein yhtä pahasti kuin Sirius."

Lily istui sänkynsä laidalle. "Samankaltaisuus on melkein pelottavaa. Aiotko sinä muuten seisoa siinä koko illan ja ihmetellä tyttöjen makuusalia vai kenties toteuttaakin sen suunnitelmasi minun suutelemisestani?" hän kysyi hieman ujosti. James kääntyi hymyillen hänen puoleensa ja istui hänen viereensä sängylle.

"Minä katselen mieluummin sinua kuin tätä huonetta", hän sanoi ja suuteli Lilyä varovasti. Vähitellen hänen varovaisuutensa kuitenkin katosi ja hän suuteli Lilyä lujemmin. Hän kosketti kielellään Lilyn huulia ja Lily raotti huuliaan. James tunsi Lilyn hymyilevän.

Sitten makuusalin ovi levähti auki. James ja Lily kavahtivat kauemmas toisistaan. James kirosi keskeytystä mielessään. Hän oli kyllästynyt siihen, ettei ikinä saanut suudella Lilyä rauhassa. Hän todella odotti sitä päivää, jolloin julistaisi koko koululle, että Lily oli hänen tyttöystävänsä. Silloin hän saisi suudella Lilyä missä halusi ja milloin halusi välittämättä katselijoista.

Hänen suuttumuksensa kuitenkin hälveni, kun näki tulijan. Se oli Arianna. Arianna ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt lainkaan omalta itseltään. Hänen kasvonsa olivat suttuiset kyynelistä ja levinneestä meikistä ja hän itki holtittomasti. Hänen vaatteensa olivat vinossa ja hänen hiuksensa olivat sotkussa. James ihmetteli, mitä Arianna oli oikein tehnyt -

Arianna heittäytyi sängylleen makaamaan ja Lily säntäsi välittömästi hänen luokseen. James seurasi hieman kauempaa - hän ei ollut kovin hyvä lohduttamaan itkeviä tyttöjä. Nähtyään Lilyn katseen hän kuitenkin siirtyi lähemmäs Ariannan sänkyä.

"Ria? Mikä hätänä?" Lily kysyi huolissaan ja kosketti Ariannan olkapäätä istuen Ariannan sängyn laidalle.

Arianna näytti ensn siltä, ettei aikonut vastata vaan jatkaa itkemistä, mutta sitten hän kohotti kyynelten tahrimat kasvonsa ja katsoi suoraan Jamesiin sanoen:

"Sirius."

James rypisti otsaansa. "Mitä Sirius nyt on tehnyt?" hän kysyi ja peitti huokauksen. Sirius, tietenkin.

Arianna alkoi jälleen itkeä ja Lily vilkaisi Jamesia varoittaen. "Ria, mikä on vialla?"

"Minä menin ets-etsimään Siriusta ja - ja - hän oli siellä - kirjastossa - suuteli - toista tyttöä - minä - vihaan - " Arianna takelteli.

Lily kohotti katseensa Jamesiin. James tunsi tutun turhautumuksen tunteen sisällään.

"Minä menen puhumaan sille ääliölle", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Lily nyökkäsi.


	15. Chapter 15

15.osa - olisi pitänyt tietää?

Arianna makasi valveillaan sängyssään, eikä saanut unta. Hän tuijotti kattoon kuivin silmin ja ajatteli ainoastaan yhtä asiaa: hänen olisi pitänyt tietää. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää, että Sirius Black ei välittänyt kenestäkään tai kenenkään tunteista. Kaikki varoittivat häntä siitä. Helvetti, hän ITSE oli varoittanut Cinnamonia siitä, kun Cinnamon oli kerran ollut Siriuksen kanssa. Hän oli aina ajatellut, ettei olisi niin typerä, että menisi rakastumaan Sirius Blackiin.

Mutta niin oli käynyt. Ja nyt hän oli yksin ja tunsi olonsa kurjaksi. Kaiken viime keväästä lähtien tapahtuneen jälkeen. Viime keväänä hän ja Sirius olivat olleet kavereita. Kavereita, jotka nälvivät toisiaan ja teeskentelivät vihaavansa toisiaan yhtä paljon kuin Lily vihasi Jamesia. Mutta ei kumpikaan heistä vihannut toista. Se oli eräänlaista pilaa. Arianna piti jo silloin Siriuksesta.

Kesällä hän näki Siriusta monta kertaa. Hän kävi Pottereiden luona aina välillä, piti hauskaa ja nauroi Siriuksen kanssa. Hän, Sirius ja James keksivät yhdessä erilaisia tapoja kiusata luihuisia. Välillä Remus ja Peterkin olivat mukana. Ariannan ystävät eivät koskaan. Arianna ei kai ollut valmis paljastamaan heille, että itse asiassa PITI Siriuksesta. Kaiken sanomansa jälkeen. Mutta hän piti kuitenkin.

Sitten, syksyllä, heidän välinsä olivat alkaneet muuttua. Arianna ei tiennyt, johtuiko se koulun alkamisesta ja heidän suunnitelmastaan saada Lily ja James yhteen. He olivat olleet paljon yhdessä. Sirius oli suudellut Ariannaa, eikä Arianna lyönyt häntä, niin kuin olisi pitänyt. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää, että ainoa tapa olla Sirius Blackin kanssa oli joko olla ystävä (ja mies) tai vaikeasti tavoiteltava. Kumpikaan ei toteutunut. Hän ja Sirius pitivät hauskaa, olivat kaksimielisiä ja suutelivat toisiaan.

Arianna oli tiennyt, ettei se kestäisi ikuisesti. Siriuksen kohdalla mikään ei kestänyt ikuisesti. Joskus hänestä tuntui, että Sirius aavisti kuolevansa ennen aikojaan ja halusi elää mahdollisimman täysillä. Kokea kaikkea mahdollista. Tai sitten hänen kuljeskelujensa takana oli vain puhdas Kelmin luonne. Arianna ei tiennyt. Eikä sillä ollut väliä. Vain sillä oli väliä, että hän oli todella alkanut toivoa, että voisi olla Siriuksen kanssa vielä pidempään. Hän oli melkein alkanut luottaa Siriukseen.

Sitten, illalla, hän oli mennyt etsimään Siriusta, niin kuin hänen tapanaan oli. Sirius ei kuitenkaan ollut missään, missä he yleensä viettivät aikaansa - tähtitornissa, tai jossakin käytävän varrella. Arianna oli harhaillut päämäärättömästi pitkin käytäviä, kunnes hän viimein oli nähnyt Siriuksen tulevan ulos keittiöstä. Jonkun tytön kanssa. Silloin Arianna oli tiennyt, että jotakin oli vialla. Sitten hän näki Siriuksen pysähtyvän ovella ja suutelevan tyttöä.

Tyttö oli Amanda Montaige, kuudesluokkalainen korpinkynnen etsijä. Arianna katsoi ilmeettömänä, kuinka Sirius ja Amanda suutelivat. Hän katsoi ilmeettömänä ja itkemättä ja hänen ainoa ajatuksensa oli: minun olisi pitänyt tietää. Hän seisoi siinä kauan. Kun Sirius ja Amanda viimein liikahtivat kauemmas toisistaan, Sirius näki hänet.

Hän ei halunnut tehdä itsestään naurettavaa Siriuksen edessä. Hän säilytti ylpeytensä. Hän oli hymyillyt Siriukselle etäisesti ja kysynyt tunteettomalla äänellä, pääsisikö hänkin käyttämään keittiötä. Amanda Montaigne oli hymyillyt ja nyökännyt. Sirius ei ollut sanonut mitään, mutta Siriuksen silmissä oli ollut syyllinen ilme.

Aivan kuin Sirius Black olisi tuntenut mitään syyllisyyttä.

Arianna käänsi kylkeään ja vilkaisi kelloa. Vielä kolme tuntia aamiaisen tarjoiluun. Arianna huokaisi. Kolme tuntia yksin omien ajatusten keskellä. Sitten ylös sängystä, suihkuun, vaatteet päälle ja aamupalalle. Kaksimielisyyksiä aamiaisella, kevyttä keskustelua ja naljailua. Aamiaisen jälkeen taikuuden historian tunnille. Kasvoille sopivan kyllästynyt ilme. Mitään tunteita ei saa näyttää. Arianna aikoi kulkea päivästä läpi kuin kone. Hän ei antaisi Siriuksen nähdä, että Sirius oli oikeasti satuttanut häntä.

Hän nousi istumaan sängyllään. Ei hän voinut enää vain maata valveilla. Vilkaistuaan nukkuvia ystäviään hän nappasi kirjan lattialta sänkynsä vierestä ja hiipi ulos huoneesta. Hän ei halunnut jäädä sinne odottamaan, että joku tulisi sanomaan hänelle, että hän oli nähnyt vain unta.

Sirius tuli poikien makuusaliin vasta aamuyöllä. James kuuli hänen tulevan - hän oli odottanut Siriusta kaiken aikaa ja nukkunut vain puoliksi. Hän ei suoraan sanottuna halunnut tietää, missä Sirius oli ollut niin myöhään, mutta hänen oli pakko puhua Siriuksen kanssa. Hän huokaisi ja nousi istumaan nähdessään Siriuksen astuvan sisään. Häntä inhotti joutua kyselemään Siriukselta tämän tekemisistä. Se oli Remuksen alaa. Remus sai aina heidät kaikki rauhoittumaan ja kuuntelemaan. Remus saarnasi heille ja sai heidät tekemään oikein. James ei ollut mikään isovelihahmo, niin kuin Remus. Hän oli pikemminkin Siriuksen ilkikurinen kaksoisveli, jolla meni itselläänkin lujaa.

"Sinulla kesti", hän sanoi, kun Sirius heittäytyi sängylleen istumaan.

Sirius virnisti ilmeisen tyytyväisenä itseensä. "Minkä minä sille voin, että olen niin suosittu?"

"Niin olen kuullut", James sanoi hitaasti. Sirius lopetti virnuilemisen ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä nähtyään hänen ilmeensä.

"Mikä nyt, Sarvihaara?" Sirius rypisti otsaansa.

"Mitä jos sinä kertoisit minulle?"

Sirius huokaisi turhautuneena. "James, jos minun pitäisi tuntea huonoa omaatuntoa jostakin, niin sano se äläkä kiertele!"

"Miten olisi vaikkapa Arianna?"

"Joko sinä nyt kuulit siitä?" Sirius kysyi yllättyneenä. "Tytöt ovat tosiaan nopeita."

"Sirius!" James sanoi terävästi. "Etkö ole edes pahoillasi?"

"Mistä? Siitä, että päätin vaihtaa tyttöä? Minä olisin kertonut Ariannalle huomisaamuna!"

"Mutta et MITENKÄÄN voinut odottaa siihen asti?"

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Luuletko, että Ariannalla olisi yhtään parempi olo jos hän olisi kuullut vasta huomisaamuna?"

"Pointti sanalla 'kuullut', Sirius, tänä iltana hän NÄKI. Se ei ollut kovin reilua sinulta."

"Ja minun pitäisi tuntea huonoa omaatuntoa? Pahus, James, sinä tiedät kyllä, etten minä jaksa yhtä tyttöä pitkään! Miksi Arianna olisi ollut mikään poikkeus?"

James katsoi häntä kuin idioottia. "Kävikö mielessäsi kertaakaan, että hän olisi halunnut olla?"

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. "Niin ne kaikki haluavat. Mutta se ei ole minun ongelmani. Haaremin pitäminen ei ole sallittua, joten heidän vain on pakko vuorotella."

"Ajatteletko sinä IKINÄ miltä muista tuntuu? Tytöt eivät ole leluja, Sirius!"

Sirius mulkaisi häntä. "Mikä sinulle on tullut, James? Sinä käyttäydyt kuin joku - joku - helvetin isoveli!"

"No jonkun on pakko, jos Remus kerran nukkuu", James naljaisi.

"Vielä viime vuonna sinä olisit suhtautunut tähän samalla lailla kuin minäkin", Sirius sanoi ja katsoi Jamesia kuin James olisi jotenkin pettänyt hänet. Hetken ajan James tunsi ikävän pistoksen rinnassaan. Hän ja Sirius olivat aina olleet erottamattomia ja ajatelleet samalla tavalla kaikesta ja nyt... Nyt Sirius oli pysähtynyt paikoilleen, kun James oli valmis jatkamaan eteenpäin. Hän tajusi sen selvästi ensimmäistä kertaa. He eivät olleet enää erottamattomia. He eivät olleet enää lapsia.

"Vielä viime vuonna minä ajattelin, että tytöt kelpaavat vain yhteen asiaan - eikä se ollut ystävyys", James vastasi ja yritti olla näyttämättä vihaiselta.

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Eli tämä kaikki on siis Lily-kullan syytä? Hän on saanut sinun tuntemaan huonoa omatuntoa ja käyttäytymään kauniisti. Minä luulin, että me aina sanoimme, ettemme anna tyttöjen vaikuttaa mihinkään - "

"Se ei johdu Lilystä!" James ärähti. Remus hätkähti hereille sängyssään ja ihmetteli, mistä Sirius ja James nyt riitelivät - hän tiesi kyllä yleispiirteet Siriuksen seikkailuista, mutta James ei ollut kertonut hänelle kaikkea. Hän mietti ensin, pitäisikö hänen sanoa jotakin, mutta päätti sitten antaa Siriuksen ja Jamesin selvittää kiistat omalla ajallaan.

"No miksi sinun sitten on pakko olla noin helvetin aikuinen koko ajan?" Sirius huusi hänelle.

James hätkähti. Ensin hän tunsi syyllisyyttä ja surua - hän ei todellakaan ollut enää mikään lapsi - mutta sitten hän tunsi vain ärtymystä Siriusta kohtaan.

"Minä olen sanonut tämän sinulle jo aikaisemminkin. Me emme ole enää mitään lapsia! Milloin sinä oikein tajuat sen?"

"Ehkä minä en halua tajuta", Sirius vastasi kylmästi.

"No ehkä sinun pitäisi sitten matkustaa ajassa taaksepäin, jotta voit olla niin kakara kuin ikinä haluat!"

Sirius jäykistyi. "Ehkä minun pitäisi", hän sanoi sitten hitaasti äänellä, josta kaikki tunnesävyt olivat kadonneet. "Ehkä minun pitäisi matkustaa takaisin sellaiseen aikaan, missä me molemmat pidimme hauskaa. Me olimme veljiä, James! Minä en tajua, mikä sinua vaivaa."

"Minä en tajua, mikä SINUA vaivaa", James sanoi purevasti.

Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin, mutta kääntyi sitten kannoillaan ja katosi poikien makuusalista paiskaten oven kiinni perässään. James jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä surullisena. Hän ihmetteli, oliko heidän ystävyytensä loppunut tähän - yli kuuden vuoden rikkoutumaton ystävyys ja veljeys. Hän oli aina kuvitellut sen loppuvan vasta kun toinen heistä kuolisi.

Hän pudisti päätään ja kävi pitkälleen sängylleen.

"Se meni aika huonosti", hän kuuli Remuksen sanovan yllättäen.

James nousi kyynärpäidensä varaan. "Sinä olit hereillä?"

Remus hymähti. "Hankalaa nukkua, kun eräät huutavat."

"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä? Mennä pyytämään anteeksi?" James kysyi. Hän oli oppinut kysymään Remukselta neuvoa vaikeissa tilanteissa. Remus ajatteli aina, mikä oli oikein.

Remus oli hetken hiljaa ja ravisti sitten päätään. "Ei siitä olisi mitään hyötyä", hän sanoi. "Sitä paitsi - vaikka en haluaisikaan olla kummankaan puolella - sinä olet oikeassa."

Sirius laskeutui raivoissaan makuusalin portaat alas oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Jamesin piti käyttäytyä yhtäkkiä aikuisesti. Niin kuin Remus. Niin kuin hänenkin olisi pitänyt olla samanlainen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen pitäisi olla niin kuin kaikki muutkin. Mitä sitten, jos jossakin oli joku Voldemort, joka halusi tuhota kaiken? Mitä sitten, jos -

Hänen ajattelunsa keskeytyi, kun hän näki Ariannan istumassa oleskeluhuoneessa kirja kädessään. Hän olisi halunnut kääntyä kannoillaan ja mennä takaisin makuusaliin, mutta siellä oli James. Hän todella oli ansassa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja otti suunnan kohti muotokuva-aukkoa, toivoen, että Arianna oli liian suuttunut puhuakseen hänelle. Hän toivoi kuitenkin turhaan.

"Etkö sinä ajatellut sanoa mitään?"

Sirius käänsi päätään. "Olen riidellyt tänä iltana jo ihan tarpeeksi."

"Minä en", Arianna ilmoitti ja korjasi asentoaan sohvalla. "Ja minä olen kiinnostunut kuulemaan, millaisen puheen sinä pidät tytöille siirtyessäsi seuraavaan."

"Minä en pidä mitään puhetta", Sirius ärähti.

Arianna kohotti kulmiaan. "Eli sinä siis vain siirryt tytöstä toiseen sanaakaan sanomatta? Tekisit sen edes tyylillä!"

Sirius näytti vihaiselta. "Kuule, Arianna, sinä tiesit ihan hyvin millainen minä olen!"

"Joten?"

"Sinun olisi pitänyt tajuta - sinä olet itsekin ihan samanlainen - "

Arianna pomppasi seisomaan. "Eli sinä ajattelit iskeä minut, koska kuvittelit, että minä en jää suremaan sitä jälkeenpäin? Koska minä olen samanlainen kuin sinä?"

Sirius kohautti harteitaan. "Suunnilleen", hän ilmoitti. Arianna käänsi päänsä poispäin.

"Sinä olet paskiainen", hän tuhahti. "Sinä kuvittelet, että koko maailma pyörii sinun ympärilläsi - että kaikki rakastavat sinua - sinulla taitaa olla todella surkea itsetunto, koska sinun on pakko yrittää olla kaikkea kaikille!"

"Hei, älä -"

"Älä yritä käskeä minua pitämään suutani kiinni! Se ei toimi minun kanssani!" Arianna puoliksi kivahti, puoliksi huusi. "Sinä haluat olla aina kaiken keskipisteenä, mutta sinä et tajua ollenkaan, että todellisuudessa sinä olet yksin. Yksin! Miltä se tuntuu? Meillä kaikilla muilla on joku, johon luottaa, mutta sinä et välitä kenestäkään! Sinä vain hypit ihmisen luota toiselle ja kuvittelet, että saat sillä tavalla kaikki rakastamaan itseäsi! No, tässä sinulle uutinen: se ei toimi! Ainoa asia, missä sinä onnistut - "

"Suu kiinni!" Sirius huusi.

"Ainoa asia, missä sinä onnistut, on saada muut vihaamaan itseäsi", Arianna jatkoi tylysti, välittämättä Siriuksen sanoista. "Sinä et ole yhtään parempi kuin kukaan muukaan. Ja sinä tiedät sen. Siksi sinä et halua kiintyä keneenkään - sinä tiedät, että et ole mitenkään erikoinen. Sinä - "

Sirius liikahti eteenpäin ja löi Ariannaa poskelle. Arianna kavahti taaksepäin ja kosketti sormillaan poskeaan kuin ihmetellen. Hän ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kipuaan.

"Sinä todella pelkäät", Arianna sanoi halveksuvasti. "Sinä pelkäät etkä uskalla kohdata totuutta, Sirius Black. Kasva aikuiseksi!"

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja loikki portaat ylös tyttöjen makuusaliin. Sirius jäi seisomaan keskelle oleskeluhuonetta ja ihmetteli, mikä oli mennyt vikaan. Hän tunsi hävinneensä. Hävinneensä Ariannalle, hävinneensä Jamesille. Hävinneensä itselleen. Hän ei halunnut ajatella Ariannan sanoja - hän inhosi tyttöjen psykologian luentoja aina kun hän hylkäsi heidät. Se oli tyttöjen tapa puolustautua, hän päätteli - tytät uskottelivat itselleen olevansa ylempänä ja vahvempia kuin hän.

No, se ei toiminut. Sirius saattoi raivostuttaa kaikki, mutta se ei ollut hänen vikansa. Hän oli vain oma itsensä. Jos se ei riittänyt, häntä ei voinut syyttää siitä. Häntä ei voinut syyttää yhtään mistään.

Ariannan helpotukseksi Sirius ei tullut aamiaiselle seuraavana aamuna. Remus ilmoitti Siriuksen menneen keittiöön syömään.

"Hän oli lievästi sanoen pahalla tuulella tänä aamuna", Remus lisäsi kuivasti. "Jos en tietäisi, ihmettelisin, mikä häneen on iskenyt."

"Sietää ollakin pahalla tuulella", Arianna mutisi. "Sirius Black on idiootti!"

Remus pudisti päätään itsekseen. "Hän saattaa olla idiootti, mutta hän ei itse tiedä sitä."

"Älä yritä pitää minulle tuota hän-on-kultainen-ja-tietämätön-typerys-puhetta!" Arianna kivahti. "Minä tiedän, ettei hän ole!"

"Minä en saarnaa kenellekään. Sitä paitsi sinä ja James olitte tässä asiassa oikeassa."

Arianna kohotti kulmiaan. "James?"

"Joo. Hänellä ja Siriuksella oli pieni riita eilen illalla."

"Pieni riita?"

Remus huokaisi ja ravisti päätään. "Ei ehkä niinkään pieni riita. Täytyy sanoa, että ihmettelen, mitä Kelmeille oikein tapahtuu. Sirius ei puhu Jamesille, eikä James puhu Siriukselle. Minä ja Peter yritämme tasapainoilla tässä välissä." Hän kääntyi katsomaan poispäin surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. "En olisi ikinä uskonut, että Kelmeille kävisi näin. Meidän piti pitää yhtä kuolemaan asti."

Arianna unohti hetkeksi omat surunsa miettiessään Remuksen sanoja. "Et sinä voi vielä tietää, miten siinä käy", hän sanoi ja naurahti sitten kuivasti. "Ystävyys kestää paljon. Ihastus ei."

"Minä toivoin, että Sirius olisi kasvanut aikuiseksi", Remus mutisi.

Arianna naurahti. "Niin kai kaikki. Mutta turha toivoa sellaista, mitä ei ikinä tapahdu. Missä James ja Peter muuten ovat?"

"James on jossakin nuoleskelemassa Lilyn kanssa ja Peter on keittiössä Siriuksen kanssa."

"Me taidamme olla jotenkin surkeita tänä aamuna", Arianna sanoi. "Sirius saa ihmeen paljon aikaan."

Remus kohautti olkapäitään avuttomasti. "Toivon vain, että tämä vaihe päättyy pian. Oli inhottavaa katsella tänä aamuna, kuinka Sirius ja James yrittivät vältellä toisiaan. Kaksi parasta ystävää - he olivat pikemminkin kaksosia! Ja nyt - " hän jätti lauseen kesken ja katsoi lautastaan. Arianna huokaisi syvään. Hänellä oli yhä kamala olo Siriuksen vuoksi, mutta öisen riidan jälkeen hän alkoi nähdä asiassa myös muita puolia. Hän ei ollut ainoa, jota oli sattunut. Ja hän pystyi korjaamaan elämänsä ja elämään ilman Siriusta, vaikka se ei olisikaan ehkä hauskaa. Kun taas Kelmit - he olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä käytännöllisesti katsoen ikuisesti. Ensimmäisestä vuodesta lähtien, heti kun olivat tarpeeksi vanhoja arvostamaan ystävyyttä. Nyt Kelmit olivat hajalla. Ja James ja Sirius - Arianna toivoi, että he saisivat korjattua välinsä jonakin päivänä.

"Taikuuden historia kutsuu", hän sanoi hieman alakuloisesti ja nousi ylös pöydästä. "Tuletko sinä?"

Remus nyökkäsi ja seurasi Ariannaa.

Taikuuden historian jälkeen heillä oli pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunti - päivän ainoa valopilkku kaikkien mielestä. James ja Sirius olivat vältelleet toisiaan koko taikuuden historian ajan. Sirius oli istunut Peterin kanssa ja James oli istunut Remuksen kanssa. Sanaakaan ei ollut vaihdettu heidän välillään. Arianna tuijotti Siriusta kaiken aikaa haluten tappaa hänet ja Lily ja Cinnamon tunsivat olonsa vaivautuneeksi kaikkien välissä.

Lily käveli Cinnamonin, Ariannan ja Jamesin kanssa PVS-luokkaan. Remus ja Peter olivat jääneet Siriuksen luokse, vaikka eivät suoraan sanottuna hyväksyneetkään Siriuksen käytöstä. Peter tosin ei ollut moittinut Siriusta sanallakaan - se ei ollut hänen tapaistaan. Hän ei halunnut ottaa mitään puolia, ettei kukaan suuttuisi hänelle.

"Mitäköhän me tänään harjoittelemme?" Lily mietti ääneen, kun he seisoivat luokan edessä odottamassa Redin tuloa.

"Toivottavasti jotakin järkevää", James toivoi. "Suojeliusloitsua vaikka."

"Suojeliusloitsua? Et voi olla vakavissasi", Lily sanoi pyörittäen silmiään. "Me selvitimme eilen karkotaseet-loitsun."

"Joten?" James kohotti kulmiaan. "Se ei tarkoita, ettei tänään voisi siirtyä suojeliukseen."

"Ihan kuin kukaan osaisi sitä."

"Potter osaa suojeliusloitsun", sanoi ääni heidän takaansa. He kääntyivät yllättyneinä ympäri ja näkivät Redin seisovan vähän matkan päässä kasvot ilmeettöminä. Redillä oli tänäänkin erittäin epäopettajamaiset vaatteet - farkut ja t-paita, jonka hihat oli revitty irti. Lily huomasi, että hänen olkavarressaan oli tatuiointi, jossa luki "Red Rock". Hän kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mistä sinä tiesit?" James kysyi yllättyneenä.

Red kohautti harteitaan. "Minulla on tapana ottaa oppilaista selvää, ennen kuin aloitan opettamisen. En halua, että kukaan teistä iskee minua avada kedavra-kirouksella, kun kirjoitan ohjeita taululle."

"Kuinka paljon sinä oikein tiedät?"

"Jonkin verran", Red heilautti käsiään välinpitämättömästi. "Tarpeeksi. Minä tiedän teidän nimenne ja perhetaustanne. Ja paljon sellaista, mistä ette haluaisi minun tietävän mitään. Olen nähnyt sinun tekevän suojeliusloitsun, Potter."

"Missä?" James kohotti kulmiaan.

"Vuotavassa noidankattilassa, viime kesänä. Se oli typerää, jos saan huomauttaa. Ihmettelen, ettei sinua erotettu siitä hyvästä."

"Erotettu? Minua?" James nauroi ja pudisti päätään. "Turha toivo."

"Älä ole noin ylimielinen. Siitä seuraa vain hankaluuksia."

"Seuraavaksi sinä sanot minulle, että ylimielisyyteni koituu tuhokseni?"

Red loi häneen terävän katseen ja ravisti päätään. "En. Minä sanoisin, että sinun kuolemaksesi koituu luottamus. No niin, jos sinä haluat ikinä päästä harjoittelemaan suojeliuksesi tekemistä - sinun suojeliuksesi muuten on hirvi - niin mennään luokkaan."

James vilkaisi Lilyä ja Ariannaa ihmetellen ja seurasi Rediä luokkaan.

Sirius odotti Amanda Montaignea kirjaston edessä. Heidän oli ollut tarkoitus tavata kirjastossa, mutta Siriuksella oli luontainen kammo siellä istumista kohtaan. Eri asia oli tietenkin hiippailla salaisten kirjojen osastolla etsimässä kirjoja animaagiksi muuttumisesta, mutta tavallinen kirjastossa istuminen - ja opiskelu - oli Siriukselle painajainen.

Sirius ei ollut oikeastaan kovin innokas tapaamaan Amandaa viimeöisen riidan vuoksi. Hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa itselleen hankaluuksia jonkun tytön takia - kukaan tyttö vain ei ollut hänelle niin tärkeä. Ja siksi James oli suuttunut hänelle. Hänestä oli inhottavaa olla riidoissa Jamesin kanssa. Hänet oli erotettu jo yhdestä perheestä. Hän ei halunnut, että hänen toinen perheensä - oikea perheensä - hylkäisi hänet myös. Jonkun tytön takia.

"Ketä odotat?"

Sirius kääntyi. Remus. "Et halua tietää", hän murahti. Hän odotti Remuksen kohauttavan olkapäitään ja lähtevän, kuten hänen tapanaan oli tehdä. Remus ei yleensä puuttunut muiden asioihin, jos niistä ei haluttu puhua. Se johtui todennäköisesti siitä, että hän vihasi sitä, että hänen asioihinsa puututtiin.

Mutta Remus jäi seisomaan hänen viereensä. "Sitä tyttöä, niinkö? Kuka se muuten on?"

"Amanda Montaigne", Sirius vastasi lyhyesti.

"Korpinkynnen etsijä?" Remus kohotti kulmiaan.

Sirius kohautti harteitaan ja jäi tuijottamaan jurona tyhjyyteen. "James on raivoissaan minulle, eikö niin?"

"En sanoisi, että raivoissaan", Remus sanoi. "Korkeintaan turhautunut. Niin kuin moni muukin."

"Minä en ikinä kelpaa kenellekään omana itsenäni, vai?" Sirius kysyi haastavasti.

Remus huokaisi syvään ja mietti hetken vastausta. "Anturajalka, sinun ystäväsi eivät arvostele tai tuomitse sinua. Sitä varten ystävät ovat."

"Miksi James sitten haluaa minun muuttuvan?"

"Todennäköisesti hän ajattelee, että sinä joudut vielä vaikeuksiin, jos et mieti, mikä sinulle on tärkeintä."

Sirius virnisti, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat ilmeettömät. "Vaikeuksiin joutuminen on puolet huvista."

"Riippuu vaikeuksista. Haluatko sinä ihan varmasti kuolla vuoden kuluttua kuolonsyöjien käsistä?" Remus kohotti kulmiaan.

"Minä en halua ajatella sitä, milloin kuolen. Se on liian kammottavaa. Tärkeämpää on, kuinka paljon ehdin tehdä, ennen kuin kuolen."

"Ei se, kuinka paljon teet, vaan MITÄ teet. Ja oletko onnellinen siinä samalla."

"Miksi sinä et ole ryhtynyt psykologiksi?" Sirius kysyi kuivasti. "Miksi juuri velho?"

Remus virnisti. "Tulisitko sinä muka psykologille, joka on siinä sivussa ihmissusi?"

"Jos olisin tarpeeksi kaheli, niin kyllä."

He vajosivat syvään hiljaisuuteen. Sirius tuijotti kenkiään ja ajatteli - hän ajatteli kaikkea. Jamesia. Ariannaa. Amandaa.

"Minä en halua, että James lakkaa puhumasta minulle jonkun tytön takia", Sirius sanoi sitten hitaasti. Hän ei ollut tottunut puhumaan syvällisistä ajatuksistaan ja tunsi itsensä vaivautuneeksi.

"Ehkä sinun sitten pitäisi tehdä asialle jotakin", Remus ehdotti. "James on varmaan vielä ylpeämpi kuin sinä. Voit olla varma, että hän ei tule pyytämään anteeksi, jos uskoo olevansa oikeassa."

Sirius huokaisi ja virnisti pienesti. "Eri asia, jos minä olisin Lily. Olen aina tiennyt, että minun olisi pitänyt syntyä tytöksi."

"Niin, että joku naistenmies voi pompotella sinua?"

"Tuo on epäkohteliasta", Sirius ärähti. "Arianna on itsekin miestennielijä!"

"Mutta se ei tarkoita sitä, ettei hän voisi olla vakavakin", Remus muistutti.

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Minä olen saanut tarpeeksi naistenlehtien filosofiasta. Minulla on asiaa Sarvihaaralle. Remus kiltti, viitsitkö jäädä tähän odottamaan? Kun Amanda tulee, sanotko, että minulle tuli kiireellisiä bisneksiä ja minun oli pakko mennä?"

Remus huokaisi syvään. "Ikioma ihmissusi-sanansaattajasi palveluksessa. Ala painua jo. Ja pienenä vinkkinä, James on Tuleemeneehuoneessa."

"Onkohan professori Red varattu?" Cinnamon mietti selatessaan hajamielisesti Me Noidat-lehteä. Hän istui nojatuolissa Tuleemeneehuoneessa yhdessä Lilyn ja Jamesin kanssa. Lily ja James istuivat viereisellä sohvalla, Jamesin käsi löysästi Lilyn olkapäiden ympärillä. He olivat lähteneet Tuleemeneehuoneeseen pakoon ympäröiviä riitoja - enimmäkseen Siriuksen ja Jamesin välillä.

James pyöritti silmiään. "Hän on ainakin 25, Cin."

"Hän on hyvännäköinen", Cinnamon virnisti.

"Haluaisitko sinä itsellesi muka niin karmivan miehen? Hän tuntuu tietävän kaiken muista!"

"Hän voisi päätellä, milloin minä haluan syötävää ja tuoda sitä minulle", Cinnamon puolustautui.

"Niin varmasti", Lily puuttui puheeseen. "Ensin hän ilmoittaa, että kiroaa meidät, jos siltä tuntuu ja sitten sinä sanot, että hän toisi sinulle syötävää. Sinä olet kaheli."

Cinnamon kohautti olkapäitään. "Enpähän ole ainoa", hän sanoi ja loi merkitsevän katseen Jamesiin.

James oli aikeissa protestoida, kun Tuleemeneehuoneen ovi avautui hitaasti. He kääntyivät katsomaan, odottaen näkevänsä Remuksen, Peterin tai Ariannan, mutta tulija oli Sirius. Jamesin kasvot muuttuivat ilmeettömiksi.

"Minulla on asiaa", Sirius sanoi ontolla äänellä.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Anna tulla", hän kehotti lyhyesti. Sirius vilkaisi epäröiden Lilyyn ja Cinnamoniin. Tytöt tajusivat hänen katseensa ja nousivat ylös.

"Nähdään myöhemmin, James", Lily sanoi. James nyökkäsi ja katsoi, kuinka tytöt lähtivät. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta.

"Istu alas", hän komensi. Sirius totteli ja istui Jamesia vastapäätä olevaan nojatuoliin. Hän heitti Cinnamonin jättämän Me Noidat-lehden lattialle ja jäi katsomaan käsiään.

"Minä puhuin Kuutamon kanssa", hän aloitti vaikeasti.

"Ja?" Jamesin kasvot olivat ilmeettömät. Sirius tajusi, ettei anteeksipyytäminen tulisi olemaan helppoa - ei tällä kertaa, kun hän oli kaikkien mielestä väärässä.

"Hän tarjosi minulle tapansa mukaan naistenlehdistä koottuja neuvoja ja lyhyesti sanottuna käski minun pyytää sinulta anteeksi ja kasvaa aikuiseksi. Niin kuin valitettavan monet henkilöt ovat käskeneet viime aikoina."

"Etkä sinä ole ikinä ajatellut, että ne valitettavan monet henkilöt voisivat olla oikeassa?"

"Sinun jos kenen pitäisi tietää, että minä tappelen vastaan ihan periaatteessa", Sirius virnisti, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Minä vain en ymmärrä, miksi aikuiseksi kasvaminen on niin hienoa. Yliarvostettua, minun mielestäni. Minä haluan vain pitää hauskaa. Ja minä luulin, että sinäkin halusit."

James oli pitkään hiljaa. "Minä luulen", hän aloitti sitten epäröiden. "Että viime täydenkuun aikana minä tavallaan tajusin jotakin. Me olemme pahuksen itsekeskeisiä ihmisiä, Anturajalka. Me haluamme vain pitää hauskaa välittämättä siitä, mitä muille tapahtuu. Viime kerralla joku meistä olisi voinut kuolla. Eikä se ole reilua."

"Virheitä tapahtuu, James."

"Mutta jos me itse aiheutamme ne virheet, ne eivät ole enää virheitä vaan idioottimaisuutta. Enkä minä ole ihan varma siitä, haluanko olla idiootti."

Sirius huokaisi syvään ja hieroi otsaansa. "Koko aikuisuusjuttu on niin pahuksen rasittavaa. Enkä minä todellakaan osaa ottaa huomioon muiden tunteita."

"Ehkä sinun kannattaisi yrittää", James sanoi hitaasti. "Minäkin olen yrittänyt."

"Sinulle se on helppoa", Sirius tokaisi. "Sinulla on Lily. Sinulla on joku syy, minkä takia sinun pitää yrittää olla kiltti. Jos et käyttäydy hyvin, Lily ei enää halua olla kanssasi."

"Halloweenin jälkeen Lily ei ainakaan enää halua olla kanssani", James mutisi synkästi.

Sirius näytti säikähtäneeltä. "Et kai sinä halua perua Halloweenia?" hän kysyi.

"En", James ravisti päätään ja ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä Sirius näki virnistyksen hänen kasvoillaan. "Lily saa luvan kestää minun Kelmipuoleni siinä missä muutkin. Minä en hylkää ystäviä tytön takia - vaikka tyttö sitten olisikin Lily."

"Hyvä", Sirius sanoi helpottuneena. Sitten hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi epäröivä ilme. "Toimisiko anteeksipyyntö tässä tapauksessa, Sarvihaara?"

"Riippuu siitä, keneltä pyydät anteeksi."

"Tässä tapauksessa sinulta", Sirius sanoi kuivasti. "Olin aika... epäkohtelias."

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Mitä uutta siinä on?" Sirius virnisti.

"Anteeksipyyntö saattaa olla tässä vaiheessa vähän turha. Ainakin minun kohdallani. Arianna on kokonaan toinen juttu."

"Arianna", Sirius huokaisi. "Minä luulin, että hän on samanlainen kuin minä."

"Hän saattaa olla samanlainen kuin sinä, mutta hän on silti tyttö. Tytöt ovat herkkiä."

"Sanoo poika, joka on vähemmän hienotunteisesti ahdistellut tyttöä neljän vuoden ajan", Sirius virnisti.

James väläytti hänelle omahyväisen virneen. "Mutta se toimi."

"Niin näkyy toimineen. Mutta minä en ole ihan vielä valmis pysähtymään yhteen tyttöön. Se olisi typerää, kun en välitä kenestäkään sillä tavalla."

"Et Ariannastakaan?" James kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

"Ehkä", Sirius kohautti harteitaan. "En tiedä. En viitsi miettiä niin syvällisiä. Totuus on se, etten minä oikeastaan tunne Ariannaa. Me flirttailimme ja suutelimme, eikä sitä oikein voi sanoa tutustumiseksi."

"Siinä tapauksessa minä kehottaisin sinua pyytämään Ariannalta anteeksi ja ehdottamaan, että olisitte jonkinlaisia kavereita."

Sirius huokaisi. "Todennäköisesti kyllä. Minä vain satun tuntemaan tiettyä vastenmielisyyttä anteeksipyytämistä kohtaan."

"Nöyryyttä, Anturajalka. Se opettaa nöyryyttä", James virnisti viisaasti.

Sirius hymyili. "Hyvä, että edes jollakin meistä on aivot", hän sanoi.

"Sinä taidat puhua nyt Remuksesta", James hymähti.

"Niin puhunkin. No niin, ennen kuin minä menen polvistumaan Ariannan jalkoihin - en siis kirjaimellisesti, en ajatellut kosia häntä - niin haluaisitko selvittää, olemmeko me taas puheväleissä?"

James mietti hetken. "Olemme varmaan. En minä oikeastaan voi kiusata Ruikulia yksinäni koko vuotta."

Sirius virnisti helpottuneena ja katosi Tuleemeneehuoneesta. Hän meni etsimään Ariannaa.

"Arianna?" Sirius kysyi löytäessään tytön oleskeluhuoneen sohvalta.

Arianna kohotti päänsä ja katsoi häntä ilmeettömästi. "Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi tylysti. Sirius huokaisi.

"Onko sinulla aikaa jutella?"

"En ole ihan varma."

"Se ei ollut oikeastaan pyyntö", Sirius naljaisi.

Arianna pyöritti silmiään ja nousi hitaasti ylös sohvalta. "Mitä sinä nyt haluat?"

"Johan minä sanoin. Jutella", Sirius ilmoitti. "Mennään meidän makuusaliin."

Hän lähti hyppimään portaita ylös Ariannan seuratessa huomattavasti vastahakoisemmin perässä. Sirius avasi makuusaliin johtavan oven ja tarkasti makuusalin pikaisesti. Se oli hänen onnekseen tyhjä ja hän heittäytyi sängylleen istumaan. Arianna jäi seisomaan ovensuuhun.

"Kuule, minun sänkyni ei aio syödä sinua, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan", Sirius sanoi.

Arianna huokaisi syvään ja istui hänen sänkynsä laidalle. "Joko sinä nyt voit kertoa asiasi?"

Sirius nyökkäsi. "Ajattelin pyytää anteeksi."

Arianna kohotti kulmiaan. "Ohhoh! En olisi uskonut näkeväni tätä päivää! Sirius Black pyytää anteeksi?"

"Arianna", Sirius sanoi varoittavasti.

"Mitä?"

"Minä en aio ruveta riitelemään sinun kanssasi. Olen tehnyt sitä viime aikoina ihan tarpeeksi", Sirius ilmoitti. "Minä sanoin jo, että haluan pyytää sinulta anteeksi. Tai, en nyt tiedä haluanko, mutta niin yleensä tehdään. Minun olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle etukäteen. Tai ainakin varoittaa sinua siitä, että olen melko - liikkuvainen."

"Sinä et siis vieläkään aio kasvaa aikuiseksi?" Ariannan ilme oli tyytymätön.

Sirius huokaisi. "Minä harkitsen asiaa, Ria. Eikö se muka riitä toistaiseksi?"

Arianna harkitsi hetken. "Toistaiseksi", hän sanoi sitten. Sirius näytti helpottuneelta.

"Minä en tule ikinä myöntämään tätä kenellekään muulle - ja jos sinä et pidä suutasi kiinni, olet enemmän kuin kuollut. Mutta minä oikeasti harkitsin sitä, mitä sinä sanoit. Sinä saatoit olla oikeassa. Aika monessakin kohdassa."

"Saatoin olla?"

"En halua tehdä liian syvällistä itseanalyysia. Se saa minut tuntemaan itseni tytöksi", Sirius virnisti.

Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Sinä olet toivoton."

"Niin ne kaikki väittävät. Joka tapauksessa, ajattelin kysyä, voidaanko me olla kavereita?"

"TUO siis on sinun hylkäämistaktiikkasi. Klassinen 'ollaan vielä ystäviä'-repliikki."

"Voisit edes suhtautua tähän vakavasti!" Sirius ärähti. "Minä yritän pyytää sinulta anteeksi!"

"Milloin sinä itse muka suhtaudut johonkin vakavasti?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan.

Sirius katsoi häneen kärsivä ilme kasvoillaan. "Juurihan minä yritän. Minä ehdotin, että oltaisiin kavereita, koska minä oikeasti tarkoitan sitä. Lily ja Cinnamon ovat joka tapauksessa minun kavereitani. Ja mielessä kävi, että haluaisin tutustua muuhunkin sinussa kuin sinun anatomisiin yksityiskohtiisi."

Arianna punastui. "Mutta sinä et sitten yritä lähennellä minua?" hän varmisti.

"Niin kauan kuin sinä et yritä lähennellä minua."

"Sovittu." Arianna ojensi kätensä Siriukselle ja he kättelivät pikaisesti. Sitten Sirius katsoi häneen varoittavasti.

"Ja sinä et sitten kerro kenellekään, että Sirius Blackilla on olemassa syvällinenkin puoli tai minä varmistan omakätisesti, että tulet viettämään loppuelämäsi yksin", Sirius uhkasi.

Arianna pyöritti silmiään. "Kauniisti sanottu kaverille, Sirius."

Sirius virnisti omahyväisesti. "Kaikki pitävät minusta joka tapauksessa."

Arianna nousi ylös Siriuksen sängyltä ja hymyili vielä pienesti lähtiessään poikien makuusalista. Hän ei tiennyt, tulisiko ikinä olemaan kovin hyvä ystävä Siriuksen kanssa - Sirius ei yksinkertaisesti vain ollut läheinen ystävä tyttöjen kanssa. Mutta hän aikoi yrittää.

Sirius jäi istumaan sängylleen ja tuijotti käsiään. Hän oli kyllästynyt kaikkiin anteeksipyyntöihin ja sopimuksiin. Ne eivät vain olleet hänen tyyliään.


	16. Chapter 16

16.osa - lisää eroamisia

Viikon kuluttua kaikki oli palannut suunnilleen ennalleen. Arianna ja Sirius suhtautuivat toisiinsa edelleen hieman epävarmasti, eivätkä puhuneet kovinkaan paljon keskenään, mutta sitä lukuunottamatta näytti siltä, ettei mitään ollut oikeastaan tapahtunutkaan. Kaikki olivat helpottuneita siitä, että asiat olivat ratkenneet - Kelmien välirikko oli ollut järkyttävä kokemus niin Kelmeille kuin ulkopuolisillekin.

Lily, Cinnamon, Peter ja Remus istuivat huispauskentän laidalla katsomassa rohkelikon huispausjoukkueen harjoituksia. Rohkelikon ensimmäinen peli oli kaksi päivää Halloweenin jälkeen, eli hieman yli viikon päästä ja James treenasi joukkuettaan rankasti varmistakseen, että rohkelikko voittaisi luihuisen varmasti. Rohkelikon ja luihuisen väliset huispausottelut olivat aina olleet rajuja, mutta niin James kuin hänen ystävänsäkin tiesivät, että tästä tulisi vielä rajumpi. Rohkelikoilla - varsinkin Jamesilla - oli henkilökohtaista kaunaa luihuisia kohtaan sen jälkeen, kun Bellatrix oli käyttänyt kidutuskirousta Lilyyn.

Lily katseli, kuinka James ja Arianna heittelivät kaatoa toisilleen kevyesti ja sujauttivat sen sitten vanteen lävitse. Hän kuuli Jamesin karjuvan ohjeita uudelle pitäjälle, Alexander Zachille. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"James ottaa harjoittelemisen aika vakavasti", hän huomautti. "Onko hän aina noin kamala tapaus, mitä huispaukseen tulee?"

Remus kohautti harteitaan. "Tänä vuonna hän on tavallistakin pahempi. Hän haluaa kostaa luihuisille. Sitä paitsi tuo pitäjä Zach on toivoton tapaus. Luulen, että hän olisi oikein hyvä, jos ei kuolaisi noin selvästi Katleen Kensingtonin perään - ihmettelen, ettei kuola valu tänne asti."

"Ällöttävää!"

"Se on totuus. Veikkaan, että rohkelikolla on toivoa, jos Zachille laitetaan silmälaput pelin ajaksi ja luihuisen hyökkääjät ovat rumia."

"Turha toivo", Peter pisti väliin ja punastui. "Jessica Laheney pääsi jahtaajaksi huispausjoukkueeseen."

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?"

Peter muuttui entistäkin punaisemmaksi. "Hän kertoi viime taikajuomatunnilla", hän mutisi hiljaa.

Remus, Lily ja Cinnamon kohottivat kulmiaan. Remus ei sanonut mitään, mutta häntä huolestutti se tosiasia, että Peter oli noin ihastunut Jessica Laheneyhin. Hän olisi ymmärtänyt, jos Laheney olisi ollut edes jokseenkin siedettävä tapaus luihuiseksi, mutta hän kuului Bellatrix Blackin ystäväpiiriin ja oli niin ollen hirvittävä tapaus. Hän oli ylpeä ja kuvitteli olevansa muita parempi, koska sattui olemaan puhdasverinen.

"Toivotaan siis, että Zach pysyy uskollisena Kensingtonille, eikä ala kuolata Laheneyn perään kesken ottelun", Remus mutisi. Hän toivoi, että Peterkin lakkaisi kuolaamasta Laheneyn perään, mutta ei uskaltanut mennä sanomaan mitään Peterille. Ja toisaalta, Peter oli aina ollut äärimmäisen lojaali ystävilleen, eikä todennäköisesti pettäisi heidän luottamustaan jonkun tytön vuoksi. Eihän Jameskaan ollut tehnyt niin, vaikka Sirius oli sitä aluksi pelännytkin.

"Odotatko innolla Halloweenia, Lily?" Remus vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Teidän Halloween-innostuksenne alkaa mennä jo yli. Lievästi sanoen."

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Minkä minä sille voin, että me olemme innoissamme?"

"Minusta tuntuu, että olen sairas Halloweenina."

"Älä ole tylsä, Lily!"

"Kuulkaa", Cinnamon vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Minä sain kirjeen isältä. Hän kertoi, että Dumbledore on ruvennut kokoamaan ministeriön selän takana jotakin Voldemortin vastaista ryhmää. Dumbledore on kuulemma kyllästynyt siihen, että ministeriö on niin saamaton - totta kai ne yrittävät, mutta eivät ne oikeasti saa mitään kunnollista aikaan - auroritkin ovat kiinni paperitöissä ja ties mitä vielä - "

"Vihdoinkin joku tekee jotakin!" Remus kuulosti innostuneelta. "Olisi pitänyt arvata, että Dumbledore."

"Keitä muita siinä ryhmässä on mukana?" Lily kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Cinnamon kohautti olkapäitään. "Se on tietenkin salaisuus. Muuten kuolonsyöjät olisivat heti niiden kimpussa. Veikkaisin, että auroreita nyt ainakin - ja muita ministeriön työntekijöitä, sanomattomia ja sellaisia. Ne ovat muutenkin niin epämääräistä porukkaa, että ovat varmaan mielellään mukana. Luulisin, että myös McGarmiwa on mukana. Ja Red - miksi Dumbledore olisi muka muuten kutsunut Redin tänne?"

"Pikkutyttöjen silmäniloksi?" Peter ehdotit ansaiten murhaavan katseen Cinnamonilta. "Enkä minä usko, että Dumbledore luottaisi varkaisiin niin paljon."

"VAKOOJIIN, ei varkaisiin, Peter", Remus korjasi. "Sitä paitsi Dumbledore ei ole turhan tarkka siitä, keneen luottaa. Hänellä ei ole tapana lajitella ihmisiä taustan mukaan, vaan persoonallisuuden."

Lily vilkaisi Remusta myötätuntoisesti. Remus tiesi hyvin mistä puhui, olihan hän itsekin yksi niistä, joille Dumbledore oli antanut mahdollisuuden, vaikka kukaan muu ei ollut antanut.

"Sitä paitsi, Dumbledoren on pakko olla avarakatseinen tässä asiassa", Cinnamon lisäsi. "Isä kirjoitti, että Voldemort on saanut puolelleen jättiläisiä ja sen sellaisia, joita meikäläiset syrjivät. Dumbledoren on pakko yrittää pysäyttää se, tai meillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia."

"Minä ihmettelen, onko meillä muutenkaan mitään mahdollisuuksia", Peter sanoi synkästi. "Tiedät-kai-kenen porukoilla on paremmat keinot. Niillä ei ole mitään sääntöjä siitä, mitä ne voivat tehdä ja mitä eivät - totta kai ne voittavat."

"Ja siksi ne ovat myös väärässä", Remus sanoi lujasti.

Huispausharjoitukset loppuivat ja James, Arianna ja Sirius laskeutuivat ystäviensä eteen. Kaikkien kaavut liimautuivat kiinni ihoon ja he näyttivät hakatuilta, Jamesia lukuunottamatta.

"Lily, sinun pitää tehdä huispaushullulle rakkaallesi jotakin", Arianna valitti istuessaan maahan. "Hän vie minulta vielä hengen!"

James virnisti. "Anteeksi, Ria. Minä vain haluan mätkiä niitä luihuisia oikein kunnolla."

"No, tee se sitten perinteiseen tapaan eli nyrkillä, älä huispauksella. Minä ainakin säästyn siinä."

"Sinulla on vain huono kunto", James napautti. "Mutta se muuttuu tänä vuonna."

Arianna pyöritti silmiään Lilylle. "Mitä minä sanoin? Hän on täysi kaheli!"

"Onneksi en ole ainoa", James sanoi luoden paljonpuhuvan katseen Siriukseen.

"Mitä sanotte, kahelit, mennäänkö hoitamaan yksi pikku juttu loppuun?" Sirius ehdotti. "Meille tulee muuten kiire ennen Halloweenia."

"Ei TAAS tuota Halloweenia", Lily valitti. "Minä en jaksa enää!"

James virnisti ja pörrötti Lilyn hiuksia. "Paras olisi jaksaa, koska me emme aio lopettaa. Anturajalka, menkää te jo TM-huoneeseen. Minä tulen Lilyn kanssa perässä."

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Mennään mennään. Pitäkää hauskaa ja olkaa kiltisti - huispauskenttä sattuu olemaan yleinen alue."

"Kiitos varoituksesta", James sanoi kuivasti. "Mutta - toisin kuin sinä - minä olen aina kiltisti."

"Sen kun näkisi", Sirius tuhahti, mutta heilautti luudanvartensa olalleen ja lähti kävelemään kohti linnaa. Muut seurasivat perässä, kunnes James ja Lily olivat kahdestaan.

James kääntyi Lilyn puoleen virnistäen. "Arianna oli aika pahalla tuulella."

"Niin minäkin olisin, jos joutuisin lentelemään puolitoista tuntia ympäriinsä pallon perässä."

James näytti järkyttyneeltä. "Sekö on sinun käsityksesi huispauksesta? Joukko ihmisiä, jotka lentävät pallon perässä?"

"Ei siinä sen syvällisempääkään sanomaa näytä olevan", Lily huomautti. "Mutta kerro minulle heti, kun keksit sellaisen."

"Yritän muistaa. Ja on huispaus parempi laji kuin se jästien peli - mikä se nyt olikaan - jalkapallo?" Lily nyökkäsi. James irvisti. "Jalkapallo nyt ainakin on typerää. Iso joukko pelaajia ja vain YKSI pallo, mihin kiinnittää huomiota. Voisi kuvitella jästien olevan tyhmiä, kun he kerran eivät osaa jakaa huomiotaan."

"Minä satun olemaan jästi, jos saan huomauttaa", Lily muistutti loukkaantuneena.

James pyöritti silmiään. "Sinä OLIT jästi. Nyt sinä olet noita. Ja pahuksen hyvä sellainen." Hän heittäytyi selälleen nurmikolle ja Lily seurasi hänen esimerkkiään. He tuijottivat hetken aikaa taivasta hiljaisena.

"Minun pitää huomenna neuvoa Amos Diggorya loitsujen kanssa", Lily sanoi sitten.

James kääntyi kyljelleen nurmikolla ja nousi toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan. "Onko sinun pakko?"

"Lupaus on lupaus", Lily huokaisi. James näytti tyytymättömältä.

"Sinä tiedät ihan yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, ettei Diggory tarvitse apua", James tokaisi.

"Hän itse väittää tarvitsevansa."

"Hän on huijari."

Lily huokaisi. "Ja sinä olet vainoharhainen", hän huomautti.

James pyöritti silmiään. "Minä haluan pitää huolen, ettei Diggory iske minun tyttöäni ja sitten minä olen vainoharhainen?" hän kysyi epäuskoisesti. Lily loi häneen turhautuneen katseen.

"Minä en kestä miehiä!" Lily julisti. "Aina te kuvittelette kaikkea mahdollista! Milloin sinä tajuat, että jos minä olisin mieluummin jonkun muun kuin sinun kanssasi, minä en olisi sinun kanssasi. Minulla ei ole mitään kohteliaisuussääntöjä sellaisia asioita koskien."

"Sinä alat kuulostaa Rediltä", James huomautti.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Se tarttuu. Enkä minä sentään uhkaa kirota sinua, jos sinä et lakkaa olemasta mustasukkainen turhan takia."

"Turhan takia? Lily, hän on Diggory! Hän on automaattisesti liero!"

"Pää kiinni, James!" Lily kivahti. "Minä en jaksa sinua! Yritä takoa kalloosi, että minä en ole kiinnostunut Diggorysta TAI Siriuksesta TAI Remuksesta TAI jättiläiskalmarista!"

James virnisti. "Viimeinen vaihtoehto ei sopinut joukkoon."

"Ja silti se oli kaikista lupaavin", Lily tokaisi. "Tiedäthän - olen aina tuntenut outoa vetoa jättiläiskalmaria kohtaan."

"Muistan kyllä. Sanoit viidennellä luokalla, että menisit mieluummin ulos jättiläiskalmarin kuin minun kanssani."

Lily nyökkäsi murheellisena. "Sitten sain kuulla, että jättiläiskalmari on onnellisesti neljän lapsen isä. Enkä minä tunne vetoa yksinhuoltajiin."

"Eli minä olin se toinen vaihtoehto?"

"Kyllä vain. Minä hylkään sinut heti kun löydän toisen jättiläiskalmarin, joka on sinkku", Lily virnisti.

James pyöritti silmiään. "SIINÄ vaiheessa minä alan olla mustasukkainen."

"Mutta lupaat, että et tule nylkemään Amos Diggorya huomenna, kun minä opetan häntä? Se ei tekisi kovin hyvää minun maineelleni."

James mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten vastahakoisesti. "Mutta jos hän menee asiattomuuksiin, minä nyljen hänet varmasti. Sopimus?"

"Sopimus." Lily hymyili säteilevästi ja nousi toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan. Hän nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli Jamesia. James sulki silmänsä ja kiersi toisen kätensä Lilyn niskan taakse, toisella hän otti edelleen tukea maasta. Hän antoi sormiensa punoutua Lilyn punaisiin hiuksiin ja veti Lilyn vielä lähemmäs itseään. Lily ei vastustanut, vaan raotti huuliaan ja James pujotti tottelevaisesti kielen hänen suuhunsa. Lily pörrötti hajamielisesti Jamesin hiuksia, jotka eivät enää tuntuneet lainkaan niin ärsyttäviltä. Hän hymyili, kun James suuteli hänen poskeaan hänen korvansa läheltä ja siirtyi suutelemaan hänen kaulaansa.

"Lily - " James aloitti vetäytyen yllättäen kauemmas hänestä. Hänen oli pakko kysyä Lilyltä eräs asia.

Lily kohotti kulmiaan odottaen Jamesin jatkavan, mutta James ei saanut kysyttyä sitä kysymystä, jonka olisi halunnut kysyä. Hän halusi pyytää Lilyä tyttöystäväkseen - VIRALLISESTI - niin, että hän voisi suudella Lilyä milloin ikinä halusi. Että hän voisi näyttää Amos Diggorylle, ettei tällä ollut toivoakaan, vaikka olisi ollut kuinka Diggory. Hän halusi viedä Lilyn kotiinsa tapaamaan vanhempiaan ja tavata Lilyn perheen. Jopa Lilyn inhottavalta kuulostavan sisaren, jotta hän voisi hieman opettaa tätä.

"Aiotko sinä sanoakin jotakin?" Lily kysyi uteliaasti, kun James pysyi vaiti.

James pudisti päätään pieni hymy huulillaan. Hän ei voinut kysyä vielä. "En mitään. Unohda koko juttu."

Lily katsoi häntä epäilevästi, mutta kohautti harteitaan.

Lily istui sängyllä kirjoittamassa kirjettä vanhemmilleen. Kelmit olivat kadonneet omille teilleen - todennäköisesti suunnittelemaan jotakin inhottavaa Kalkaroksen päänmenoksi. Arianna pelasi oleskeluhuoneessa räjähtävää näpäystä Alicen kanssa ja Cinnamon oli lähtenyt tapaamaan poikaystäväänsä, josta hän ei edelleenkään suostunut kertomaan mitään, ennen kuin oli oikea hetki. Cinnamon kohautti aina vain hartioitaan ja sanoi, että kertoisi, kun se tuntuisi sopivalta. Lily tosin epäili, ettei se koskaan tuntuisi sopivalta.

Hän näpräsi mietteliäästi kynänpäätä ja yritti keksiä jotakin positiivista kirjoitettavaa vanhemmilleen. Voldemortista hän ei halunnut kirjoittaa - Cinnamonin saaman kirjeen perusteella Voldemort alkoi olla jo melkoinen huolenaihe. Lily olisi halunnut tietää enemmän Dumbledoren perustamasta ryhmästä. Mutta siitäkään hän ei voinut kirjoittaa kotiinsa. Hän tuijotti paperia synkkänä.

Hei, äiti, (paperissa luki)

Kiitos kirjeestä. Sano Petunialle, että minä EN suostu vaaleanpunaiseen morsiusneidon pukuun. Mieluummin mitä tahansa muuta kuin vaaleanpunaista! Toivottavasti teillä menee hyvin - JOPA Petunialla. Minulla on kaikki OK. Koulu menee hyvin ja olen saanut uusia kavereita -

Hän mietti hetken aikaa, kirjoittaisiko Jamesista, mutta päätti sitten jättää kirjoittamatta. Hän ehtisi kertoa Jamesista myöhemminkin, JOS hän pysyisi Jamesin kanssa vielä pidempään. Hän tunsi kyllä Kelmien tavat vaihtaa tyttöystävää, eikä hän edes ollut mikään Jamesin virallinen tyttöystävä. Tuskin James halusikaan hänen olevan. Totta kai hän viihtyi Jamesin kanssa. Hänestä oli ihanaa olla Jamesin kanssa kahdestaan, kun kukaan muu ei ollut keskeyttämässä heitä. Hänestä oli ihanaa, miten James piti käsivarttaan hänen vyötäröllään ja miten James kuunteli häntä keskittyneesti aina, kun hän sanoi jotakin (ellei unohtunut tuijottamaan häntä). Mutta silti - hän ei ollut Jamesin virallinen tyttöystävä. Vielä ei ollut aika kertoa Jamesista vanhemmille. Hän huokaisi syvään. Kirjeen kirjoittaminen ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntunut näin vaikealta.

Jouduin pieneen onnettomuuteen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla. Älkää pelätkö, se ei ollut mitään vakavaa, tai ei ainakaan mitään, mitä ei olisi voinut korjata taikakeinoin. Nyt olen ihan kunnossa. Joka tapauksessa, sen onnettomuuden jälkeen meille tuli uusi pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen professori. Hän on tosi mielenkiintoinen tapaus. Hän ei ole yhtään opettajamainen, hän on tosi nuori ja jonkinlainen rokkari. Hänen nimensä on Red. (Tosin Arianna kutsuu häntä Red Rockiksi, koska hänellä on sellainen tatuointi käsivarressa). Ihmettelen, miten meille on tullut sellainen opettaja. Dumbledore on kai seonnut viimeinkin. Tai sitten hänellä on joku syy, jota me emme tajua. Red on tosi outo. Joskus tuntuu, että hän tietää kaiken, tai jotakin sellaista. Se on vähän ahdistavaa.

Halloweenina tapahtuu jotakin tosi isoa. En tiedä mitä - meille ei kerrota, mutta Kelmit tuntien jotakin pirullista. (Minä olen puhunut Kelmeistä aikaisemmin, muistatko? Ne tyypit, jotka ärsyttävät minut henkihieveriin.) Joka tapauksessa, jos minusta ei kuulla Halloweenin jälkeen, olen joko kuollut tai liian kiireinen jahtaamaan Kelmejä ympäri koulua.

Rakkaudella, Lily

Lily nojautui taaksepäin sängyllä. Kirje oli lattea, hän myönsi sen. Mutta hän ei voinut kertoa mitään todellisista tapahtumista, tai hänen vanhempansa vain huolehtisivat turhaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa Lily tajusi kunnolla, ettei hän ollut enää samanlainen kuin vanhempansa. Hän joutui valehtelemaan heille ja peittelemään tosiasioita. Se ei tuntunut oikealta.

Hän nousi ylös, otti kirjeen kätensä ja lähti Pöllölään etsimään pöllöään. Hän halusi lähettää kirjeen heti, koska unohtaisi sen joka tapauksessa myöhemmin. Ainakin heti, kun James tulisi Kelmien 'kokouksesta' takaisin. Jamesilla oli inhottava tapa saada hänet unohtamaan heti kaikki, mitä hän oli ikinä aikonutkin tehdä.

"Vie tämä vanhemmilleni", Lily sanoi Darien-pöllölle sitoessaan kirjeen sen jalkaan. Darien huhuili arvokkaasti ja lennähti Lilyn käsivarrelta lentoon. Lily katseli ajatuksissaan, kuinka pöllö muuttui yhä pienemmäksi täpläksi hämärtyvällä taivaalla, sitten katosi kokonaan. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri.

Dumbledore seisoi pöllölän ovella ja katsoi häntä vakavasti.

"Iltaa, Lily", Dumbledore toivotti.

Lily hymyili pienesti. "Iltaa, professori", hän vastasi. Katsoessaan Dumbledorea tarkemmin hän näki, että Dumbledore näytti vanhemmalta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, eikä se varmasti johtunut Kelmeistä. Tavanomainen pilke rehtorin silmistä oli poissa ja se, jos mikä sai Lilyn tuntemaan itsensä huolestuneeksi.

"Kirjoititko vanhemmillesi?" Dumbledore kysyi.

Lily nyökkäsi. Dumbledore hymyili. "On hyvä pitää yhteyttä tärkeisiin ihmisiin tällaisena aikana. Kerrohan, kuinka paljon vanhempasi tietävät velhomaailman tapahtumista?"

"Eivät kovinkaan paljon, professori", Lily sanoi rehellisesti. "Olen yrittänyt selittää heille, mutta he eivät ymmärrä kaikkea, enkä halua huolestuttaa heitä turhaan. En itsekään ymmärrä kuin kokonaiskuvan tapahtumista."

Dumbledore nyökytteli. "Tuskin kukaan ymmärtää hirvittäviä asioita."

"Ymmärrättekö te, professori?" Lily kysyi hitaasti.

Dumbledore pudisti päätään hieman surullisesti. "En. Minä en ymmärrä, miten pojasta nimeltä Tom tuli murhaaja nimeltä Voldemort. Minä muistan hänet hänen kouluaikoinaan. Hän oli luihuinen. Hän nautti sääntöjen rikkomisesta ja uskoi puhdasverisyyteen. Mutta hän ei ollut paha. Hän oli nero. En tiedä, mikä muutti hänet."

"Minä en ymmärrä koko puhdasverisyys-jupakkaa", Lily puuskahti. "Puhdasverisyyttä kannattavat ovat väärässä!"

"Ei", Dumbledore pudisti päätään. "Sodassa ei ole koskaan oikeaa ja väärää puolta, Lily. On vain kaksi puolta, joista kumpikin uskoo olevansa oikeassa. Siksi, ennen kuin sinä päätät olla mukana sodassa, sinun on harkittava tarkasti, pystytkö sinä taistelemaan sellaisia ihmisiä vastaan, jotka eivät usko tekevänsä mitään väärää. Jotka uskovat vain tekevänsä oikein."

"Professori - " Lily aloitti epäröiden. "Kuulin Cinnamonilta - Belliniltä, siis - että on olemassa joku - ryhmä - joka taistelee Voldemortia vastaan?"

Dumbledore nyökkäsi. "Ystäväsi on saanut oikeita tietoja. On olemassa eräs ryhmä. He tekevät aktiivista työtä Voldemortia ja kuolonsyöjiä vastaan. He asettavat oman elämänsä vaaraan."

"Minä - kuuluuko Red siihen järjestöön?"

"Professori Stron? Pelkäänpä, etten voi vastata tuohon kysymykseen", Dumbledore sanoi vakavasti. "Ryhmän jäsenten nimet ovat huippuluokan salaisuuksia."

"Miksi Red lähetettiin opettamaan meitä?" Lily kysyi ymmällään.

Dumbledoren silmissä pilkahti. "Teidän edellinen opettajanne ei osoittautunut kovin päteväksi ja minä tarvitsin uuden opettajan. Professori Stron sattui etsimään juuri silloin toisenlaista työtä - "

"Hän etsi turvapaikkaa, eikö etsinytkin? Koska hän on haluttua tavaraa kuolonsyöjien listalla."

"Sinä olet tehnyt paljon päätelmiä, Lily, mutta kehottaisin, että et vaivaisi päätäsi professori Stronin asioilla. Voin kuitenkin sanoa, että hänen syidensä lisäksi minulla oli omat syyni kutsua hänet tänne. Pyydän, että et kysele niistä syistä enempää".

Lily nyökkäsi. "Mutta professori, KUKA hän oikein on? Hän on niin omituinen - ei mikään opettaja - ja hän tuntuu tietävän kaiken - "

"On epätodennäköistä, että professori Stron tietää aivan kaikkea. Tuskin kukaan tietää. Mutta hän tietää hyvin paljon, se on totta."

"Onko hän - "

"Ei, Lily. Ei hän ole", Dumbledore sanoi. "Hän on aurori ja vakooja - yksi parhaista omalla alallaan. Hän oli yksi lahjakkaimmista oppilaista, joita minulla on koskaan ollut. Hänen tuvanjohtajallaan oli tapana sanoa, että hän oli liian älykäs ollakseen hyväksi itselleen. Se on epäilemättä totta."

"Mutta miten hän voi tietää niin paljon - "

Dumbledore nosti kätensä pystyyn ja hymyili lempeästi. "Vaikka professori Stron ei ole näkijä, hänellä on omat tiensä asioiden selvittämiseen. Pyydän, että et kysele enempää. Tulet varmasti lähipäivinä näkemään, että ulkonäkö johtaa usein harhaan."

Vanha velho käveli pois sanaakaan sanomatta. Lily jäi katsomaan hänen jälkeensä otsa rypyssä.

Seuraavana päivänä Lilyllä oli tapaaminen Amos Diggoryn kanssa. Hän odotti Amosta kirjastossa, kuten oli luvannut, vaikka ei ollutkaan erityisen innokas tapaamaan tätä. Osittain Jamesin vuoksi - hän ei halunnut, että James kiroaisi Amoksen vain sen vuoksi, että Amos tarvitsi apua loitsuissa. Osittain myös siksi, ettei hän pitänyt Diggorysta. Hänen mielestään Diggory oli aina ollut liian tarkka omasta kunniastaan. Lisäksi Diggorylla tuntui olevan pakkomielle James Potterin päihittämisestä joka alalla.

Lily ehti istua kirjastossa hieman yli viisi minuuttia, ennen kuin Amos tuli. Amos kantoi mukanaan taikasauvaansa, mutta oli jättänyt koulukirjansa makuusaliin. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu tiiviisti päätä myöten ja hänen kasvoillaan oli leveä hymy.

"Hei, Lily. Anteeksi, että olen myöhässä. Juutuin oleskeluhuoneeseen."

"Juutuit?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Jos saan ehdottaa, sinun pitäisi syödä vähemmän ensi kerralla."

Amos naurahti. "Kuule, olen tosi kiitollinen siitä, että autat minua."

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Minä neuvoisin sinua olemaan kiitollinen vasta sitten, kun olen takonut tämän loitsun kalloosi. Missä sinä tarvitsitkaan apua?"

"Muuntautumisloitsussa. En vain ymmärrä sitä."

"Etkä ottanut kirjojasi mukaan?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

Amos levitti käsiään. "En voi sille mitään. Minä vain en ole kirjanoppinut ihminen."

Lilyn mielestä Amos oli juuri kirjanoppinut ihminen, mutta hän ei sanonut sitä ääneen. Hän kaivoi oman kirjansa laukustaan ja avasi sen muuntaumisloitsun kohdalla. Hän toivoi, että saisi Amoksen ymmärtämään loitsun mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän halusi päästä takaisin rohkelikkotorniin pelaamaan shakkia Remuksen kanssa. Hän tunsi itsensä hieman vaivautuneeksi Amoksen seurassa.

"Mitä jos sinä lukisit tuon pätkän ensin itseksesi ja sitten sanot minulle, mitä et ymmärrä siinä?" Lily ehdotti. Amos kohautti hartioitaan ja totteli kumartuen kirjan ylle, antaen Lilylle tilaisuuden pohtia omia ajatuksiaan. Ne koskivat enimmäkseen Jamesia. James oli ollut vähemmän kuin tyytyväinen siitä tosiasiasta, että Lily opetti Amosta - Jamesilla oli luontainen vastenmielisyys Diggorya kohtaan. James oli kuitenkin luvannut pysyä poissa. Lily tosin ei täysin luottanut Jamesin lupaukseen. Jamesin tuntien ei olisi ollut mikään ihme, jos James olisi hiippaillut paikalle huomaamatta jollakin keinolla.

Lily ravistautui irti ajatuksistaan ja alkoi selittää Amokselle, miten muuntautumisloitsu toimi. Sen jälkeen hän käski Amosta langettamaan loitsun lähimpään kirjaan, mutta loitsu onnistui surkeasti. Amos joutui yrittämään kolmetoista kertaa, ennen kuin sai loitsun toimimaan. Siinä vaiheessa Lily huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"No niin, nyt sinä hallitset sen", hän sanoi tyytyväisenä, vaikka epäilikin mielessään, saattoiko joku Diggory-niminen todella olla noin huono? Mutta hän ei aikonut ryhtyä kyseenalaistamaan Amoksen rehellisyyttä. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa sellaiseen.

Amos säteili hänelle. "Kiitos, Lily! En olisi ikinä onnistunut ilman sinun apuasi", Amos julisti.

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Totta kai olisit. Olisit voinut vaikka pyytää Jamesia näyttämään sinulle", hän sanoi kevyesti, vaikka sanoihin oli kätketty terävä piikki. Amos ei kuitenkaan huomannut sitä.

"Potteria?" Amos hymähti. "Tuskin. Minun tietääkseni hän ei ole erityisen hyvä loitsuissa."

"Yksi parhaista kuitenkin", Lily napautti. "Ja todennäköisesti joku sinun tuvastasikin olisi suostunut avuksi."

"Mutta he eivät olisi olleet yhtä hyviä kuin sinä", Amos sanoi leveästi hymyillen.

Lily hymyili pienesti. "Kiitos."

"KUKAAN ei ole yhtä hyvä kuin sinä", Amos jatkoi. Lily liikahti vaivautuneena.

"Amos - "

Amos kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä suoraan huulille. Lily hätkähti, liian järkyttyneenä tehdäkseen mitään. Sitten hän tajusi, mitä oli tapahtumassa ja nykäisi päänsä taaksepäin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aikomusta suudella Amos Diggorya, varsinkin, kun hänellä oli jo James. Hän ei halunnut edes ajatella, mitä James olisi tehnyt, jos olisi nähnyt tämän.

"Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelit tekeväsi?" Lily sähähti vihaisesti ja nykäisi koulutarvikkeensa kassiinsa.

Amos kohautti harteitaan. "Suutelin sinua, miltä se näytti? Lily, älä nyt ole - "

"Minä en tietääkseni pyytänyt sinua suutelemaan minua! Minä en KESTÄ miehiä! Miksi teidän pitää aina mennä tekemään jotakin tuollaista?"

"Sen minäkin haluaisin tietää", julisti toinen ääni ovelta. Lily ja Amos kääntyivät katsomaan ovelle. Lily näki Cinnamonin seisovan ovensuussa, kasvot kalpeina kuin hän olisi nähnyt aaveen. Lily rypisti otsaansa. Miksi Cinnamon näytti noin järkyttyneeltä? Hän vilkaisi Amosta, joka tuijotti Cinnamonia teeskennellyn syyllinen ilme kasvoillaan. Sitten Lily tajusi.

"Sinä kaulailit aina DIGGORYN kanssa?" hän kysyi järkyttyneenä Cinnamonilta ja pomppasi jaloilleen, mahdollisimman kauas Amoksesta.

Cinnamon nyökkäsi vihaisesti. "Niin kaulailin. Nyt kuitenkin huomaan, ettei siitä ollut mitään hyötyä - " hänen ilmeensä muuttui vihaisesta surulliseksi ja hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä. " - koska sinä olet pelkkä paskiainen, Diggory!"

Amos virnisti. "Hei, tuo on epäreilua, minä vain - "

"Sinä vain suutelet minun parasta ystävääni, joka kaiken lisäksi on VARATTU", Cinnamon kivahti. "Montako muuta salaista ihastusta sinulla mahtaa vielä olla? Voit yhtä hyvin sanoa, koska et voi enää laskea minua niihin!"

"Cin - "

"Painu helvettiin, Amos!" Cinnamon sanoi itkuisesti, kääntyi kannoillaan ja katosi kirjaston ovelta. Lily kääntyi katsomaan Amosta.

"Mikä pahus sinua oikein vaivaa, Diggory?" hän huusi. "Minä TIESIN, että sinä olet huijari, mutta en tiennyt, että yrität vielä matkia Siriustakin! No, pieni vinkki, Amos: ei kannata pitää kahta naista yhtäaikaa. Se päättyy aina huonosti."

Amos huokaisi. "Lily, minä - "

Lily nosti kätensä pystyyn ja osoitti sitten häntä sormellaan. "SINÄ painut nyt helvettiin, niin kuin Cinnamon käski. SINÄ pysyt meistä kaukana, tai minä käsken Kelmien kirota sinut vielä pahemmin kuin Kalkarosta ikinä! Tai minä teen sen itse. Tuliko selväksi?" hän ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta, vaan osoitti sauvallaan laukkuaan, mutisi "tulejo!" ja säntäsi Cinnamonin perään.

Remus kuuli muotokuva-aukon pamahtavan rajusti ja kääntyi automaattisesti katsomaan ovelle. Cinnamon. Vaaleatukkaisen tytön kasvot olivat kyynelistä märät ja hänen silmissään oli kylmä ilme. Remus alkoi nousta ylös tuoliltaan, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa sanaakaan, Cinnamon oli jo sännännyt makuusalin portaisiin. Remus kuuli tyttöjen makuusalin sulkeutuvan rajusti portaiden yläpäässä.

Hän istui hetken ajatuksissaan ja nousi sitten ylös. Hän tiesi, ettei pääsisi tyttöjen makuusaliin portaita pitkin. Sen sijaan hän suuntasi poikien makuusaliin, missä tiesi Jamesin olevan.

"Sarvihaara, minun täytyy lainata luutaasi", Remus sanoi.

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Mitä varten?" James makasi kyynärpäidensä varassa sängyllä ja selaili huispauslehteä. Remus pyöritti silmiään tuskastuneena.

"Minun täytyy päästä tyttöjen makuusaliin."

"Tyttöjen makuusaliin?" James virnisti. "En tiennytkään sellaisesta puolestasi, Kuutamo. Kuka se on? Ja muuten, olen aina ollut varma, että tyttöjen makuusaliin on mahdollista päästä portaita pitkin, jos juoksee tarpeeksi lujaa - "

"Ole hiljaa, James!" Remus ärähti. James vaikeni välittömästi. Remus hermostui harvoin, mutta silloin kun hän hermostui oli yleensä kyseessä joku vakava asia. Hän jäi katsomaan Remusta, odottaen Remuksen jatkavan.

Remus ravisti päätään. "Minulla on asiaa Cinnamonille. Hän oli lievästi sanoen poissa tolaltaan ja haluan puhua hänen kanssaan. Ikävä kyllä hän ehti karata makuusaliin ennen kuin ehdin puhua. Sinähän sanoit, että makuusaliin pääsee ulkokautta luudanvarrella?"

James nyökkäsi. "Joo. Luutani on luutakomerossa. Ensimmäisessä kerroksessa."

Remus voihkaisi. "Tietenkin tämä on pakko tehdä mahdollisimman vaikeaksi. Toivotaan edes, ettei SIRIUS ole siinä luutakomerossa", hän sanoi pyörittäen silmiään ja katosi etsimään Jamesin luutaa jäämättä odottamaan Jamesin vastausta.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua hän lensi tyttöjen makuusalin ikkunan ulkopuolelle. Hän oli tottunut lentäjä, ei tosin yhtä hyvä kuin James ja Sirius, jotka olivat harrastaneet huispausta koko ikänsä. Remus oli kuitenkin pelannut usein huispausta kesällä ystäviensä kanssa, eikä hänellä ollut mitään ongelmia avata makuusalin ikkunaa samalla kun piti luutaa paikoillaan.

"Cinnamon?" hän kysyi raottaessaan ikkunaa.

Cinnamon kohotti katseensa tyynystään ja katsoi Remusta kylmästi. "Mitä SINÄ siellä teet?" hän kysyi.

Remus kohautti harteitaan. "Voinko tulla sisään?"

"Minä luulen, että sinä tulet joka tapauksessa", Cinnamon mutisi.

"Niin tulenkin", Remus virnisti ja laskeutui makuusalin lattialle. "Lainasin Jamesin luutaa. Halusin puhua."

"Puhu sitten", Cinnamon kehotti kylmällä äänellä. "Minä kuuntelen."

Remus huokaisi. "Mikä sinulla on, Cin?"

Cinnamon kääntyi katsomaan poispäin. "Ei mikään, mistä sinä haluaisit tietää mitään."

"Hei, kerro nyt. Minä olen hyvä kuuntelija. Kaikki ystäväni voivat todistaa sen."

"He eivät olekaan tyttöjä."

"Kuule, ellei ongelmasi koske tiettyjä tyttöjen - tuota - vaivoja, niin voit aivan hyvin kertoa minulle", Remus kannusti.

Cinnamon mietti hetken ja alkoi sitten puhua. Hän ei itkenyt ja hänen äänensä kuulosti ontolta. "Sinähän tiedät, että minulla oli poikakaveri?"

"Se, josta et suostunut kertomaan mitään? Tiesin kyllä", Remus nyökkäsi.

"No, häntä ei ole enää", Cinnamon sanoi kuivasti.

Remus olisi halunnut hyppiä riemusta - Cinnamon oli ainoa tyttö, josta hän todella piti ja nyt Cinnamon oli vapaa - mutta hän otti kasvoilleen myötätuntoisen ilmeen ja istui Cinnamonin sängyn reunalle lohduttamaan tyttöä.

"Haluatko kertoa, mitä tapahtui, vai pitääkö minun kiristää se tieto sinusta?"

Cinnamon pyöritti silmiään. "Ihan sama. Sanotaanko vaikka, että löysin tämän mäntin suutelemasta Lilyä."

"Lilyä?"

"Niin. Lilyä. Lily Evansia, tiedäthän. Punapäistä ystävääni, johon James on lääpällään", Cinnamon sanoi sarkastisesti.

"Tiedän kyllä. Mutta siis, Lilyllähän on James!"

"Luuletko, että se Amosta kiinnosti?"

Remus kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä. "Amos? Amos Diggory? Paskiainen, jonka James haluaa aina tappaa?"

"Juuri se sama tyyppi. Ja tämänpäiväisen jälkeen James saa minun puolestani tappaa hänet. En menisi väliin", Cinnamon sanoi kylmästi.

"Minä en tajua", Remus pudisti päätään. "Eihän Lily pidä Amoksesta."

"Mutta Amos ilmeisesti pitää Lilystä. Eikä Lily siitä suudelmasta ilahtunut. Olen pahoillani siitä, että Lily oli liian järkyttynyt antaakseen litsaria. Ilmeisesti hän varaa ne kaikki Jamesille - miksi minun ystäväni on sellainen - "

"Rauhoitu, Cin", Remus sanoi ja tarttui Cinnamonia olkapäistä. "Rauhoitu ja yritä unohtaa koko juttu, jooko? Amos Diggory on pelkkä idiootti, eikä hän ansaitse sitä, että sinä itkisit hänen vuokseen."

"Sano se minun itkurefleksilleni."

Remus huokaisi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän osasi kyllä lohduttaa ystäviään. Mutta sydänsuruista kärsivät tytöt olivat kokonaan toinen asia. Hän teki ainoan asian, minkä keksi - hän kietoi kätensä Cinnamonin ympärille ja veti laihan tytön itseään vasten. Hän tunsi Cinnamonin alkavan itkeä. Cinnamonin olkapäät tärisivät itkusta.

Remus suki Cinnamonin vaaleita hiuksia rauhoittavasti. "Se muuttuu kyllä paremmaksi, Cin", hän lupasi. "Se sattuu ensin vähän ja sitten se unohtuu. Minä lupaan sen."

"Mistä sinä sen muka tiedät?" Cinnamon kysyi. "Ethän sinä ikinä ole kenenkään kanssa!"

Remuksen selkä jäykkeni. Hän tiesi, että Cinnamon vain purki pahaa oloaan häneen, mutta siitä huolimatta sanat sattuivat. Mitä hän muka olisi voinut sanoa? Että kukaan ei haluaisi olla hänen kanssaan, koska hän oli ihmissusi? Että hän piti Cinnamonista? Tuskin sentään.

Cinnamon tajusi sanoneensa väärän asian. "Anteeksi, Remus", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Se oli ilkeästi sanottu."

"Ei ollut", Remus vakuutti ravistaen päätään. "Se oli vain totuus."

Hän ei tiennyt kuinka kauan istui siinä, pitäen Cinnamonia sylissään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja painoi kasvonsa Cinnamonin hiuksiin, sanaakaan sanomatta. Cinnamon itki, kunnes ei jaksanut enää ja nukahti.

Lily meni poikien makuusaliin ja löysi Jamesin istumasta sängyltä. Hän huokaisi helpottuneena. Hän oli ensin aikonut mennä puhumaan Cinnamonille, mutta mennessään omaan makuusaliinsa hän oli löytänyt Cinnamonin itkemästä vasten Remuksen olkapäätä eikä ollut aikeissa keskeyttää mitään. Hän ei muutenkaan tiennyt, mitä sanoa - Cinnamon oli todennäköisesti loukkaantunut hänelle, koska Amos oli ihastunut häneen.

"James?" hän kysyi heikosti.

James kohotti päätään ja hymyili pienesti nähdessään hänet. "Hei, Lily. Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Minulla oli kamala ilta", Lily sanoi tukahtuneesti ja meni lähemmäs. James näki hänen ilmeensä ja veti hänet sängylle istumaan kietoen käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen. Lily painoi kasvonsa vasten hänen olkapäätään.

"Mitä tapahtui?" James kysyi hiljaa.

Lily ravisti päätään itsekseen. "Olin kirjastossa, Amoksen kanssa", hän aloitti ja tunsi Jamesin lihasten kirenevän.

"Mitä se idiootti - "

"Ei mitään vakavaa, älä pelkää", Lily sanoi ja tunsi Jamesin rentoutuvan. "Tai no, hän suuteli minua."

"MITÄ?" James hypähti sängyllä. "Minä tapan sen paskiaisen", hän sihisi sitten.

Lily huokaisi syvään. "James, minä en tullut tänne vain kuunnellakseni sinun mustasukkaista raivoamistasi", hän sanoi väsyneesti. "Jätä se Siriukselle, jooko?"

"Anteeksi, Lily", James sanoi nopeasti ja kietoi käsivartensa tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen. "Mitä sitten tapahtui?"

"No - " Lily naurahti surullisesti. "Minä aloin tietenkin huutaa hänelle. Sitten Cinnamon tuli paikalle. Selvisi, että Amos oli se Cinnamonin salainen poikaystävä ja voit uskoa, että Cinnamon sai kohtauksen - James, minä en tiedä, puhuuko hän minulle enää ikinä!"

"Miksi ei puhuisi? Et kai sinä suudellut Amosta takaisin?"

"EN", Lily kivahti. "Mutta mieti nyt - jos näkisit minun suutelevan Siriusta, antaisitko sinä sitä Siriukselle anteeksi, vaikka Sirius ei olisikaan syyllinen osapuoli?"

James mietti hetken ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. "Minä olisin raivoissani hänelle. Mutta hän on kuin minun veljeni, eli todennäköisesti antaisin. Lily, Cinnamon tajuaa kyllä, ettei se ollut sinun vikasi."

"Toivotaan", Lily mutisi. "Hän oli aika järkyttynyt."

"SITÄ Remus siis tarkoitti", James tajusi. "Hän halusi lainata minun luutaani. Hän sanoi haluavansa puhua Cinnamonille."

"Remus on Cinnamonin luona. Hän lohduttaa Cinnamonia."

James virnisti alakuloisesti. "Sitten kaikki päättyy hyvin. Remus on loistava lohduttaja. Ainoa meistä, joka osaa sen."

Lily huokaisi syvään, eikä sanonut mitään. Hän kietoi käsivartensa tiukemmin Jamesin kaulaan.

Remus siirsi Cinnamonin varovasti pitkälleen sängylle ja veti peitteen tytön päälle. Cinnamon oli viimeinkin nukahtanut ja Remus nosti luutansa lattialta ja käveli hiljaa lattian poikki ovelle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan nukkuvaa Cinnamonia ovelta. Cinnamonin kasvot punoittivat itkusta ja hän näytti loppuunväsyneeltä. Remus huokaisi syvään ja meni ovesta ulos. Hän liukui alas oleskeluhuoneeseen ja tunsi itsensä väsyneemmäksi kuin aikaisemmin. Joskus hän voisi tappaa Amos Diggoryn. Tällaisella hetkellä hän toivoi, että voisi olla ihmissusi ja murhata jonkun tietämättä sitä kunnolla itse. Hän ravisti päätään ja meni poikien makuusaliin, missä James istui sängyllä käsivarret Lilyn ympärillä.

"Anteeksi keskeytys", Remus sanoi kuivasti. "Ajattelin tulla nukkumaan välillä."

Lily nousi ylös sängyltä ja suuteli Jamesia. Remus käänsi katseensa poispäin. "Onko Cinnamon OK?" Lily kysyi sitten Remukselta.

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Vihainen, ainakin."

Lily huokaisi. "Jotenkin ei huvita mennä sinne. Hän alkaa kuitenkin huutaa minulle tai jotakin."

"Hän nukkuu nyt", Remus huomautti.

"Mutta odota, kunhan hän herää."

"Sinä voisit aina nukkua täällä", James sanoi toiveikkaasti. Remus loi Jamesiin murhaavan katseen.

"Mitä?" James kysyi viattomasti.

Remus pudisti päätään. Lily hymyili pienesti. "Kiitos tarjouksesta, James, mutta en ole aikeissa tunkeutua poikamiesboksiinne. Ja kiitos lohdutuksesta. Hyvää yötä."

"Yötä", Remus ja James sanoivat yhteen ääneen, kun Lily katosi huoneesta. Sitten James kääntyi Remuksen puoleen.

"Sinä pidät hänestä, eikö niin?"

"Lilystä? Totta kai pidän, mutta älä pelkää, hän on sinun tyttösi - "

"Ei Lilystä. Vaan Cinnamonista. Siksi sinä olet noin masentunut."

Remus kohautti avuttomasti harteitaan. "Kieltäminen olisi valehtelua."


	17. Chapter 17

17. luku - viime hetken valmisteluja

Lokakuun 30. päivä oli kylmä ja sateinen. Kelmit istuivat Tuleemeneehuoneessa päät yhdessä ja keskustelivat seuraavan päivän - Halloweenin - pilasta. He olivat melkein valmiita. Jäljellä oli enää kaikkein vaikein osuus, jonka he tekisivät vasta illalla. Siihen osuuteen kuului kotitonttuja, mikä hankaloitti suunnitelman toteuttamista suuresti.

Kelmit olivat innoissaan Halloween-pilan toteuttamisesta. He olivat suunnitelleet kepposta koko kesän ja odottaneet sen tekemistä enemmän kuin edes koulun alkua (paitsi ehkä James, joka halusi päästä takaisin Lilyn luokse.) Nyt kun pila oli valmis toteuttavaksi, he tuskin pysyivät nahoissaan. Heitä ei hidastanut edes tieto siitä, että heitä odottaisi pitkä jälki-istuntokausi. Ainoa, joka pysähtyi edes harkitsemaan kepposen tekemättä jättämistä, oli yllättäen James eikä Remus. Kepponen ei ollut vahingollinen kenellekään, joten Remuksella ei ollut mitään syytä estellä. Jamesin syyn nimi oli Lily Evans. Hän pelkäsi, että Lily suuttuisi hänelle ja lakkaisi puhumasta hänelle, vaikka pila olikin jokseenkin harmiton. Ainakin Kelmien mielestä.

"Sarvihaara?" Remus heilutti kättään Jamesin silmien edessä. "Kuulitko sinä, mitä minä kysyin?"

"Mitä?" James näytti pöllämystyneeltä. Remus huokaisi ja ravisti päätään. "Eli et kuullut."

"En", James myönsi. "Minä vain - mietin - "

"Ohhoh!" Sirius huudahti. "Tähän aikaan päivästä?"

James mulkaisi häntä. "Kuule, meistä kahdesta minulla on hyvä syy miettiä. Meistä kahdesta minä saan pelätä, ettei elämäni rakkaus puhu minulle tämän jälkeen."

"Yksi hyvä syy, miksi ei kannata rakastua", Sirius virnisti. "Siitä seuraa vain harmia."

Enimmäkseen seurasikin, sen myös James oli viime päivinä huomannut. Siriuksen ja Ariannan välit olivat parantumassa, mutta ne eivät kuitenkaan olleet yhtä rennot kuin ennen. James mietti, tulisivatko heidän välinsä enää koskaan ennalleen. Cinnamon oli edelleen masentunut Amoksesta eikä juurikaan puhunut Lilylle, mistä Lily taas oli murtunut. Ja koska Lily oli surullinen, oli myös James vihainen. Hän olisi halunnut kirota Amoksen kostoksi, mutta Lily kielsi häntä. Vaikka Lilyä oli loukattu, hän silti jaksoi estää Jamesia kostamasta. Tytöt olivat outoja.

"Sitä paitsi, jos Lily suuttuu sinulle tästä, hän ei ole sen arvoinen", Peter jatkoi.

James mulkaisi Peteriä. Sirius pyöritti silmiään.

"Matohäntä, mitä tahansa teetkin: älä ikinä - IKINÄ - sano Jamesille, ettei Lily ole jonkun asian arvoinen", Sirius varoitti.

"Hei, kaverit, tämä on kyllä tosi mielenkiintoista, mutta pysytäänkö kuitenkin asiassa?" Remus ehdotti. "Peter, onko meillä tarpeeksi kampoja?"

Peter veti esiin suuren laukun ja kaatoi sen sisällön lattialle. Laukku oli täynnä pieniä, värittömiä paperipusseja, joiden pintaan oli kirjoitettu siististi joku nimi, esimerkiksi: "Lucius Malfoy." Paperipusseja oli mielettömästi - Peter otti esille useampia laukkuja ja kaatoi niidenkin sisällöt lattialle. Sirius virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Onko tässä varmasti kaikki?" hän varmisti.

Peter nyökkäsi. "Jokaikinen, meitä ja opettajia lukuunottamatta."

"Minua harmittaa, kun emme saaneet opettajien kampoja", Sirius sanoi hieman surullisesti. "Minä niin kovasti olisin halunnut kamman, jonka omistaja on Minerva - "

"Sille nyt vain ei voi mitään", Remus sanoi pyörittäen silmiään. "Sinun on paras vain tyytyä siihen."

"Tai ryhtyä johonkin epätoivoiseen", Sirius sanoi. "Hyökätä yöpukuisen McGarmiwan kimppuun ja - "

"Sirius! Älä edes ajattele sitä!"

Lily istui oleskeluhuoneen tulen ääressä ja luki Päivän Profeettaa. Päivän lehti ei ollut mitään iloista luettavaa - typerien, taikamattolakien väärinkäytöstä kertovien juttujen lisäksi lehdessä oli raportteja kadonneista ihmisistä sekä uusista murhista. Voldemortin kuolonsyöjät olivat hyökkänneet eilisiltana Viistokujalla asuvan velhoperheen kimppuun. Kyseessä olivat McKinnonit, joiden tytär oli korpinkynnessä. Lily sääli tyttöä koko sydämestään, vaikka ei häntä tuntenutkaan. Hän ei halunnut edes kuvitella, millaista olisi, jos hänen oma perheensä revittäisiin rikki. Ja silti - silti niin kävisi vielä, Lily oli melkein varma siitä. Totta kai hänen perheensä oli haluttua riistaa, he olivat jästejä ja hän itse oli kuraverinen, joita Voldemort tuntui vihaavan kaikkein eniten.

Lily huokaisi ja hieroi hajamielisesti otsaansa. Koko Tylypahkan oli yllättäen vallannut outo masennus, hän tajusi. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä se johtui. Kaikki tuntuivat odottavan Halloweeniä jonkinlaisella kauhulla. Voldemort oli tunnettu siitä, että nautti juhlien pilaamisesta ja Halloween oli tiedetysti kaiken hämäräperäisen suuri juhla. Vaikka Voldemort ei olisikaan tarpeeksi vahva vallatakseen Tylypahkaa, pelkäsivät monet perheensä puolesta. Kuten myös Lily. Hän tiesi vihaavansa aika ajoin Petuniaa ja olevansa turhautunut vanhempiinsa, mutta silti hän ei halunnut heidän kuolevan.

"Minä tarvitsen jotakin piristystä", Lily mutisi itsekseen iloisesti räiskyvälle tulelle.

"Et ole ainoa", ilmoitti Cinnamonin ääni vähän matkan päästä. Lily kääntyi ja hymyili Cinnamonille pienesti. Cinnamon näytti väsyneeltä, kuten niin usein viime aikoina. Cinnamon oli edelleen surullinen Amoksen vuoksi, vaikka Lily ei voinutkaan ymmärtää sitä. Cinnamon oli siis ottanut Amoksen vakavammin kuin oli koskaan kertonutkaan - taas yksi asia, mitä Lily ei voinut ymmärtää. Cinnamon ei ollut viime päivinä juurikaan puhunut Lilylle, mutta hän arveli, että nyt Cinnamon oli valmis yrittämään.

"Ideoita otetaan vastaan", Lily sanoi ja kehotti Cinnamonia istumaan alas. Cinnamon totteli ja nappasi sitten Päivän Profeetan Lilyltä selaten sen nopeasti kannesta kanteen. Sitten hän heitti lehden lattialle kuin inhoten.

"Minä en kestä tätä!" Cinnamon julisti. "Aina vain murhia ja katoamisia! Milloin tämä oikein loppuu?"

"Tuskin ikinä", Lily mutisi hiljaa. "Tuntuu niin typerältä vain istua täällä ja katsoa sivusta, kuinka ihmiset kuolevat."

Cinnamon kohotti kulmiaan. "Sinä haluaisit riskeeraamaan oman henkesi tuonne ulkomaailmaan?"

"Miksi en haluaisi?" Lily kysyi hieman haastavasti. "Minä haluan taistella Voldemortia vastaan."

"Sinä olet hullu", Cinnamon sanoi lyhyesti. "Ne vain tappavat sinut."

"Ne tappavat minut joka tapauksessa", Lily tokaisi. "Mieti nyt - minä olen jästisyntyinen. Minä olen ensimmäisenä niiden listalla."

Cinnamon oli hetken aikaa hiljaa ja ravisti sitten päätään itsekseen. "Niin kai. Sinulla sentään on joku syy taistella vastaan. Ja sinä pärjäisit siinä. Minun isäni haluaisi minun olevan aurori, mutta ei se oikeastaan kiinnosta minua sillä lailla."

"Sinun isäsi haluaa sinun olevan aurori ja vaarantavan henkesi?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

Cinnamon kohautti harteitaan. "Hän on kai pettynyt, koska rakas veljeni petti hänen luottamuksensa ja alkoi pelata huispausta ammattilaisena sen sijaan, että olisi ryhtynyt auroriksi. Isä haluaa, että minä otan hänen paikkansa tai jotakin muuta typerää."

"Mutta sinä et halua auroriksi?"

"En", Cinnamon ravisti päätään. "Minä en pysty katsomaan, kuinka muut kuolevat. Minä ihailen sitä, että sinä ja Ria olette vahvoja, mutta minä en pysty siihen. Olen miettinyt enemmän parantamista tai jotakin sellaista. Se sopii minulle paremmin."

Lilykin myönsi, että hänen oli helpompaa kuvitella Cinnamon parantajana Pyhässä Mungossa kuin taistelemassa kaduilla. Hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan Cinnamonia aurorin mustien vaatteiden ja aseistuksen keskelle. Kun taas hän itse - hän oli aina halunnut olla aurori, mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut varma, olisiko tarpeeksi hyvä. Hän oli jästisyntyinen, hän oli tyttö, eikä hän ollut ollenkaan varma, oliko tarpeeksi rohkea. Tähän asti hänellä oli ollut selkeä päämäärä, mutta nyt mitään sellaista ei ollut ja se ahdisti häntä.

"Missä Ria on?" Lily kysyi hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Nuoleskelemassa jotakin poikaa kenties?"

"En ihmettelisi", Cinnamon kohautti olkapäitään. "Vaikka minun mielestäni hän voisi vain lopettaa. Ei siitä kuitenkaan ole mitään hyötyä."

"Ei, ellei hän satu haluamaan lasta", Lily huomautti kuivasti.

Cinnamon kohotti kulmiaan. "Arianna? Äitinä? Aika epätodennäköinen tulevaisuudenkuva. Minun mielestäni hän yrittää vain jatkaa poikien nuoleskelemista samaan tahtiin kuin aina ennenkin, ettei vain joudu myöntämään, että oikeasti olisi halunnut enemmänkin Siriuksen kanssa."

"Entä sinä itse?" Lily kysyi varovasti.

Cinnamon jäykistyi ja näytti hetken ajan siltä, kuin olisi ollut valmis katoamaan huoneesta. Mutta sitten hänen piirteensä rentoutuivat ja hän ravisti päätään ajatuksissaan. "Minulla ei ainakaan ole mitään poikieniskemissyndroomaa. Mutta masentaa edelleen."

"Cin, sinun pitää unohtaa koko Diggory. Hän on selvästi liero ja - "

"Sinun on helppo käskeä minua unohtamaan joku", Cinnamon tuhahti. "Sinun poikaystäväsi ei ole pettänyt sinua muiden kanssa."

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Johtuu siitä, ettei hän ole mikään oikea poikaystäväni. Ja se on vain ajan kysymys, milloin hän siirtyy seuraavaan - ellei ole siirtynyt jo. En usko, että hän jaksaa roikkua minussa kovin pitkään."

"No, miksi sinä sitten olet hänen kanssaan?"

"Ei aavistustakaan. Siksi kai, että en voi tietää mitä tapahtuu, joten annan mennä ja toivon parasta. Ja tuo muuten toimii muuhunkin kuin rakkauteen."

Cinnamon oli pitkään hiljaa. "Lily", hän sanoi sitten, "minun mielestäni sinun pitäisi liittyä siihen Dumbledoren ryhmään. Sinä sopisit sinne."

Lily hymyili pienesti ja kohautti harteitaan. "Harkitsen asiaa, jos selviän ensin hengissä Halloweenistä."

Kahdeksan jälkeen illalla Kelmit hiippailivat näkymättömyysviitan alla pitkin Tylypahkan käytäviä. Heidän hiipimisensä kävi melko kömpelösti, sillä he leijuttivat samalla mukanaan kookasta pataa ja vaikka he olivatkin langettaneet pataan pienennysloitsun, ei sen leijuttaminen ollut aivan helppoa. He olivat suoriutuneet tehtävästä niin, että Remus, joka oli heistä paras loitsuissa, käveli hieman kauempana muista ja piti leijumisloitsua yllä.

"Olisi aika noloa kaataa tämä pitkin käytäviä kuukauden työn jälkeen", Remus huomautti synkästi, kun he suunnistivat kohti keittiöitä.

James virnisti. "Olisipahan Vorolla jotakin luututtavaa kurajälkien lisäksi."

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Voisi kuvitella, että Voro ymmärtäisi vähän paremman kurajäljet ottaen huomioon millainen koiranilma siellä - "

"Ole hiljempaa!" Remus suhahti. "Sinä et taida ymmärtää, että hiippailun pääpointtina on se, ettei jäädä kiinni!"

"Ohhoh, Kuutamo, milloin sinusta on tullut noin fiksu?" Sirius kysyi sarkastisesti.

Remus ei vastannut vaan keskittyi leijuttamaan pataa heidän välissään. Kun he pääsivät hitaasti mutta varmasti keittiöön asti, hän laski padan hitaasti keittiön lattialle ja työnsi sauvan taskuunsa. Keittiö oli autio lukuunottamatta ympäriinsä hyöriviä kotitonttuja, jotka säntäsivät heti Kelmien luokse kumarrellen ja kysellen, mitä nuorille herroille saisi olla. James, joka oli heistä paras tyylikkäiden puheiden pitämisessä, kumartui tonttujen puoleen.

"Minulla ja ystävilläni on Dumbledoren ohjeiden mukainen tehtävä suoritettavana keittiössä", hän sanoi viralliseen, mutta ystävälliseen sävyyn. Kotitontut nyökkäilivät innokkaasti.

"Totta kai, totta kai, aivan miten herra Potter haluaa. Miten voimme auttaa herra Potteria ja hänen ystäviään isännän tehtävän suorittamisessa?"

James virnisti. Tämä meni paremmin kuin hyvin. "Meidän pitää päästä käsiksi Kurpitsajuhlassa käytettäviin pikareihin - sellaisiin pikareihin, joita käytetään vain ja ainoastaan kurpitsajuhlassa", hän korosti.

"Totta kai, herra Potter seuraa vain Tippyä, Tippy näyttää tien", sanoi kaikkein palveluhaluisin kotitonttu ja johdatti Kelmit kurpitsajuhlassa käytettävien pikareiden luokse. James neuvoi Remusta tuomaan heidän noidankattilansa perässä ja kääntyi sitten puhumaan Tippylle.

"Kiitos, Tippy, olet ollut suureksi avuksi Dumbledorelle ja meille. Selviämme lopusta ilman apua, kunhan muistat, että näitä pikareita saa käyttää ainoastaan kurpitsajuhlassa. Se on rehtori Dumbledoren pyyntö."

Tippy nyökkäsi silmät suurina ja katosi näköpiiristä kumarrellen ja itsekseen mutisten. James kääntyi katsomaan ystäviään.

"Se oli melkein liian helppoa", hän ilmoitti. "Mutta se johtuu tietenkin siitä, että olen nero."

"Nero? Sinäkö?" Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Siinä tapauksessa minä olen McGarmiwa."

"Toivon mukaan sinulla ei käy niin huono tuuri, Anturajalka", James virnisti. "No niin, kaadetaan nyt tämä litku pikareihin ja häivytään täältä. Minulla on vielä bisneksiä tänä iltana."

"Niin minullakin", Sirius ilmoitti.

Remus katsoi häneen tuskastuneena. "Jo nyt uusi tyttö? Sirius, milloin sinä oikein kasvat aikuiseksi?"

"Toivon mukaan en milloinkaan, mutta tänä iltana kyseessä ei ole tyttö vaan korttipeli, joka jäi kesken", Sirius korjasi hieman loukkaantuneeseen sävyyn. "Tytöt ovat meidän Sarvihaaran alaa."

"Ei tytöt, vaan Lily. Siinä on iso ero. Ja tytöistä puheenollen, Remus, mitä Cinnamonille kuuluu?"

Remus katsoi poispäin ja kohautti harteitaan. "Parempaa kuin edellisenä päivänä. Tällä menolla hän on jo joulun jälkeen toipunut erostaan Amos Diggoryn kanssa. Sanon vain, etten ikinä opi ymmärtämään tyttöjen tapoja. Miksi räytyä kuukausikaupalla jonkun sellaisen perään, joka selvästikään ei välitä?"

Sirius virnisti. "Sitä voit kysyä Sarvihaaralta."

James loi Siriukseen murhaavan katseen. "Ainakin se kannatti."

Saatuaan kepposensa suoritettua keittiössä Kelmit palasivat takaisin Tylypahkan käytäville. Kello oli melkein yhdeksän - pian olisi Jamesin ja Lilyn partiointiaika. Ennen James oli nauttinut partioinnista, mutta nyt hän toivoi, ettei partiointia olisi. Ylimääräisen tunnin olisi voinut hänen mielestään käyttää paljon paremmin. Lilyn seurassa, tietenkin.

"Mitä luulette, montako viikkoa jälki-istuntoa tällä kertaa?" Sirius kysyi virnistäen.

"Viikkoa?" Remus kohotti kulmiaan. "Minä kallistuisin pikemminkin kuukauden puolelle."

"Tai koulusta erottamisen", Peter sanoi synkkänä. "Meidän kepposemme ei ole täydellisen laillinen, jos satutte muistamaan."

Toiset Kelmit katsoivat häntä pitkään. "Laillinen?" Siris toisti sitten kohottaen kysyvästi kulmiaan. "Kuka siitä välittää?"

"Taikaministeri saattaa välittää, herra Black."

Kelmit kääntyivät yllättyneenä katsomaan sivulleen, mistä ääni oli kuulunut. He näkivät professori Dumbledoren ja professori Redin seisovan käytävällä. Professori Dumbledoren silmät tuikkivat ystävälliseen sävyyn, kun taas Redin kasvoilla oli tavanomaisen karu ilme.

"Olitteko kenties suorittamassa Halloween-keppostanne?" Dumbledore arvasi.

"Kyllä vain, professori", Sirius virnisti. "Ellei professorilla ole mitään sitä vastaan, tietenkään."

Dumbledore hymähti. "Luulenpa, että professori on mennyt hetkeksi aikaa jonnekin muualle eikä tiedä teidän suunnittelevan mitään. Luonnollisestikaan en kerro professorille, mitä kuulin."

Kelmien virneet levenivät entisestään. "Hyvää yötä, professori", he huusivat mennessään ja lähtivät kävelemään poispäin. Takaansa he kuulivat Dumbledoren sanovan jotakin hiljaisella äänellä Redille, sitten Redin selkeän vastauksen:

"Tämä on tärkeää, professori!"

James ja Sirius hidastivat kävelytahtiaan ja keskittyivät kuuntelemaan Dumbledoren ja Redin välistä keskustelua. Dumbledoren ääni oli kuitenkin niin hiljainen, ettei sanoja voinut erottaa. Keskustelu tuntui jatkuvan jonkin aikaa, sitten he kuulivat Redin äänen kiittävän Dumbledorea jostakin. Sirius kohotti kulmiaan Jamesille kehottaen häntä lipeämään paikalta nopeasti. He lähtivät jatkamaan kävelyään muina miehinä, mutta Red sai heidät pian kiinni ja pysäytti heidät.

"Minkä kepposen te aiotte tehdä huomenna?" Red halusi tietää ja yllätyksekseen James näki ilkikurisen ilmeen välähtävän Redin tavallisesti niin teräväilmeisissä silmeissä. Hän vilkaisi Siriukseen ja kumpikin pudisti päätään.

"Kelmien salaisuuksia, emme voi kertoa", James vastasi.

Red virnisti pienesti. "Teistä tulisi hyviä vakoojia. Minun täytyy puhua asiasta joskus Dumbledorelle."

James kohotti kulmiaan ymmärtämättä, mitä Red tarkoitti. Sitten hän rohkaisi itsensä ja kysyi nuorelta professorilta kysymyksen, jota ei olisi kenellekään muulle professorille esittänyt.

"Mitä asiaa sinulla oli Dumbledorelle?"

Red pudisteli päätään. "Sinulla on ylivilkas mielikuvitus, James Potter. Kyse oli henkilökohtaisuuksista, enkä usko, että olen velvollinen kertomaan niitä sinulle."

Red kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti harppomaan poispäin lujaa vauhtia. James ja Sirius vilkaisivat toisiaan ja kohauttivat harteitaan. He tuskin koskaan saisivat selvää uudesta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen professorista, mutta se oli ainakin Kelmien arvoinen päämäärä.

"Minä ihmettelen, miksi Dumbledore oikein luottaa tuollaiseen tyyppiin", James mutisi itsekseen kävellessään vauhdilla kohti rohkelikkotornia. Hän oli jo myöhässä hänen ja Lilyn partioinnilta ja Lily suuttuisi hänelle pian.

Sirius virnisti. "Hei, kaikki tytöt sanovat, että Red on hyvännäköinen! Mistä Dumbledoren motiiveista koskaan tietää - "

"Minä luulin, että sinä olit aivan varma siitä, että Dumbledorella ja Minervalla on jotakin meneillään", James sanoi hieman inhoavasti.

James ja Lily kävelivät hiljaisina pitkin käytäviä partioimassa. James saattoi nähdä pelkästään vilkaisemalla Lilyä, että Lily oli masentunut, eikä tiennyt, kuinka yrittää piristää Lilyä. Hän oli itsekin omissa ajatuksissaan. Hän osittain odotti, osittain pelkäsi Halloweeniä. Entä jos Lily sanoisi, ettei todellakaan halunnut olla hänen kanssaan? Hän ei tiennyt, voisiko enää kaiken jälkeen olla vain Lilyn ystävä. Oli muutenkin tarpeeksi inhottavaa teeskennellä julkisilla paikoilla, että hän ja Lily olivat vain ystäviä. Kaikkein mieluiten James olisi suudellut Lilyä kaikkien nähden, mutta oli melkein varma, että Lily löisi häntä sen seurauksena.

"Mitä Cinnamonille kuuluu?" James kysyi lopulta rikkoen inhottavan hiljaisuuden.

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Hän alkaa vähitellen unohtaa Diggoryn. On jo aikakin", Lily lisäsi hieman inhoavasti. "On typerää tuhlata hyvää aikaa sellaiseen limanuljaskaan."

"Sanoo tyttö, joka suostui opettamaan sitä limanuljaskaa", James sanoi hieman mustasukkainen sävy äänessään.

Lily kääntyi katsomaan häntä. "Silloin en vielä tiennyt hänen olevan limanuljaska. Minä tiesin, että hän on epärehellinen, mutta se on kuitenkin eri asia kuin limanuljaska."

"Diggory näyttääkin jo limanuljaskalta", James sanoi kylmästi. Lily oli aikeissa avata suunsa ja vastata Jamesille, mutta Jamesin sanat toivat hänen mieleensä jotakin, mitä Dumbledore oli sanonut hänelle aikaisemmin. Hän oli melkein unohtanut koko jutun, mutta nyt se palasi yllättäen hänen mieleensä.

"Mitä nyt?" James kysyi nähtyään Lilyn vaikenemisen.

Lily kohautti harteitaan. "Ei mitään erityistä. Mieleeni tuli vain jotakin, mitä Dumbledore sanoi minulle vähän aikaa sitten."

"Mitä se oli?"

"Hän sanoi, että lähipäivinä tulisin huomaamaan, että ulkonäkö voi pettää. Minun mielestäni muutama päivä on jo mennyt, enkä ole vielä huomannut mitään."

James rypisti otsaansa. Hän inhosi sitä, että opettajat puhuivat arvoituksin. Arvoitukset olivat ahdistavia, varsinkin jos niitä ei pystynyt selvittämään. Hän yritti keventää tunnelmaa sanomalla:

"Ehkä hän tarkoitti Ruikulia. Ehkä Ruikuli muuttuu Halloweenin kunniaksi perhoseksi."

Lily teki yökkäävän äänen. "Ettehän te aio tehdä sitä huomenna? Muuttaa häntä perhoseksi?"

"Se olisi halventavaa perhosia kohtaan", James sanoi järkyttyneenä. "Enkä ole vielä kuullut sellaisesta lajista kuin rasvaperhonen, jos ymmärrät, mitä tarkoitan."

"Minä mieluummin kuolisin kuin suostuisin olemaan Kalkaros", Lily sanoi inhoavasti.

James virnisti. "Moni muu Tylypahkassa ajattelee varmasti samaa. Aina ei kuitenkaan saa mitä haluaa."

Lily loi häneen epäilevän katseen. "Mitä nyt?"

"Mitä?" James katsoi häneen viattomana. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"James, tuo esitys saattaa toimia McGarmiwaan, mutta ei minuun. Minä tiedän, että sinulla on jotakin meneillään."

"Niin tietää myös McGarmiwa."

He vajosivat jälleen hiljaisuuteen ja jatkoivat kävelemistä. James kietoi toisen käsivartensa Lilyn olkapäiden ympäri ja vajosi omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän mietti Halloweeniä ja Lilyä. Hän mietti rohkelikon ensimmäistä huispausottelua ja Dumbledoren ja Redin keskustelua. Hän oli melkein varma, ettei Red ollut sitä mitä kaikki sanoivat hänen olevan, mutta miksi hän sitten oli Tylypahkassa? Hän oli varma, että Dumbledorella oli ollut syynsä kutsua Red. Dumbledorella oli aina syynsä. Eri asia, kuinka järkeviä ne sitten olivat.

"Mitä sinä ajattelet?" Lily kysyi.

James mietti hetken ja päätti valehdella. "Huispausottelua."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Onko kukaan ikinä sanonut sinulle, että sinulla on pakkomielle huispauksesta?"

"Aika monikin. McGarmiwa, sinä, Sirius, Arianna, Remus, minun vanhempani - " James luetteli.

"Millaisia sinun vanhempasi ovat?" Lily kysyi uteliaasti.

James katsoi häntä yllättyneenä. "Miten niin?"

"No, siis, minulla ei ikävä kyllä ole velhovanhempia ja olen aina miettinyt, millaista se on. Siis, onhan Cinillä ja Ariannalla velhovanhemmat, mutta sinun perheesi on kuitenkin vähän eri juttu - "

James naurahti. "He ovat ihan OK. Minun isäni on kokopäiväinen aurori ja aika kiireinen. Hän on tosi harvoin kotona, mutta olen tavallaan tottunut siihen. Ei hän ikinä ollut kotona. Äiti taas oli joskus aikaisemmin aurori. Hän lopetti, kun minä synnyin. Liian vaarallista, tai jotakin – pääasiassa isä käski hänen lopettaa. Nykyään hän tekee jotakin kansainvälisten taikayhteyksien kanssa."

"Sinun molemmat vanhempasi ovat auroreita? Sitten kai ei mikään ihme, että sinäkin haluat olla", Lily totesi.

James kohautti harteitaan. "En minä sen takia halua olla. Pienenä minä halusin pelata ammattilaisena huispausta."

"Olen yllättynyt, että luovuit siitä."

"Huispausta pelaamalla ei oikein voi pelastaa maailmaa, vai voiko?" James naurahti. Lily ravisti päätään pienesti hymyillen.

"Sinäkö sitten haluat pelastaa maailman?" hän kysyi.

"Minä en satu pitämään Voldemortista", James vastasi lyhyesti. He vaikenivat taas. Lily mietti, miksi James ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin näyttänyt vakavaa puoltaan kenellekään. Hän ei ollut edes uskonut, että Jamesilla mitään vakavaa puolta olikaan. James rikkoi aina vain sääntöjä eikä välittänyt siitä, mitä teki. Tai niin Lily oli aina kuvitellut. Hän huokaisi raskaasti. James huomasi sen ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Kaikki hyvin, Lily?"

Lily pakottautui hymyilemään. "Minua vain masentaa hieman", hän sanoi ja jatkoi portaiden kiipeämistä. He olivat matkalla tarkastamaan tähtitornia.

"Mikä sinua masentaa?"

"Kaikki", Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Se, että minun pitää olla syntynyt juuri tähän aikaan."

"Jos sinä et olisi syntynyt samana vuonna minun kanssani, minä olisin ollut hyvin onneton", James virnisti hänelle. Lily pudisti päätään huvittuneena ja astui tähtitorniin.

"Sinä et ole vielä oppinut, ettei minun kanssani pääse minnekään kirjoista lainatuilla kohteliaisuuksilla", hän ilmoitti.

"Juurihan minä pääsin tähtitorniin sinun kanssasi", James hymyili.

"Sinä olet mahdoton."

"Voi olla. Enkä minä sitä paitsi valehtele, kun sanon, että sinä olet kaunis."

Lily punastui ja kääntyi katsomaan toiseen suuntaan. James käänsi varovasti hänen kasvonsa itseensä päin ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. Merlin, miten Lilyn silmät olivat vihreät, hän mietti hämärästi.

"Minä tiedän, mitä mieltä sinä olet tähtitornissa suutelemisesta", James aloitti, mutta ei saanut lopetettua lausettaan, sillä Lily kurkotti hänen suuntaansa ja suuteli häntä lujasti. James yllättyi ja veti Lilyn tiukasti lähelleen vastaten suudelmaan yhtälaisella voimalla. Hän ei ollut koskaan uskonut suutelevansa Lily Evansia tähtitornissa, mutta nyt kun niin viimein tapahtui, hän ei halunnut sen ikinä loppuvan. Hän liikutti käsiään Lilyn vyötäröllä ja tunsi Lilyn värähtävän. Hän virnisti tyytyväisenä ja suuteli Lilyä lujemmin. Hän veti Lilyn kanssaan tähtitornin kiviseinää vasten, kun tunsi Lilyn vetäytyvän taaksepäin. Hän olisi voinut huutaa pettymyksestä. Mutta pelkkä yksi vilkaisu Lilyn hämmentyneisiin, punehtuneisiin kasvoihin sai hänet unohtamaan turhautumuksensa. Hän kietoi molemmat käsivartensa takaapäin Lilyn vyötärölle.

"Haluatko sinä mennä jo alas?" hän kysyi, yrittäen pitää äänensä normaalina.

Lily nyökkäsi kiitollisena. "Joo." Lily ei katsonut häneen. James hymyili ja talutti Lilyn ulos tähtitornista portaiden luokse. Hän pysäytti Lilyn, kun Lily oli aikeissa astua portaisiin.

"Mitä nyt?" Lily kohotti katseensa yllättyneenä. James kohautti harteitaan ja veti taikasauvan esiin. Hän mutisi loitsun ja virnisti tyytyväisenä nähdessään portaiden muuttuvan liukumäeksi. Lily katsoi häntä järkyttyneenä.

"James, älä edes kuvittele – minä en aio laskea tuota - " Lily aloitti. James vaiensi hänet suutelemalla häntä pehmeästi huulille. Sitten James kietoi käsivartensa Lilyn ympärille ja lähti laskemaan liukumäkeä alas hänen kanssaan. Hän kuuli Lilyn kirkaisevan, kun he liukuivat lujaa vauhtia spiraalin muotoista liukumäkeä alas.

"James, pysäytä tämä!" Lily kirkui hänelle.

"Rauhoitu, Lily", James huusi vastaukseksi ja kietoi käsivartensa tiukemmin Lilyn vyötärölle. Vauhti muuttui yhä kovemmaksi heidän liukuessaan kerroksesta toiseen.

Lily piti kiinni Jamesista kuin hengenhädässä, peläten portaiden äkkiä siirtyvän ja heidän lentävän tyhjän päälle. James oli välillä uskomattoman typerä, hän manasi mielessään ja toivoi, että olisi voinut vain pysäyttää tämän jotenkin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti olla ajattelematta, missä oli. Se tuntui kuitenkin mahdottomalta.

Heidän lähestyessään alempia kerroksia Lily tunsi kuitenkin pelkonsa vähitellen hälvenevän ja hän alkoi jopa nauttia liukumäestä. Hän aikoi siitä huolimatta kirota Jamesin jälkeenpäin. Sitten liukumäki yhtäkkiä loppui ja Lily ja James lennähtivät ensimmäisen kerroksen kylmälle käytävälle.

"Iltaa, Lily, James - " he kuulivat Dumbledoren äänen jostakin ylhäältäpäin. He nousivat nopeasti ylös lattialta ja tajusivat katsovansa Tylypahkan rehtoria suoraan silmiin. Dumbledore näytti siltä, että yritti pidättää nauruaan.

"Iltaa, professori", James sanoi ja tunsi kätensä harovan hiuksiaan epävarmasti. Lily loi häneen murhaavan katseen ja hän työnsi käden taskuunsa. "Kaunis ilta tänään, eikö olekin?"

"Kerrassaan hieno ilta mäenlaskulle", Dumbledore nyökytteli. Lily punastui. Dumbledore huomasi kuitenkin sen ja hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti. "Pieni lapsenomaisuus on hyvästä meille kaikille aika ajoin. Varsinkin tällaisina aikoina."

Lily tunsi olonsa paranevan kummasti. Sitten Dumbledore kääntyi jälleen Jamesin puoleen.

"Odotan, että sinun ja ystäviesi huominen laiton kepponen on huolellisesti valmisteltu?"

James nyökkäsi virnistäen.

"Hyvä. Toivon, ettei rehtori ole kuulemassa, kun sanon tämän, mutta odotan sitä innolla", Dumbledore nyökkäsi ja lipui toiseen suuntaan käytävällä. Lily jäi tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä päätään pudistellen.

"Minä olen varma siitä, että tuo mies on kaheli", Lily sanoi ihailevasti.

"Kaikki nerot ovat kahjoja", James huomautti ja väläytti hänelle omahyväisen hymyn. "Minä mukaanlukien."

James tuskin pysyi nahoissaan seuraavana aamuna. Aamu oli Halloweenin aamu ja Halloween oli hänen kannaltaan erittäin jännittävä päivä. Hänellä oli kepponen suoritettavana – täydellisesti, mielellään, sillä hän ei ollut varma sivuvaikutuksista. Kepponen oli sellainen, jonka vuoksi hän saattaisi saada mielestään maailman ihanimman naisen vihat niskoilleen. Kaiken lisääksi kyseessä oli tyttö, jonka varalle hänellä oli suunnitelmia sille varalle, että hän ei saisikaan raivokohtausta osakseen.

James ja muut Kelmit heräsivät aikaisin ja menivät Suureen Saliin aamiaiselle jäämättä odottamaan Lilyä, Ariannaa ja Cinnamonia. He tarkistivat nopeasti, että pikareissa oli tavallista kurpitsamehua eikä illaksi varattua juomaa. Sitten he istuivat syömään mahdollisimman normaalin näköisinä, vaikka kaikki tiesivätkin, että Kelmeillä oli jotakin suunnitteilla.

Lily ja muut tulivat syömään puolta tuntia myöhemmin. He loivat Kelmeihin epäileviä katseita ennen kuin istuivat ja tarkastelivat paahtoleipiään pitkään.

James huokaisi. "Ei niitä ole kuulkaa myrkytetty. Me säästämme kaiken hauskuuden illalle."

"Kutsutko sinä myrkyttämistä hauskuudeksi?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Minä taidan TOSIAAN olla sairas illalla."

"Lily, älä pilaa meidän iloamme", Sirius vaikeroi.

"Eli nyt minun myrkyttämiseni on vielä iloa teille? Tämä menee koko ajan pahemmaksi."

"Minä sitten ihailen tyttöjen taitoa olla noin herttaisella tuulella heti herättyään", Remus mutisi itsekseen. "Myrkyttäminen alkaa kohta tuntua ihanteelliselta vaihtoehdolta."

Lily katsahti Remukseen yllättyneenä. Tuollainen puhe ei ollut lainkaan Remuksen tapaista. Hän oli aikeissa kysyä, mikä Remusta vaivasi, mutta vilkaisu Jamesiin sai hänet toisiin ajatuksiin. Hän näki Jamesin kasvoilla ilmeen, joka tuntui varoittavan häntä pitämään suunsa kiinni. Sitten hän tajusi – täysikuu oli tulossa taas pian ja se vaikutti Remukseen. Hän huokaisi. Hän toivoi, että olisi voinut tehdä jotakin Remuksen hyväksi, mutta ei voinut. Vain muut Kelmit saattoivat auttaa häntä. Vaarantamalla oman elämänsä. Lily ei enää ymmärtänyt, miten oli joskus voinut pitää Kelmejä itsekkäinä. Tai no, totta kai Sirius varsinkin oli toisinaan hieman itsekäs, mutta heillä oli myös hyvät puolensa. He olivat valmiita tekemään mitä tahansa ystäviensä puolesta. Jopa kuolemaan ystäviensä puolesta.

"Illalla siis koittaa suuri hetki?" hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Onko sille olemassa joku tarkka kellonaikakin?"

"Voit uskoa, että on", James virnisti. "Me Kelmit olemme tarkkoja suunnitelmiemme kanssa."

"Paras ollakin", Lily mutisi. "Minä en halua mitään pieleen mennyttä kirousta niskaani. Onnistuneestakin koituu jo tarpeeksi riesaa."

"Sitäkö sinä meistä ajattelet? Riesa?" James kysyi loukkaantuneena. Lily virnisti.

"Jos te olette lopettaneet flirttailun, niin haluaisiko joku sanoa, kenen kanssa professori Red puhuu?" Cinnamon kysyi otsa rypyssä kääntyen katsomaan Suuren Salin ovelle päin. Muut seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään. Red astui Suuren Salin ovesta sisään keskustellen muutaman vuoden itseään nuoremmalta näyttävän naisen kanssa. Naisella oli pörröiset oranssit hiukset, tiukka, avokaulainen, vihreä pusero ja farkut. Hänellä oli leveä, musta vyö, johon oli kiinnitetty kummallekin puolelle tikari. Myös hänen pitkistä saappaanvarsistaan pilkistivät esiin tikarit.

Sirius katsoi naista suu auki. "Ei näytä tytöltä, jota tekisi mieli ärsyttää", Sirius kommentoi.

"Ohhoh", Arianna virnisti. "Löysitkö sinä viimein naisen, jota et halua iskeä?"

"Ei ulkonäössä mitään vikaa ole. Tikarit vain eivät houkuttele."

Remus pyöritti silmiään. "Ongi silmäsi takaisin päähän, Anturajalka. Hän on kuusi vuotta sinua vanhempi!"

"Ihan kuin sellainen minua häiritsisi", Sirius tuhahti. "Tikarit tässä enemmän huolettavat. Ja mistä sinä muuten tiedät?"

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Hän on joku isän ystävän lapsi tai jotakin sinne päin. Hänen nimensä on Jazz Thomas."

"Mitä hän täällä tekee? Ei kai Tylypahkaan noin vain pääse?"

"Ei aavistustakaan. En tiennyt, että hän edes tuntee Redin. Toisaalta, hän on aina ollut vähän hämäräperäinen, joten - " Remus jätti lauseen kesken ja virnisti.

"Seurusteleekohan Red hänen kanssaan?" Arianna kysyi ja loi kaipaavan katseen Redin suuntaan. Lily tuhahti.

"Mitä sillä on väliä? Hän on joka tapauksessa liian vanha sinulle!"

Arianna katsoi häneen loukkaantuneena. "En minä häntä halua! On kuitenkin sääli, jos jotakin noin hyvännäköistä menee hukkaan."

"Toivon mukaan ei sentään hukkaan", Peter virnisti. "Sillä mehän tiedämme, mitä hänelle silloin kävisi – enkä usko, että suden vatsassa on kovin viihtyisää."

Remuksen ilme synkkeni ja James, Sirius ja Lily kääntyivät tuijottamaan Peteriä murhaavasti. Arianna ja Cinnamon seurasivat sivusta ihmetellen, mistä oli kyse.

"Minä taidan mennä tervehtimään Jazzia", Remus sanoi vetäen syvään henkeä. "Cinnamon, tuletko mukaan?"

"OK", Cinnamon kohautti harteitaan. Kaksikko nousi ylös pöydästä ja käveli Jazz Thomasia ja Rediä kohti.

"Hei, Remus!" Jazz sanoi valoisasti nähdessään Remuksen ja Cinnamonin tulevan lähemmäs. "Sinä olet kasvanut", hän lisäsi ja väläytti heille hymyn, joka oli ristiriidassa hänen uhkaavien tikareidensa kanssa. Remus hymyili ja kohautti olkapäitään.

"Viidessä vuodessa tapahtuu ihmeitä. Olisit huomannut asian, jos olisit tullut joskus käymään." Hänen äänensävynsä ei kuitenkaan ollut syyttävä.

Jazz hymyili. "Kyllä sinä tiedät, millaista se on. Olin juuri päässyt pois Tylypahkasta ja oli pakko päästä kiertelemään ympäriinsä. Ja sen jälkeen ei oikeastaan ollut aikaakaan. Siirryin vähemmän kunniallisiin puuhiin ja ne veivät aika paljon aikaani." Hän heilautti huolettomasti punaisenoransseja hiuksiaan.

"Vähemmän kunniallisiin puuhiin?" Remus kohotti kulmiaan. "Mitä se mahtaa tarkoittaa?"

"Parempi, että et tiedä tarkalleen", Jazz virnisti. "Enkä minä sitä paitsi ole ainoa, jolla on laittomuuksia meneillään. Red sanoi, että sinulla on kuulemma jotain suunnitelmia tälle illalle?"

"Ystävilläni on ja minä olen siinä mukana", Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei kuitenkaan mitään vaarallista, älä pelkää."

Jazz tuhahti. "Minä? Pelkää?" hän kohotti kulmiaan tavalla, joka toi Remuksen mieleen vieressä hiljaisena seisovan Redin. Hän vilkaisi Rediä ja näki muutoksen kovapintaisen nuoren miehen kasvoilla. Redin silmissä oli hieman pehmeämpi ilme ja hän hymyili pienesti asioille, joita hän ei kertonut kenellekään muulle. Remus ihmetteli mielessään, miten Red tunsi Jazzin, mutta totesi, ettei kysyminen välttämättä olisi paras vaihtoehto. Hän päätti sen sijaan kysyä toisen kysymyksen.

"Miksi sinä tulit Tylypahkaan?"

"Red kutsui minut", Jazz sanoi, eikä hänen ilmeensä antanut pienintäkään vihjettä siitä, mitä kauniiden kasvojen takana mahdollisesti liikkui. Myös Redin kasvoilla oli täydellinen naamio. "Tai, itse asiassa Dumbledore kutsui, mutta Redillä oli osansa asiassa", hän korjasi ja hymyili Redille. Red vastasi virnistyksellä.

"Te tunnette?" Remus kohotti kulmiaan.

Jazz naurahti, mutta sävy naurun takana oli hieman torjuva. "Mikä kysely tämä oikein on, Remus? Sinun ei ole tarkoitus olla isoveljeni!"

"Anteeksi, Jazz. Mutta kun ei ole puhunut jonkun kanssa viiteen vuoteen, haluaa yleensä tietää, missä mennään."

"No, tässä mennään: en ole kihloissa, en ole naimisissa, minulla ei ole lapsia enkä ole sekaantunut vieraisiin miehiin. Enkä ole myöskään suunnitellut murhaavani taikaministeriä ja nousevani hänen tilalleen. Kelpaako?"

Remus virnisti. "Kelpaa. Anteeksi kyselyni. Halusin vain kostaa sen, että sinä huolehdit minusta liikaa kun olimme lapsia." Hän kääntyi sanomaan Cinnamonille:

"Jazz oli joskus lapsenvahtini kesäisin, ennen kuin tulin Tylypahkaan."

Cinnamon ei osannut kuvitella tätä itsevarmaa, rajusti pukeutunutta naista jonkun lapsenvahtina. Hän tyytyi hymyilemään pienesti ja kuunteli puolella korvalla keskustelun jatkumista. Jonkin ajan kuluttua hän ja Remus palasivat ystäviensä luokse jättäen Jazzin ja Redin kahden kesken. Sitten kaksikko siirtyi Dumbledoren luokse ja Cinnamon näki heidän katoavan sivuhuoneeseen.


	18. Chapter 18

18. osa - Halloween-sekaannuksia

"Jazz ei ole enää samanlainen kuin ennen", Remus sanoi mietteliäästi istuessaan takaisin pöytään muiden seuraan.

"No, millainen hän on?" Sirius kysyi innokas ilme kasvoillaan.

"SIRIUS!" Arianna parahti. "Hän on EDELLEEN liian vanha sinulle!"

"Ja varattu, jos oikein ymmärsin", Cinnamon lisäsi.

Remus kohotti kulmiaan. "Sitten sinä näit jotakin, mitä minä en nähnyt."

"Totta kai minä näin", Cinnamon huokaisi kärsimättömästi. "Minähän OLEN kuitenkin tyttö."

"He olisivat aika suloinen pari", Arianna sanoi mietteliäästi, vaikka hänen äänensävynsä oli edelleen hieman haikea siksi, että Red olikin ilmeisesti varattu. "Miettikää nyt. Kaksi kovanaamaa - sellainen normaali vuosisadan rakkaustarina."

Sirius katsoi Ariannaa yllättyneenä. "En tiennytkään, että neiti jääpuikolla on olemassa tunteellinenkin puoli", Sirius huomautti.

Arianna huokaisi syvään. "Vaikka sinä et näekään tyttöjen etumusta pidemmälle, kaikki eivät ole niin rajoittuneita", hän nälväisi. Sirius mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti ja mutisi jotakin epämääräistä paahtoleipäänsä. Arianna oli kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan, vaan keskittyi tutkimaan kynsiään.

"Huispausottelu ylihuomenna", hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Mitä luulet, herra kapteeni, miten meillä sujuu?"

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Riippuu olosuhteista. Suoraan sanottuna Zach on varmaan pahin pitäjä, joka meillä on koskaan ollut. Hän tuijottaa aivan vääriä asioita. Mutta jos me pystymme pitämään kaadon omissa käsissämme, ei meidän tarvitse luottaa turhaan Zachin kykyihin. Ja lopuksi kaikki riippuu tietenkin etsijästä."

"Minä en tajua, miksi sinä et ruvennut etsijäksi", Arianna sanoi. "Kun me olimme koelennoilla toisena vuonna, olin varma, että olisit luonnonlahjakkuus."

James virnisti. "Minä halusin olla alunperin etsijä. Mutta se paikka ei ollut vapaa, kun yritin joukkueeseen ja myöhemmin totuin jahtaajan paikkaan niin, ettei tullut enää mieleenkään vaihtaa. Sitä paitsi minä voin pelleillä siepillä tarpeeksi vapaa-ajallanikin", hän hymähti. Lily loi häneen tuskastuneen katseen, muistaen, miten Jamesilla oli tapana leikkiä viidennen luokan keväällä varastamallaan siepillä. Hän oli raivonnut Jamesille siitä(kin) asiasta ja sen jälkeen sieppi oli vain kadonnut jonnekin. Hänen mielipiteensä merkitsivät jo silloin Jamesille enemmän kuin hän halusi myöntää.

"Vieläkö sinulla on se sieppi tallessa?" Lily kysyi.

James hymyili leveästi. "Voit uskoa. Minä säästän sitä häälahjaksi tulevalle vaimolleni."

"Varo vain, Lily", Arianna virnisti. Lily tuhahti.

"Sinä päivänä kun minä menen naimisiin James Potterin kanssa te saatte haudata minut elävältä", hän ilmoitti, mutta antoi ilmeensä kertoa, ettei ollut tosissaan. James nosti kätensä sydämelleen kuin Lily olisi haavoittanut häntä kuolettavasti.

"Lily, tuo sattui", James ulisi.

"Sinä ansaitsit sen", Lily sanoi ja väläytti Jamesille herttaisen hymyn. James vastasi hymyyn, unohtaen kokonaan esityksensä. Aina, kun Lily hymyili hänelle, hänestä tuntui, että ilta oli aivan liian kaukana.

"Hei, nyt ne tulevat takaisin saliin", Arianna sanoi yllättäen ja kurkotti nähdäkseen Siriuksen pään ylitse. "Sirius, sinä olet liian pitkä!"

"Ei voi mitään, kulta", Sirius virnisti. Arianna loi häneen varoittavan katseen eikä voinut olla toivomatta, että Sirius olisi vakavissaan kutsuessaan häntä 'kullaksi'. Sitä hän kuitenkin saisi odottaa ikuisesti, hän ajatteli ja huokaisi syvään. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa odottaa.

"Jos te olette lopettaneet tuon, niin haluaisiko joku kertoa minullekin, ketkä tulevat?" Cinnamon kysyi. "Arianna JA Sirius ovat vähän niin kuin minun tielläni."

"Red ja se tyttö - mikä onkaan - "

"Jazz", Remus sanoi avuliaasti. Lily kohotti päätään nähdäkseen oudon kaksikon uudelleen. Hän näki Jazzin oranssit räiskyvät hiukset opettajanpöydän luona. Jazz oli ojentanut kätensä ja kätteli Dumbledorea Redin seisovan sivummalla epätavallisen iloinen ilme kasvoillaan. Katsoessaan kaksikkoa Lily ajatteli, ettei Cinnamon ehkä ollut täysin väärässä ajatellessaan Redin ja Jazzin seurustelevan. Redin silmissä oli aivan erilainen ilme kuin yleensä, kun hän katsoi Jazzia. Kuten Arianna oli sanonut, pari oli omalla tavallaan hyvin kaunis. Lily pudisti päätään itsekseen. Halloween ei selvästikään tehnyt hänelle hyvää.

"Minä haluaisin vain tietää, mitä tämän takana on", Lily ajatteli ääneen. "Ensin Dumbledore lähettää Redin opettamaan meitä. Nyt tänne tulee joku tyttö, jolla on jotakin tekemistä Redin kanssa. Ihmettelen vain, mikä syy Dumbledorella on."

"Todennäköisesti joku erittäin hyvä syy", Remus huomautti. "Mutta kyllä minuakin kiinnostaa tietää. Vaikuttaa taas Dumbledoren huippusalaisilta jutuilta, Jazzista kun ei irtoa mitään."

"Ei irtoa mitään?" Sirius kohotti kulmiaan.

Remus voihkaisi. "EI kaksimielisesti, Anturajalka!"

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. "Mihin koira karvoistaan pääsee?"

"Kirjaimellisesti", James tokaisi ja jatkoi sitten itsevarmaan sävyyn: "Minä veikkaan, etteivät Dumbledoren motiivit kovin kauan pysy salassa. Ei meitä turhaan nimitetä Kelmeiksi."

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Eikä mielessä ole käynyt sellainen tosiasia, että Dumbledore osaa ehkä varautua teihin ja pitää asiansa salassa? Hän on vielä parempi liero kuin te. Ja Red ja Jazz näyttävät olevan samaa maata."

"Entä jos he ovatkin Dumbledoren kauan sitten kadonneet veljenpoika ja -tytär", Peter ehdotti innostuneena.

Remus tuhahti. "Eikö Dumbledoren veli ollut joku aika - erikoinen - tapaus? Eli aika epätodennäköistä, että kukaan tekisi hänestä isää."

"Älä sano", James pisti väliin. "Minäkin kuulin vähän aikaa sitten, että jättiläiskalmari on yksinhuoltajaisä."

Kun Kurpitsajuhlan aika koitti, James oli enemmän kuin tulisilla hiilillä. Hän jaksoi tuskin odottaa, että päivän viimeinen tunti - taikaolentojen hoidon tunti - loppui, vaikka tunti olikin ollut mielenkiintoinen. He olivat käsitelleet mantikoreja ja professori Patapalo oli jopa onnistunut hankkimaan heille yhden (tosin se pidettiin tiukasti lukkojen takana ja eri taikojen alaisena, ettei se olisi repinyt heitä kappaleiksi.) Viimeistään silloin James oli ollut varma, ettei ikinä harkitsisi mitään uraa, mikä oli tekemisissä taikaolentojen kanssa. Remuksessa oli tarpeeksi huolehdittavaa hänelle.

James, Sirius, Remus ja Peter kävelivät kohti Suurta Salia. Tytöt olivat menneet vaihtamaan ensin vaatteita ja Kelmit halusivat ehtiä Kurpitsajuhlaan paljon ennen muita. Heillä oli edelleen järjesteltävää ennen kuin kepposen voisi toteuttaa. He livahtivat Suureen Saliin tarkastettuaan, ettei yhtäkään opettajia ollut paikalla. Toisin kuin Dumbledore, muut opettajat tuskin suhtautuisivat innokkaasti heidän "pieneen" kepposeensa.

"Peter, kipitä keittiöön sanomaan kotitontuille, että aterian - ja juoman - pitäisi ilmestyä tasan viisi yli kuusi. Ei sekuntiakaan aikaisemmin, onko selvä?" Sirius varmisti. Peter nyökkäsi ja katosi Suuresta Salista kohti keittiöitä.

"No niin. Nyt siitä on huolehdittu", James sanoi tyytyväisenä. "Mitä muuta meidän pitää vielä miettiä?"

"Puhe", Remus muistutti. "Haluatko sinä hoitaa sen?"

James pudisti päätään. "Se toimii paremmin, jos sinä teet sen. Mutta me olemme henkisenä tukena."

"Me voimme pitää jälkipuheen", Sirius virnisti. "Puuttuuko muuta?"

Kukaan ei enää keksinyt mitään, mitä olisi unohtunut. He istuivat jännittyneinä paikoilleen odottamaan, että toiset tulisivat saliin. Peter ehti kuitenkin ensin. Hän juoksi paikalle puuskuttaen ja ilmoitti, että kotitontut olivat ymmärtäneet ohjeet.

"No niin. Nyt vain odotetaan", Remus sanoi.

He istuivat hetken hiljaisuudessa. Sitten -

"MINÄ EN KESTÄ TÄTÄ! MINÄ EN KESTÄ TÄTÄ! MINÄ EN KESTÄ TÄTÄ!" Sirius pomppasi jaloilleen ja alkoi huutaa. James pyöritti silmiään.

"Anturajalka, sinun pitää hallita hermosi!" hän ilmoitti.

Sirius oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin, mutta juuri silloin joukko korpinkynsiä käveli saliin. James virnisti jännittyneenä.

"Nyt se alkaa", hän mutisi.

Sitten hän näki Lilyn tulevan saliin. Hänen vatsansa tuntui kääntyvän ympäri. Hän voisi vielä perääntyä koko jutusta niin, ettei Lily suuttuisi hänelle. Hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen sännätä keittiöön ja vaihtaa äkkiä juoma tavalliseen. Jotenkin hän ei vain saanut tehtyä sitä. Hän kokosi itsensä ja päätti, että Lilyn pitäisi hyväksyä hänet sellaisena kuin hän oli. Hän veti syvään henkeä.

"Hermostuttaako, Sarvihaara?" Sirius kumartui lähemmäs.

James tuhahti. "Minuako? Minä en ole meistä se, joka alkoi huutaa keskellä salia."

Sirius oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin, mutta Lilyn, Ariannan ja Cinnamonin saapuminen esti häntä.

"Valmiina, Ria?" Sirius kysyi virnistäen tytölle leveästi. Arianna vastasi hymyyn.

"Aina", hän vastasi hieman flirttailevampaan sävyyn kuin hänen oli ollut tarkoitus. Hänen teki mieli purra kielensä poikki. Hän ei aikonut enää ryhtyä mihinkään Siriuksen kanssa, hän oli saanut ensimmäisestä kerrasta tarpeekseen.

Sitten oppilaat istuivat paikoilleen tupapöytiinsä ja Dumbledore nousi seisomaan.

"Nauttikaa juhlasta", rehtori sanoi tavalliseen tapaansa, mutta - kuten yleensä - ruokavadit eivät täyttyneet ruoasta. Oppilaat katsoivat pöytiin hämmentyneinä, mutta Dumbledoren silmät tuikkivat.

"Uskoisin, että aina yhtä lahjakkailla Kelmeillämme on jotakin tekemistä ruoan kanssa", Dumbledore sanoi. Kelmit näkivät tilaisuutensa tulleen ja pomppasivat seisomaan penkille.

"Uskoitte oikein, professori", Remus aloitti väläyttäen leveän hymyn. "Tällä kertaa kyse ei kuitenkaan ole mistään sen kierommasta kuin pienen puheen pitämisestä. Ja puhetta on hankalaa pitää, jos kaikki vain syövät. Halusimme vain toivottaa tervetulleeksi vanhan ystäväni Jazz Thomasin - " hän teki pienen nyökkäyksen kohti värikästä pörröpäätä, joka istui Redin vieressä henkilökunnan pöydässä.

"On mukavaa nähdä taas, Jazz."

Juuri silloin ruoka ilmestyi vadeille ja pikarit täyttyivät juomasta. Kelmit onnistuivat olemaan hymyilemättä nähdessään kurpitsamehulta näyttävän juoman tyylikkäissä pikareissa. Remus nosti oman pikarinsa ja kohotti sitä. Kaikki muut salissa seurasivat esimerkkiä.

"Tervetuloa", Remus sanoi.

"Tervetuloa", muut sanoivat kuorossa. Sitten kaikki kohottivat pikarit huulilleen.

James virnisti tyytyväisenä tyhjentäessään oman pikarinsa. Hänestä tuntui kuin hänen vatsansa olisi kääntynyt ympäri, eikä tunne johtunut tällä kertaa Lilystä, vaan hänen juomastaan. Juomasta, jota kutsuttiin myös monijuomaliemeksi. James tunsi muutosten alkavan kehossaan. Hän kasvoi hieman pidemmäksi ja hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat. Hänen silmälasinsa kävivät tarpeettomaksi ja hän työnsi ne taskuunsa. Muutokset tuntuivat kivuliailta. Ja sitten ne olivat äkkiä ohitse. James virnisti ja kääntyi katsomaan vasemmalla puolellaan istuvaa Siriusta - joka tosin ei ollut enää Sirius. Hän katsoi suoraan Amos Diggoryn sinisiin silmiin.

"Minun tekee mieli lyödä sinua", James sanoi. "Saanko minä?"

Sirius irvisti. "Usko pois, Sarvihaara - tuntuu paremmalta lyödä aitoa versiota kuin kopiota. Eli jätä väliin."

"Se oli vain kysymys. Kuka minä olen?" James kysyi.

"Arvaa kahdesti", Sirius virnisti.

James mietti hetken. "En ainakaan Kalkaros, koska silloin päänahkaani syyhyttäisi kaameasti. Kuka?"

"Sirius Black."

"MITÄ? Mutta SINÄ olet Sirius!"

"En enää", Sirius virnisti.

Samaan aikaan muualta salista alkoi kuulua kiljahduksia, kun toiset tajusivat tapahtuneen. Remus oli muuttunut Emma Adamsiksi, ylimieliseksi korpinkynneksi, joka kuvitteli olevansa muita parempi vain siksi, että sattui näyttämään hyvältä. Peter näytti Lucius Malfoylta. James virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Aika pitää puhe?" hän kysyi. Kaikkein mieluiten hän olisi vain katsonut, keneksi hänen ystävänsä olivat muuttuneet - keneksi Lily oli muuttunut - mutta hän tiesi, että viralliset asiat piti hoitaa ensin. Sirius, joka näytti Amos Diggorylta, nyökkäsi. James irvisti. Hänen oli vaikeaa katsoa Siriusta tai Peteriä ilman, että tunsi halua lyödä heitä. Remus taas näytti hyvältä. Liiankin hyvältä, James ajatteli, ottaen huomioon, että he olivat ystäviä.

Hän nousi taas penkille seisomaan. "Arvoisa yleisö", hän aloitti mahtavasti ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä vihaisesti. "Kuten olette varmaan huomanneet, kyseessä on pieni nerokas keksintö nimeltä monijuomaliemi. Tämä monijuomaliemi kestää koko illan - pieni lisä vain - ja huomenaamulla olette palanneet ennallenne. Onnellista Halloweenia ja nauttikaa uusista henkilöllisyyksistänne."

Istuessaan alas hän kuuli tutun äänen kirkaisevan: "NAUTTIKAA? MINÄ OLEN KALKAROS!"

James kääntyi virnistellen katsomaan Ariannaa, joka näytti valmiilta oksentamaan minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Jamesiakin ällötti katsoa Ariannaa, joka oli muuttunut Kalkaroksen hahmoon.

"Minä tapan teidät", Arianna mutisi itsekseen.

"Tapa vain", James virnisti. "Ei ole minun vikani, että sinusta tuli Ruikuli. Nauti olostasi. Ja muuten, kuka teistä on Lily?" hän kysyi.

"Minä", Lily sanoi synkästi. Jamesin suu loksahti auki. Lily oli ottanut Jessica Laheneyn hahmon ja tuijotti nyt Jamesia kylmin sinisin silmin.

"Ei millään pahalla, Lily, mutta olet kyllä paljon kauniimpi omana itsenäsi", James hymyili.

"Minä vihaan sinua, James Potter!" Lily kivahti. "Minä vihaan sinua!"

James kohotti kulmiaan. "Miksi? Sinusta ei sentään tullut Ruikulia niin kuin Ariannasta."

"Sinä - sinä olet niin mahdoton", Lily sanoi. "Sinä et voi ikinä olla aiheuttamatta kaaosta!"

James tunsi ikävän pistoksen rinnassaan. Hän oli arvannut tämän. Lily suuttuisi hänelle.

Lucius-Peter puuttui puheeseen. Oli outoa kuulla Peterin puhuvan muuten kuin omalla mutisevalla tavallaan. "Jos se yhtään lohduttaa, niin minun mielestäni sinä näytät hyvältä", Peter ilmoitti.

James kääntyi luomaan Peteriin vihaisen katseen. "Sinä pidät näppisi erossa hänestä!"

"Tämäpä näyttää hauskalta", Remus sanoi herttaisesti tytönäänellään. "Sirius Black ja Lucius Malfoy tappelemassa tytöstä."

"Kenestä tuli Lily?" James kysyi innoissaan ja pomppasi seisomaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen, kunnes erotti punaiset hiukset väkijoukosta. Hän oli kuolla nauruun tajutessaan, missä Lilyn ulkonäön saanut oppilas istui.

"Lily, sinä olet Kalkaros!"

"Ei, vaan Kalkaros on Lily", Arianna korjasi.

"Minä OKSENNAN kohta!" Lily parahti. "Sinä - sinä annoit minun ruumiini sille LIMANULJASKALLE - minä inhoan sinua - "

Lily pomppasi ylös pöydästä. James vilkaisi ystäviään tuskaisena ja säntäsi Lilyn perään.

"Lily, se oli pelkkä pila! Se menee kyllä ohi!" hän sanoi epätoivoisena.

Lily kääntyi ympäri ja tuijotti häntä raivoissaan. Sitten Lilyn ilme pehmeni ja Jamesin yllätykseksi hän alkoi nauraa.

"Lily - " James aloitti ymmällään.

"Sinä todella säikähdit, eikö niin?" Lily kysyi voitonriemuisesti. "Sinä säikähdit."

James tuijotti häntä typeränä. "Eli - eli sinä et ole vihainen?"

Lily ravisti päätään. "Ensin - kun näin Kalkaroksella minun vartaloni - ajattelin kuristaa sinut. Mutta se olisi aika ilkeää."

"Olen ehdottomasti samaa mieltä", James sanoi ja liikahti hieman lähemmäs Lilyä. "Minä luulin, että sinä et ikinä puhuisi minulle."

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "James, me emme ole enää neljännellä luokalla. Enkä minä ole enää niin tiukkapipo."

Jamesin hymy leveni ja hän lakkasi kuulemasta ympärillä kaikuvia naurun- ja tuskanhuutoja. Sitten hän nielaisi muistaessaan, mitä hänen oli tarkoitus kysyä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan poispäin. Amos-Sirius ja Kalkaros-Arianna keskustelivat harvinaisen ystävälliseen sävyyn ottaen huomioon sen, että todellisuudessa Amos ei pitänyt Kalkaroksesta.

"Tämä sekoitus on aika hämmentävää", James sanoi. "Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, kuka on kuka."

"Eikö se ollut idea?" Lily katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Ei oikeastaan. Tarkoitus oli vain aiheuttaa mahdollisimman paljon hämminkiä."

"Mutta ajatus on oikeastaan aika mielenkiintoinen. Voi tehdä mitä haluaa. On tavallaan naamion takana."

"Paitsi että naamio on ikävän aito", James virnisti kuullessaan, kuinka Arianna kirkaisi koskettaessaan rasvaista Kalkaros-tukkaansa. Lilykin hymyili.

"Olet kyllä oikeassa", James jatkoi. "Tänä iltana Halloweenia voi juhlia paremmin kuin ikinä. Ilman rajoituksia." Hän kumartui hieman lähemmäs Lilyä. Hän näki oman peilikuvansa heijastuvan Jessica Laheneyn kylmistä sinisistä silmistä. Lily hymyili hänelle ja kohotti kasvonsa suudellakseen häntä. He suutelivat, kunnes Siriuksen huuto keskeytti heidät.

"HEI! SARVIHAARA! RAUHOITU VÄHÄN!"

James vetäytyi huokaisten kauemmas Lilystä. Lily hymyili edelleen. Silloin James tajusi, että hänen oli pakko kysyä - Lily ei ollut suuttunut hänelle - ja Lily oli antanut hänen suudella itseään julkisella paikalla (vaikka olikin toisessa hahmossa - hän ei koskaan saisi parempaa tilaisuutta. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja kysyi:

"Lily, suostuisitko sinä minun tyttöystäväkseni? Siis, ihan virallisesti - " hän ei tiennyt mitään kunnollista sanottavaa. Lily kallisti päätään ja katsoi häntä pieni, arvoituksellinen hymy huulillaan.

James yritti keksiä jotakin järkevää sanottavaa. "Tai siis, minä olen ollut rakastunut sinuun neljä vuotta ja minä - "

Lilyn hymy leveni entisestään. James vaikeni. "Tuotako sinä olet panikoinut koko päivän?" Lily kysyi hymyillen.

James nyökkäsi. Lily siirtyi lähemmäs häntä. "Suostun minä", Lily sanoi niin hiljaisella äänellä, että James joutui lukemaan sanat hänen huuliltaan. James ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Hän olisi halunnut huutaa ääneen, mutta keksi sitten parempaa tekemistä. Hän kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli Lilyä rajusti pyörittäen Lilyä ympäri käsivarsillaan. Lily nauroi.

"Saanko minä nyt suudella sinua julkisesti? Vaikka en olisikaan Siriuksen näköinen?"

"Siksikö sinä vain kysyit?" Lily teeskenteli loukkaantunutta.

James kohautti hartioitaan ja hymyili leveästi. Lily vastasi hymyyn.

"Kyllä sinä saat", Lily lupasi. James virnisti ja tarttui hänen käteensä taluttaen hänet takaisin toisten luo. Sirius katsoi häntä kulmat koholla.

"Se näytti olevan tylsä riita", Sirius kommentoi.

"Niin sinä sanot", James sanoi edelleen leveästi hymyillen. Sitten hän päätti, että oli vielä yhden puheen aika. Hän osoitti itseään taikasauvalla, mutisi "melutus" ja nousi seisomaan penkillä.

"Huomio", hän aloitti ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. "Älkää pelätkö, TÄMÄ on ihan normaali puhe, eikä tässä ole takana mitään temppuja. Minä saatan näyttää Siriukselta, mutta minä olen James Potter. Halusin vain kertoa uutisia kaikille vedonlyöjille - " hän piti tauon ja odotti, että kuiskaukset vaimenivat. "Lily Evans, joka istuu vasemmalla puolellani ja näyttää Jessica Laheneylta, lupasi virallisesti olla tyttöystäväni."

Sali puhkesi vihellyksiin ja taputuksiin, kun James istui alas ja lausui vaimennusloitsun. James katsoi virnistellen Lilyä, jonka kasvot olivat punehtuneet kaikesta hänen saamastaan huomiosta.

"Oliko tuo nyt ihan välttämätöntä?" Lily kysyi.

James kohautti harteitaan. "Vedonlyöjät haluavat rahansa. Sitä paitsi minä olen aina halunnut lausua nuo sanat."

"Sinä olet toivoton."

"Niin olen", James myönsi ja suuteli Lilyä suoraan huulille. Lily epäröi hetken, mutta vastasi sitten suudelmaan kietoen käsivartensa hänen kaulaansa. James nautti siitä tosiasiasta, että saattoi suudella Lilyä milloin ikinä halusi, kaikkien edessä. Lily oli hänen tyttöystävänsä. Aivan kuin hän oli haaveillut kolmannesta luokasta lähtien. Lilyn käsivarret kietoutuivat tiukemmin hänen kaulansa ympärille ja vasta rehtori Dumbledoren rykäisy sai heidät kavahtamaan erilleen.

Lily sormeili hiuksiaan hämillään. "Professori, me - "

"Te suorititte hienon pilan, Kelmit", Dumbledore sanoi. "Rikoitte tosin monia sääntöjä ja siksi minun on määrättävä teille kuukausi jälki-istuntoa. Onnittelut teille."

"Kiitos, professori", Kelmit säteilivät. Dumbledore nyökkäsi ja kääntyi Jamesin puolene.

"Onnittelut myös sinulle, James. On hienoa saavuttaa tavoitteensa", hän sanoi ja loi tietävän katseen punastuvaan Lilyyn. James virnisti leveästi. "Ja kiitos teille kahdelle. No niin, tietääkö joku, kuka näistä on Bertha Jorkins? Uskon, että joku on minulle velkaa..." hän katosi väkijoukkoon itsekseen mutisten.

Lily kohotti kulmiaan. "Velkaa?"

"Minähän sanoin, että Dumbledore osallistui vedonlyöntiin", Arianna-Kalkaros sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään ja tuijotti hiuksiaan inhoavasti. "Hän osui ilmeisesti oikeaan. Mutta onko se mikään ihme, hän on Dumbledore?"

Lily oli aikeissa vastata, kun seuraavat tulivat kiinnittivät hänen huomionsa. Red ja Jazz kävelivät heidän luokseen.

"Hieno pila", Jazz sanoi virnistäen. "Remus - kuka sitten oletkin - en tiennytkään, että sinusta on tullut noin hyvä."

Emma-Remus virnisti. "Minä olen lahjakkaampi kuin luuletkaan."

"Sinä olet naisellisempi kuin luulinkaan", Jazz ilmoitti.

Remus loi häneen loukkaantuneen katseen. "Ainakin toinen meistä on."

"HEI - " Red ärähti.

"Anteeksi, professori. Vitsi vitsinä."

"Ei kukaan sinua vakavasti ottaisikaan, kun kimität kuin tyttö", Red huomautti.

"Se johtuu siitä, että hän ON tyttö", Sirius sanoi avuliaasti.

Red kääntyi katsomaan häntä. "Kuka teistä sinä olet?"

"Sirius Black, palveluksessanne", Sirius kumarsi pienesti.

"Sirius Black", Jazz sanoi yllättyneenä ja ojensi kätensä Siriukselle. Sirius tarttui siihen ja puristi sitä. Heidän kätellessään iloinen ilme Jazzin kasvoilta haihtui.

"Keitä te muut olette?"

James nosti kätensä ylös. "Legendaarinen James Potter", hän ilmoitti.

Red tuhahti. "Sinusta tulisi legendaarisempi jos keskittyisit välillä tunneilla."

James virnisti. "Ei voi mitään, Red. Minun täytyy rauhoitella näitä tyttöjä niin paljon, etteivät he vain hyppäisi kaulaasi kesken oppitunnin."

Jazz kohotti kulmiaan. "Et sanonut, että sinulla on tyttöjä perässäsi."

"Haluan, että nuo tikarit pysyvät tiukasti paikoillaan", Red sanoi paljonpuhuvasti. "No niin - meidän täytyy mennä - "

"Minne tällä kertaa?" James kohotti kulmiaan virnistellen.

Red pudisti päätään. "Älä anna mielikuvituksesi laukata, Potter. Halloweenina on paljon muutakin tekemistä kuin kuhertelu."

Hän kietoi käsivartensa väljästi Jazzin vyötärölle ja talutti Jazzin ulos salista.

"Mitähän he NYT menevät tekemään?" James kysyi otsa rypyssä.

"Meillä on vielä partiointi", Lily huomautti tuijottaessaan inhoavasti kuvaansa peilistä. "Vaikka kukaan ei kyllä ota minua vakavasti tämän näköisenä."

James virnisti. "Kyllä sinä siitä selviät, JESSICA", hän sanoi ja väläytti Lilylly flirttailevan hymyn.

Lily tuijotti häntä varoittavasti. "Jos sinä käyttäydyt noin kaikkien muiden tyttöjen edessä, sinä olet pian mennyttä elämää minun listallani", hän ilmoitti. James hymyili ja ojensi Lilylle kätensä. Lily tarttui siihen ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Sitten kaksikko katosi ulos muotokuva-aukosta partiolleen jättäen kuiskintaa jälkeensä.

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Nuo kaksi ovat toivottoman siirappisia."

"Sitä kutsutaan rakkaudeksi, Anturajalka", Remus huomautti.

"Siksi minä en haluakaan tietää siitä mitään."

Remus katsoi Siriusta tarkkaavaisesti. Hän näki Siriuksen silmissä ilmeen, jonka oli nähnyt aikaisemmin Suuressa Salissa. Ilmeen, joka ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän katsoi tai ajatteli Ariannaa.

"Sinä pidät Ariannasta vieläkin, eikö niin?" Remus kysyi.

Sirius näytti järkyttyneeltä. "En!"

"Pidät sinä", Remus sanoi varmasti.

"En", Sirius sanoi ärsyyntyneesti.

"Kylläpäs."

"En."

"Kyllä."

"En."

"En."

"Kyllä", Sirius sanoi ja iski käden suulleen tajuttuaan, mitä oli sanonut. "EN! SINÄ HUIJASIT MINUA!"

Remus kohautti olkapäitään. "Sodassa ja rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua."

Sirius loi häneen inhoavan katseen. "Kuutamo, vaikka sinun - tuota - naisellinen puolesi onkin tänään valloillaan, minä en silti tunne vetoa sinua kohtaan."

"Älä pelkää. Minä tiedän, että sinä olet kiinnostunut Ariannasta."

"EN OLE!" Sirius karjahti. Koko oleskeluhuone kääntyi katsomaan heitä. Sirius mutisi jotakin epämääräistä itsekseen ja nousi ylös tuolistaan kadoten portaisiin. Remus jäi katsomaan hänen jälkeensä ja nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.

"Hän on koukussa."

James ja Lily istuivat lattialla kirjaston oven edessä, käsivarret toistensa ympärillä. Heidän partiointinsa oli keskeytynyt, kun James oli yllättäen halunnut suudella Lilyä, eikä Lilyllä ollut mitään asiaa vastaan. Jamesin kädet vaeltelivat Lilyn selkää pitkin sinne tänne ja Lily näpräsi Jamesin hiuksia hajamielisesti. He suutelivat toisiaan hitaasti ja varovasti - nyt kummallakaan ei ollut kiire minnekään, sillä kukaan ei tulisi keskeyttämään heitä. James sulki silmänsä nauttien tunteesta, jonka Lilyn suuteleminen aiheutti. Hän ei muistanut koskaan aikaisemmin olleensa niin onnellinen kuin silloin, istuessaan kirjaston edessä Lily sylissään.

"Minä olen iloinen siitä, että et suuttunut minulle", James sanoi matalalla äänellä heidän keskeyttäessään suutelemisen.

Lily hymyili vinosti. "Olen samaa mieltä sinun kanssasi."

James ei sanonut enää mitään, vaan tarttui Lilyä leuasta kiinni ja kallisti Lilyn päätä taaksepäin suudellessaan jälleen Lilyä.

Kumpikaan ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan he viipyivät sillä tavalla, vain suudellen toisiaan. Lopulta kirjastosta kuuluva kolahdus sai kuitenkin heidät eroamaan toisistaan ja vetäytymään lähimmän patsaan taakse piiloon. James halusi nähdä tulijan ilman että häntä itseään nähtäisiin. Hän kietoi käsivarret takaapäin Lilyn vyötärölle ja keskittyi odottamaan.

Hetken kuluttua kaksi varjoa astui kirjaston salaisten kirjojen osastolta heidän näköpiiriinsä ja pakotti hänet perääntymään taaksepäin.

Tulijat olivat Red ja Jazz. James rypisti otsaansa nähdessään Jazzin kantavan jotakin salaiselta osastolta tuotua kirjaa mukanaan, mutta hän ei saanut pimeässä selvää kirjan nimestä. Hän kuuli Redin ja Jazzin puhuvan ja naurahtelevan matalalla äänellä keskenään. Redin toinen käsivarsi oli Jazzin olkapäiden ympärille. Lily ja James vetäytyivät taaksepäin, kun kaksikko ohitti heidät. Heitä ei huomattu. Kun he olivat menneet, Lily avasi suunsa.

"Tietääkö Dumbledore?"

James mietti hetken ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. "Totta kai hän tietää. Dumbledore tietää aina kaiken."


	19. Chapter 19

19.osa - Pöllöjä ja huispausta

Rohkelin ensimmäinen huispausottelu oli kaksi päivää Halloweenin jälkeen. Siihen mennessä monijuomaliemi oli jo menettänyt vaikutuksensa ja useimmat oppilaat - muutamia poikkeuksia lukuunottamatta - olivat jo anteeksi antaneet Kelmeille. Kelmit taas olivat entistä itsetyytyväisempiä onnistuneen kepposensa jälkeen ja alkoivat suunnitella joulukepposta täyttä päätä.

James heräsi huispausottelun aamuna aikaisin, pukeutui nopeasti ja meni aamiaiselle vaivautumatta herättämään muita Kelmejä. Hän oli huispausaamuna aina ylivirkeällä tuulella, varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun hänestä tuli rohkelikkojoukkueen kapteeni. Hän otti huispauksen erittäin vakavasti - ystäviensä mielestä liiankin vakavasti.

"Valmiina häviämään, Potter?" Lucius Malfoy kysyi ilkeästi, kun he kohtasivat Suuren Salin ovella. Malfoy oli luihuisten huispausjoukkueen kapteeni ja jahtaaja, tosin James oli melkein varma siitä, että hän oli saavuttanut sen paikan vain rahojensa avulla. Niin kuin melkein kaiken muunkin. Hän virnisti Malfoylle huolettomasti.

"En olisi turhan huolissani", hän sanoi. "Paitsi ehkä siitä tosiasiasta, että pitäjämme kuolee nauruun heti kun sinä lennät häntä kohti. Ainakin Halloweenina olit oikein sievä Alice Prewettin näköisenä. Ehkä sinun pitäisi korostaa naisellisia kasvonpiirteitäsi hieman useammin."

Malfoy loi häneen inhoavan katseen ja hän käveli itsekseen virnistellen Suureen Saliin.

Viidentoista minuutin kuluttua muutkin Kelmit saivat raahattua itsensä paikalle. Sirius istui Jamesin viereen haukotellen.

"Minä inhoan huispausta", Sirius mutisi. "Se vie yöunet."

"Se, tai joku muu", James virnisti. "Kuulin sinun tulevan aika myöhään viime yönä. Kuka se oli?"

"Ei kukaan, ellei lihavaa leidiä lasketa joukkoon", Sirius tokaisi hieman loukkaantuneena Jamesin ajatuksenjuoksusta. James kohotti kulmiaan.

"Lihava leidi, Anturajalka? Tämä menee mielenkiintoiseksi - "

"Minä ajattelin, onko selvä?" Sirius ärähti.

James vilkaisi Remusta, joka kohautti olkapäitään ymmällään. Sirius oli ollut herkkänahkaisella tuulella hänen ja Remuksen keskustelun jälkeen. Remus arveli vain osuneensa hermoon. Tai sitten Sirius ei kerta kaikkiaan kestänyt myöntää sitä tosiasiaa, että saattoi todella välittää jostakusta, joka sattui olemaan naispuoleinen yksilö.

"Miten muuten, mikä on seuraava suuri kepponen?" James vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

Siriuksen mieliala parani hetkessä. "Joulu? Tosin minun mielestäni meidän pitäisi kyllä seuraavaksi siirtyä kiusaamaan Ruikulia."

"Oletko varma, että se on fiksua?" James rypisti otsaansa.

"Lilyn takiako? Sinä olet täysin tossun alla", Sirius huokaisi pudistaen päätään murheellisesti.

James veti syvään henkeä. "EI, ei Lilyn takia. Mutta meillä on jo kuukausi jälki-istuntoa, jos saan muistuttaa."

"Joten?" Sirius kohotti kulmiaan. "Toinen kuukausi tekee vain hyvää."

"Miten vain", James kohautti olkapäitään. "Mitä sinä suunnittelet? Muuttavasi hänet naiseksi vai?"

"Siinä on ideaa", Sirius virnisti haaveksuva ilme kasvoillaan. "Kuvittele häntä pitkässä vaaleanpunaisessa samettimekossa..."

"Ariannaa vai?" kysyi keskusteluun kuulumaton ääni, joka osoittautui Lilyksi. Sirius loi Lilyyn murhaavan katseen, kun taas Jamesin kasvoille ilmestyi leveä hymy. Lily, Arianna ja Cinnamon istuivat pöydän ääreen ja James kietoi käsivartensa Lilyn vyötärölle suudellen häntä huulille. Lily vastasi suudelmaan.

Sirius teki oksentamista muistuttavan äänen. "Anteeksi vain, jotkut meistä yrittävät syödä", hän ilmoitti.

James ja Lily vetäytyivät erilleen silmiään pyöritellen. "Ei voi mitään, Anturajalka, minä olen nähnyt sinun tekevän pahempaakin", James ilmoitti. Tytöt näyttivät järkyttyneiltä.

"En todellakaan halua tietää teidän iltatekemisistänne", Arianna mutisi itsekseen.

"HEI - " Sirius sanoi loukkaantuneena. "Minä en olisi niin halpamainen, että veisin Lilyn miehen!"

Arianna virnisti. "En minä nyt ihan sitä tarkoittanut, mutta miten vain. Oletko valmis huispausotteluun?"

"Olen AINA valmis mätkimään muutamia luihuisia", Sirius ilmoitti. "Sanoo Sarvihaara mitä vain, minun mielestäni luihuiset ovat edelleen parempi keino poistaa paineita kuin nyrkkeilysäkki."

James kohautti hartioitaan. "Nyrkkeilysäkki ainakin pysyy paikallaan."

"Mutta jahtaaminen on aina se mielenkiintoisin osuus", Sirius ilmoitti arvokkaasti.

"Huomattu on", Remus sanoi huokaisten syvään ja loi merkitsevän katseen kohti Ariannaa, joka katsoi toiseen suuntaan teeskennellen, ettei ollut kuullut hänen sanojaan. Sirius vilkaisi Remusta varoittavasti ja keskittyi sitten paahtoleipäänsä aivan kuin se olisi maailman tärkein asia. Syötyään leipänsä Sirius kurkotti ottamaan toisen (tai itse asiassa seitsemännen) leivän.

"Oletko ihan varma, että on terveellistä syödä noin paljon ennen huispauspeliä?" Peter kysyi otsa rypyssä.

Sirius virnisti. "Toisin kuin sinä, Matohäntä, minä kulutan sen minkä syön", hän huomautti. Peter loi häneen murhaavan katseen, mutta punastui kuitenkin. Peter oli Kelmeistä ainoa, joka ei näyttänyt huippukunnossa olevalta ja se oli aina häirinnyt häntä.

"Minulla taitaa olla asiaa Jessicalle", Peter ilmoitti ja nousi ylös pöydästä suunnaten kohti luihuisten pöytää. Hänen ystävänsä jäivät katsomaan hänen jälkeensä huolestuneina.

Remus huokaisi. "Ei minään loukkauksena Peteriä kohtaan, mutta minun mielestä hän kyllä saisi valita kohteekseen jonkun toisen tytön", Remus mietti.

"Minä en tajua - Laheney on luihuinen", Sirius sanoi sylkäisten viimeisen sanan suustaan kuin kirosanan. "Minä kuvittelin, että Matohäntä vihasi luihuisia yhtä paljon kuin mekin."

"Ilmeisesti ulkonäkö vie voiton periaatteista", James huomautti kuivasti. "Vaikka minun mielestäni Laheney ei ole mitenkään erityisen hyvännäköinen."

"Sinä et pidä erityisen hyvännäköisenä ketään, joka ei ole Lily", Sirius naljaisi. Lily punastui ja hymyili pienesti.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Totta kai minä tunnen aika montakin hyvännäköistä tyttöä, mutta Laheney vain sattuu näyttämään ilkeältä. Matohännän arviointikyky on pettänyt pahemman kerran."

"Onko sitä koskaan ollutkaan? Muistatteko, kun hän oli ihastunut siihen PVS-professoriin toisella luokalla - "

"Se oli toisella luokalla, Anturajalka", Remus huomautti. "Sitä paitsi on sinullakin ollut muutamia aika mielenkiintoisia ihastuksia."

"Se on mennyttä elämää", Sirius ilmoitti. "Tällä hetkellä minä olen onnellisesti poikamies."

"Sitä me olemmekin ihmetelleet", Remus sanoi rypistäen otsaansa. Sirius ei sanonut mitään, mutta vilkaisi melkein automaattisesti kohti Ariannaa, joka oli keskittynyt syömään leipäänsä. Arianna oli kuullut keskustelun, mutta ei halunnut osallistua siihen. Hän mietti, oliko hänen ja Siriuksen riita vaikuttanut Siriukseen jotakin - oliko Sirius todella alkanut harkita asioita - mutta se oli vain toiveajattelua, Arianna päätti. Sitä paitsi Siriuksen olisi pitänyt ajatella asioita jo aikaisemmin, ennen kuin hylkäsi hänet. Nyt oli liian myöhäistä hänen osaltaan.

"Posti tulee", Cinnamon keskeytti hieman vaivautuneena keskustelun saamasta suunnasta.

Kaikki keskittyivät katsomaan pöllöjä, jotka laskeutuivat katonrajasta oppilaiden luokse. James, Lily ja Remus nappasivat sanomalehtensä. Lehden lisäksi sekä Lily että Sirius saivat kirjeet. Sirius tarttui omaansa ihmetellen, keneltä se oli - kukaan ei koskaan lähettänyt hänelle kirjeitä. Kaikki hänen lapsuudentuttunsa olivat hylänneet hänet, koska hän ei ollut kunniaksi Blackin suvun maineelle. Hän repi kuoren auki ja katsoi kirjettä ymmällään. Sitten hänen kasvoilleen levisi virnistys.

"Keneltä se on?" James kysyi rypistäen otsaansa.

"Medalta", Sirius sanoi edelleen hymyillen. "Andromedalta."

"Sinun serkultasi?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan. Hän muisti Andromeda Blackin olleen kaksi vuotta sitten Tylypahkassa. Andromeda oli ollut valvojaoppilas ja luihuisessa, mutta hän ei ollut samanlainen kuin muut suvussaan. Silti Lily oli aina automaattisesti olettanut, että hän ja Sirius eivät olleet puheväleissä.

"Mitä asiaa hänellä on?" James kysyi uteliaasti.

"Hän on menossa naimisiin", Sirius ilmoitti.

James ei ollut kovinkaan yllättynyt. Hän tiesi kyllä Blackin suvun tavat. Blackin suvussa oli usein järjestettyjä avioliittoja, jotta puhdasverisyys säilyisi varmasti. Hän tiesi, että Bellatrix Blackin oli tarkoitus mennä naimisiin Rodolphus Lestrangen kanssa ja Narcissa taas oli luvattu Lucius Malfoylle, vaikka viettikin toisinaan iltojaan Severus Kalkaroksen seurassa.

"Kenen kanssa?"

Sirius virnisti entistäkin leveämmin. "Sehän tässä se hyvä asia onkin", hän sanoi. "Andromeda on ilmeisesti kieltäytynyt suvun avioliittomääräyksistä. Hän aikoo mennä naimisiin jonkun Ted Tonks-nimisen jästisyntyisen tyypin kanssa."

"Jästisyntyisen?" James kohotti kulmiaan. "Ei olisi uskonut."

"No, hän on ainoa kunnollinen meidän suvussa", Sirius kohautti harteitaan. "En kyllä olisi halunnut olla kuulemassa suvun reaktioita. Andromeda sanoi, että hänet on revitty irti sukupuusta. Minä en ole näköjään sitten ainoa."

"Sinut revittiin irti sukupuusta?" Lily näytti yllättyneeltä. Hän oli tiennyt Siriuksen asuvan Pottereilla, mutta tätä asiaa Sirius ei ollut koskaan kertonut.

"Joo. Ne suuttuivat, kun karkasin kotoa", Sirius virnisti ylpeänä. "Ei kyllä vaivaa minua erityisemmin. Toivon mukaan Meda pärjää. Hän on aina ollut kiintyneempi perheeseen kuin minä. Vaikka tuskin on enää."

"Sano hänelle onnitteluja", James käski. "Ja kerro, että Kelmit ovat ylpeitä hänestä."

"Onnistuu", Sirius lupasi. Sitten James kääntyi katsomaan Lilyä, joka repi auki omaa kirjettään. Lily luki pikaisesti viestin läpi, mutta hänen kasvoillaan oli vähemmän iloinen ilme.

"Mitä nyt?" James kysyi huolestuneena.

Lily tuhahti. "Rakas siskoni aikoo järjestää kihlajaisjuhlat joululomalla. Ja minun tietenkin oletetaan olevan paikalla", hän huokaisi. "Aioin kyllä jäädä jouluksi Tylypahkaan, kun tämä on viimeinen vuosi ja kaikkea, mutta ilmeisesti ei ole vaihtoehtoja. Petunia tekee sen varmaan ihan tahallaan."

"Minä luulin, että hän ei halunnut nähdä sinua", Arianna huomautti.

"Mitä luulet, kumpi on hänelle tärkeämpää: Se että, minä en tule paikalle vai se, että hän pääsee pilaamaan minun jouluni?"

"Onko hän oikeasti niin ilkeä ihminen?" James kysyi rypistäen otsaansa.

Lily, Cinnamon ja Arianna pyörittivät silmiään toisilleen. "Voit uskoa. Hän on vihannut Lilyä siitä asti kun kuuli Lilyn olevan noita", Cinnamon selitti Jamesille.

"Joo. Hän haukkuu minua friikiksi aina kun näkee minut. Hän myöskin sanoi sille ällöttävälle sika-Vernonille, että minä olen jossakin koulukodissa, koska vanhempani eivät pystyneet kasvattamaan minua", Lily lisäsi synkästi.

"MITÄ?" James huusi. Ympärillä istuvat oppilaat kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

"James, rauhoitu", Lily pyysi. "Ei se ole iso juttu."

"Hän kertoo sinusta valheita ja sinä sanot, ettei se ole iso juttu?" James katsoi häntä järkyttyneenä. "Saanko minä lähettää Petunialle kirouksen? Tai edes räyhääjän? Ole kiltti - "

"Ei", Lily pudisti päätään.

"Miksi ei? Sinä et voi olettaa, että hän voi kohdella sinua törkeästi ja - "

"Hän on tehnyt sitä tähänkin asti ja minä olen yhä elossa", Lily sanoi lyhyesti. "Suurimman osan ajasta teeskentelen, ettei häntä ole olemassa. Se on paras vaihtoehto. Sitä paitsi hän muuttaa pian pois kotoa ja minä saan olla rauhassa. Kuvittelin, ettei minun tarvitsisi enää koskaan asua samassa talossa hänen kanssaan", Lily lisäsi ja vilkaisi saamaansa kirjettä murhaavasti aivan kuin se olisi syyllinen kaikkeen.

"Mitä hän kirjoittaa?" Arianna uteli. Lily ojensi kirjeen hänelle ja Arianna luki sen ääneen.

" 'Lily,

Minä ja Vernon juhlimme kihlajaisia joululoman aikana ja äiti haluaa sinun tulevan paikalle. Eli katso, että olet kotona 29. joulukuuta tai sinulle käy huonosti. Ja muista, että minä en salli mitään epänormaaliuksia kihlajaisissamme, onko selvä? Eli ei mitään teidän friikkien puuhia. Petunia.' "

"Hän muuttuu kauheammaksi joka vuosi", Arianna sanoi. "Se siitä tosiasiasta, että henkistä kehitystä tosiaan tapahtuu."

Lily kohautti olkapäitään. "Hän nauttii minun kiduttamisestani. Onneksi joululoma ei kestä kovin kauan."

"Sinä voit aina tulla meille asumaan, jos Petunia käy hermoille", Cinnamon tarjosi.

"Tai meille", Arianna lisäsi.

"Enköhän minä pärjää", Lily pakottautui hymyilemään. "Kihlajaisia minä eniten kammoan. Miettikää nyt - Vernonin perhe tulee paikalle ja he uskovat minun olevan kaamea rikollinen."

"Ja sinun vanhempasi antavat Petunian kertoa sellaisia valheita?" James kysyi otsa rypyssä.

"He eivät suoraan sanottuna tiedä siitä kovin paljon", Lily selitti ja vaikeni sitten. Hänen teki mieli pyytää James seurakseen Petunian kihlajaisiin, mutta hän ei ollut valmis esittelemään perhettään Jamesille. Eikä hän tiennyt, haluaisiko James tulla paikalle. James oli aina inhonnut virallisia tilaisuuksia -

"Mitä sinä mietit, Lily?"

Lily havahtui ajatuksistaan siihen, että James katsoi häntä huolestuneesti. Hän hymyili ja kohautti hartioitaan. Hänen teki mieli esittää kysymys Jamesille, mutta samassa Arianna huomautti, että heidän oli paras alkaa raahautua huispauskentälle tai luihuiset saisivat helpon voiton.

"Menkää te jo edeltä, minä tulen perässä Lilyn kanssa", James pyysi.

Sirius pyöritti silmiään. "Älkää nuoleskelko liian innokkaasti tai unohdat ajankulun", hän tokaisi.

"Älä huolehdi. Meistä kahdesta SINÄ olet se, josta pitää olla huolissaan", James naljaisi. "Remus, vahtisitko, että Arianna ja Anturajalka pysyvät poissa luutakomeroista?"

Remus suoritti teatraalisen kumarruksen. Sitten muut lähtivät ja James jäi kahdestaan Lilyn kanssa istumaan.

"Meillä on vielä muutama minuutti aikaa. Miksi sinä olet noin mietteliään näköinen?" James kysyi ja katsoi Lilyä suoraan silmiin.

Lily hymyili epävarmasti. "Minä - minä vain mietin, mitä sinä aiot tehdä joululomalla?"

James kohautti olkapäitään ja katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisesti. "Aioin ensin jäädä Tylypahkaan, mutta jos sinä menet kotiin, minullakaan ei ole mitään syytä vetelehtiä täällä. Remus ja Peter menevät kotiin joka tapauksessa, joten minä ja Siriuskin voimme yhtä hyvin mennä ilahduttamaan vanhempiani läsnäolollamme."

"Vanhempasi karkaavat varmaan Brasiliaan, kun kuulevat tuon uutisen", Lily naurahti pienesti.

"Hei - " James sanoi loukkaantuneesti. "Minä ja Sirius olemme enkeleitä!"

"Kuka tuotakin uskoo?"

"Ei varmaan kukaan. Joka tapauksessa, miksi sinä kysyit joululomastani?"

Lily veti syvään henkeä. "Ajattelin vain, että haluaisitko sinä tulla seurakseni Petunian kihlajaisjuhliin", hän sanoi epäröiden ja laski katseensa pöytään. "Tai siis, se on varmaan kaamean tylsää ja Vernonin sukulaiset ovat ilkeitä, joten ei sinun todellakaan tarvitse tulla, jos et halua, mutta - "

"Lily, hidasta", James sanoi virnistäen. "Oletko sinä tosissasi? Esittelisitkö sinä minut muka vanhemmillesi?"

Lily katsoi poispäin. "Ei se mitään, jos et halua - "

"Totta kai minä haluan", Jamesin hymy leveni entisestään ja hän käänsi Lilyn kasvot itseensä päin. "En vain ikinä kuvitellut, että sinä kutsuisit minut tapaamaan vanhempiasi."

Lilyn hermostus hälveni. "No, he saattavat hieman ihmetellä poikaystävävalintaani ottaen huomioon, että minulla oli tapana haukkua sinua heille joka lomalla - "

"Eli heillä on jo valmiiksi huonot mielikuvat minusta?" James rypisti otsaansa. "Kilttiä, Lily."

Lily virnisti. "Ainakin sinulla on haastetta joululomaksi. Etkö sinä muka nauti haasteista?"

"Niinkin ne sanovat", James virnisti.

"Eli sinä siis olet tosissasi? Sinä tulet tapaamaan vanhempiani?" Lily varmisti.

James nyökkäsi. "Yhdellä ehdolla."

"Minä EN mene sänkyyn sinun kanssasi - " Lily aloitti kiireesti. James pudisti päätään tietämättä, pitäisikö hänen olla huvittunut vai loukkaantunut. Hän kallistui huvittuneen puolelle ja hymyili Lilylle.

"En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Vaikka ajatus on kyllä oikein mukava."

Lily punastui. "No, mitä sinä sitten tarkoitit?"

"Uudenvuoden juhlia", James sanoi. "Ne ovat vähän niin kuin traditio meidän perheessä. Minun vanhempani järjestävät isot uudenvuoden juhlat ja minun on pakko mennä. Se on tappavan tylsää - pitää pukeutua hienosti ja käyttäytyä ällöttävän sivistyneesti koko ajan. Sinne tulee paljon turhantärkeitä ihmisiä, joita kiinnostaa vain politiikka ja sen sellainen. Mutta jos sinä tulisit sinne, minulla olisi jopa hauskaakin." James hymyili Lilylle.

"Eli ehtona on, että minä tulen sinun uudenvuoden juhliisi?" Lily varmisti.

James nyökkäsi. "Ellei se ole liian kamala ajatus", hän lisäsi. Lily väläytti hänelle säteilevän hymyn ja pudisti päätään.

"Ei ollenkaan. Tulet huomaamaan, että Petunian tapaaminen on paljon kamalampi kokemus kuin jotkut juhlat."

"Älä sano vielä", James virnisti. "Sinne tulee Frank Longbottomin isoäiti - tiedätkö, Alicen Frankin - ja hän on suoraan sanottuna karmaiseva tapaus. Hän heiluttaa käsilaukkuaan kuin se olisi viikate - "

"Alice parka", Lily pudisti päätään. "No, enköhän minä siitä selviä. Eli meillä on sopimus?" hän ojensi Jamesille kätensä.

"Meillä on sopimus", James vastasi ja tarttui hänen käteensä, mutta kättelemisen sijaan hän nykäisi Lilyn syliinsä ja suuteli Lilyä rajusti huulille. Lily vastasi suudelmaan yllättyneenä, kunnes -

"Kapteeni! Meillä on huispausottelu pelattavana, jos et ole unohtanut!"

James huokaisi syvään vetäytyessään kauemmas Lilystä. "Se on se ääliö Zach", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. "Pakko mennä - mutta juhlitaanko tänä iltana rohkelikon voittoa luihuisesta?"

"Ettekös te aina juhli?" Lily kohotti kulmiaan.

"No joo, mutta meillä on aikaa vielä varsinaisten juhlien jälkeenkin", James virnisti. Lily hymähti.

He nousivat ylös pöydästä ja suunnistivat käsi kädessä kohti huispauskenttää. Lily ei ollut vieläkään täysin tottunut kävelemään pitkin käytäviä käsikkäin Jamesin kanssa. Heidän seurustelunsa oli suosittu puheenaihe seitsemäsluokkalaisten ja nuorempienkin keskellä, eikä Lily oikein osannut suhtautua kuiskintaan ja huomautuksiin joka kerta, kun James suuteli häntä julkisesti. James sen sijaan nautti siitä, että kaikki tiesivät hänen olevan Lilyn kanssa. Hän nautti siitä, että saattoi pitää käsivarttaan Lilyn ympärillä, kun he kävelivät käytävillä, tai suudella Lilyä, kun he ohittivat Amos Diggoryn. Hän oli edelleen hieman mustasukkainen Diggorylle, vaikka Lily olikin hänen kanssaan. Hän vain ei voinut itselleen mitään.

He pysähtyivät pelaajien pukeutumistilojen ulkopuolella. Lily hymyili Jamesille. "No niin, onnea matkaan", hän sanoi.

James virnisti omahyväisesti. "Ihan kuin me sitä tarvittaisiin", hän sanoi hieman ylimieliseen sävyyn, enimmäkseen peittääkseen hermostustaan. Tämä oli hänen toinen vuotensa huispauskapteenina ja hän halusi kaiken menevän hyvin.

Lily esti itseään hymyilemästä. "Onnea joka tapauksessa", hän sanoi ja kurkotti varpailleen suudellakseen Jamesia. James vastasi suudelmaan ja suuntasi sitten pukeutumistiloihin, mistä kuului Siriuksen iloinen kailotus.

Lily, Cinnamon ja Peter istuivat katsomossa, kun he kuulivat Remuksen aloittavan selostuksen.

"Tervetuloa kauden toiseen huispausotteluun, joka tällä kertaa on rohkelikko vastaan luihuinen. Tästä tulee varmasti jännittävä ottelu. Sääolosuhteet ovat parhaat mahdolliset ja joukkueet ovat erittäin tasaväkiset - ainakin jos vähän valehdellaan, kaikkihan tietävät, ettei luihuisella ole mitään mahdollisuuksia rohkelikkoa vastaan - anteeksi, Minerva, pientä taustatietoa vain - " Remus aloitti. "No niin, joukkueet tulevat kentälle - siinä luihuisen joukkue, kapteenina tänä vuonna Malfoy. Hän on varmasti ansainnut sen paikan erittäin paljon ainakin isukkinsa taskurahoilla - "

"Lupin!" Lily kuuli McGarmiwan sähähtävän. Hän pyöritti silmiään.

"Minä kerron vain tosiasiat!" Remus puolustautui. "No niin, eli luihuisen joukkueessa jahtaajat Malfoy, Laheney ja Black (Narcissa). Lyöjinä tänä vuonna Goyle ja Crabbe - anteeksi, en erota kumpi on kumpi - pitäjänä Sanderson - sekä etsijä Rodolphus Lestrange - mahtaakohan hän etsiä väkijoukosta sieppiä vai Bellatrix Blackia? Siepin löytäminen on todennäköisempää, taivaan kiitos siitä - "

Remus vaikeni hetkeksi, kun McGarmiwa mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti. Sitten rohkelikon joukkue lensi kentälle ja Lily, Cinnamon ja Peter hurrasivat muiden mukana.

"Ja tässä rohkelikon tämänvuotinen joukkue, joka muuten on loistava - kapteeni ja yksi parhaista ystävistäni, James Potter, joka varmasti tekee tänäkin vuonna hyvää työtä ja hakkaa luihuiset - ei, ei kirjaimellisesti, professori - eli jahtaajina rautainen kolmikko James, Arianna Bell ja Katleen Kensington. Lyöjinä toinen ystäväni Sirius Black sekä Casper Halliwell. Pitäjänä tänä vuonna Alexander Zach sekä etsijänä Katie Lake."

James, Sirius ja Arianna lensivät Lilyn ja hänen ystäviensä ohitse ja vilkuttivat mennessään. Lily heilutti takaisin.

"Ja siinä kapteeni James Potter huiskuttaa tyttöystävälleen Lily Evansille", Remus kailotti ja James virnisti. "James muuten, en tiedä olenko onnitellut teitä vielä, mutta onnea - minä olin aivan varma siitä, että pystyt siihen jonakin päivänä - "

"LUPIN, keskity peliin!"

"Mutta eihän peli ole vielä edes alkanut!", Remus vastusti. "Tai siis, nyt se näköjään alkaa. Eli matami Huiski pitää tavanomaisen puheensa väkivallattomuudesta, mutta eiväthän nämä pelaajat tietenkään usko. No niin ja nyt kaato lentää - se lentää siististi suoraan Bellille - ja sitten Jamesille, anteeksi Potterille - Bell - Potter - Kensington - Potter - ja Sanderson torjuu! Parempi tuuri seuraavalla kerralla, James - "

Lily pyöritti silmiään. "Hänen on mahdotonta olla puolueeton, eikö niin?"

"Pitäisikö sitten?" Peter kysyi. "Keskitytään peliin - "

"Kaato Blackille - sille ikävämmälle yksilölle - "

"LUPIN! Jälki-istuntoa!"

"Minulla on jo, professori", Remus ilmoitti iloisesti. "No niin, nyt kaato on Laheneylla - Malfoylla - sitten sen vie kaikkien rakastama James Potter - vähän vislailua, tytöt - " Rohkelikkojen ja korpinkynsien suunnalta kuului vislailua ja taputuksia. Remus nyökkäili tyytyväisenä. "No niin, eli kaato on Potterilla, sitten Kensingtonilla - takaisin Potterille - Bell - ja MAALI!"

Kaikki katsojat luihuisia lukuunottamatta puhkesivat hurraahuutoihin. Sirius heitti mailansa ilmaan ja huusi:

"Minä rakastan sinua, Arianna!"

Lily, Cinnamon ja Peter taputtivat innoissaan. Remus jatkoi selostustaan.

"Ja Sirius nähtävästi hieman innostui - toivottavasti hän myös tarkoitti tuota - vaikka Tylypahkan tytöille se tietenkin on suuri murheen päivä - no, kaato Malfoylla, Laheneylla - Potterilla - Kensingtonilla - ja toinen maali - "

Ottelu päättyi lopulta rohkelikkojen murskavoittoon 170-30. Lily virnuili vahingoniloisena luihuisille, jotka näyttivät valmiilta syömään McGarmiwan kostoksi. Sitten hän hylkäsi ystävänsä ja hyppeli alas kentälle, missä rohkelikon pelaajat juhlivat voittoon.

"Sinun kannattaa varoa, James", Remus kailotti megafonin kautta. "Taidat joutua hyökkäyksen kohteeksi siellä kentällä - "

Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät kentälle Jamesin suuntaan. Lily ei antanut asian häiritä itseään, vaan juoksi Jamesin luo ja heittäytyi Jamesin kaulaan. James nauroi ja pyöritti Lilyä ympäri sylissään. Sitten hän laski Lilyn maahan ja hänen kätensä siirtyivät Lilyn vyötärölle. He suutelivat keskellä kenttää muiden vislatessa innoissaan. James ei ollut koskaan ollut onnellisempi.

Kelmit, Lily, Arianna ja Cinnamon kävelivät käytäviä pitkin päivälliselle. Päivä oli heidän kannaltaan ollut loistava. He olivat päihittäneet luihuiset huispauksessa ja illalla heitä odotti juhlat rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa. Kelmit olivat hiippailleet keittiöihin hakemaan jotakin syötävää. Varsinkin Arianna oli loistavalla tuulella, vaikka tiesikin, ettei Sirius ollut tarkoittanut sanojaan huispauskentällä. Siitä huolimatta hän ei voinut olla toivomatta - no, jotakin.

James istui paikalleen pitkän tupapöydän ääreen ja kurottautui ottamaan sisälmyspiirasta, kun hän kuuli äänen takaansa.

"Hieno peli, Sarvihaara."

Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja näki Redin seisovan takanaan vinosti hymyillen. Jazzia ei näkynyt missään. Hän avasi hämmästyneenä suunsa sanoakseen jotakin, mutta Red oli jo kävellyt tiehensä itsevarmaan tyyliinsä. James kääntyi katsomaan toisia ihmeissään.

"Mistä hän SENKIN tietää?"

Sirius näytti synkältä. "Toivotaan, ettei hän tiedä koko juttua, tai me olemme vaikeuksissa."

Remus pudisti päätään. "En usko, että hän kertoo. Se ei ole hänen tyylistään."

"Kertoo mitä?" Cinnamon kysyi.

"Ei mitään", Kelmit sanoivat kiireesti. Lily tuijotti lautastaan.

"Minä haluaisin tosissaan tietää, mistä tässä Red-jutussa on kyse", James sanoi sitten mietteliäästi. "Minusta meidän pitäisi nuuskia asiaa."

"Nuuskia Kelmit-tyyliin?" Sirius varmisti. Lilyllä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä se tarkoitti. James nyökkäsi ja Sirius virnisti.

"Kannatan ajatusta. Milloin aloitetaan?"

James oli aikeissa vastata, mutta salista kuuluva kohahdus keskeytti hänet. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ylös katonrajaan. James seurasi muiden esimerkkiä ja tunsi veren pakenevan kasvoiltaan nähdessään pöllöjen laskeutuvan katonrajasta.

"Posti on tullut jo", hän kuuli Lilyn sanovan ihmeissään. Hän kietoi käsivartensa suojelevasti Lilyn ympärille ja veti Lilyn syliinsä.

"Mistä on kyse, James?" Lily kysyi hämillään. Ympäriltä kaikui kirkaisuja ja kauhunhuutoja, kun pöllöt lensivät alemmas. Pöllöt olivat tummia ja virallisennäköisiä. Kaikilla oli nokassaan samanlainen, musta kirjekuori.

"Ne ovat ministeriön pöllöjä", hän sanoi kireällä äänellä ja tiukensi otettaan Lilystä, kun kaksi pöllöistä lensi kohti rohkelikon pöytää.

"Tarkoitatko sinä, että - " Lily ei saanut lopetettua lausetta.

James nyökkäsi. "Uusi hyökkäys. Nuo ovat kuolleiden omaisille."

Lily veti syvään henkeä ja hautasi kasvonsa Jamesin olkapäähän. James puristi Lilyä tiukasti sylissään, kun pöllöt lensivät lähemmäs. Hän näki Siriuksen vetäneen Ariannan lähelleen melkein vaistomaisesti ja Remus oli tarttunut Cinnamonin käteen. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun molemmat pöllöt lensivät hänen ja Lilyn ohitse.

Sitten hän tajusi, että yksi pöllöistä oli laskeutunut Cinnamonin eteen. Cinnamon kirkaisi tukahtuneesti ja tuijotti mustaa kirjekuorta mykkänä. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen kasvojaan pitkin. Remus kiersi kätensä hänen olkapäidensä ympäri, mutta hän ravisti sen pois ja tarttui kirjekuoreen. Hän avasi sen ja luki viestin. Samassa hän heitti kirjekuoren pöydälle ja kompuroi jaloilleen. Hän säntäsi ulos Suuresta Salista luihuisten nauraessa. James kääntyi katsomaan luihuisia raivoissaan. Tietenkään yksikään HEISTÄ ei ollut saanut kirjettä ministeriöltä. Sen sijaan korpinkynsien, puuskupuhien ja rohkelikkojen pöydistä kantautui kirkaisujen ja itkun ääntä. James painoi päänsä Lilyn hiuksiin.

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä hänen peräänsä?" hän kysyi.

Lily pudisti päätään. "Paras antaa hänen olla vähän aikaa. Mennään sitten."

"Minä voin mennä", Remus tarjoutui. James näki hänen kasvoillaan ilmeen, joka oli täynnä vihaa ja tuskaa.

"Pärjäätkö sinä, Kuutamo?" hän kysyi.

Remus ravisti hiuksiaan. "Minä en jaksa tätä. Niiden on pakko lopettaa tämä joskus! Ne eivät voi jatkaa ikuisuuksiin."

"Minä pysäytän ne, vaikka se olisi minun viimeinen tekoni", James sanoi raivoissaan. "Minä pysäytän ne."

"Miten, James?" Lily kuiskasi. "Ei kukaan pysty siihen yksin."

James ei sanonut mitään, mutta Lily tiesi hänen tekevän jonkun päätöksen sisällään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja tunsi kyynelten valuvan kasvojaan pitkin. Hän ajatteli Cinnamonia. Hän tunsi itsensä kamalaksi ihmiseksi ollessaan helpottunut siitä, ettei hän ollut saanut kirjettä.

"Näistä tuli aika surulliset juhlat", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.

James kosketti hänen kasvojaan kädellään eikä sanonut mitään.


	20. Chapter 20

20.osa - masennusta

Remus istui hetken ajan äänettömänä pöydän ääressä, ennen kuin nousi ylös.

"Minä menen etsimään Ciniä", hän ilmoitti.

James nyökkäsi surullisesti. "Luutani on sängylläni", hän sanoi pyytämättä ja vilkaisi sitten pöydällä olevaa ministeriön kirjettä. "Pitäisikö meidän tehdä tuolla kirjeelle jotakin?"

"Polttaa se?" Remus ehdotti ja kohautti olkapäitään. "Ei aavistustakaan. Olen huono tällaisten tilanteiden kanssa."

"Ja kuitenkin olet meistä paras." James ojensi kirjeen Remukselle, joka työnsi sen taskuunsa mahdollisimman nopeasti, aivan kuin häntä olisi inhottanut koskea sitä. Remus nyökkäsi ystävilleen lyhyesti ja käveli ulos Suuresta Salista. James jäi katsomaan hänen jälkeensä otsa rypyssä.

Remus suunnisti suoraan rohkelikkotorniin, missä hän etsi ensin Kelmien kartan Jamesin tavaroiden keskeltä. Kuten hän oli arvannutkin, pieni täplä nimeltä Cinnamon oli tyttöjen makuusalissa, eikä liikkunut. Hän tarttui Jamesin luudanvarteen ja suunnisti ulos. Ulkona hän lensi luudalla tyttöjen makuusalin ikkunan luokse, mutisi "alohomora" ja lensi sisään avautuneesta ikkunasta.

Cinnamon istui sängyllään selin häneen ja tuijotti jäykkänä tyhjyyteen. Remus rypisti otsaansa ja astui lähemmäs. Tavallisesti hän oli hyvä ongelmien selvittämisessä, nyt hän ei yksinkertaisesti tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Hän ei ollut oikeastaan koskaan joutunut kokemaan kunnolla kuolemaa, niin yllättävää kuin se sodan hetkellä olikin.

"Cin?" hän kysyi epävarmasti ja liikahti Cinnamonin sängyn viereen. Cinnamon ei vastannut. Remus ei ollut edes varma, oliko Cinnamon kuullut hänen sanojaan. Hän istui sängylle Cinnamonin viereen ja laski käsivartensa tytön olkapäälle.

"Minulla on sinun kirjeesi. Haluatko sinä säilyttää sen?" hän kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.

Cinnamon liikahti ja katsoi häntä kuin ei olisi kunnolla tuntenut häntä. Remus hätkähti nähdessään, miten kylmät Cinnamonin silmät olivat.

"Mitä sinä haluat minun tekevän?" hän kysyi uudelleen.

"Tuhoa se", Cinnamon sanoi. "Minä en halua sitä."

Remus nyökkäsi ja painoi mieleensä, että polttaisi kirjeen myöhemmin. Hän ei voinut vetää sitä esiin Cinnamonin ollessa paikalla. Hän siirtyi lähemmäs Cinnamonia ja kietoi käsivartensa lohduttavasti tytön olkapäille.

"Minä olen pahoillani", hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

Cinnamon nyökkäsi ja alkoi itkeä. "Se oli minun perheeni", hän mutisi. "Koko - koko minun perheeni. Minun äitini - veljeni - isäni - "

Remus ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko oikeita sanoja edes olemassa. Hän vain puristi Cinnamonia tiukemmin ja kuunteli, kuinka Cinnamon itki. Hiljaa ja lohduttomasti.

"Ne hyökkäsivät jonnekin jästisyntyisten luo", Cinnamon jatkoi hiljaa. "Minun perheeni meni totta kai sinne. Auttamaan. Ne - ne tappoivat kaikki - " hänen itkunsa voimistui.

Remus huokaisi syvään. "Ne joutuvat kärsimään siitä vielä, Cin", hän sanoi. "Minä lupaan sen."

Cinnamon ravisti päätään. "Kaikki sanovat niin. Mutta ei se ole totta. Minun pitää mennä sunnuntaina hautajaisiin - minä olen viimeinen meidän perheestä - minä selvisin vain koska olen liian nuori." Hän sulki silmänsä. "Minun olisi pitänyt olla siellä."

"Ei, Cin", Remus pudisti päätään lujasti, vaikka olikin järkyttynyt Cinnamonin sanoista. "Heidän olisi pitänyt olla täällä."

"Minun olisi pitänyt kuolla heidän mukanaan. Tämä ei ole reilua", Cinnamon sanoi itsepäisesti. Remus oli aikeissa väittää jälleen vastaan, kun Cinnamonin äänensävy muuttui ja hän kysyi pienellä äänellä: "Mitä minä nyt teen?"

Remus sulki silmänsä. Hänen oli PAKKO keksiä jotakin lohduttavaa sanottavaa. Oli pakko olla jotakin, mitä saattoi sanoa tuollaisessa tilanteessa. "Sinä jatkat elämääsi", hän sanoi lopulta, kiroten itseään. Hänen olisi pitänyt pystyä lohduttamaan Cinnamonia paremmin. "Sinä suret aikasi ja sitten sinä jatkat taas elämääsi."

"Mutta minä en halua", Cinnamon kuiskasi ja hänen itkunsa muuttui jälleen rajummaksi. "Minä en voi. Minun olisi pitänyt kuolla siellä."

"EI, Cinnamon", Remus sanoi lujasti.

"Minä en voi mennä niihin hautajaisiin. Minä en pysty siihen. Minä menen sanomaan Dumbledorelle, että en halua mennä."

Remus laski kätensä Cinnamonin leuan alle ja kohotti katseensa hänen silmiinsä. "Sitten sinä katuisit jälkeen päin sitä, että et ole sanonut heille hyvästejä", hän sanoi.

Cinnamon ravisti päätään. "Minä en voi mennä sinne."

"Kyllä sinä voit. Sinun perheesi olisi halunnut sitä", Remus sanoi latteasti. "Minä voin tulla sinun mukaasi. Me kaikki voimme tulla, jos sinä haluat."

Cinnamon ei vastannut, eikä Remus ehdottanut sitä uudelleen. Hän oli valmis menemään hautajaisiin Cinnamonin mukana, jos Cinnamon sitä haluaisi. Hän ei halunnut, että Cinnamon joutuisi menemään yksin vanhempiensa hautajaisiin. He vajosivat jälleen hiljaisuuteen, jonka rikkoi vain Cinnamonin hiljaiset, tukahtuneet nyyhkäykset. Remus puristi Cinnamonia tiukasti, kiroten Voldemortia ja omaa voimattomuuttaan. Hän olisi halunnut kostaa jotenkin. Pakottaa kuolonsyöjät kärsimään samalla tavalla kuin Cinnamon.

Mutta hän vain ei pystynyt siihen.

"Minä en tajua, mitä minä teen nyt", Cinnamon mumisi vasten hänen paitaansa. "Minä en tajua, että he ovat - "

"Ei kukaan ymmärrä, Cin. Mutta se muuttuu paremmaksi. Minä lupaan."

Cinnamon ravisti päätään. "Sinä olet tosi kiva, Remus", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Kun Remus meni oleskeluhuoneeseen, hän näki muiden istuvan siellä hiljaisina, sanaakaan sanomatta. Oleskeluhuone oli Kelmejä ja heidän ystäviään lukuunottamatta hiljainen. Kaikki muut olivat jo menneet makuusaleihinsa, vaikka kello oli vasta kahdeksan illalla. Rohkelikon voitonjuhlat olivat kääntyneet täydelliseksi katastrofiksi. Cinnamonin lisäsi moni muukin oli menettänyt perheensä - myös rohkelikoista.

"Miten sujui?" James kysyi hiljaisella äänellä, kun Remus rojahti lähimpään nojatuoliin istumaan. James ja Lily istuivat samassa nojatuolissa ja James oli kiertänyt molemmat käsivartensa löysästi Lilyn vyötärölle. Lily nojasi päätään vasten hänen olkapäätänsä. Myös Arianna nojasi Siriukseen ja kerrankin Siriuksen kasvot olivat vakavat, vailla tavanomaista ilkikurisuuttaan.

Remus ravisti päätään. "Cinnamon on kamalassa kunnossa", hän sanoi ja lisäsi katkerasti: "Vaikka ei se mikään ihme ole. Minä en edes tiennyt, mitä sanoa hänelle."

"Kuinka moni?" Lily kysyi kohottaen päätään Jamesin olkapäältä. Hänen silmänsä punoittivat itkusta - myös hän oli tuntenut Cinnamonin perheen vietettyään siellä osan joulu- ja kesälomistaan joka vuosi. "Kuinka moni hänen perheestään kuoli?"

"Kaikki", Remus sanoi raskaalla äänellä. "Joka ikinen."

Hän veti taskustaan Cinnamonin ministeriöstä saaman kirjeen ja osoitti sitä taikasauvallaan mutisten lyhyen loitsun, jonka seurauksena kirje syttyi palamaan. He seurasivat hiljaisina, kuinka kirje leimusi hetken ja hajosi sitten tuhkaksi lattialle.

"Minun perheeni oli siellä", Sirius sanoi jonkin aikaa kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Hyökkäyksessä. He ovat aina mukana. Minä muistan - " hän sulki silmänsä ja vaikeni joksikin aikaa. Sitten hän jatkoi puhettaan äänellä, josta kaikki tunnesävyt olivat täysin kadonneet. "Minä muistan, miten sain kirjeen silloin kun vielä puhuin heille. Voldemort oli vasta nousemassa. Se oli yksi ensimmäisiä hyökkäyksiä - ja minun oma äitini lähetti minulle kirjeen, jossa kerrottiin, kuinka he olivat tappaneet ja kiduttaneet jästisyntyisiä - " hän kääntyi katsomaan poispäin katkera ilme kasvoillaan.

James ravisti päätään. "Ainakin sinä olet erilainen kuin he", hän sanoi, toivoen tiedon lohduttavan Siriusta edes jotenkin.

Sirius nyökkäsi mietteliäästi. "Mutta sekin on vain hyvää onnea", hän sanoi ja vajosi muistoissaan yli kuuden vuoden takaiseen päivään, jolloin hän oli seisonut laiturilla yhdeksän ja kolme neljännestä valmiina lähtemään Tylypahkaan ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän oli ollut siellä vanhempiensa sekä pikkuveljensä, Reguluksen, kanssa. Hänen vanhempansa olivat puhuneet Andromedalle ja käskeneet hänen huolehtia siitä, että Sirius ystävyisi varmasti vain 'oikeanlaisten' ihmisten kanssa.

"Andromeda oli silloin ihan erilainen kuin nyt", Sirius sanoi ääneen. Hän puhui enemmän itselleen kuin ystävilleen. "Ensimmäisellä luokalla. Hän saattoi minut junaan - sitten hän meni viemään arkkuaan ja sanoi, että tulisi hakemaan minua - hän jätti minut yksin siihen junaosastoon - "

James nyökkäsi. Hänkin muisti tämän tapahtuman. Hän oli tavannut Siriuksen juuri siinä junavaunussa. Hän oli etsinyt vapaata osastoa, mutta ei ollut löytänyt yhtäkään. Viimein, olosuhteiden pakosta, hän oli avannut sen osaston oven, missä Sirus istui ja kysyi, voisiko istua Siriuksen kanssa.

"Sinä vain murahdit jotakin vastaukseksi", James muisteli. "Et suostunut kättelemään minua. Tuijotit minua kuin olisit ollut vihollinen."

"Sinä olit Potter", Sirius vastasi yksinkertaisesti. "Blackien verivihollinen. Kaikki sanoivat, että Pottereissa on jotakin vialla - he ovat väärällä puolella - minun piti välttää Pottereita henkeen ja vereen. En halunnut sinua samaan vaunuosastoon kanssani. Tiesin, mitä vanhempani sanoisivat. Sitten - "

"Sitten minä kysyin, mikä sinun lempihuispausjoukkueesi on", James jatkoi. "Ja sinä sanoit kannattavasi Impoon Ampiaisia. Minä olin henkeen ja vereen Kadlein Kanuunoiden kannalla. Me aloimme puhua huispauksesta - "

"Minä unohdin, kuka sinä olit", Sirius myönsi. "Siinä vaiheessa minä lakkasin välittämästä siitä, mitä perheeni ajatteli."

"Sitten, puolen tunnin päästä, sinun serkkusi tuli. Andromeda. Hän oli raivoissaan sinulle nähdessään minut - en varmaan ikinä unohda hänen ilmettään, kun hän alkoi saarnata sinulle vääränlaisten kanssa ystävystymisestä. Mutta sinä et välittänyt - "

"Minä suunnilleen käskin Andromedan painua helvettiin", Sirius lisäsi vino hymy huulillaan. "Hän suuttui minulle ja sanoi kirjoittavansa vanhemmilleni, koska olin mennyt puhumaan jonkun Potterin sukuun kuuluvan kanssa. En välittänyt siitäkään. Myöhemmin Andromedakin sitten tajusi valintani järkevyyden. Mutta ei vielä silloin." Hänen ilmeensä muuttui mietteliäksi. "Luulen, että juuri Sarvihaaran vuoksi minä päädyin rohkelikkoon. Koska meistä tuli niin hyviä ystäviä silloin junassa. Tiesin Jamesin kannattavan rohkelikkoa henkeen ja vereen ja halusin olla samassa tuvassa hänen kanssaan. Lajitteluhattu luki sen ilmeisesti minulle plussaksi ja lajitteli minut rohkelikkoon. En ole varmaan ikinä ollut onnellisempi."

"Sinun vanhempasi raivostuivat", Remus puuttui puheeseen. "He lähettivät sinulle räyhääjän - "

"Kolme räyhääjää", Sirius korjasi. "He jopa kirjoittivat Dumbledorelle ja pyysivät häntä siirtämään minut luihuiseen. Dumbledore ei suostunut - hänen mielestään minä pärjäsin hyvin rohkelikossa - mutta vanhempani eivät luopuneet toivosta."

"He lähettivät sinulle joka joulu jonkun pimeyden voimista tai kirouksista kertovan kirjan", James sanoi ja hänen huulillaan käväisi pieni hymy. "He ovat onnekkaita, kun eivät tiedä, mihin niitä kirjoja käytettiin. Muistatko sen kirouskirjan - sen, missä oli kaikki hyvät kiroukset A:sta Ö:hön?"

Sirius nyökkäsi ja virnisti ylpeästi. "Me harjoittelimme niitä kirouksia luihuisiin. Aina vain luihuisiin. Jopa minun serkkuihini." Sitten hän vakavoitui. "Jos minä en olisi tavannut teitä, minä olisin nyt tuolla. Kiduttamassa ihmisiä perheeni mukana."

Lily katsoi Siriusta yllättyneenä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut Siriuksen puhuvan menneisyydestään. Totta kai hän muisti, millainen Sirius oli ollut ensimmäisellä luokalla. Hän oli uskonut kirouksiin ja puhdasverisyyteen. Ja silti hänet oli lajiteltu rohkelikkoon. Mutta vähitellen hän alkoi muuttaa ajatuksiaan, kiitos hänen ystäviensä. Hänen ystävistään oli tullut hänelle uudenlainen perhe ja hän alkoi uskoa toisenlaisiin asioihin. Lily tiesi, ettei koskaan enää voisi halveksua Kelmejä niin kuin ennen.

"Minä kostan heille", Sirius sanoi hetken päästä kylmällä äänellä. "Minä kostan minun perheelleni - kaikille heistä - kaiken, mitä he ovat tehneet muille - minä vaikka kuolen sitä tehdessäni."

James nyökkäsi mietteliäästi. "On turhauttavaa vain istua täällä, kun ulkomaailmassa ihmiset kuolevat", hän sanoi synkästi.

Lily kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia. "Sinä ehdit sinne kyllä vielä", hän sanoi, mutta ajatus ei ollut erityisen lohduttava. "Me kaikki ehdimme. Eivät ne saa sotaa loppumaan ennen sitä."

"Välillä minä ihmettelen, kuinka paljon oikein tarvitaan kukistamaan Voldemort", Remus sanoi mietteliäästi.

Tunnin kuluttua Lily ja James lähtivät partioimaan, vaikka kumpikin oli liian väsynyt lähteäkseen minnekään. He kävelivät käytäviä pitkin hiljaisina käsi kädessä, omissa ajatuksissaan. James ajatteli Siriuksen sanoja kostamisesta. Hän halusi tehdä jotakin Voldemortia vastaan - jotakin enemmän kuin vain istua turvassa Tylypahkan seinien sisällä. Hänen oli pakko tehdä jotakin.

"Arvaa mikä tuntuu kaikista pahimmalta?" Lily kysyi mietteliäästi, kun he laskeutuivat alas tähtitornin portaita. Partiointi tuntui sinä iltana melko turhalta, sillä kenenkään ei tehnyt mieli lähteä hiippailemaan luvattomasti juuri tänä iltana.

"No?"

"Se, miten helpottunut olo minulla on. Siitä, että se ei ollut minun perheeni", Lily sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja katsoi poispäin. Hän tunsi itsensä syylliseksi. Cinnamon oli menettänyt perheensä ja hän oli helpottunut siitä, että hänellä oli yhä omansa. Hän ei ollut mikään hyvä ystävä.

James katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisesti. "Minä luulen, että se on ihan normaalia", James sanoi lohduttavasti. "Kaikki miettivät sitä - kaikki pelkäsivät, että kyseessä on oma perhe. Ei se ole sinun vikasi, että sinulla on yhä oma perheesi jäljellä."

"Minä olen surkea ystävä."

"Sitten minäkin olen", James ilmoitti. "Koska minäkin olen helpottunut. Minun isäni on aurori ja myös äitini on usein mukana, kun jotakin tapahtuu. En voi koskaan tietää, milloin minulle kerrotaan, että jompikumpi - tai molemmat heistä - on kuollut. He ovat loistavia siinä mitä tekevät, mutta ei kukaan voi selviytyä ikuisesti."

"Entä me sitten? Kun me lähdemme Tylypahkasta? Emme mekään voi selviytyä ikuisesti."

James ei sanonut mitään. Hän ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Hänkin pelkäsi omalta osaltaan tulevaisuutta. Kuolemaa. Ei omaa kuolemaansa, mutta sitä, että joku hänen läheisistään kuolisi. Hän ei osannut kuvitella elävänsä ilman ystäviään - varsinkaan ilman Lilyä tai Siriusta. Sirius oli ollut kuin hänen veljensä yli kuusi vuotta ja James kuolisi hänen puolestaan. Ja Lily taas... Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä sanoa Lilystä.

"Ehkä Sirius on tavallaan oikeassa siinä, mitä hän aina sanoo", James mietti, puhuen enemmän itselleen kuin Lilylle. "Hän sanoo, että haluaa kokea mahdollisimman paljon ennen kuin kuolee."

Lily naurahti surullisesti. "Osaatko kuvitella, että Sirius kuolisi joskus?"

James ei sanonut mitään. Sitten lähestyvien askelten äänet rikkoivat heidän välilleen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Lily ja James pysähtyivät ja Lily rypisti otsaana. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei kukaan vaivautuisi rikkomaan sääntöjä tällaisena iltana. Kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ollut oppilas vaan opettaja. Professori Red tuli näkyviin kulman takaa kasvot tavanomaisen ilmeettöminä.

"Mielenkiintoinen ilta", Red totesi pysähtyessään heidän kohdalleen.

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Jos masennusta voi sanoa mielenkiintoiseksi. Oletko kuullut tämänpäiväisistä hyökkäyksistä?"

Red naurahti. "Minähän siitä ensimmäisenä saan tietää", hän sanoi ympäripyöreästi.

"Missä Jazz on?

"Lähti tänä aamuna Lontooseen", Red sanoi ja hänen kasvonsa synkkenivät hieman. "Hänellä oli tekemistä siellä ja hän päätteli, etten minä enää tarvitse hänen apuaan tässä päässä."

James vilkaisi Lilyä pikaisesti. "Mitä tämänpäiväisen hyökkäyksen taustalla oli?" hän kysyi sitten Rediltä.

"Sitä normaalia. Joku perhe oli ilmeisesti astunut Voldemortin jaloille tai sitten hänellä vain sattui olemaan tylsä päivä", Red sanoi ja kohautti tylysti hartioitaan. Hän oli aikeissa lähteä jatkamaan matkaansa, kun hän yllättäen kääntyi ja katsoi suoraan Jamesiin.

"Sinun kannattaa välttää typeryyksien tekemistä toistaiseksi", hän ilmoitti. "Vaikka en uskokaan, että kuuntelet."

Sitten hän kääntyi jälleen ja käveli pois.

"Mistä tuossa oli kyse?" Lily kysyi Jamesilta. "Mitä sinä nyt suunnittelet?"

James kohautti olkapäitään. "Typeryyksiä", hän sanoi lyhyesti. Lily aikoi udella häneltä lisää, mutta hänen ilmeensä kielsi lisäkysymykset.

Kun James pääsi takaisin rohkelikkotorniin, hän suunnisti suoraan ystäviensä luokse makuusaliin.

"Minä törmäsin Rediin?"

"Sattuiko?" Sirius kysyi kuivasti. Hänen kasvoillaan oli synkkä ilme, kun hän selaili lehteä hajamielisesti.

James mulkaisi häntä. "Hän sanoi, että Jazz on lähtenyt Lontooseen."

"Miksi?"

"Ei jostakin syystä vaivautunut kertomaan minulle", James kohautti olkapäitään. "Mutta kuulemma Red ei enää tarvitse hänen apuaan täällä, joten hän oli vapaa menemään."

"Jos en olisi näin pahalla tuulella, kyseenalaistaisin, mihin Red oikein tarvitsi Jazzin apua", Sirius tokaisi.

Remus kiinnostui keskustelusta ja nousi istumaan sängyllä. "Minua kiinnostaa ihan oikeasti tietää, mihin Red tarvitsi Jazzin apua. Tuskin täällä Tylypahkassa on mitään vaativia pimeyden voimia käsitteleviä juttuja, joista Red ei suoriutuisi yksin."

"Minua kiinnostaa lähinnä, aiommeko me toteuttaa suunnitelmamme Redin vakoilemisesta?" James kysyi.

Peter kohotti kulmiaan. "Oletko varma, että se on älykästä?" hän kysyi vaivautuneesti liikahtaen. James kohautti olkapäitään.

"Hän kyllä varoitti minua typeryyksien tekemisestä, mutta enhän minä nyt suunnittelekaan luihuisten alusvaatteiden varastamista. Minusta meidän pitäisi tehdä se. Rediltä ei muuten selvästikään saa mitään vastauksia. Sitä paitsi nyt on tarpeeksi omituisuuksia meneillään ilman, että joudumme olemaan varuillamme omassa koulussammekin."

Remus kohotti kulmiaan. "Sinä tiedät ihan yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, ettei Dumbledore päästäisi tänne ketään, joka on Voldemortin puolella", hän ilmoitti.

"En minä väitäkään, että hän on Voldemortin puolella. Mutta minua ottaa päähän näin niin kuin yleisesti, etten saa mitään aikaan, joten voin ihan yhtä hyvin kehitellä jotakin tekemistä itselleni", James sanoi.

Remus pyöritti silmiään. "Tämä taitaa taas olla yksi niitä tilanteita, jolloin sinulle ei kannata yrittää puhua järkeä, vai mitä?" hän kysyi. "Sinua ei varmaan kiinnosta se, että Red voisi hankkia sinulle potkut jollakin verukkeella."

"Joten?" James kohotti kulmiaan. "Suoraan sanottuna minusta alkaa tuntua, että olisi paljon parempi olla tuolla ulkomaailmassa ja oikeasti TEHDÄ jotakin. Minua ahdistaa vain istua täällä ja odottaa, että toiset kuolevat."

Peter katsoi toiseen suuntaan levottomana. "Se niistä turvallisuutta hakevista nuorista."

"Minä ainakin olen mukana", Sirius virnisti. "Tarvitsen jotakin tekemistä, joka vie ajatukset pois perheeni kuristamisesta. Luulen, että se olisi paljon rangaistavampi teko kuin pieni vakoileminen."

Remus huokaisi. "Sitten minäkin olen mukana. Te olette kyllä oikein fiksuja halutessanne, mutta harkintakykyä teillä kahdella ei oikeastaan ole."

"Mitä sanot, Peter?" James kysyi suunnaten katseensa ystäväänsä. "Liitytkö sinä mukaan vakoilemaan professori Rediä?"

Peter liikahti rauhattomasti. "Joo. Minä olen mukana", hän ilmoitti.

Sirius pomppasi jaloilleen ja löi kätensä yhteen. "Hieno homma. Minulla on nyt hieman tekemistä", hän julisti ja katosi huoneesta.

Lily hiipi tyttöjen makuusaliin. Hän oli helpottunut nähdessään Cinnamonin makaavan sängyllään täydessä unessa. Hän ei tosin uskonut, että Cinnamon nukkui kovin syvästi - hän ei ainakaan voisi nukkua kunnolla sellaisen tapahtuman jälkeen. Hän huokaisi syvään vetäessään peiton sivuun sängyltään. Hänellä oli kamala olo Cinnamonin vuoksi. Hän tunsi itsensä niin pieneksi, kun ei voinut tehdä mitään.

"Masentavaa, eikö?" kysyi hiljainen ääni viereisestä sängystä.

Lily kääntyi katsomaan. "Oletko sinä hereillä, Ria?"

"Voit uskoa", Arianna sanoi turhautuneesti. "En tiedä saanko enää ikinä nukuttua. Miten partiointi sujui?"

"On ollut hauskempaakin", Lily sanoi lyhyesti. "Turhauttavaa, että asiat menevät huonosti juuri kun kuvittelee niiden parantuvan."

Arianna nyökkäsi. "Minä kuvittelin, että meidän viimeisestä vuodesta tulisi vähän parempi. Mutta kaikki menee koko ajan pahempaan suuntaan."

Lily ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Hän heittäytyi pitkälleen sängylleen ja sulki silmänsä vajoten lopulta levottomaan uneen. Arianna sen sijaan makasi valveilla ja tuijotti kattoon. Hän ajatteli Cinnamonia. Hän oli tottunut olemaan heistä se huoleton yksilö, joka teki mitä halusi eikä ikinä ottanut mitään vakavasti. Siriuksen naispuolinen versio. Mutta nyt hän tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa, että ei voisi olla sellainen loputtomiin. Vaikka haluaisikin.

Koputus ikkunaan sai hänet havahtumaan ajatuksistaan. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Cinnamonia toivoen, ettei Cinnamon ollut herännyt. Hänen helpotuksekseen Cinnamon pysyi hiljaisena ja liikkumattomana sängyllä. Hän nousi istumaan ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunaan päin. Sirius.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Arianna sihahti matalalla äänellä kävellessään ikkunan luokse ja vetäessään sen auki.

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. "En saa unta."

"Etkä keksinyt parempaa ajanvietettä kuin tulla vakoilemaan tyttöjä?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan.

"Kuule, minä en tullut ahdistelemaan teitä tai mitään. Ei taka-ajatuksia. Halusin vain seuraa."

Ariannan ilme pehmeni. "Minä en halua herättää Cinnamonia."

"Ei tarvitsekaan. Mennään ulos", Sirius sanoi ja osoitti luutaansa. Arianna mietti hetken ja nyökkäsi sitten.

"Otan vain luutani", hän sanoi. Sirius pudisti päätään.

"Mennään minun luudallani", hän sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Ariannalle. Pienen epäröinnin jälkeen Arianna tarttui siihen ja nousi pienellä avustuksella Siriuksen luudalle. Hän kietoi käsivartensa Siriuksen vyötärölle.

"Valmiina?" Sirius kysyi.

Arianna nyökkäsi hänen selkäänsä vasten ja Sirius ohjasi luudan pois ikkunan luota. He lensivät ympäri Tylypahkan pihamaata, kunnes Sirius viimein ohjasi luudan järven rantaan ja laskeutui. Arianna loikkasi kiireesti alas luudalta ja istui kosteaan maahan. Ilta oli kylmä ja hän värähti kylmästä, kiitollisena siitä, ettei ollut yöpuvussaan vaan pitkähihaisessa paidassa ja farkuissa.

"Mitä me täällä teemme?" hän kysyi.

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. "En tiedä. Juttelemme, vaikka. Minun oli vain pakko päästä pois makuusalista. Remus näyttää koko ajan siltä kuin haluaisi repiä jonkun pään irti, eivätkä muutkaan ole kovin seurallisella tuulella. Ajattelin, että sinä olisit hyvä vaihtoehto."

Arianna katsoi Siriusta pitkään. "Remus pitää Cinnamonista, eikö pidäkin?"

"En ole ikinä kysynyt. Remus on se, joka häiritsee meitä teorioillaan ja kysymyksillään. Mutta todennäköisesti kyllä", Sirius arveli. "Hän otti Cinnamonin jutun aika raskaasti."

"Niin me kaikki", Arianna huomautti kuivasti. "Ellet sinä sitten ole joku luonnontieteellinen ihme. Ihminen vailla sydäntä."

Sirius mulkaisi häntä. "Tuo oli vähän turhan ilkeää. Vain koska minulla on oma elämäntyylini, sinä et voi - "

"Minä voin tehdä mitä vain", Arianna tokaisi viileästi.

"Kuule, minua ei huvita nyt riidellä", Sirius sanoi. "Jos olisin halunnut riidellä, olisin lähtenyt etsimään Ruikulia."

Arianna huokaisi. "Selväksi tuli. Istu nyt alas niin puhutaan."

Sirius totteli hänen kehotustaan ja istui nurmikolle hänen seurakseen. He istuivat hetken aikaa hiljaisuudessa, sitten Arianna naurahti masentuneesti. Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Mitä?"

"Tästä tulee mieleen se yksi päivä silloin viidennen luokan lopulla", Arianna selitti. "V.I.P. kokeiden jälkeen? Muistatko? Kun sinä ja James kiusasitte Kalkarosta ja Lily alkoi huutaa teille?"

Sirius virnisti. "Sitä on hankalaa olla unohtamatta. James oli sen jälkeen masentunut kolme päivää. En olisi ikinä uskonut, että hän ja Lily alkaisivat seurustella."

"Se johtuu varmaan Voldemortista ja kaikesta", Arianna päätteli. "Lilyn oli pakko tajuta, ettei James ole niin ylimielinen ja tyhjäpäinen kuin aina esittää olevansa. Ja Jamesin oli pakko vakavoitua vähäsen, kun hankaluuksia on niin paljon."

"Jotakin hyötyä Voldemortistakin siis on ollut", Sirius hymähti. "Paras ystäväni sai elämänsä naisen."

Arianna kääntyi katsomaan järvelle päin. Oli vaikeaa kuvitella, että jossakin Tylypahkan maiden ulkopuolella ihmiset saattoivat taistella hengestään tälläkin hetkellä. Hän ei halunnut lähteä Tylypahkasta. Hän ei halunnut joutua taistelemaan omasta hengestään. Mutta hän tiesi, että tekisi sen joka tapauksessa.

"Minä olen tavallaan alkanut ymmärtää sinun sairasta elämänfilosofiaasi", Arianna sanoi hitaasti. "Sitä, että haluat kokea mahdollisimman paljon eri asioita, ennen kuin kuolet. Koska on aika epätodennäköistä, että kukaan meistä elää ikuisesti."

"Älä sano", Sirius virnisti. "Minä tulen olemaan ensimmäinen, joka elää 3000-luvulle saakka."

"Sirius!" Arianna kivahti. "Minä olen tosissani!"

Sirius vakavoitui. "Anteeksi. Minä olen surkea olemaan tosissani."

"Miksi?"

"Se on masentavaa. Todellisuus on aika masentava", Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. Hän oli hetken hiljaa. "Minäkin ymmärrän jo vähän paremmin, mitä sinä tarkoitit kun sanoit, että mitä tahansa minä kuvittelenkin minä tulen aina olemaan yksin. Se on mielettömän inhottava ajatus", hän irvisti. " - Enkä minä tule sanomaan tätä kenellekään muulle kuin sinulle. Mutta se on totta. Minä kuolisin Jamesin, Remuksen ja Peterin puolesta, mutta heitä lukuunottamatta minä olen yksinäinen susi. Tai susi on ehkä vähän väärä sana", hän lisäsi ajatellessaan Remusta.

"Miten niin?" Arianna kohotti kulmiaan.

Sirius heilautti kättään. "Unohda se. Kelmien vitsejä. Joka tapauksessa, minä olen ajatellut - "

Hän vaikeni ja unohtui omiin ajatuksiinsa. Arianna katsoi häntä rypistäen otsaansa.

"Olet ajatellut mitä?"

Sirius katsoi häntä silmiin. "Arianna, saanko minä suudella sinua?"

"MITÄ?" Arianna kysyi epäuskoisesti. "En olisi uskonut - etkö sinä IKINÄ ajattele mitään muuta - " hän veti syvään henkeä ja oli aikeissa jatkaa, kun Sirius tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja kumartui suutelemaan häntä suoraan huulille. Arianna oli ensin aikeissa vetäytyä kauemmas. Sirius oli itse myöntänyt, ettei halunnut ottaa mitään vakavasti. Sirius oli vieläpä ylpeä siitä! Mutta siitä huolimatta -

Arianna lopetti sisäisen tappelunsa ja vastasi suudelmaan. Hän kietoi toisen käsivartensa Siriuksen kaulan ympärille ja veti Siriuksen lähemmäs itseään. Hän ei ollut suoraan sanottuna valmis ajattelemaan, eikä hän halunnutkaan ajatella. Hänen päänsä sisällä soivat hänen omat sanansa, kun hän oli sanonut Siriukselle alkavansa ymmärtää Siriuksen elämänfilosofiaa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja jatkoi suutelemista.


End file.
